Ocarina of Time - Book 1: Quest for the Spiritual Stones
by Local Minstrel
Summary: A great evil threatens the peaceful land of Hyrule, one that not even the most powerful of beings can stop. Thus they call upon the one destined to combat it to a challenging task: to collect the three Spiritual Stones, scattered abroad, that can open the sealed doors and wield the relic of great power against the evil.
1. Rising Evil

**Prologue**

In the farthest reaches of southern Hyrule, deep in the wilds of the forests which I call home, I have extended my protection, deterring that which might disturb the peace here. I am known as the Great Deku Tree. It is my duty to protect the life of every creature that dwells within my domain, including the forest folk who call themselves the Kokiri.

The Kokiri. They appear as children, living a carefree and fun-loving life within the bounds of my protection. But as powerful as I am, I cannot ensure their safety and happiness alone. Thus each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy-a companion who shares their joys as well as their sorrows, ensures their needs are met, and, above all, maintains their safety. And in this, the fairies carry out their duties admirably.

Yet, there is one boy who fares each day without such a companion. And because of this, he is subject to much cruelty. Little does he realize, however, the great fate he carries upon his shoulders… this boy without a fairy…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rising Evil**

Golden bands of sunlight streamed through the leaves of the great forest. Birds trilled softly within the green folds. A stream burbled its way around the massive trunks. And the leaves rustled in the breeze as though shaking off the sleep of the early morning.

As the morning slowly grew brighter, the forest began coming to life. Little spots of colored lights appeared as they drifted out of the boughs of the trees. Little fish poked the surface of the stream with puckered mouths as though tasting the morning air. Birds leaped from limb to limb, calling out with their musical chirps as though singing to the forest, "Wake up! Wake up! It's time to wake up!" This cheerful refrain carried through the forest into a little grove where the Kokiri lived.

They were a happy-go-lucky folk who lived in trees and wore green tunics and floppy green caps. They lived to play and the moment they awoke they were at a game. When they were not playing, they were making up a game to play-very much like children, for that was exactly what the Kokiri were.

Barry was the first of the Kokiri to emerge from his home-a stout tree stump with a sapling sprouting from its top. He brushed his sunny yellow hair from his bright blue eyes and then rubbed his eyes. Then he stretched his arms over his head and let out a noisy yawn. After that, he looked up into the air and called out, "Moni! Moni, where are you?"

"Right here, Barry." A fairy with a sunny glow swooped in and hovered in front of his nose.

He laughed, "There you are! Wanna play Stalfos again?"

"How about we play a new game?" Moni suggested. "Maybe 'Heroes'?"

"How do we play that?" Barry asked.

Moni narrated in a low voice, "You are on a quest to save a beautiful princess who has been captured by an evil monster. And you must slay the monster with your heroic sword!"

"Can my sword be the Lost Sword of Kokiri?" Barry asked, already liking the game.

"But of course!" Moni cried as though the idea would be ridiculous any other way. "A great hero must have a great sword!"

"Yay!" Barry yelled happily. He chased after his fairy, laughing and yelling, "Here comes the hero with the Lost Sword of Kokiri!" He ran past another Kokiri who had just woken, blinking the gum from her eyes. All around her, the other Kokiri followed this same morning routine as they emerged from their homes, followed shortly by their fairies.

No Kokiri was without one. A fairy had been by each one's side since the beginning and rarely were they ever apart. And not only were they useful for stuff like telling exciting stories and delivering messages, but they were the best kind of friend a Kokiri could ever have. Many a bad day was made better after the Kokiri talked with their fairy companions and there never was a dull day with them around. It was unimaginable to think of a Kokiri without a fairy…

Except for perhaps one…

He lived in a tree with a short little ladder leading up to his darkened doorway. Normally a boy would have it filled with the soft glow of a fairy. But he was no normal boy. This was because this boy had no fairy. No constant companion with a comforting light to chase away the shadows that lurked within his home. No reassuring voice to soothe his troubled sleep that caused him to toss and turn feverishly in his bed. No tiny, gentle hands to pull the covers over him to ward off the chills that wracked his entire body.

And no one to save him from the terrors of his dreams…

…

 _A bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky. Large drops of rain pelted against an enormous castle, making the torches sputter. The water in the moat clamored against the stones as though desperate to reach safety, but the drawbridge was shut tight, preventing anything or anyone from getting inside. All those trapped outside were at the mercy of the storm… and worse. An ominous boom of thunder shook the earth._

 _Suddenly, there was a creak and a clanking as the drawbridge began to open. The rain assaulted the dry side of the bridge until it glistened and a torrent of water ran down the bridge into the castle. When the bridge landed with a dull thud, the water poured off its sides into the swollen moat below. Beyond the bridge, the arch was dark and silent._

 _Then something white came into focus. It approached with a clatter of hooves. Then a terrified whinny burst from it as it flashed into the torchlight. It was a white horse galloping at frightening speed. It nearly trampled the boy before he could dive to the side. He scrambled to his feet and turned toward the horse._

 _Its rider was a grim figure-a woman in armor with a fierce profile: gray hair pulled into a tight bun, a sharp nose, glittering solemn red eyes, and a mouth pressed thin. She looked stolidly ahead as though she saw her destination and would stop at nothing to get there. She had a young girl sitting in front of her, who wore a dress that was rumpled and dirt-stained and a dirty cap on her head that hid most of her blond hair. But what he noticed most was her face-not the startling blue eyes, nor her petite nose, nor her small and delicate mouth, but her expression: one of pure terror._

 _He saw her yell out to him and raise her arm as though reaching for him, but the woman quickly brought the arm down and spurred the horse faster, carrying them both further and further away._

 _He wished there was something he could do… something to stop this nightmare from happening. He wanted to help the girl-she desperately needed his help-but what could he do?_

 _Then, as he watched the horse fade into the distance, he felt it. The back of his neck crawled. An icy fist clenched around his heart. And a horrible choking sensation crept up behind him._

 _Slowly he turned. Something forced him to turn, urging him,_ insisting _he turned. He was terrified at what he would see behind him. But he did turn._

 _He gave a silent cry. A man, dark as a shadow, sat atop an armored horse as black as the surrounding night. Through its visor, red eyes blazed, and it reared and shrieked angrily. Its rider didn't seem perturbed by it; instead, he calmly swept his eyes back and forth as though searching for something. Then his gaze fell down upon the boy. The boy found himself staring back, unable to divert his eyes._

 _The man stared down at him with hungry, yellow eyes. Then his thin mouth curled into a smile._

Do something! _A voice inside the boy called._ Do something! Before…

 _The man's laugh came out in deliberate intervals as though to drive the point that these thoughts were useless. He raised his palm toward the boy. In his palm, a spark of light flashed into being. Little motes of light appeared and bobbed towards the spark, causing it to grow. The spark gradually grew larger as the spell built up power._

Don't just stand there! _Bellowed the voice inside him._ Move! Do something! Anything!

 _But he couldn't move. He was helpless. He could only watch the spell gradually build up in the man's palm until it as bright as a sun._

 _Then it jumped and roared its way toward him-a bright ball of energy growing brighter and hotter as it approached._

Move! Do something! Anything!

 _The spell hit him, obscuring his vision in a world of white hot fire._

Nooooooooooooooo!

…

Many of the trees in the forest were unfathomably old, having stood proudly for many centuries. They had seen many things in the world: the rise of empires and their falls, great wars and long peace, and the growth of many generations. They had weathered many storms and sheltered many creatures. And yet, they were all but saplings compared to the Great Deku Tree.

He had watched over the forest since the beginning-a task set to him by the ancient goddesses. With his great power and wisdom, he had protected the forest from the threat of evil and for a long time no harm had come to any of his children-not a single sapling, not a single chick, not a single blade of grass had ever known of the dark malevolence that lurked outside the boundaries. He loved his children dearly and did all that he could to shield them from any that would try to harm them: preventing any of them from wandering too far from his forest, kept them within the shelter of his trees where it was safe and peaceful-where evil could not penetrate… where it did not penetrate… until…

The Great Deku Tree groaned wearily, his entire being shaking from the force of it, which sent tumbling from his leaves thousands of fairies shrieking gleefully, thinking he was playing his usual morning game of shaking them awake. But he had not the spirit to play with the mischievous imps as they darted in and out of his boughs. They were oblivious to the dread weighing heavily upon his heart. They were oblivious to the evil rising against them…

 _Oh, what has happened to my peaceful forest? What is to happen to my children? If they are to be spared, something must be done! It seems that the time has come for the boy to fulfill his destiny…_

 _But why must he start so soon? He is not yet an adult! I cannot bear to call on him, for he is still so young!_

The Great Deku Tree heaved a rattling sigh, causing the fairies to shriek with glee around him. _And yet, if I do not call upon him, then all is lost. I must make haste for it is time…_

"Navi…" his voice came out as a dry croak."Navi, where art thou? I bid thee to come to me… Navi…?"

Fairies bobbed all around him, trying to get him to play with them, but none of them were his favorite fairy. Then he saw a fairy with long, yellow hair drifting along with a dreamy look on her face.

"Linda, knowest thou where Navi is? I have need of her."

"Oh, Navi?" Linda shook herself out of her daydream and focused on the Great Deku Tree's face, which was creased with worry.

"Yes, where is she?"

"Oh yes," Linda answered. "I think she's teaching the young sprites how to care for their Kokiri."

"Ah yes, that is my Navi," murmured the Great Deku Tree fondly, momentarily forgetting the task at hand. "Wilt thou fetch Navi to me? It is urgent that I speak to her."

"Right away, Great Deku Tree," Linda answered, clasping both hands to her heart and bowing. Then she zipped off to find Navi.

The Great Deku Tree gave another rattling sigh. What a burden he would put upon his favorite fairy's shoulders. But far greater was the burden that would fall upon the shoulders of the boy without a fairy. It pained him to do it, but he knew there was no other choice. The hero must rise if the land was to be saved.

 _Hurry, Navi!_ He pleaded silently.

…

"Now, as fairies, you will someday be assigned a Kokiri child. And when that happens it is your responsibility to watch over that Kokiri," Navi lectured to her class. "You must be sure to protect that child, keep him safe, and guide him so that he may never wander astray from the protection of the forest."

The group nodded but without conviction. Navi was always lecturing them about protecting their assigned Kokiri-always lecturing about being his conscience-always lecturing about keeping him inside the forest where it was safe. She never spent time teaching them the useful stuff.

"Oh Navi!" one young fairy complained. "You're so boring! Why don't you teach us a game that we can play with our Kokiri? You know! Like treasure hunting, or Stalfo fighting, or maybe hide-and-seek!"

Another fairy answered the first, "Navi doesn't play games! Do you ever see her play games?"

Navi cringed at the thought. She wasn't the kind of fairy who played games. She thought them silly and unnecessary. What really mattered to her was teaching the Kokiri children what was right and what was wrong; not to be selfish, but to share; not to tease, but to find the good qualities in others; not to hurt, but to help. And it was also important that the fairies teach the children why they should never ever leave the safety of the Great Deku Tree's forest.

The fairy continued, "She just hangs around with the Great Deku Tree and talks to him! She doesn't even play hide-and-seek with him! Just sits there and talks!"

"And what is wrong with that?" Navi demanded with hands on her hips.

"You're just no fun!" the first fairy exclaimed. "All you ever think about is rules, rules, rules… don't let them hit each other, don't let them eat the Deku nuts… and never _ever…"_ she raised her arms and conducted the group as they chanted together, "… _let them leave the safety of the forest_."

"Rules are important!" Navi snapped. "They keep us safe!"

"Rules schmules," said another fairy. "No wonder you don't have a Kokiri child!"

"The Great Deku Tree has entrusted me to make sure you young sprites are taught how to take care of your assigned Kokiri," Navi said sternly. She held her face in a stiff frown, trying to hide the fact that the comment stung her.

"I think it was just because he knew you'd bore your Kokiri to death with lectures," a short-haired brunette replied and the rest of the fairies tittered in agreement. Navi bit her lip as she tried to think of a good answer to that. Before she could open her mouth, Linda zoomed up to her and panted, "Navi… you're wanted by the Great Deku Tree… he wants to see you."

Navi glanced at her in puzzlement. "Now?"

"Yes. He told me to come get you… he says it's urgent."

"All right, I'm coming," she replied and immediately flew off. She wondered what the Great Deku Tree wanted her for as she flew. It wasn't that she didn't see him often. In fact, she met him almost every night, discussing with the Great Deku Tree. After a long day of teasing, she found solace in unburdening herself to him - telling him how the other fairies would not take her seriously and how they would pull pranks on her. The Great Deku Tree would listen and sometimes chuckle at the mischief of the young fairies yet never at Navi's expense. He would listen patiently while Navi vented her frustration about the other fairies' cavalier attitude and how alone she felt, being the only serious-minded fairy among all the giggling, playful, happy-go-lucky fairies.

"I mean, they don't seem to care how serious getting lost in the forest can be!" she had cried during one such meeting. "Their Kokiri could just wander off and get lost and eventually turn into Stalfos and they wouldn't know how to prevent that because they won't listen to me!"

"Do they not?" the great tree had asked gently in a deep voice that rumbled deep within him. It was comforting like an enormous fireplace keeping at bay a wintry chill.

"No," Navi had answered bitterly. "They all think I'm a boring, stuffy, old fairy who doesn't know how to have fun."

"Now wherefore they wouldst think that?"

"I don't know…" Navi had answered, her voice getting soft. "…maybe it's because… they're right…"

"Dost thou believe this?"

Navi had sniffed and shrugged miserably. "I don't know… I think I must be… I mean, they all like to play games and tell stories and laugh and have fun, and I… I just don't do any of that… and if they say I'm boring, then… well… I must be."

The Great Deku Tree had then fallen silent for a brief moment while Navi sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. Then he had said, "Listen, Navi. It is the nature of fairies to seek fun. It is simply the way they were created. It is not in their nature to stop and think seriously."

"Then I am boring," Navi said miserably.

"Thou art different, Navi…" the Great Deku Tree corrected sternly, "special… many of the fairies act on their whims; thou hast the special gift to think things through… to see the outcome of the decisions thou makes. It is because of this that thou art special."

"But what is the point?" Navi protested. "If I have a special gift, what do I do with it? It doesn't seem to have a use for me among the others…"

"Destiny is a strange and mysterious force," answered the great tree solemnly. "It is this that decides why thou hast thy gift. Destiny must have a purpose for thee, Navi. Someday, thou wilt see the purpose of thy gift."

And since then she was filled with hope. If she ever felt discouraged, she would remember those words. Destiny had a purpose for her. She was different because she had a purpose. Why should she worry anymore about what the other fairies thought of her? The Great Deku Tree thought she was special! And she would show him that she was. She would make him proud.

That's what she had thought then. But now as she flew to the Great Deku Tree, doubts began to surface. Was she truly making him proud? Why was he calling her? Had she disappointed him somehow? She hadn't spoken with him in a few days. Perhaps he just wanted to talk?

She arrived at the clearing where the Great Deku Tree was rooted. She approached him nervously, taking note of the pained expression on his face. Wrinkles surrounded his eyes and mouth, making him look terribly old. As she drew closer, she could hear a raspy sound, which she eventually discovered was coming from the Great Deku Tree!

She froze in place, her heart stricken with fear. _What has happened to him?_

As she hovered uncertainly, not daring to go any further, she heard his voice, "Navi… Navi, is that thee who approaches?"

She was shocked to hear the Great Deku Tree's voice so weak and raspy-as though he was struggling for air.

 _He's sick!_ She realized. _He's sick and I haven't been there for him! Too busy trying to prove myself to those fairies when I should have been here…_

Feeling immensely guilty, she darted forward to where the Great Deku Tree could see her.

"I'm here, Great Deku Tree," she called, her voice shaking.

"Navi…" he whispered, sounding close to death, "Oh, Navi the fairy… I need thee to listen… for I have a dire portent to share with thee…"

"I'm listening," Navi answered, fearful that the Deku tree wouldn't live long enough to tell her his message.

He drew in a shuddering breath before speaking in a weak voice, "There is a dark presence that is poisoning the land… a great evil that threatens the peace of all who love what is good… it bears much malice… and will soon destroy all…"

"But we're safe, aren't we?" Navi protested. "You are the guardian of the forest! You protect us!" She hesitated. "You… can protect us… can't you?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed heavily. "I have served as a mighty sentinel since time immemorial, barring all wickendness from this sacred place and abetting those who sought enlightment. Many had tried and failed to breach the barrier, so how could I forsee the day in which evil would insinuate itself here? And yet this day it has."

Navi gasped. "You can't mean that! You are the greatest power in this forest! Nothing can stand up to your power!"

"I am afraid, Navi," the Great Deku Tree responded, "that is no longer true… I have been overcome… by a greater, terrible power…"

"Is that why you're sick?" Navi cried. "Are you going to die and leave us defenseless? What would we do without you?" She added softly to herself, "What would _I_ do?"

As weak and sick as he was, the Great Deku Tree's next words held great authority in them, "Fear not, for destiny has provided us with a means to fight it. A youth predestined to overcome this wicked influence. One of our own."

Navi shook her head in confusion. "One of our own? You mean the Kokiri?" The Kokiri children? Children who were even more childlike than their fairies-who knew nothing of responsibility?

"Yes. I must ask thee to find him and bring him to me. His time of destiny has come."

The fairy stammered, reluctant to accept what she was hearing, "Wh-where do I find him? How will I know who he is?"

"Thou wilt recognize him, for he is the only child who has no companion. He is a boy without a fairy.

A boy without a fairy? This was their final hope?

As though he sensed her hesitation, the Great Deku Tree mustered his strength and commanded her, "Navi! This is the task I have given thee. It is not one I give lightly, and thou knowest this."

Still Navi hesitated. "But…"

"Nay, Navi!" the Deku tree boomed, leaving her no room for argument. "It is not just our forest that is threatened! I implore thee, find the boy without a fairy, or the world will surely perish!"

And so Navi flew. Never before had she seen him give this show of force, so it must have been truly important. She knew not how and knew not why, but she at least understood that this was a task that was critical for her to fulfill. The Great Deku Tree had commanded it and so she would do it.

She had to find the boy without a fairy.


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

**Chapter 2: The Boy without a Fairy**

The village was already astir with Kokiri children and their fairies playing when Navi arrived. There were many of them all over the village running and laughing-far too many for Navi to keep up with. There was a small black-haired Kokiri crawling through the tall grass and calling his fairy's name, there was another boy-this one lanky with wheat-colored hair-chasing the leaves that his fairy tossed up with glee, and there was a girl picking flowers and giving them to her fairy to weave them into her hair.

A boy drew pictures on rocks while his fairy praised him; a girl sang songs that her fairy was teaching her; another girl recited poetry she had written out loud to her fairy who applauded and cried.

Not a one of them was without a fairy.

Navi was becoming desperate. Where was this boy without a fairy? The Great Deku Tree needed him urgently! Where was he?

"Navi! Over here!"

Navi turned and saw a fairy waving. She hovered over a blonde girl who was lying in the grass with her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face. Navi flew over.

"Hello, Navi," said the cheery-faced, plump fairy. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy."

"Yes, preparing the young sprites to guard their Kokiri. Why, you taught me years ago! Do you remember?"

Navi did, in fact, remember the cherubic fairy. She was one of the few who had actually shown her respect. She nodded to her.

"So what're you doing in the village?" the fairy asked.

"I'm looking for a boy," Navi answered. "The Great Deku Tree sent me to find him."

"He assigned you a Kokiri?"

Navi hesitated. "He sent me to bring the boy to him."

"The Great Deku Tree summoned a Kokiri?" the fairy asked in surprise.

Before Navi could answer, the girl underneath them finally spoke, "Who're you talking to, Shi?"

Both fairies looked down. The girl smiled up at them.

"What boy are you talking about? Maybe I can help you find him."

The girl spoke in a soft, flighty voice, which made Navi hesitate. She sounded more likely to be lost in her own fantasy, paying no attention to events around her, and thus no use in locating the Kokiri Navi was searching for. But Navi decided it couldn't hurt to let her try, so she finally answered, "I'm looking for a boy without a fairy."

"Oh, you mean Link?" the girl asked, surprising Navi. "He's probably still in his treehouse." She pointed across the village.

"Oh." Navi shook her head and then turned to where the girl was pointing. She turned back, bowed and said, "Thank you" and then flew off as quickly as possible for the treehouse-dodging past running Kokiri, weaving around posts, and shooting through the gaps of fences.

As she approached dark doorway leading inside though, she slowed until she was hovering in front of it.

 _Is this it? It looks like nobody's home._

She listened. She could hear murmuring inside. Then she heard shivering. Then she heard a wooden creak and a rustle of blankets shifting and Navi suddenly realized the boy in there _was still sleeping!_

 _What is he_ doing _sleeping so late in the morning?_ She wondered in disbelief. _And when the Great Deku Tree needs him so urgently!_ She zipped inside, lighting herself up to see inside the dark room.

It was small and circular. There were only a few pieces of furniture that included a small table, a tree stump as a seat, and a bed.

In the bed lay a boy dressed in green. His cap hung on the bedpost, dangling in front of his nose. His yellow hair was tousled from tossing and turning. He clutched his blankets protectively as though he was shielding himself from monsters. His face was twisted with a look of fear and he shivered.

Concern flashed through Navi. _He must be having a nightmare._ She decided waking him up would be best, so she cleared her throat and announced, "Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" She cringed immediately afterward. That may have sounded a little too forceful. She wasn't used to showing sympathy.

But it didn't seem to matter anyway because the boy's eyes were still shut and he was still shivering. Navi tried again louder, "Link, get up!"

Link tossed himself the other direction, curling himself tighter while still shivering.

Navi's concern quickly melted away to irritation. Surely he couldn't be that deep in sleep? She flew close to his ear. She took a deep breath, and then…

"HEY! LISTEN!"

The boy cried out and turned over so sharply that he swatted her onto the floor where she landed with a rather undignified, "Oof!"

She checked herself for damage. She had hit the floor rather painfully but she didn't seem to be badly hurt anywhere… just disgruntled.

With a huff of disgust, Navi rose into the air and glared at the boy who had slapped her so rudely. He had his face buried into his pillow while his hand hung limply down the side of the bed. His breathing was slow and regular now, which meant that the nightmare must have passed. But somehow he had fallen _back to sleep!_

Navi heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Can this boy really be the one to save Hyrule?"

...

Nooooooooooooooo!

Link felt himself tumbling through the air. His hand slammed into something, which surely meant the rest of his body would follow. He clutched desperately for something to keep him from slamming against the hard ground and buried his face in it to block out the glaring light that seared his eyes.

It was a while before he realized something was different. The spinning feeling was abating and the roar of fire had stopped. He had his face pressed to something soft, which he realized a little later was a pillow.

 _It was a dream_ , he slowly realized. The dream had been so vivid though. And it felt like his brain was moving slowly like it was swimming in water. Pieces of his memory were slowly coming together.

 _I have my head in a pillow… which is on a bed… and I'm sleeping on the bed… which is in my house…_ As he pieced together these bits of fact together, his memory started coming faster.

Then he heard a voice, " Can this boy really be the one to save Hyrule?"

Instinctively, he looked to the voice. He saw a bright ball of light and the dream flashed through his memory again, sending a fresh surge of fear through him. He closed his eyes again and pressed his face deeper into his pillow to block out the light.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Ah! You're awake!" answered the voice. He sensed something rushing to him and he braced for the impact. When he realized nothing had hit him, he chanced a glance.

He found a ball of light directly in front of him. Once again, fear surged through him but he didn't turn his head this time, for he realized with suddenness that this ball of light looked different. It wasn't a fiery light that had shot from the dark man's hand to destroy him; it was a softer light that pulsed gently.

His fear abated and he continued to stare. Eventually, his vision adjusted and he realized that the glowing ball had a little person in it. A little person with wings!

"Are you all right?" she asked. She had tried to make it sound concerned but it came out rather crossly.

"I-I think so," the boy stammered. What was a fairy doing in his room? A tiny hope bubbled inside him but he quelled it for he didn't dare to hope. Instead, he swallowed and asked her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Navi the fairy," she answered. She cringed for she thought she had sounded a little too surly, so she tried again in a friendlier tone, "Are you Link, the boy without a fairy?"

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he scrunched his neck and tried to clear his throat without being too obvious about it, but he seemed to be having a hard time of it. When he finally cleared it with an explosive growl, he squeaked out while his cheeks turned red, "Y-yes?"

Navi bravely forged past the awkwardness, "Ah, well then. Hello, Link. Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too, N-Navi," said Link, staring at her. He thought that she looked very pretty. He liked her dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her rich brown eyes. But she was probably somebody else's fairy. He searched the doorway behind her to see if there was someone that had come with her.

Navi decided that she'd better be direct. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. He has sent me to fetch you." She groaned inwardly when she realized that, once again, she was being aloof.

Link froze. "D-did I do something wrong?"

Navi hastily shook her head and said, "No, no, I don't think so. But he does want to speak with you urgently, so I suggest we get going. Right now."

"We?" Link's eyes grew wide as he stared up at her.

Navi was beginning to grow impatient, but she forced herself to stay calm. "Yes, 'we.' I understand you have never had a fairy before, so this experience must be new to you. But we really must…"

Link leapt to his feet and pointed a shaky finger at her, an excited look showing on his face. "So-so-so, you're my fairy?"

"For the time being," she answered a little hastily. She didn't want to give him false hope.

But it seemed that was all the answer he needed, for he whooped and laughed as he sang, "I have a fairy! I have a fairy! I finally have a fairy!" He grabbed his cap from the bedpost and threw it into the air. He laughed as he caught it and threw it up again. Then he danced around the room, waving his hat like a flag.

"If you would please…" Navi said, raising her voice above Link's celebrating. When he didn't show signs of stopping, she huffed in disgust and drifted toward the door.

"So your name's Navi?" Link asked, scrambling after her as he jammed his cap onto his head.

"That's right," Navi answered. She drifted outside the treehouse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Link asked. He didn't want to lose his fairy after he had just gotten her.

Navi sighed in exasperation. " _We're_ going to visit the Great Deku Tree. He has summoned you, do you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Link nodded enthusiastically as he started down the ladder. Then he frowned. "Wait, why did he summon me, again?"

"It seems that you have a journey that you're supposed to make."

"A journey?" Link pondered this. Should he be excited? Nervous? Was he going to go outside the forest?

Before he could come to any conclusions, there was an excited voice calling him. "Morning, Link!"

"Saria!" Link's face lit up and he dropped from the ladder and ran to meet the girl running up to him with a fairy following behind her.

Navi began, "We don't have time for…" But when she saw he wasn't listening to her and instead was talking to the girl, she huffed impatiently through her nose and drifted after him.

Link was always happy to see Saria. She was the prettiest Kokiri in the village with sparkling emerald eyes and bright green hair that curled just above her shoulders. But more importantly to Link, she was the kindest person you would ever meet. Saria was the only one who really treated him like he belonged here. Everyone else either teased him or ignored him.

"Saria!" Link said excitedly, "you'll never believe what happened when I woke up this morning!"

"What, Link?" Saria responded, catching on to his excitement. "What happened?"

"Well, first I had this nightmare…" Link began. "But when I woke up, I saw something I never in my wildest dreams believed I would ever see! Guess what it was!"

"What was it, Link?" Saria asked breathlessly.

"A fairy!" He threw his arms to the side, presenting Navi who was hovering just behind him and resisting the urge to groan. He added, "Her name is Navi."

Saria gasped and clapped her hands to her face in shock. Then her hands came away, revealing a very excited face. "Wow! That's amazing, Link! A fairy..." She pulled him into a hug. "I don't believe it! After all this time… Congratulations!"

"But that's not all," Link said, causing Saria to let him go and watch him curiously and excitedly. "After Navi told me she was going to be my fairy, she told me that the Great Deku Tree has summoned me! He wants to talk to me!"

"Oh really?" Saria said with a teasing smile.

"And it is very urgent that we see him," Navi added curtly.

"So it's true then?" Saria's fairy, Anai, said with a shocked look on her face.

Saria meanwhile beamed at Link. "Well, it's not every day that someone gets to talk to the Great Deku Tree." She laughed happily. "Let me know what he tells you. I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

Link immediately turned and started running. Suddenly he stopped, turned and waved to his green-haired friend, and called, "After I'm done talking to him, how about we go swimming!"

"Sounds great to me!" Saria beamed. She teased, "Just don't take too long with the Great Deku Tree. The day's too short to waste on old people talk." Her fairy waved to them.

"All right, Link," said Navi impatiently. She wasn't amused by Saria's jibe. "You've wasted enough time already. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you and it is not respectful to keep him waiting!"

"You don't like fun, do you?" Link grumbled as he turned and obediently hurried toward the Great Deku Tree's glen.

Navi thought she was inured to those words but, somehow, hearing them from a Kokiri child-those she had always taught her pupils were very important and must be protected-stung her deeply. It almost felt as though she had been betrayed by the very ones she had believed needed her guidance the most.

 _What an ungrateful child,_ she thought bitterly. _I shall be relieved when the Great Deku Tree has finished his business with him._

She stared icily at Link as they skipped across the rocks set in the stream that meandered through the village. They passed a few Kokiri children splashing in the water, giggling shrilly as they tried to get their fairies wet, who darted tauntingly in front of them. One took notice of Link as he passed and then noticed the fairy following behind him. Her eyes grew wide.

"Link's got a fairy!" she shrieked in excitement, waving her finger wildly. "Link's got a fairy!"

The other children turned to look, and when they saw it was true, they cheered. Link turned to wave at them but at the glare Navi gave him he turned back around and continued toward the glen.

As he approached the path leading to the Great Deku Tree, a group of large Kokiri boys, who had been talking with each other, broke apart and spread in a line to block the path. The lead boy crossed his arms and sneered at Link.

"Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! Where do you think you're going?" He glared at Link with hard green eyes. He was the biggest of the Kokiri with chubby cheeks and freckles. But Link refused to show fear, so he crossed his arms and imitated the boy's frown.

"I'm going to talk to the Great Deku Tree, _Mido_ ," Link answered with a hard edge to his voice. Navi was a little alarmed at this.

Mido snorted. "Oh, that's what you think, huh? Sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. No Fairy, but he only speaks to some of us real men who have _fairies_." He waved at the fairies floating above him and his cronies, who looked just as mean as their Kokiri.

His friends whooped and cheered in agreement. Link glared at the line of boys and their fairies.

"Well, if you have to have a fairy to be a man," he answered, "then I don't think you count, Mido. You see, I don't think those things hovering next to you are real fairies. They look more like keese to me."

There was an angry hissing among the fairies. The boys narrowed their eyes in anger. Navi darted next to Link's ear and hissed, "We don't have time for this, Link! We need to see the Great Deku Tree immediately!"

The movement drew the attention of the boys and their fairies. And when they saw the fairy hovering next to Link's ear, they recoiled in surprise. Mido seemed to be the most surprised. He gaped at Navi and sputtered, "What?! You've got a fairy? And she said that the Great Deku Tree actually _summoned_ you?!"

Link grinned smugly. "That's right, Mido. I have a fairy _and_ I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree! I'd say that makes me more of a man than you, huh?"

Mido's eyes bugged. "That can't be right! He's not supposed to summon you! If he's going to summon anyone, it's got to be me!"

"Yeah!" one of his boys agreed, "Mido is much, much better than you! Maybe the Great Deku Tree made a mistake!"

"Shut up, Foley!" Mido snapped.

Foley hunched over in embarrassment.

Mido turned back to Link. Seeing the look on Link's face, he snarled, "Don't get so smug yet, pal. You've still got to get through me, and without a sword and shield, you don't stand a chance." He poked Link in the chest.

Link pushed him away. "You don't have a sword and shield either."

"So what?" Mido sneered, leaning in close to Link. "I don't need 'em. I can take you with one hand behind my back. But I'll tell you what, I'll make it fair. If you can find a proper sword and shield, I'll let you through. What do you say?"

"But the Great Deku Tree wants to see me now!" Link cried. He turned to his newly acquired fairy. "Tell him, Navi."

"Actually," Navi replied thoughtfully, "the Great Deku Tree mentioned that you will be making a journey, and journeys are usually dangerous. It would be an excellent idea to equip a shield and a sword."

"But where am I going to find a shield and a sword?" Link protested.

"Rudy sells wooden ones in his shop," one of the boys suggested. "You could buy one of those and see if we let you pass." He snickered until he received a punch by one of his buddies.

Navi nodded to the boy who had made the suggestion. "Thank you. I believe one of those may do." She turned. "Come, Link. Let's buy a shield from Rudy."

"They're wooden though," Link mumbled, but he followed behind her anyways.

...

Rudy stood atop a tall bucket so that he could organize his shelves. He was one of the oldest of the Kokiri children and also one of the stoutest, which made him rather sluggish. Still, he had somehow accumulated an impressive assortment of goods, which he would sell to the children for the gems that were called Rupees. His fairy, Teela, was fussy about decorating and often chirped advice on how to organize his goods to best display them. His assistant, Tammy, stood under him and passed him merchandise to put on the shelf. It was after he put down a sack of odd-looking nuts that Link entered the shop. At the sound of Link's entrance, he turned, nearly toppling off as he did so. Fortunately, he recovered himself and he beamed at his potential customer.

"Well, hello, Link!" he said slowly, his voice sounding as though he was speaking through his nose. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, actually," Link answered, smiling from ear to ear. "Want to guess what happened when I woke up this morning?"

Rudy frowned ponderously as he studied Link's eager face. "Mmm… well… you don't get excited often…"

Teela cut in, "Is it your birthday today?"

Link shook his head. "Nope. Guess again."

"Um-um-ooh! Saria showed you her secret spot?" was Teela's next guess.

Again Link shook his head.

Teela shook her own head in defeat. "I can't guess it. Rudy?"

He rubbed his whiskered chin as he studied Link. Then he shrugged and said, "Nope, I give up. What happened when you woke up?"

Link started dramatically, "Well, when I woke up this morning…" Then he shook his head and began again, "Well, first of all, I had this nightmare…"

"Really, Link," Navi said irritably. "We don't have time for this. Let's just buy your sword and shield and go."

Rudy looked up at Navi's voice and staggered backwards, falling off his bucket and landing on the ground with an "oof!" Tammy gasped and then giggled as Rudy rolled to his feet with his face glowing red. "I meant to do that," he mumbled.

Teela was speechless with astonishment. She managed to squeak out, "You got a fairy?"

"Aww, Navi, I was going to tell them," Link whined.

Tammy bounced with excitement. "Wow, that's great, Link!" She turned to her fairy. "Did you hear that, Brista? Link got a fairy!"

"I never would have guessed," Brista replied with a cheeky smirk. She giggled, "Funny it was _you,_ Navi, who was assigned to _him_."

Navi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Rudy shook his head as though all of this was too much for him to handle. Then he spoke, "That's great, Link. You got a fairy. So how can I help you?"

Link gazed around the room at all the items on display. There was a bundle of what looked like brittle, yellow weeds; there were bottles that contained little beetles scuttling around inside; there were more bottles that contained tiny fish; there was a sack of what looked like shiny, gray pebbles; there was another sack full of wrinkled nuts; there were slingshots hanging on nails… and a shield lay forgotten in the corner. It was a crude-looking shield though. It looked as though three planks had been glued together with some red paint splashed on its front. But Link wasn't going to be picky. If it resembled a shield, he would accept it.

"I'll get that," Link pointed.

Rudy turned. He ambled slowly to the shield, picked it up, examined it critically, then turned and ambled back to Link.

"I didn't think anyone would ever buy it," he confessed to Link. "I just heard some of the others playing 'Heroes' and I thought I'd make a shield so that they could pretend. But no one ever bought it…"

"What he means is," Teela cut in quickly, "it's the only one we have in stock. It's a good, durable shield made from the strongest Deku wood and notice the insignia on its face." She darted to the shield and pointed. Link leaned in and studied it.

It was a simple-looking design. It was a red spiral with a short stem at its bottom, resembling a rose.

"What does it mean?" Link asked.

Teela looked up at her Kokiri. Rudy scratched his head in response. "Dunno. But it's the sign of the Great Deku Tree, so you know it's good."

"I'm sure it will suit our purposes just fine," said Navi, who hid her impatience with difficulty. It irked her when the others invoked the Great Deku Tree's authority for silly games and other trivial things though she knew the Great Deku Tree didn't mind in the least. "They are only children, after all," he had once told her with a chuckle. So she held her tongue and said to Rudy instead, "How much?"

Teela answered quickly for him, "Fifty Rupees."

"Fifty!" Link exclaimed. "I only have fifteen!"

Rudy rubbed his chin. He gave his fairy a thoughtful look. "Well… he did just get a fairy today."

"And I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree," Link added, "but Mido won't let me pass until I have a sword and a shield."

Teela tapped her chin thoughtfully as she studied Link. "Well," she said at last, "this shield _is_ one of a kind. But since the Great Deku Tree has summoned you, we'll let you have it for… forty Rupees."

"Forty?"

"We can't take any less than that," Teela said, shaking her head sadly.

"But I don't have forty Rupees," Link protested.

Rudy shook his head. "Sorry, Link. But it's forty Rupees, no less."

Link hung his head and mumbled something under his breath. Navi glanced sharply down at him. She told him, "There's nothing more to it, Link. We just have to go and collect some more Rupees." She drifted toward the door.

Link hurried after her. "Wait for me!"

When they were outside, Navi turned to Link. "So. How do you usually collect Rupees?"

Link shrugged and answered, "You can find them in the grass or under rocks or in the trees… you can find them just about anywhere."

"Then it shouldn't take too long," said Navi almost cheerfully. She flitted to a boy who was bent over in the grass in front of a tree stump house decorated with flowers.

"Hey Nikko," Link greeted the boy as he joined Navi.

"Pick the grass…" Nikko muttered, pulling out tufts of grass. "Pick the grass…" Then he looked up and cried in outrage, "Do you know that Mido is making me pick grass for Saria?"

"I was wondering what you were doing," Link replied with a smile twitching on his face.

Nikko grunted, "He wants to impress Saria by having her grass picked but guess who's doing the picking?"

"Typical Mido," Link muttered. He and Nikko weren't on the friendliest terms but they did share a common enemy.

"Hey Link," Nikko said, wiping sweat off his forehead as he straightened his back. "How about you help me with this - 'cause, you know, since you and Saria are friends and all?"

"I'm actually busy," Link answered hastily as he began slowly backing away. Navi glared at him and snapped, "Link!"

"What?" Link protested. "I thought I was supposed to talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

"That's after you get yourself a shield and sword," Navi answered him. "And to do that, you'll need to find some Rupees. And you said yourself you can find them in the grass and under rocks. If you help your friend here, you will most likely find some Rupees too."

"But he's not exactly my friend…" Link began.

Nikko meanwhile was staring at Navi with wide eyes. He exclaimed, "Whoa, Link! Is that your fairy?"

"Navi the fairy," she responded and bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Nikko shook his head in disbelief. He said to Link, "Guess Saria was right about you. You really _are_ one of us."

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever get a fairy, either," said Link with a grin. Feeling somewhat smug, he asked, "Say, Nikko. Where's _your_ fairy?"

"She's asking around for knives to make cutting this grass easier… when what I really ought to do is punch Mido in the eye and make _him_ do it," he muttered, though of course he would never actually do it. Mido was almost twice his size and definitely twice as mean.

Navi assured him, "With Link's help, you're sure to finish this chore in no time. Possibly even before your fairy gets back."

"Well, what do you say, Link?" said Nikko, turning to him. "You might get lucky and find some Rupees in the meantime."

"Uhh…" Link hesitated. Then, seeing the stern glare Navi was giving him, he finally relented, "All right, fine… I'll help."

"That's the spirit!" said Nikko, clapping Link on the shoulder. Link flinched and shuddered as though he had been chained.

Picking the grass was as much work as Link had imagined. The grass gripped the ground tightly, coming up in small tufts if at all. Link could almost swear the grass hated him and he was sweating by his third clump of grass. Nikko oftentimes had to help him tug stubborn grass out. While Nikko and Link worked, Navi watched for Rupees and pointed them out when she saw them and then encouraged them to pull up more grass. Link considered asking her why she was lying back while they did all the work, but he was afraid of making her mad and leave him so he shut his mouth instead and continued pulling up clumps.

When the ground in front of Saria's house was finally clear of grass, Link counted up all the Rupees he and Nikko had dug up.

"A green Rupee, that's one…" He held up the muddy Rupee, which was about as big as his thumbnail, and then polished it on his cap. He held it up again where it caught the light and sparkled before tossing it into his wallet at his belt. Then he plucked another muddy Rupee from the pile at his feet and held it up as well. "Another green one, that's two…" This also went into his bag. The next one he picked up, he announced, "Blue, that's worth five, which makes it seven."

"And how much is that worth?" Navi pointed.

"This?" Nikko picked up a red Rupee. "This is worth ten green Rupees, so you have seventeen so far…"

"Added to my fifteen, which makes it…" Link counted on his fingers, "thirty-two."

"Well done, Link," Navi applauded. "You're just about there. We only need eight Rupees more. Perhaps if we pull up one more tuft of grass…"

Link quickly shook his head. "No, that'll take too long. We'll look under rocks instead; those are easier."

After waving goodbye to Nikko, Link and Navi went in search of rocks to look under. They found a cluster of them as they approached another boy, who was grunting as he lifted the large rocks and shuffled them away.

"Here's a good spot," Link told his fairy.

"Okay, good job," she said. "Let's start checking under the rocks."

"Don't need to," Link said, grinning. Navi gave him a confused look before she saw him watching the boy coming back for more rocks.

"Wait a moment," Navi said, her voice rising in disbelief. "Are you using this boy to move rocks for you to look for Rupees?"

Link protested, "I'm not using him! It's not like I asked him to do it for me. I'm just waiting to see if there are any Rupees here."

"Rupees?" the boy repeated. He plopped onto the grass, next to the rocks, and sighed. "Mean old Mido, making me pick up the rocks in front of his house. And Ira's taking a nap until I'm done." He pointed to the roof of Mido's house where a tiny fairy could be seen reclining with her hands folded over her stomach.

"But I guess it's not so bad," the boy continued, turning back to Link and Navi, "I did find a Rupee…"

"You found one?" Link said excitedly, focusing his attention on the boy. Then he gave his most charming smile. "Can I have it?"

"I don't know," the boy replied, picking at the grass. "I haven't been finding them lately, and this red one's the only one I've got."

"A red one? But that's all I need to get forty Rupees to buy that shield from Rudy!"

"You're buying a shield from Rudy?" the boy repeated.

"Yes. I need it so I can talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You're talking to the Great Deku Tree?"

Link sighed. "Yes, I need to buy the shield so Mido will let me pass so I can talk to the Great Deku Tree."

The boy's eyes were wide with awe. Navi, on the other hand, was not impressed with Link. She flitted down to his ear and hissed, "It's not right to take advantage of him! Just pick up your own stone and look for the Rupees yourself!"

"Mmm…" Link groaned. He glanced at the pile of stones in front of Mido's house and then turned to see if he might find some Rupees just lying around. But then he saw something that gave him an idea. He grinned as he turned back to the boy. "I've got an idea. How about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" the boy repeated in a puzzled tone.

Link bent over and picked up a fist-sized stone. He hefted it in his hand. Then he turned to the boy and declared, "I'll bet you twenty Rupees that I can hit Mido from here with this stone."

"Mido?" The boy's eyebrows jumped right into his long, wheat-colored bangs. He cast his glance around the village until he spotted the big, freckled boy a good distance off, talking with his friends. "You can't throw that far!" he exclaimed in doubt.

"Do you want to bet twenty Rupees on that?" Link asked him.

"Do you want to _risk_ twenty Rupees on that?' Navi countered in a disapproving tone. "If you lose, you'll end up with only twelve Rupees."

"Don't worry," Link told her. "I can make it."

"And how can you be so sure?" Navi demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I-I just know," Link answered, somewhat taken aback. Then, trying his hardest to ignore his fairy companion's glare, he turned back to the young boy. "Do you bet twenty Rupees that I can't hit Mido with this stone?"

The boy nodded. "I bet twenty Rupees that you can't hit Mido from here."

Link grinned. "Good!" Then he spun around and located Mido, who was now slicing the air with an invisible sword and roaring triumphantly at invisible monsters while his admirers gasped and laughed at his story.

Link focused his eyes on his target. He pulled off his cap and let it hang limply in his hand so that the breeze could flap it slightly… from the south. He nodded solemnly. Then he bounced the rock in his hand a few times to test its weight. Navi and the boy watched him, both surprised at his efficient attitude.

Link spread his feet firmly apart. Then he rotated his arm, practicing a few throws, adjusting the speed of his throw each time until he was satisfied.

Then, taking a deep breath, he drew his arm back as far as he could and then hurled it forward.

It flew through the air on a slight curve, but Link's aim was perfect. Navi gasped as the stone struck Mido right on the head. The brawny boy cried out in pain then whirled around to find the one who had thrown it. Meanwhile, Link and the boy were laughing in the dirt while Navi glared at the two of them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" she yelled at them. "It's not funny! Link, you should know better than to throw rocks at your friends!"

"But he wasn't our friend," the boy explained as he fought against his giggles. "He's such a meanie, he deserves it."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "And anyways, you didn't try to stop me before."

"Well, I… I… didn't think you could make it," Navi confessed.

"Yeah, well, I think it's your fault you didn't stop me before I threw it. And anyways, we got the twenty Rupees." He turned to the boy and held out his hand. The boy reached into his pocket and dropped the red Rupee into Link's hand. He giggled and said, "I actually don't mind giving you my only Rupee. You hitting Mido is much better than all the red Rupees in the world!"

"Well, this Rupee is good enough for me," Link said, tossing it into the air and then catching it. "I've got fifty-two Rupees so now I can buy that shield!"

"Oh, and good luck with the Great Deku Tree!" the boy called as Link hurried off.


	3. The Lost Sword of Kokiri

**Chapter 3: The Lost Sword of Kokiri**

Rudy and Teela were quite delighted to see Link back in the shop. Their eyes shone when Link held out his hand full of Rupees.

"Forty Rupees," Link announced. "Can I buy that shield now?"

They gave him the shield. Then as Link was about to leave, Teela called after him, "Do you want to buy anything else? We've got Deku sticks, ten Rupees each."

Link shrugged. "I don't have any more Rupees."

"And besides," Tammy added, "you can get them for free in the woods."

Teela shot her a dirty look that made Tammy blush. Brista shook her head and shrugged as though to say Tammy was hopeless. But Link laughed and said, "Thanks, Tammy. I'll remember that. But what would I need Deku sticks for, anyway?"

Without waiting for a reply, he and Navi left. Once they were outside, Link commented to Navi, "You know, this shield feels kind comfy on my back." He rolled his shoulders.

Navi agreed, "Yes, you have your shield. Now you need a sword."

Link nodded. "Yeah." Then he shook his head. "But where am I going to get one?"

She thought about it. "I don't remember seeing any swords in Rudy's shop, do you?"

He shrugged. "Just some wooden ones." When his fairy fell deep into thought, Link said suddenly, "You know what would be cool? If we found the legendary sword. Then I could be a real hero with a legendary sword!"

Navi reacted in surprise. "Are you talking about the Master Sword?"

Link furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "The Master Sword? That's a legendary sword?"

"What sword were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of the Lost Sword of Kokiri," Link answered. Then he lowered his voice, "They say it's hidden somewhere in this forest… waiting for the chosen one to find it and wield it against evil!" He thrust an imaginary sword into the air and puffed out his chest.

"Of course." Navi remembered the Great Deku Tree speaking to her of the legendary swords. She remembered he seemed to be more concerned for what he called the "Master Sword" than the "Lost Sword of Kokiri."

"It is a mystical sword that evil cannot touch," he had told her. "Only the pure in heart may wield it to smite evil."

"Where is it?" she had asked.

"It is hidden. Awaiting the one who will someday need its noble power."

"Is it here… in the forest?" It only seemed natural. The forest was such a safe and secret place.

"We do not hold that privilege," the Great Deku Tree had answered. "It is hidden elsewhere. The sword that I guard is the one which the Kokiri call, 'the Lost Sword of Kokiri.'" And that was the last he had spoken of the swords. But now that the one chosen by destiny had been summoned, it must be time for the sword to play its part.

"Perhaps," Navi said aloud, "now is the time to find the Lost Sword of Kokiri."

Link frowned quizzically at her. "What did you say?"

His fairy looked down at him. "The Great Deku Tree has mentioned it to me. He told me it's hidden here in the forest somewhere. Perhaps now is the time to ask the Great Deku Tree where it is."

"But how? Mido won't let us pass."

"Perhaps he won't let you," she answered. Then she pressed her mouth into a thin line. "But he can't stop me. I'll go ahead and ask the Great Deku Tree if it is all right to borrow the Kokiri Sword and ask if he will tell me where it is."

"Wait," Link took a step back, "does that mean you're leaving me?"

"Only temporarily," his fairy assured him with an exasperated sigh, "I'll be gone long enough to ask the Great Deku Tree about the Kokiri Sword and then I'll come back and tell you what he says."

"O…kay," said Link, unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Should I just… wait here then?"

"Yes. Wait here so I can find you again while I go…" She suddenly stopped and looked up. She turned as though listening for something.

Link watched her curiously. "Uh, Navi? What're you doing?"

"Quiet. I'm listening."

Link twisted his head but couldn't figure out what it was that Navi was listening for. So he put his hands behind his back and dug his toes into the earth while Navi twisted her head, listening. Then she began drifting off. Link watched her in bewilderment as she began heading for the forest.

"Uhh… Navi? Do you know where you're going?"

"I can hear it," she said softly, still drifting toward the woods. "I know where the Kokiri Sword is hidden."

"What?" Link called, who hadn't heard her.

Navi turned and glared at Link. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Link stared at her. Then he shook his head and muttered, "First she tells me to stay here, now she tells me to follow her." He sighed. "Some fairy I got; even when I get my wish, destiny has to kick me in the rump. Oh well, better a grouchy fairy than no fairy." And then, grumbling to himself, he hurried after her.

She led them past the border of the Kokiri village where the brook separated the village from the forbidden forest. Link was anxious but also a little excited. He had never been outside the village before. He had always wondered what was it was like but had never dared to see for himself… no one did. They had all been told the stories of what happened to Kokiri who wandered outside the village and got lost. There were all sorts of monsters that gobbled up little Kokiri: Wolfos, Giant Deku Baba, Skulltulas, and other creatures too terrible to describe. But those who didn't get eaten met a fate even worse: they turned into Stalfos. Nobody was quite sure what a Stalfo looked like. Some thought it might be big and hairy with jagged teeth; others thought it might be slimy like a slug and oozed wherever it went; and still others thought it was like a ghost-invisible with creepy eyes that floated in the dark. Link, of course, didn't believe there was such a thing as Stalfos-he was too old to believe in silly stuff like that which was obviously made up by the fairies to keep them from going outside the village. But as he and Navi traveled further into the forest where the trees began to twist their branches threateningly and leer at them, he couldn't help but feel those monsters might be lurking in the shadows, waiting to snatch them up in their slavering jaws.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" he asked her as he struggled over a fallen tree with spear-like branches.

"The woods are calling me," Navi answered, drifting easily ahead. "They're leading me to the Kokiri Sword."

"Really?" Link yanked his tunic free from the tree's grip. "I don't hear anything."

"We fairies are born with an instinct that allows us to sense things. We can see, hear, and feel things you ordinary Kokiri can't."

"Well, I hope your senses don't get us lost," Link muttered, skirting around thorny bushes.

The trees, thickets, and thorns only grew thicker as they progressed. Then quite suddenly they encountered the face of a cliff. It wasn't very high but there wasn't any way to climb up it. Navi paused before it as though puzzled by its appearance. Link studied it with apprehension. He waited a full minute before he finally asked the question that had been pestering him since their journey through the woods.

"Are we lost?"

Navi didn't answer him. She slowly drifted upwards as though going to check the top of the cliff but then came back down as though certain that wasn't the right way. She paused again before the face of the cliff with the certainty that this was the way to go.

"But how?" she murmured. "We are not Poes… we can't go through cliff walls…"

She darted around the cliff face, pausing periodically to study the wall in front of her and poke into the cracks and crevices, searching for a way in. Link turned his head, watching for monsters that might be hiding in the trees.

Navi finally found what she was looking for after what seemed like hours. She drifted down and was immediately faced by a black hole that was just large enough to let the Kokiri through. She called to him, "Hey, over here!"

Link hurried over, relieved that they seemed to be getting somewhere. However, when he saw where his fairy was pointing, motioning for him to follow her, he paled and backed off.

Navi noticed his look and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"You want me to go in there?"

Navi turned and looked at the hole again. Then she turned back to Link. "This is where I sense the Lost Sword of Kokiri to be, so yes, I do expect you to come in here."

"But it's so small!" Link protested. "What if I get stuck in there?"

"You won't get stuck," Navi promised. She drifted closer to the hole and brightened herself to light up the tunnel inside. "See? It's straight and short; you won't get stuck in there."

"How do you know?" Link demanded.

Navi sighed impatiently and shook her head. "Link, we have no time for you to balk at something as silly as a hole. It's fine. It's large enough for you to fit through, and it's short. You won't have to crawl for very long."

"Easy for you to say," Link mumbled. "You're a fairy and can fit through most anything!"

Navi shook her head. _This boy is Hyrule's final hope? This boy who won't even crawl through a tunnel? Surely someone who is destined to save the world would have greater courage than this. Have I perhaps made a mistake?_ But no, she couldn't have. The Great Deku Tree had said the boy without a fairy and this boy had been the one. Perhaps he just needed some encouragement. But she wasn't sure how to do that. She had never encouraged anyone before. Not the way the Great Deku Tree had encouraged her. The Great Deku Tree knew exactly how to encourage others. But what would the Great Deku Tree say to encourage this Kokiri now…?

The Great Deku Tree. Of course! In her most encouraging voice, Navi spoke, "Link. Think of the Great Deku Tree. Think of all the things he does for us. He is counting on you. You have your shield. Now you need a sword, which I can sense is through here. And all you must do is crawl through a short tunnel to reach it. Then we shall speak to the Great Deku Tree."

"Well, if it _is_ in there," Link murmured, "they sure picked a good place to hide it."

 _An excellent place, indeed,_ Navi thought, just now realizing. It made sense now that she thought about it. It was outside the boundaries of Kokiri Village where the Kokiri children dared not go. No malevolent forces would be able to fit through the tunnel, even if they somehow wormed their way through the thorns. The hiding place of the Kokiri Sword had been chosen well.

Link stared at the small hole. He had never liked small spaces. He had had nightmares about being trapped in the dark and unable to move while frightening sounds roared all around him. And the other Kokiri had often pulled pranks on him like stuffing tree trunks over him or pushing him into pits. Once they had built a wall over his doorway while he had been sleeping and wouldn't take it down until Saria came and straightened them out. And now Navi was trying to force him to crawl through a tiny hole! He even had a tiny suspicion that she was trying to trick him so that he would get stuck and she could laugh at him.

 _But Navi's not like everyone else. She wouldn't make me do it so she can laugh at me. In all the time I've had her, she hasn't laughed once! Maybe the Kokiri Sword really is in there… and if I get it, Mido will get so jealous! And I'll be a proper hero… Navi might even like me if I do it…_

Link glanced up at his fairy, whose eyes were roaming around at the trees and thickets surrounding them. He took a deep breath, held it for a second, and then declared, "Well, if the Great Deku Tree is depending on me…"

Navi whirled to him with a look of surprise on her face.

"…I suppose… I must put aside my fears and go through that hole."

Navi was silent for a moment. Then she exclaimed, "That's excellent, Link! I knew you had courage! Just crawl in there and claim the Lost Sword of Kokiri. You can do it!"

Link set his face in a determined grimace. Then, with a bracing sigh, he dropped onto all fours and squeezed his body into the tunnel.

"Just keep crawling," Navi cheered him on, "just keep crawling and you won't get stuck!"

Link grumbled and cursed as he wiggled his body through the tunnel. Dirt broke from the ceiling in clumps and burst on the ground, releasing a strong smell of earth that choked Link. Behind him, Navi encouraged him, "Don't stop. You're almost there. Just a little further."

 _I can't believe I'm crawling through this tunnel,_ he thought. _On the day I get my fairy, I wind up crawling through a tiny, little hole. How did I end up here?_

 _You're doing this for Navi,_ Link answered himself. _You're doing this for the Great Deku Tree who gave you Navi. Now you're repaying him, and all you need to do is crawl through a stupid tunnel._

Ever so slowly the end of the tunnel got closer and closer. In his eagerness to escape, Link tried to shuffle faster but found he could not slide his arm forward. A tangle of roots gripped his fist and he couldn't get it out. He couldn't push against it and there was no room to bring his elbow back. He began to panic.

"I'm stuck!" his voice rose. "I can't move!"

"Don't panic," said Navi, who sounded more impatient than soothing. "It's all right, Link. Just stay calm and relax. Don't struggle, just calm down."

Link gasped for air as he wrestled the roots. He felt as though the tunnel was pressing in on him from all sides, trying to crush him.

"Stop struggling, Link! Just calm down. Let me get in front of you."

"There's no room!" Link cried, not quite sure what he meant.

"There is room, Link. Stop moving or you'll kick me."

Link obediently stopped moving. Over his shoulder, a ball of light floated ahead of him. One moment later, Link recognized the ball of light as Navi, who turned to him. She looked down.

"Ah. I see your problem. You have your hand caught in that tangle of roots."

Link tugged his hand but it was still held fast.

With a tiny shake of her head, Navi suggested, "Try tucking your hands in."

So that's what Link did. To his surprise, his hand slipped right out, which he tucked immediately to his chest. He started forward again on his elbows.

"That's it, Link," Navi urged him. "Just keep going. We're almost there."

At last, Link reached the end of the tunnel. He immediately scrambled to his feet and began taking deep breaths. Above him, Navi exclaimed, "You did it, Link! You've conquered your fear! You are a truly courageous child!"

Link shook his head and groaned. "I just hope I never have to do that again…" Even as he spoke he realized that the only way back was through the tunnel. His heart began thudding in panic again.

"Well, Link, what are you waiting for?" Navi called, already drifting ahead. Link looked up and then ran desperately to keep his fairy in sight.

It turned out that he had crawled into a maze. Hedges created pathways with confusing twists and turns. Link worried that they would get lost, but Navi darted ahead as though she was following a familiar path. Link tried to keep up with her, his heart bursting with panic when she disappeared around bends, only to find her again, waiting for him to catch up.

It was a surprisingly short while later that they arrived. "This is it," Navi announced, halting in the air. Link stopped beside her.

They were at a dead end. They faced a large tree stump that could have served as a dinner table. But it wasn't a meal that sat on it. Rather, it was something that caused Link's heart to thud again, this time with excitement.

It was a chest. It looked very old, its color faded with age and banded with iron dark with rust. There was no latch or lock. All Link had to do was push the lid open.

"You really think it's in there?" Link asked in a hushed voice.

"Open it and find out," Navi answered almost as quietly.

A little uncertainly, Link crept up to the chest. He reached for the lid but hesitated. Was it all right for him to touch it? Was he worthy to see what was inside? The chest was obviously very old-probably handed down through many generations to be protected from the unworthy.

 _Navi led me here. I'm supposed to get a sword and she says that a sword's in here, so it should be all right for me to take it. And I did face my fear to get it._

So Link took a bracing breath and, doing it quickly before he lost his nerve, placed his hands on the chest and firmly pushed it open.

"Well?" Navi asked, sounding just as hesitant as Link had felt.

Link looked inside. Then he gasped in amazement. Navi flew to his shoulder and she too gasped.

"It _is_ the sword," she breathed. "The Lost Sword of Kokiri!"

It gleamed from the folds of a velvet interior tacked with gold. Its hilt was made of light and dark wood braided together. An emerald glittered on both ends of the guard with a third larger emerald set in its pommel. The blade itself was perhaps the length of Link's elbow-just large enough for him to wield. Beside the sword lay its sheath-a simple case made of white wood with a trim that appeared to be dried thorny vines.

"Wow," Link sighed. He gently picked up the sword in both hands as though holding something precious. "We actually found it. We actually found the sword that's been hidden for years! The Lost Sword of Kokiri! And it's mine!" He thrust it into the air where it caught the sun's rays and scattered light into the maze.

Then he gently gripped the handle, withdrawing his other hand from the blade. He sliced the air with it, noting with satisfaction the musical ring it made when he did.

"You now have a shield and a sword," Navi said to Link. "It is now time to go talk to the Great Deku Tree. He is waiting for you. We must hurry!"

"And won't Mido be surprised when I show him what I found," Link replied with a huge grin.

…

Link nearly got himself lost as he was so giddy with excitement. It was thanks to Navi that they made it back to the village. It was her excellent sense of direction that got them home quickly.

As they hurried toward through the village toward the Great Deku Tree's glen, Link wondered how he should surprise Mido with the sword. Should he just let it hang from his belt where Mido could see it? Should he hide it under his tunic and then pull it out dramatically? Should he slice the air with it as he approached? Should he hold it in the air where the sun would reflect off the blade?

He eventually decided that he would hold his shield in front of it so that Mido could first see that he had gotten his shield and then pull it away so Mido could then see the sword. Link was eagerly anticipating the look on the bully's face when he saw the legendary sword.

As Link had hoped, when they approached the path leading to the Great Deku Tree's glen, Mido hurried to block the path, noticing just in time that Link was attempting to pass him.

"I already told you, wimp," he huffed as he stumbled across the path and held up his hand, "to get past me, you have to have a sword and a shield!"

"You mean a shield like this?" Link asked, lifting the crudely made shield but being careful to keep the Kokiri Sword hidden behind it.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, you have a Deku shield…"

"And I suppose you want me to have a sword too," Link added and pulled the shield to the side to reveal the sword.

Mido's eyes followed the shield so it took him a second for him to suddenly notice what had been behind it. When he did though, his expression changed so dramatically that Link had to fight the urge to laugh.

"And…" Mido pointed, his eyes bulging. "isn't that… the _Kokiri Sword_?"

"Bet you never had a sword like this, did you, Mido?" Link asked smugly.

The other Kokiri began to gather around. When they saw what Link was holding, they began pointing and whispering in wonder to each other. Mido's fairy darted close to inspect the sword, her shocked expression reflected in the blade. Mido himself leaned forward and tapped the blade, his eyes widening in wonderment at the ringing sound it made. Then he tenderly touched the edge of the sword and then pulled away and gazed in shock at the blood welling on his finger.

Navi scolded him, "You should know better than to touch sharp objects!"

Mido ignored her. His wide eyes were fixated on the sword a second or two longer. Then they narrowed and he suddenly yelled, "Good grief!"

"Jealous, Mido?"

Mido grunted. Then he grumbled, "Hmph! So you got lucky. But it doesn't matter anyways. No matter how much stuff you have, you're still a wimp. And you'll _never_ be one of us."

The crowd shied away, no longer daring to whisper to each other. They all avoided eye contact with Link and Mido. Link could not hide the hurt or the anger in his eyes as he sheathed his sword. How could Mido say that? How could he?

Navi could not believe how cruel these children could be. She could understand how Link was feeling right now. She herself was an outcast among fairies. She could tolerate it herself, but to see it happening to another, that stoked fury in her heart. But she maintained control and told Link calmly, "There is no need to seek acceptance from bullies like him, Link. They are nothing more than ignorant children who wish to seem better than others."

Mido's fairy came forward, baring her fists threateningly. "How dare you insult my Kokiri that way!"

Navi ignored her and continued, "You have friends who have accepted you… who have accepted you even before you got me… those like that girl, Saria, and the Great Deku Tree."

Link nodded. "You're right, Navi. Saria was nice to me even before I got you. And the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to me, so that makes me special… right?"

"That's right, Link," Navi confirmed.

Mido glared at the both of them as they spoke. He finally burst out, "Good grief! How is that even fair, huh? First Saria and now the Great Deku Tree's treating him like he's all special! Ha! How come no one appreciates me, huh? How come no one summons me?" Then, grumbling furiously to himself, he stomped off. Mido's fairy shot daggers at Navi before flying off after him.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a big bully like you!" Link called after him, and the Kokiri all cheered in response.

With a huge grin on his face, his spirits lifted, Link and Navi continued down the path to the Great Deku Tree's glen.


	4. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Chapter 4:** **Inside the Great Deku Tree**

Link was in high spirits as they traveled down the path. Navi, however, was anxious. She remembered how sick the Great Deku Tree had seemed and how urgent he had sounded when he had spoken to her, and a sick feeling began to settle in her stomach.

 _He sounded so weak when I left him. And I've been gone for such a long time. What if, when we got there, he's too weak to tell Link his message? What if he's…_

Fearing the worst, Navi flew faster. She almost left Link behind despite him calling for her to wait. Fortunately, the path wasn't long for they were soon in the Great Deku Tree's glen.

"Great Deku Tree," Navi gasped from her haste, "I've brought him."

The Great Deku Tree's eyes were shut, causing Navi's heart to stop. A moment later, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when his eyes opened, though they were bloodshot and rolled in rusty jerks. He looked weak and depressed, but when he spotted Navi hovering next to the boy, his drooping mouth turned up into a weak smile.

"Ah… Navi…" he croaked and, as Navi feared, he sounded weaker, "I see thou hast succeeded in this task. Well done." He drew in a deep, rattling breath and then let it out in a slow sigh. Then his eyes fell on Link and his smile widened slightly. "Link… welcome… I trust thy morning was a wonderful surprise for thee?"

"Yes," Link answered, trying to sound as respectful as possible. He was well aware of what an honor it was to speak with the Great Deku Tree and he wanted to leave a good impression on the father of the forest. "I couldn't believe that I had gotten a fairy when I hadn't had one for so long…"

"Yes…" the Great Deku Tree sighed. Then he let out another sigh, this one much heavier than the last. "However, I am afraid the reason that I sent thee a fairy is for a greater purpose than to provide thee with a guide and companion…"

 _A greater purpose?_ Link wondered.

"Link…" the Great Deku Tree spoke with a sudden authoritative voice, "there is something I must tell thee… it is an issue of utmost importance…"

Link nodded nervously. "O-okay."

The Great Deku Tree drew another rattling breath and then began, "Of late, an evil influence is pervading the land. In time all people shall fall prey to the poison of dread it carries with it. There are some who already feel it - who have had nightmares as a result of this evil… such as thee, if I am not mistaken…"

Link was surprised. So those nightmares… they were caused by an evil influence? He hadn't thought they were anything to worry about except that they made him terrified to go to sleep.

 _Then that man in black… he's real? Is he that evil climate that the Great Deku Tree is talking about?_

"Link," the Great Deku Tree spoke, interrupting the boy's thoughts, "I must ask thee to lend thy courage at this time"

Link stammered, "My-my courage?"

"Yes, for I have been cursed, and I wish for thee to remove it from me. It is a task that will require great courage and wisdom, and thou art the only one I can call upon for this. Can I ask this of thee? Dost thou have courage enough for this?"

Link felt as though a boulder had fallen upon him. The Great Deku Tree wanted his courage? At the moment, Link felt no courage. He was terrified at having to prove himself so quickly. In earlier days he had dreamed of being a hero… of saving the day… of everyone looking up to him and saying, "He's special. He's the chosen one." But now that it was upon him, the whole idea seemed ridiculous. Him, a hero? The chosen one? He had never beaten a monster in his life! He didn't even know how to use a sword! How was he supposed to find the courage to break a curse?

As though sensing his thoughts, the Great Deku Tree spoke, "Thou hast been given a great task, Link. One that may seem impossible, but thou dost not know until thou hast tried. Thou may think a mistake has been made, but Link… destiny has chosen thee since thy birth… Thou wast born with the responsibility of saving our land and vanquishing the evil that threatens it…"

Link protested, "But how does destiny know? How does it know that I can save the land? How does it know that I have courage or wisdom or… or anything?"

"I know thou hast courage, Link," the Great Deku Tree responded gently, "but I ask the question so that thou may determine the answer for thyself. Dost thou have the courage… to undertake the task of breaking the curse that has been set upon me?"

Link opened his mouth to answer but no words would come out. There was a raging battle going on inside him. Should he answer yes and face whatever horrors that the Great Deku Tree wanted him to face, or should he say no and disappoint the Great Deku Tree who had given him his fairy and also the chance to speak with him?

 _Do I really have a choice?_

Then Navi bobbed in front of him with both hands clasped to her face, which was creased with desperation. "Please Link! Answer yes! Can't you see the Great Deku Tree is suffering? Do you want him to continue suffering? Don't you have any pity… for the guardian of your sacred, wonderful forest? Do you not want to repay him for keeping you safe, keeping you warm, keeping you happy? Are you going to turn your back on the one who has taken pity on you and given you…"

"Enough, Navi," said the Great Deku Tree firmly. "The decision is Link's alone to make."

But Link could not shake the image of Navi's tears from his mind. He had seen them before she turned away and buried her head into her hands. Now guilt wrenched him from the inside. How could he disappoint Navi like this? How could he let the Great Deku Tree down after all he had done for him?

So he mustered all the courage he had inside him-though he felt it was a little short of the amount he really needed-drew himself up to his full height, and answered the Great Deku Tree, "I will try my best to break the curse on you… even if I die in the attempt." His heart pounded painfully as he had said, "die," but when Navi turned to him with her mouth open that became a grateful smile and the Great Deku Tree's smile stretched further across his face, Link felt his courage rise just a little bit more.

"Then enter, brave Link," the Great Deku Tree said solemnly but proudly, "and thou too, Navi…" He turned to her and nodded, "Navi the fairy… thou must lend Link they wisdom. Hold nothing from him." Then he turned to Link. "And Link… when she has advice, thou wouldst do well to heed them."

Then, without another word, he opened his mouth. Link felt as though he was staring into a deep cave and felt his courage plummet into the looming darkness.

"Come Link!" Navi darted toward the entrance. "The Great Deku Tree does not have much time!"

Link sighed. "Well… I guess now's the time… time to face my destiny…"

And hoping against hope that his destiny did not eventually lead him to death, he followed his fairy inside.

...

Link wasn't quite sure what he expected when he entered the Great Deku Tree. But as his eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by Navi, he was surprised to see that it somewhat resembled the inside of his own home. The room wasn't even that large. The only thing about the room was a couple of dry, weedy-looking flowers with huge, ugly purple bulbs dangling from the stalks and a hole in the middle where a web had been weaved over it.

"Wow," Link said. "I imagined the inside of the Great Deku Tree to be a lot bigger."

"Perhaps you haven't considered that the Great Deku Tree isn't a great, big, hollow tube but an intricate network of chambers that functions in much the same way as your body and my body does," Navi reproved.

"Oh," Link said. "So you're saying the Great Deku Tree's inside body is a bunch of rooms?"

Navi hesitated. "Well, if you want to look at it that way… then yes."

"Whoa." Link had just looked up and discovered where the room lacked in width, it made up for in height. It was so high Link thought it had to be touching the sun. But up in the air were two levels of platforms that ran around the walls. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling like tattered curtains, swaying gently.

Navi spun around as she took in the room. Then she murmured, "This is not good."

"Not good?" Link repeated. "Nothing's attacked us yet, so I say we're actually doing swell." He pointed and said to Navi, "Let's check that hole covered by a web over there. It looks like it goes somewhere." And he started forward.

"Wait!" Navi cried. "Look out for the Deku Baba!"

"Huh?" Link skidded to a halt.

He saw what he had at first taken to be very ugly flowers. The purple bulbs rose, turned and then split in half, slime oozing between it. Then they lunged and snapped their jaws!

"Whoa!" Link backed off. The Deku Baba erected themselves and then swayed in place, waiting for him to come closer.

"It's all right, Link, there's no reason to be afraid," Navi told him calmly. "All you need to do is get in close enough to sever their heads from their stalks. It's simple enough. The Deku Baba aren't much of a threat."

"They aren't?" Link asked doubtfully. The ugly plants' huge mouths seemed like a big threat to him. They looked large enough to swallow him whole!

"That's right," Navi answered. "Just dodge them as they lunge and just make a good swipe of your sword and you're done."

"Right." Link nodded, though his heart pounded nervously. He drew his sword and shrugged his shield from his shoulder to his hand and raised it in front of him. "Just… dodge-" He stepped forward.

The three Deku Baba drew back, stretching their mouths open wide, and then lunged forward. Link jumped to the side and the huge mouths struck the dirt where he had been standing.

"-and swipe!" He brought his sword down quickly, severing all three heads at once. They gave a shrill but momentary shriek, and then the stalks became stiff and dark with a dry crackling sound. The huge purple heads of the Deku Baba lay on the ground with their mouths still wide open where slime pooled around them.

"Excellent, Link!" Navi applauded him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Link stared at his defeated foe in a daze. He did it! He defeated his first monster! Wait 'til Mido heard about it! He would be so impressed and jealous!

Navi bobbed in front of his face, snapping him out of it. "The stalks become Deku sticks once you cut off the heads. They're useful to have. You should pick them."

"Why would I need them?" Link asked. But remembering what the Great Deku Tree had told him about listening to Navi, he gathered them up and tucked them into his adventure pouch hanging from his belt.

"Good." Navi nodded. "Now let's get going."

Link stepped up to the hole. He eyed the web stretched over it. He tentatively stretched out a foot and placed it on the web. He was surprised to find it firm, even when he brought both feet in and walked to its center.

Navi bit her lip thoughtfully. "That appears to be a very strong web. But would it resist your sword?"

Link brightened. "Hey, good idea, Navi! I'm going to try it." He pulled out his sword.

Navi reacted in alarm. "Don't you think you ought to…"

She didn't get the chance to finish. With a cry of exertion, Link plunged his sword into the web… and then he tugged. He grunted as he tried to slice it across the webbing but he could not get it to move. Worse still, when he tried to tug it out, it wouldn't come out!

"It's stuck!" Link tugged on it fiercely and then wiggled it. When he did this, the sword came up, which heartened him, and he wiggled it harder until at last it came out with a jerk that sent Link staggering backwards. He looked at where he had stabbed to find the web seemingly unharmed.

Navi bit her lip again as she studied the web. "So it holds your weight and you can't cut it. We have to find some way to get rid of that web."

"Like what?"

Navi growled in irritation, "That's what I'm trying to find out. Now be quiet so I can think." She began drifting back and forth, her head low and an intense frown on her face as she thought. Link watched her for a few moments and then glanced around the room. Something caught his eye and he wandered over to investigate. After studying it for a few moments, he called, "Hey, Navi! Come look at this!"

Navi huffed and then flew to Link. "What is it?"

Link waved his hand over the wall. "Vines. And it goes all the way up to there," he pointed to the platform above.

She followed the vines up the wall with her eyes. "So I see."

Link could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't think much of it. He continued, "If we climb up there, maybe we'll find something… maybe there's nothing down that hole anyway."

"Perhaps so." Navi nodded though she didn't look convinced. She shrugged. "It can't hurt to investigate."

"Right!" said Link eagerly. He felt proud that he had said something that Navi agreed with. He immediately turned to the wall, gripped the vines firmly in his hands and heaved himself onto the wall. To his pleasant surprise, the vines held-a worry that hadn't occurred to him until that moment. He started to climb, grunting with the effort.

Then a scratching noise startled him. Even worse, Navi gasped and then hissed to Link, "Don't move!"

"What is it?" Link whispered, his throat tight with fear.

"Skullwalltula," Navi whispered back.

"What's that?" Link carefully turned his head. When he saw what it was, his skin prickled with goosebumps.

He was staring face to face with what looked like a grimacing skull. Then he noticed black and yellow striped spider legs extending from it and gripping the wall. Its two forelegs were moving, scraping against the bark and sending a shower of sawdust to the ground. It looked as though it was digging for something. Link imagined those sharp legs arcing for his face and a cold shiver traveled down his spine.

"Be careful not to touch it," Navi warned him tensely.

Link hissed back, "You think I'd be that stupid?" He eyed the Skullwalltula fearfully. "Can you get rid of it for me?"

Navi hesitated. "I'll see what I can do." She darted toward the Skullwalltula and shooed it with a big wave of her hands. It responded with a hiss as it raised its body to make itself appear larger, and the skull's eyes flashed red. Navi leaped back with a yelp but then moved forward again and made big shooing motions.

"Go away!" she yelled.

The Skullwalltula hissed back and swiped at her with its foreleg. Link got the feeling that it would attack soon and, with his heart thudding in his chest, he began to climb.

"Not too quickly," Navi warned him, still waving her arms at the spider. "Sudden movement will send it into a frenzy."

But Link couldn't help it. His arms had become stiff and automatic, springing up to grasp the next vine just as soon as the other had gripped. He felt like he was in a nightmare, being chased by some shadowy threat that always stayed behind him. He was climbing for his life, and he barely noticed that the platform above him was getting closer. When he finally pulled himself onto the platform, his arms were still springing forward for the next grip and he was dragging himself across the wood.

"Stop, Link!" came Navi's voice. "Stop! Stop! You're going to drag yourself over the edge!"

Link obediently stopped, and he listened to his heart pounding through the wood. His limbs were shaking. He whimpered, "Is it gone?"

"It's gone," his fairy affirmed. "Get up, Link. We need to keep moving."

But Link still couldn't move. His limbs were locked in place and shaking. His breath came out in shudders. Navi tried to patiently coax him to move but it was a long while before Link could get to his feet. He shook himself and then said to Navi, "That was the biggest, scariest-looking spider I had ever seen."

"I sense that is the least of the horrors we will face," Navi told him curtly. "How can you expect to help the Great Deku Tree if you balk at the smallest threat?"

Navi's rebuke shook Link. He felt shame for letting Navi down. But mostly he felt fear. Being a hero had sounded like an exciting idea, but if these were the kind of monsters he would be facing, Link wasn't sure that he wanted to be a hero anymore.

 _What if I just quit?_

He felt a thrill at the idea. What if he just quit? What if he just didn't do it? Walked away?

Navi seemed to sense his thoughts for she turned to him with a concerned look. "Link?"

Link wasn't listening. He was feeling bold. He could do it. He could just walk out right now. After all, what could the Great Deku Tree do to him? What could Navi do to him? He didn't have to do this! He didn't have to risk his life for them! All he had to do was turn right around and walk out of the Great Deku Tree and go right back to his house. Probably he would disappoint the Great Deku Tree. He might even take Navi away. Then the others wouldn't like him and make fun of him again and he'd be without friends again. But it didn't matter. Link had lived his entire life without a fairy. He had lived his entire life without friends. Why should he have to risk his life just to get a fairy? Nobody else had to! What had anybody ever done for him? It didn't matter if nobody liked him. Nobody had ever liked him anyways. And besides, he had Saria…

This gave him pause. Saria. Saria was waiting for him. He remembered he had promised to tell her what the Great Deku Tree said when he got back. How could he go back to her if he walked away now? How could he tell her that the Great Deku Tree had asked for his help and he refused? He could see the look of disappointment on her face… and he felt his heart tearing at the sight.

No. He couldn't do it. Saria was waiting for him. When he told her what the Great Deku Tree had asked, she would expect him to have done everything he could to help the Great Deku Tree. Link knew that he could lie to her, but he didn't want to. She had been so kind to him, done everything for him, and he had no intention of repaying her with something so vile as a lie.

"Link?"

Link drew his sword and lifted his shield. With these in hand, he actually felt courage trickling back into him. He drew in a deep breath and then said in a resolved tone, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Navi wasn't sure how to react to this. She decided to simply nod and answer, "Very well then." Then they started forward.

Up here they could see dark tunnels in the walls. They peered briefly into each one, Navi brightening herself so that they could see better, but found nothing that seemed important. Of course, it may have been hidden deeper than where they looked, which is what was gnawing at Navi and increasing her worry the more tunnels they checked.

 _We're wasting time!_ She thought, clenching her fists in frustration. _At this rate, we'll never cure…_

A sound startled them from inside a tunnel they were checking. It was a dry rustling sound like something slithering through a pile of dead leaves. Link tightened his grip on his sword and lifted his shield a little higher. Navi drifted forward to cast her light further inside.

At first, it appeared as though nothing was there. Nothing but a large pink flower that lay flat against the ground. But then it shivered with a rustling sound-the same rustling sound they had heard before.

Navi gasped, "What?"

Link glanced up at her. "What is it?"

Before she could answer, they were both startled by what appeared to be the flower exploding into a flurry of red, brown, and yellow leaves. Then, amidst the falling leaves, something turned and glared at them with glowing orange eyes.

"What is that?" Link cried, keeping his shield up high. The creature spit something from a round mouth that protruded like a snout and Link was startled when it hit his shield with a solid crack.

"Deku Scrub," Navi answered. Her tone surprised Link. He had expected her voice to be filled with fear or forced calm, not anger. Yet when he looked up at her, she did appear to be angry with her mouth pressed in a thin line, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

Another crack startled him. He peered over his shield and was surprised to see dents in the wood.

"That Deku Scrub sure seems dangerous," he commented just as another crack sounded on his shield.

"No. It's cowardly. It will hide in the grass if you get close to it." There was much contempt in her voice this time.

"Then how do I get it?" Link asked, flinching again when his shield received another crack.

"Bounce the nuts it spits back at it."

Link blinked. "The nuts?" And that's when he noticed the reddish brown shells scattered about him.

 _So_ that's _what's been hitting my shield!_ He thought in astonishment. _I thought it was deadly acid!_ There was another crack on his shield and this time he saw the nut explode into fragments and hit the floor. Relieved that he wasn't going to melt into a puddle, Link turned his attention to the Deku Scrub with a determined glint in his eyes. He watched its mouth closely and when it puckered for another shot, he tensed for action. Immediately after it spat, he drew back his shield and then swung it forward like an awkward bat.

To his surprise, it worked. He saw a reddish brown blur zoom back to the Deku Scrub where it hit it just below the eyes. The Scrub leaped out of its flower with a squeal of pain and tumbled onto its back. Two wooden feet waved madly in the air.

Link stared. He had never seen anything quite like it. It seemed the Deku Scrub was actually made up entirely out of leaves! _Saria won't believe me when I tell her,_ he thought.

Navi snapped him out of his thoughts, "Go Link! What are you waiting for?"

"Huh? Oh!" Link ran forward, thrust his sword into the air and yelled out a battle cry. The Deku Scrub squeaked and rolled to the side where it hit into the wall and bounced to its feet. After staggering dizzily, it hopped in fright and scurried to the back of the tunnel with Link close behind. When it discovered there was nowhere else to run, it turned back to Link, trembling.

Link noticed the fear in its orange eyes and he slowed. His sword dropped and he stared curiously at the creature. Then Navi snapped behind him, "Do not hesitate, Link! Destroy the thing!"

Link obediently brought his sword up. The Deku Scrub squeaked in panic.

"Wait! Please! Forgive me, master!"

Link staggered backwards in shock, dropping his arm. "You talk!"

"Please don't hurt me!" the Deku Scrub pleaded. "If I give you something nice, will you let me go?"

"We will not be showing any mercy to you!" Navi snarled. "You have no right to be here!"

"But I've got something really cool that you'll like! Look!" The Deku Scrub tossed something from within the folds of its leaves. It landed next to Link's feet. With a cry, he snatched it up.

Link recognized it. It was a slingshot carefully crafted from the springiest wood, darkened at the grip after many uses. But more importantly, the name LINK was carved in the handle.

"I thought I'd lost this! Where did you get this?" Link turned to the Scrub and waved his slingshot accusingly at it.

"I just found it lying on the ground, I swear!"

"A likely story," snarled Navi. "No doubt he stole it, the thief!"

The Deku Scrub started to sob. "No, no, I found it! I didn't know it was yours, I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

Link felt sorry for the strange, little creature. Navi, on the other hand, showed no remorse. She said coldly, "Go on, Link. Show the little coward what happens when he takes advantage of the weak and defenseless. Punish him for what he's doing to the Great Deku Tree."

Before Link could respond, the Deku Scrub squealed, "But it's not me! I'm not the one making the Deku Tree sick!"

"You miserable little miscreant!" Navi snapped. "How dare you! How dare you excuse your heinous acts?"

Link asked the Scrub, "Who is?"

Navi snapped at Link, "What are you doing? We're not going to listen to that despicable creature!"

Link ignored her. He focused on the Deku Scrub, which hiccupped and suddenly trembled. "I-I can't tell you. She-she'll gobble me up if I tell!"

"Who will?" Link responded.

"Queen Gohma."

Navi gasped. Link turned to her, his eyes creased with worry. "Do you know her?"

Navi shook her head though it didn't seem that she had heard Link for she murmured, "The Great Deku Tree is plagued by _that_ parasite? We must find her!" She turned to the Deku Scrub, zipped to its face and spat, "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know." The Scrub was getting increasingly agitated, turning its head and shuffling back and forth as though it was trying to find a way to escape. Suddenly it froze and its eyes grew larger. Then it began hopping excitedly and squealed, "Up there! Up there! Queen Gohma is up there!"

Link turned to where it was looking, which was at the platform above. Very little could be seen past the cobweb curtains as they swayed gently. Just about anything could be lurking up there.

"You are certain she's up there?" Navi asked, her tone hard.

The Deku Scrub hopped up and down excitedly. "Definitely! Most definitely! Queen Gohma is definitely up there!"

"If we go up there and find out that you've tricked us…" Navi threatened.

The Deku Scrub shook its head, which also happened to be its body, earnestly. "Oh, no! No tricks! She's definitely up there!"

Navi glared at it suspiciously for a moment before she said, "Very well then. But you had better be gone from the Great Deku Tree when we come back, or else…"

The Scrub danced on its feet. "Oh, yes. I will be gone when you come back. You are so very kind and generous!"

Navi shot it a cold glare before she drifted to Link. "Come on then. We'll see if 'Queen Gohma' is up there."

Link followed his fairy to the vines. As he started to climb them, he asked her, "So do you know anything about Queen Gohma?"

For a while, Navi didn't answer. Link wondered if she had heard him and was about to ask again when she finally said, "There are few creatures that have been given that name or some variation of it. But from what I understand, it is a parasitic creature that leeches the life from its victim until dead before moving on to another victim."

The gruesome image caused Link to shudder and he hesitated, looking up into the cobwebs, imagining Queen Gohma waiting to pounce on him and suck all the life from him. He shuddered again.

Navi noticed and she said hastily, "But I don't think she's that much of a threat. It's likely she'll be too busy leeching life from the Great Deku Tree to see you coming until it's too late."

"Besides," she added, her voice returning to her usual commanding tone, "there is no time for you to hesitate. You must remain strong for the Great Deku Tree and rid him of his curse. You must destroy Queen Gohma before it's too late!"

Link stared up into the folds of the cobweb curtains again. Seeing them sway, he couldn't help but feel that there was something ominous up there waiting for him. Something like Queen Gohma…

Link shook his head. He had to drive these thoughts from his head. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to go back to Saria without helping the Great Deku Tree. Resolutely he began to climb.

"Wait!"

Link froze. Before he even asked, he heard the scratching sound. It was just above him.

"We can't go past it," Navi murmured, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe there's a different way up," Link suggested, his voice deceptively calm.

Navi sighed heavily. "I fear we may just find more Skullwalltulas." She gritted her teeth. "If only there was a way to get rid of them."

Link imagined shooting them off the wall. And that's when he remembered.

"My slingshot!"

Navi turned to him.

Link began climbing back down. "I just remembered I have a slingshot! I can shoot the Skullwalltulas down so I can climb up safely!"

For a moment, Navi stared. Then she clapped her hands together excitedly. "What great fortune! And an excellent idea! Why hadn't we thought of this sooner?"

Link hopped down. He nearly landed on the Deku Scrub who was watching him with a very nervous look on its face. "Aren't you going to go defeat Queen Gohma up there?"

"I'm going to shoot the Skullwalltulas first," Link answered just as Navi snapped, "Didn't we warn you to be gone before we got back?" The Deku Scrub didn't seem to have heard Navi, but it hopped excitedly and squeaked to Link, "Oh, then you'll probably be needing this!" and it tossed out a small pouch that clacked to the ground.

Link picked it up, his expression a little bemused. He peered inside and found they were full of bronze-colored Deku seeds-a favorite ammunition of the Kokiri. "Oh yeah. Good call."

Link was well practiced with a slingshot. With no friends, besides Saria, to play games with, he had spent many hours shooting targets-sometimes imagining them to be someone who had tortured him that day, which was often Mido. He confidently pulled out a seed and fitted it into the sling. Then he drew it back and aimed for the Skullwalltula, which was scratching busily at the wall, unaware of its impending doom. He let it go.

The hiss of pain was momentary and not quite loud enough to muffle the squelch. It was a little longer for the Skullwalltula to grow stiff until it could no longer cling to the wall. Then it dropped to the ground with an unexpectedly loud thunk. It lay unmoving, its legs curled into its body.

Link crept up to it and cautiously lowered his face for a closer inspection. Then he let out a whoop. "All right! It worked! Now I don't have to worry about them getting me while I'm climbing the wall!"

"We'd better search the rest of the wall in case there's more," Navi suggested.

There were two more inching through the vines but Link swiftly took them out and they joined the first at Link's feet. Feeling bold, Link kicked their bodies off the edge of the walkway and he felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard them plunk to the ground below.

"Creepy little things!" he snarled triumphantly. "Serves you right! No more trouble from you!"

The Deku Scrub danced excitedly. "You sure showed them! Now climb up there and show Queenie who's boss!"

"Ha! I'll show her! Is that all she's got?" Link turned to the wall and began climbing with what could only be described as swagger.

Navi was unnerved by this show and she darted next to him. "Do not throw away your caution, Link. There may be greater dangers waiting for us."

"Like what?" scoffed Link. He was already nearing the next level of walkway. "With my slingshot, that Queen Gohma doesn't stand a chance!" He ripped aside a curtain of cobweb, heaved himself onto the walkway, and then climbed to his feet.

The air was different up here. It was… heavier. Cobwebs were everywhere, making it difficult to see, and they seemed to be absorbing Navi's light, making the place look darker.

Navi gave a dry swallow. "I don't like this."

"She's got to be in here somewhere," said Link loudly. He yanked his sword out and swiped at the curtains but then his sword became tangled in the netting. With a grunt of exasperation, Link tugged his sword, trying to pull it out of the webbing. He was thrashing it with such furor that the cobwebs around him shook as well. Navi, who had a sudden feeling of dread, whipped her head around until she spotted it. She screamed, "Look out, Link!"

"What?" Link gave one last tug, ripping his sword free, and stumbled backwards just as something enormous crashed to the boards directly in front of him, causing him to scream.

A giant spider, even bigger than the Skullwalltula, stood in front of him! It was almost twice as big as Link and twice as ugly as its smaller counterpart. It angled its body so that Link could see the huge skull grinning at him. The eyes of the skull throbbed an angry red, and it rubbed its legs together, creating a rasping noise that drained the strength from Link's legs.

"Navi," he cried, "what do I do?"

"You kill it," Navi answered, sounding just as frightened as Link. "And quickly!"

Link screamed as the spider suddenly charged at him, its forelegs raised. He dodged out of the way, almost sliding off the edge. He just managed to push himself back to his feet when the Skulltula wheeled on him, hissing angrily, the red eyes of the skull pulsing faster. It charged at him again, and Link brought his sword down on it with all his might but it only thunked on its hard back and the Skulltula tackled him to the ground.

In blind panic, Link scrambled to tuck his legs in and under the Skulltula's belly. Then with all his might he pushed with his legs, forcing the heavy spider off of him. It hissed and spun around to face him as Link rolled to his feet. He swung his sword, only to have it stopped by the monster's jaws. It wrenched him sideways, throwing him into the wall. Flushed with adrenaline, Link barely noticed the pain as he swung his sword at the Skulltula, stopping it in its tracks and allowing him to scramble back to his feet.

"How do I kill this thing?" Link yelled, backing away as the spider started toward him.

"Its soft belly! Aim for the underside!"

"How?" He swung his sword wildly but the Skulltula kept coming, forcing Link backwards.

"Flip it onto its back or wait for it to show it to you or… I don't know!" Navi darted helplessly above him, thinking desperately of a way to help.

As Link was backing, his foot tangled in a wad of cobweb, causing him to trip and fall onto his back. He swung his sword in an attempt to keep the giant spider at bay while he tugged on his foot. The Skulltula did slow but continued to approach, its hissing growing louder with each step and the sharp tips of its forelegs waving. It seemed to know that Link was trapped and wanted to take its time in tearing him apart.

"Get back!" Link yelled, swinging his sword while he yanked desperately on his foot to get it free. "Go away! Shoo! Go!" But neither swinging his sword at it nor yelling at it was scaring it away, and it crept closer and closer, with its sharp forelegs slicing the air.

Navi darted back and forth as she fretted over the situation. The Kokiri couldn't die now! Not when the Great Deku Tree was depending on him! And the Great Deku Tree was depending on her to keep the Kokiri safe! He had entrusted her with the care of this boy, but if she didn't think of something soon, he would be dead… both of them! But what could she do?

The giant Skulltula crawled on top of Link. It raised both forelegs where sharp claws glinted and then brought them down!

"No!" Acting on instinct, Navi dove in front of the Skulltula's claws and raised her hands. Her body gave a burst of light.

To her surprise, this seemed to work. The Skulltula twisted to shield itself from her light, its claws slicing past Link's face. They cut through the webbing, which freed Link's foot. He immediately jumped to his feet. Then, shielding his eyes, he watched in amazement as his fairy slowly forced the Skulltula backwards.

"Wow, Navi," he said, "I think it's afraid of your light."

"Most vile creatures prefer the dark," Navi agreed. Link grinned. His grin quickly disappeared when he saw the Skulltula crouch. It was going to jump!

"Navi, look out!"

Navi dodged upwards just before the Skulltula leaped into the air. It flailed its legs in an attempt to snatch her but she was too quick. When it landed, it raised itself on its hind legs and stretched for Navi, who flew out of reach.

"Now Link!" she called. "Now, while its weak spot is exposed!"

Link raised his sword above his head and rushed at the monster with a yell. He brought it down just as the Skulltula dropped to the ground and his sword screeched off its hard back. The Skulltula lunged and snatched Link around the waist with its jaws. He yelled in pain.

"Link!"

Link raised his sword again and jabbed at the hard shell of the skull, trying desperately to force it to free him or, better, force the blade into its body. The Skulltula squeezed its jaws together, trying to crush Link. It was thanks to his shield that he held in his right hand that he was still alive, but it was slowly cracking under the strain.

The Skulltula started to drag him backwards. Link dug in his heels and in desperation swung his sword for its legs instead. Although his sword didn't go through, he was surprised that it did at least cut a notch. The Skulltula dropped him and hissed angrily, hunching close to the ground as it backed away.

Navi zipped toward Link. "Are you all right?" she asked, relieved that he had been released.

Link could feel the left side of his stomach soaked in something sticky. He looked down and noticed his tunic had a large dark stain. It didn't hurt very badly though. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"Quickly then," Navi cried. "Destroy that Skulltula before it gets away!"

Link stumbled forward with his sword pointed in front of him. The Skulltula shuffled backwards at a faster pace. It backed into the curtain of web then wheeled around and began climbing up. Link pumped his legs faster and raised his sword in the air. Though he knew it was pointless, he thrust his sword at the retreating monster. As he expected, his sword simply screeched across its hard shell and plunged into the curtain. Link didn't dare waste time trying to get his sword out with the Skulltula next to him, so he simply let it go and retreated backwards.

"There's got to be a way to destroy it!" Navi cried out in frustration. She glared at it as it retreated up the curtain, its demonic red eyes flashing as though taunting her. Then Navi was struck by a thought.

 _I wonder…_ Then she yelled to Link, "Go for its eyes! The eyes that are glowing!"

Link's sword was stuck in the cobweb curtain, so he reached for the only other weapon he had: his trusty slingshot. He snatched it from his pocket while he reached into his ammunition pouch with his other hand. In one smooth motion, he dropped the seed into the sling, drew it back as he aimed for the burning eyes of the skull, and then released.

He heard a satisfying squelch and then the angry hiss of the wounded Skulltula. Link yelled in alarm when it dropped from the curtain and he dodged out of the way just before it crashed into the boards. It flailed its long, spindly legs in the air but it wasn't able to get back to its feet for it was firmly wedged into the hole it had created in the walkway.

"Now's our chance!" Navi cried. "Grab your sword and stab it into its belly!"

Eyeing the waving legs of the Skulltula warily, Link edged around the monster to his sword. He started working the sword out of the web while looking backwards every so often to make sure the Skulltula hadn't escaped and wasn't coming after him. But it was still flailing helplessly when he finally pulled his sword out. Still, he approached it cautiously.

Navi huffed impatiently. "Now's not the time to hesitate. Take your sword and kill the Skulltula!"

Link set his face in a determined grimace. He took the Kokiri sword in both hands, lifted it into the air, and then, with a cry, plunged it into the Skulltula's pale, fleshy belly. The Skulltula let out a shrill hiss as its legs stuck out rigidly like poles, and then the legs fell to the ground and the spider's hiss faded into silence.

Link held still for a few moments, his sword still sunk into the Skulltula's belly. Then he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He pulled the blade from the spider's flesh and shakily attempted to fit it into its scabbard, missing a few times until he finally managed to slide it in. Navi floated down to him.

"Are you all right? I'll admit I was worried-I thought it would crush you! But you did it! You were very brave! You defeated that monster! You should be proud!"

Link's breaths came out ragged and he felt cold all over. He had come up here expecting to slay Queen Gohma and instead he had fought for his life against a giant spider.

A fresh wave of fear swept over him. Could there be more monsters like these waiting for him? And if he somehow managed to get past all of them, could Queen Gohma be the worst monster of them all?

Navi broke through his thoughts. "Link? Are you all right?"

Link found himself staring at the dead Skulltula and he shuddered. _I was almost killed… that monster almost had me…_

"Link?"

Link shook his head. Then he took a deep breath and, trying to sound braver than he felt, replied, "Let's go."

They proceeded… with caution. Link glanced up repeatedly, watching for more Skulltulas that might drop on him. He paused at every curtain that impeded him and drew it tentatively aside, examining the area thoroughly before stepping through. At every dark alcove they encountered, Link let his fairy go ahead of him and light the way while he checked for the slightest sign of danger.

A rustling noise caused him to react in alarm. He whipped out his sword and hunched behind his shield while Navi froze. Then a flurry of leaves erupted beneath her, startling her but only for a moment.

"A Deku Scrub!" she snarled.

Link looked over his shield just as something thunked on his shield to find that it was indeed a Deku Scrub. He felt an unexpected surge of anger. He had come up here, risking his life, to find Queen Gohma and instead he found another cowardly talking bush! The Deku Scrub thought it could mess with Link! Well, he'd show that pile of dead leaves!

He waspishly thrust his shield to bat the nut back at the Deku Scrub where it struck it in the right eye. It squealed in pain and launched from the flower like a slingshot, crashing into the webbing and then toppling upside down to reveal that its foot was tangled. It swung from the curtain, wriggling like a fish on a hook. It stopped wriggling when it heard Link running up to it and then it froze when he thrust his sword to a point between its eyes.

"All right," Link growled. "No funny business. Where's Queen Gohma?"

"P-p-please forgive me, master," the creature wheezed, trembling, "I'll never do it again!"

"Where's Queen Gohma?!" Navi snapped, appearing suddenly in its face.

"A-at the bottom of this tree," it answered. "Close to the roots."

"But your friend told us she was up here." Navi glared at the Scrub.

"He lied," it responded. "Nothing's up here but Skulltulas and me."

For some strange reason, Link believed the Deku Scrub. It had a wheezy voice that nonetheless was calm and guileless.

"Why would he lie?" Navi asked.

The Deku Scrub shook its head and squeaked out a sigh. "He's trying to protect Queen Gohma. But he's only doing it because the others think we should. He doesn't really know what we're getting into."

Navi's face became dangerously red. "There are others?" she asked with barely controlled fury.

The Scrub nodded. "Three others-besides my brother, whom you've met down there. They're the ones who decided we should move in here. Thought it would be much safer in here than out there where there's Wolfos and Stalfos and such. In exchange for allowing us in here, Queen Gohma demanded we protect her and serve her. I didn't think it was a good idea, but my brother wanted to go along with it and I couldn't desert him." It sighed. "So I tagged along to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble."

Link's sword lowered. His no-nonsense façade fell away and was replaced by sympathy. To have someone that was willing to look out for you like that… it touched Link.

Even Navi wasn't as harsh when she spoke, "We're going to find Queen Gohma and destroy her. You and your brothers had better be gone from the Great Deku Tree by the time we've returned."

"If you destroy Queen Gohma," the Scrub replied, "they'll realize how powerful you are and do whatever you want so that you'll spare them-including leaving the tree. But you'll have to get past them first before you can get to her."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Link cheerfully.

"There is one problem though," interrupted the Deku Scrub. "The way to get to her is blocked by a web. You'll have to find a way to get past it."

Link frowned. "Wait a minute. You mean the one just down there? He pointed through the boards. "The hole that's right there when you walk in?"

The Deku Scrub nodded. "That's the one."

Link shrugged. "We tried cutting it with my sword but the web is too tough."

"But the Skulltula must have some way of cutting it," Navi interjected. Link turned to her in surprise. He thought maybe he was imagining it, but Navi had sounded excited for a moment there. And it was rubbing off onto him. "You think maybe we can find something from the Skulltula that can help us get past the web?"

"It seems as logical a place to start as any," she replied.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hope we don't run into another Skulltula on the way back."

"We'll watch carefully for shadows of monsters that hang on the ceiling," Navi assured him.

They started back. Then the Deku Scrub stopped them. "Master, before you leave, if I am worthy of your mercy…"

Link turned around.

The Deku Scrub wriggled once and then fixed Link with a despondent stare. "…will you get me down?"

Link glanced at Navi who returned his hesitant look. Link shrugged and said, "He did give us some useful tips."

Navi didn't reply but glanced at the Scrub dangling helplessly by its foot. After a very pregnant silence, she said slowly, "Very well then… but on the condition that he and his brothers leave the Great Deku Tree immediately."

"If you defeat Queen Gohma, I have no doubt I can convince them to leave," the Scrub said, nodding its head eagerly.

So Link hurried over to help it down. It was an awkward few moments while he groped the Scrub for something to grab on to. He finally just dug his fingers under its many layers of leaves while the Deku Scrub squirmed and giggled, "Ooh, master! That tickles!" Then he pulled while the Scrub wriggled its foot from the webbing until at last they tumbled to the walkway, the Deku Scrub squeaking as it rolled over Link and toward the edge.

Alarmed for the Scrub's safety, Link rolled to his stomach and pushed himself to his knees. He relaxed when he saw the Deku Scrub had stopped just short of the edge and it was reeling from dizziness.

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

The Deku Scrub got to its feet and then bounced as it turned to face Link. "Oh, thank you, master! I will never forget your kindness!"

"You better not forget your promise," Navi told it severely. Then she turned to Link. "Now, let's see about that Skulltula."

They made their way back, pushing through the web curtains almost carelessly before Navi warned about other monsters that might be hiding. Fortunately, they didn't encounter any monsters. Then they found the Skulltula.

"Yeck!" Link gasped.

"Oh." Navi's eyes grew wide.

The Skulltula was no longer visible under the swarm of bugs that was tearing it to pieces. Two lines stretched between the Skulltula husk and an alcove, one traveling to the carapace and the other vanishing into the dark opening, each bug carrying a piece of flesh.

Link eyed them warily. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not as far as I remember," his fairy answered. "They're scavengers although I don't recall learning that they were vicious about it." She looked ill.

Link took out his sword and poked it into the swarm. Immediately, they began traveling up the sword. Link withdrew his sword hastily and shook them off. Immediately when they landed on the ground, they scurried back to the Skulltula carapace. Even those that had landed on their backs immediately flipped onto their legs and hurried to join the swarm.

After checking that his sword was free of bugs, Link sheathed it and then shrugged at Navi. "Well, now what do we do?"

His fairy thought for a few moments. "Perhaps we could find another Skulltula."

Link shuddered and shook his head. "Any other ideas?"

Navi bit her lip while she thought. While Link waited for her, he looked around. He stared at the teeming mass of bugs and then turned his attention to the cobwebs. A curious thought entered his head and, since he had nothing better to do, he thought he'd try it. So he took the cobweb curtain and pulled it over the swarm.

They climbed the curtain. Link followed them up and as he did he noticed something interesting. The bugs were traveling in a wave. And below them…

"Navi! Navi, look at this!"

Navi turned to where her Kokiri was pointing. Slowly her eyes widened.

Link laughed. "They're eating the web!"

"No," Navi said in wonder, "they're taking it apart and reusing it. See how they're weaving it into rope?"

Link snapped his fingers. "We can use them to get past that web down there!" He was so excited about the idea, he forgot about being squeamish as he stuck his sword in the mass and swept it toward the edge. He was careful not to step on the bugs left behind as he moved forward to sweep the body off the edge, but they were already swarming toward the body anyways so that wasn't too much of a worry. He plunged his sword in again and swept it through the curtains and off the edge.

After pulling aside the curtain, Link and his fairy watched in fascination as the half-eaten, bug-covered Skulltula tumbled through the air. Bugs flew off in a shower that clacked against the walls and the floors below. When the Skulltula hit the ground, it broke into pieces that slid outward, including a leg toward the web-covered hole. Link was disappointed that it didn't reach the hole though.

Navi nodded. "It appears all that is needed now is to climb back down and introduce those scavengers to the web."

"Climb?" Link repeated with a grin appearing on his face. "I was thinking of a quicker way."

Navi spun to him with a perplexed expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Dropping the curtain, Link backed away and then leaned forward as though preparing himself. Navi watched him with dawning horror.

"You're not really that foolish, are you?"

Link didn't answer her; just narrowed his eyes in concentration with the same smile stretched across his features.

"Link!" Navi cried in dismay, "this is not an example of courage! This is foolishness! This is an absolutely unnecessary risk! This could kill you!"

Link ran. He reached out, grabbed the curtain and swung outward. Then he dropped.

Navi screamed in horror and covered her eyes.


	5. Queen Gohma

**Chapter 5: Queen Gohma**

 _"Look, Link! Isn't the view pretty from up here?"_

 _Link was busy making sure he wasn't going to slide off the roof, bracing his legs against the slope while leaning back. Saria, on the other hand, was not only standing but leaning forward as though she was gazing far into the trees. Saria's fairy, Anai, looked down at Link and smirked. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"_

 _"No!" Link said defensively. "The roof's just… slippery."_

 _Saria giggled. Then she told him, "It's all right, Link. You won't fall. Just take my hand and I'll help you up."_

 _Link eyed the hand she proffered with some hesitance. But he trusted her, so eventually he did take her hand._

 _"Yes, that's it, Link," said Saria encouragingly. She helped him gently to his feet. Then she pointed. "Look, do you see Barry hiding in the grass over there? And there's Alba looking for him. They're playing hide-and-seek."_

 _Link balanced unsteadily on his feet but he did look to where Saria was pointing. Then he laughed, "Alba just walked right past Barry!"_

 _Saria giggled. "Looks like Leila is daydreaming in the garden again."_

 _Anai pointed. "Ooh, looks like Mido's showing off again." She smiled slyly at Saria. "It looks like he's going for a new record."_

 _"Didn't he get sixty-three pushups last time?" Saria asked with a curious frown on her face._

 _"_ Fifty _-three," Link corrected._

 _Anai watched Mido with rapture but Saria lost interest and pointed out other things to Link. Link was soon relaxing as he laughed with Saria and he was beginning to move around the rooftop to find other things._

 _"I think I see a tree that looks like it has Barry's face!" Link cried excitedly._

 _Saria laughed so hard, she doubled over. It made Link feel good to make her laugh. She had such a pretty laugh. And it made everyone else laugh too._

 _Anai suddenly exclaimed, "I think Mido just broke his record! And he's still going!"_

 _Saria ignored her. Eventually she stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Then she said to Link, "I want to take a closer look at that tree. See if it really does look like Barry." Then without warning she leaped off the roof._

 _Link cried out in alarm. He dropped to his knees and crawled forward to peer over the roof to see if Saria was all right. He was relieved when he found her on her feet, seemingly unharmed. She turned and waved up at Link. "You coming?"_

 _"You want me to jump down?" he cried, his heart pounding at the thought. He looked down at the ground stretching away from him._

 _His friend laughed. "It's easy! Right when you land on the ground, just let your knees drop and roll forward!"_

 _"But what if I forget to let my knees drop? What if I get hurt?"_

 _Saria threw out her arms. "You won't forget, Link! You can do it! Trust me!"_

Trust her… _Link stared at the ground again. It did look awfully far away… but he trusted her. He could always trust her._

 _Anai smirked. "Just don't look down."_

 _Link ignored her. He pushed himself carefully to his feet and then took a deep breath. Then, with his face set in a determined expression, he took two steps and then jumped…_

 _..._

Link found a thrill in falling. The sensation of his stomach vanishing, the rush of cold air stinging his eyes, the experience of his clothes beating against his body… but what he really enjoyed was the weightlessness like all the burdens of the world - the teasing, the cold shoulders, the loneliness - had all fallen away from him… it was almost as though he was flying. For a brief moment, he was safe from the sorrows that waited on the ground.

But landing was something else entirely. He had been afraid of it once. It had hurt the first time, but he didn't want Saria to know that. He didn't want her to think that she had betrayed his trust. That first time, when she had asked if he was all right, he had focused on the tears - trying to hold them back - smiled at her and said, "I'm all right. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But I wish I would have rolled like you said."

When she had asked if he wanted to not go on the roof again, Link had given her a determined look and said, "I want to jump again. I want to learn how to roll when I land." And he did. He learned how to allow his knees to collapse and then spring forward into a roll. It soon became his favorite part of falling. While falling through the air made him feel free and safe from the cruelty of the world below, rolling when he landed made him feel stronger like he had beaten the cruelty of the world… like he had shown the world he was not afraid of it and could fight back.

It gave him courage.

The ground was rushing up to meet him, but Link was ready. He wasn't going to let it beat him. He was going to show it that he was strong-strong enough to not let it hurt him.

As the ground came closer and closer, Link realized something that made him pause. He was aiming directly for the web covering the hole. He had somehow launched himself straight for the exact center of the ground where the hole was. He wasn't sure how this would affect his landing. Would the web be too soft to spring off of into a roll? He remembered it had been quite firm when he had walked on it. It might still work.

His feet touched the web and Link allowed his knees to collapse while he built tension in his legs to roll forward. But the web stretched suddenly under his impact, throwing him onto his back and giving him the sensation of having his stomach thrown back into him.

Then he heard splintering and he was falling again, tumbling backwards. He lost his stomach again and his heart was lodged in his throat, preventing his screams from escaping. He couldn't see where he was falling! He wasn't going to be able to fall onto his feet to roll forward! Instead, his head was going to slam into the ground and crack open and he would be dead and he wouldn't save the Great Deku Tree and Navi was going to be so disappointed and Saria… he was never going to see Saria agai…

All of his thoughts were shocked out of him when he hit into something cold, which quickly surrounded him - pressed in on him from all sides, including up his nose and into his ears. It felt as though he was being smothered in an ice-cold blanket. It was a while before his thoughts came swimming back to him and he realized that he had fallen into water!

He kicked at the water, propelling himself toward the surface. The water had taken him by surprise and knocked the air out of him. Now he needed the air back - desperately!

He gasped when he broke the surface, breathing in the musty air. He could see a small spot of light high above him but that was all he could see. It was very dark down here - pitch black. He shivered - whether from the coldness of the water or the pressing gloom surrounding him he couldn't tell. Most likely it was both.

His teeth chattered as he called out, "Nav-v-v-v-vi! Nav-v-vi, where are you!"

A tiny ball of light shot down from above like a shooting star. Then it erupted into a bright flash and there was a shrill shriek, "You foolish boy! You reckless imp! You do realize that you're lucky that there was water rather than hard ground to catch you, don't you?"

Link was relieved to see Navi and he couldn't help but smile. "S-s-s-sorry. I didn't th-th-th-think I was g-g-g-g-going t-t-to land on th-th-the web."

" _You didn't think!_ That is why the Great Deku Tree commanded you to listen to my words of wisdom, and I warned you not to pull such a reckless stunt, did I not?!"

"N-n-n-not really," Link answered. "You only s-s-s-s-said it was a s-s-s-stupid idea."

Navi's frown deepened and she crossed her arms. "You think yourself clever, don't you, Link? I'm finding it difficult to see why Destiny has chosen you to save the land of Hyrule when you are reckless, proud, and arrogant! A true hero of Hyrule would be honest, thoughtful, and would listen to the ones set over to guide them!"

"I th-th-th-th-think you're just s-s-s-s-sore th-th-th-that my idea worked out," Link protested.

"Worked out, huh? You're in the water, shivering to death. You think that's your idea working out?"

"W-w-w-w-well… I didn't p-p-p-plan for th-th-th-this to happen," Link admitted. He certainly was very cold. He wished he had a warm blanket right now.

Navi huffed. "At any rate, you should get out of the water and find a way to warm yourself up before we move on. You'll catch a cold if you don't." She looked around the room, casting her light. Then she waved to Link, "This way."

With relief, Link swam after her. His feet soon touched ground and he sloshed his way to the shore. Shivering in his dripping clothes, he removed his cap and wrung it out.

As he was doing that, Navi suddenly heard dry rustling behind her. She turned around to witness a pair of glowing orange eyes appearing just beyond the range of her light. Then she heard more rustling and then two more pairs of eyes appeared.

"Careful, Link," Navi warned in a low voice. "We've got company."

Link, who had been wringing out his tunic, responded immediately, drawing out his sword and shield. He was just in time for they heard the spit of a Deku Scrub followed by a wooden crack on his shield. Two more spits followed with subsequent cracks.

Link spotted the three sets of eyes. He muttered, "This'll be tricky getting three of them at the same time."

Navi agreed, "Yes, it would certainly be an awkward situation for you if they surrounded you. Fortunately, Deku Scrubs are cowards and tend to stay within the safety of their flowers."

" _What!?_ " squeaked the first Scrub in outrage as it leaped out of its flower. "Did you just call us _cowards_?! Come over here and I'll show you who's a coward! We are the elite guards of Queen Gohma! No one gets past us! Just you try to, I dare you! You loud-mouthed, puny, little…"

Link had had enough. No one insulted his fairy like that! He marched forward, holding his shield in front of him in case the other two attacked. The first Scrub squeaked in alarm and burrowed back into its flower. Then it popped its head back up and continued its tirade, "Well, come on, tough guy! You think you're tough enough to get past us? Go on then! Let's see how far you get before we send you crying back to your mommy!"

Link continued forward. The Deku Scrub's eyes widened as though surprised that Link actually dared. Then it turned to its brothers and commanded, "Attack!"

They immediately began spitting a barrage of Deku nuts at Link. He crouched behind his shield as the nuts cracked against it and continued to shuffle forward.

"Don't stop!" the first Scrub squeaked to its brothers, sounding more and more nervous the closer Link got.

Link shuffled closer, the cracks against his shield getting louder and louder. Then a split appeared in the center of his shield and shot all the way to the top.

"Uh-oh," murmured Link. His shield was taking too much and at this rate it would completely shatter if he didn't do something soon!

The Deku Scrub leader seemed to realize that too for it squeaked excitedly, "Aha! Keep firing, my Scrubs! He's no match for us! Break his shield! Show him what we're made of!"

"Perhaps we should retreat," Navi suggested urgently. "Your shield won't take much more damage."

But Link had already come so far, and he wasn't going to be beaten by a bunch of cowardly, little Scrubs! Instead, he yelled out a battle cry and rushed forward.

"Eep!" the Deku Scrub cried. Its brothers choked as their eyes widened in alarm. Just as Link was about to ram into them, they ducked into their flowers and he stumbled.

The Deku Scrub crowed, "Ha ha! You can't get us while we're in our flowers! Take this, you stupid Kokiri!" And it spit a Deku nut at Link.

He swung his shield to block the nut. This action caught the nut like a ball on a bat and sent it flying back at the Scrub. It barely had time to widen its orange eyes in alarm before it was struck by its own nut.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! My eye! My eye!" It squeezed its eyes tightly shut and shook its head as though trying to shake off the pain. "Ow! You stupid Kokiri! You stupid fairy! You hurt me! Get them!"

The other two Deku Scrubs peeked out of their flowers and then popped their heads up to shoot nuts at Link. He hurried behind their leader as they began spitting at him. Their nuts smacked into the loudmouthed Scrub before they realized what they had done. And when they did, they looked horrified.

Their leader shrieked in pain, leaping out of its flower and scurrying blindly away. It sobbed, "I hate you! I hate you all! You dummies! You weren't supposed to hit me! You dummies! I'm going to…"

Its voice was cut off by a splash, followed by a terrified squealing and gurgling. It had run into the water and was now thrashing wildly in it.

"Oh no!" cried one of the Deku Scrubs behind Link. "He's going to drown!"

"Please help him!" cried the other.

"But you tried to kill me," said Link.

The splashing grew more wild and the terrified gurgling higher in pitch. The two Deku Scrubs trembled as one of them squeaked, "Please! We'll do anything!"

Link was torn. For one thing, that Deku Scrub had tried to kill him. And for another thing, Navi didn't like Deku Scrubs. But the terrified squealing of the drowning Scrub was wrenching at Link's conscience. Even Mido didn't deserve to die like that!

Link's heart nearly burst with relief when Navi said, "We will save your brother. BUT you have to promise that you will leave the Great Deku Tree."

The two of them nodded vigorously. "We promise! We promise! Now please! Save our brother!"

Link obediently hurried off toward the splashing sounds with Navi flying close behind him. They found the Deku Scrub almost fully submerged in the water as it tossed and kicked. Link waded into the water then sucked in a deep breath and plunged in, stretching out his arms for the Scrub. It was tricky to grab this way since it was tumbling in the water but Link somehow managed to grab its foot. Gripping it securely, he waded back ashore. The Scrub was much heavier than he had expected and it took almost all his strength to drag it onto dry land. But at last, he dropped the foot and tipped the Deku Scrub on its side as its brothers bounded up next to him. Water streamed from its snout-like mouth as it coughed and spluttered. The force of its coughing threatened to roll it onto its back so Link held it in place to allow the rest of the water to gush out. At last, the Deku Scrub was able to speak again though it merely repeated weakly, "Stupid Kokiri… stupid fairy… stupid brothers…" It looked thoroughly miserable.

The other two bounced next to him in agitation. "Are you all right?"

Their leader's eyes shifted slowly to look at them and then slowly blinked. At last, it mumbled, "What did you shoot me for? You were supposed to shoot him… stupid brothers…"

"He will be okay," Navi pronounced. "Now remember your promise."

The two Scrubs nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, of course!"

Their leader blinked blearily. "…Promise?"

They spun around to face the leader but avoided its eyes. "W-we promised that we would leave the tree if they saved you."

For a moment, their leader didn't respond. Then slowly it rolled over to its back and murmured, "But we were supposed to protect… Queen Gohma… This is stupid." It squeezed its eyes shut but couldn't keep back the tear that slid out. "I hate this. Why'd you have to come along… Why'd you have to ruin everything?" It turned to face Link.

Link's was starting to lose his sympathy for the ungrateful thing. He wanted to punch it right in the eye. He had saved its life and this was the thanks he got?

Navi spoke, "Shouldn't you all get going?" Her tone was biting.

The leader answered sulkily, "I can't. I'm too soggy, which means I'll be too heavy to fly. We have to wait until I'm dry." Its cohorts nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Very well then," said Navi, her anger barely controlled. "You can wait until you're dry. Link and I will confront Queen Gohma, and when we return, you had better be gone."

"You're never going to beat Queen Gohma anyway," murmured the Scrub. "She'll gobble you up!"

Ignoring the comment, Navi turned her back on the Scrub. She motioned to Link. "Come on, then. Time to root out that parasite!"

Crowding together, the three Deku Scrubs watched with an expression that almost appeared to be awe - even the leader, despite its jeering - as the Kokiri and his fairy turn and start forward. They soon came face to face with the entryway that presumably led to Queen Gohma. Link had seen it before behind the Deku Scrubs but his attention had been focused on defending against their attacks. He and his fairy now got a good look at it for the first time.

It was really nothing more than a tunnel just large enough for Link to walk through. The entire thing was jagged with sharp splinters jutting out like teeth. He used his sword to poke at a splinter, which snapped off.

Link gave a nervous cough. "That looks kind of dangerous."

His fairy had a horrified expression on her face. "It appears as though something burrowed through here."

"Queen Gohma?" Link tentatively stretched his foot inside and pressed down on the jagged floor.

Navi nodded. "That's what I fear. Be careful going through."

Link ducked inside and carefully began shuffling his way down the tunnel. He was careful not to touch the sides and kept his head low to avoid spearing himself from above. He used his sword to lop the particularly long splinters on his left side, and he kept his shield tucked in on his right side. Though awkward, it seemed to be working effectively.

At last, the tunnel opened into an enormous chamber. The air was heavy with moisture, so heavy that it made it difficult to breathe. But when Link and Navi stepped out of the tunnel, it wasn't the cloying air that made them gasp.

Throughout the entire chamber, hundreds upon hundreds of eggs had been dispersed. They had been gathered in clusters in each corner, along the walls, and even adhered to columns. They were fleshy blobs of pink with bulging blue veins that pulsed, making the vast space seem… alive.

Terrible to behold was the sight and even worse was the smell. Link was overwhelmed by the sickeningly sweet smell of rot and the ripe smell of flesh.

"All those eggs…" Navi said faintly, overcome by horror, "they're leeching nutrients from the Great Deku Tree! No wonder he's ill!"

Link moved toward a cluster, observing the veins throbbing as the Great Deku Tree's nutrients were transferred to the eggs. As he gazed through the pink flesh, he was certain he saw movement inside. This filled him with an overwhelming sense of repulsion and he reacted by taking his sword and slashing it through the cluster.

The eggs burst into a tide of slime that washed over the floor, carrying with it little creatures that seemed to be made up of long, angular limbs. They twitched feebly, their legs dripping ooze before dipping back down. Link stomped hard on them, which squished under his boot. When his foot came away, quivering strings of yellow slime came with it. Link's stomach heaved at the sight. He looked away and gazed instead at all of the clusters congesting the chamber.

"That Queen Gohma sure has been busy," he commented. He looked around for signs of the parasite. "I wonder where she is?"

Navi shuddered. "She's close… I can feel her."

But Link still could not see her. With a derisive sneer, he said, "Hiding? Maybe we should try to draw her out." He moved forward.

"Be careful, Link," his fairy cautioned, "she may be more dangerous than you think."

"Dangerous?" Link scoffed, "like those Deku Scrubs? If she's really that dangerous, why would she have to have such wimpy guards? And that web?" He had almost reassured himself, yet he couldn't help but feel a little afraid by what Navi said. He paused in front of a cluster of the veiny eggs and, to dispel his doubts, he took his sword and slashed it through.

The eggs popped and the slime slopped out but there was no sound from Queen Gohma. So Link moved on to the next cluster and slashed those. When Gohma failed to show, he moved to the next cluster and slashed those. Then he moved to the next cluster and to the next one, his boots squishing with the slime of the eggs. Navi watched him-feeling satisfaction with each egg cluster he destroyed and yet fearful for the Kokiri's safety as she imagined the wrath of the queen.

Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Gooseflesh erupted on her arms and ice trailed down her spine. And her heart began to pound. It was a feeling she had experienced only in her darkest nightmares. It was the feeling of being watched by something evil… it was the feeling of fear.

"Link," she tried to say but her throat was dry and her voice never made it past her throat. When she tried to take a breath, it was as though her lungs had been plugged. When she tried to fly to her charge, it was as though her limbs had been locked in place. But she had to warn him somehow!

Link raised his sword to slash at another cluster of eggs. But then he twisted his head for he suddenly thought he had heard something. A slow, dry rustling sound like a Deku Scrub… but it sounded bigger. He swung his sword around and held it out in front of him defensively. But he couldn't see what was making that sound. His courage was quickly slipping away from him and it was all he could do not to run for safety.

He reacted with a slash at the air when a ball of light shot for him without warning. Then he heard his fairy gasping next to him, "She's here! It's Queen Gohma!"

Link swiveled left and then right, keeping his sword straight out in front of him. "Where is she?" His voice came out as a croak.

"Look up!"

With his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage, Link directed his gaze upward.

On the ceiling, a dark shadow was moving slowly. The source of the rustling came from a pair of thick, segmented legs with sharp claws at the tips that stretched and gripped the vines that amassed the ceiling. Link's sword shook in his hand as the thing crawled across the ceiling toward him. Then it paused.

An enormous orange eye appeared. At first it moved slowly, blinking frequently as though it had just awoken. But as it moved from corner to corner, it moved faster and faster. It seemed to be interested in the slashed egg clusters, for the eye would pause there, growing wider with each one as though expressing shock at the sight. Finally it looked straight down and let out a shrill shriek of what Link guessed was fury.

The shriek startled him and his sword dropped. The clatter seemed to alert the creature for its eye swiveled to him. Then its eye narrowed and the orange turned to blood-red. Link hastily picked up his sword again, never taking his eyes off the angry red one.

The monster suddenly scrambled across the ceiling. Link instinctively backed away. He slipped in the puddle of slime and fell backwards onto the egg cluster. It burst over his head and his vision became clouded with a wash of mucus while the larvae tumbled over his face and down his body. With a cry of disgust and horror, he swiped the goo off just in time to see the monster drop in front of him with an earth-shuddering thud and then rear into the air with an angry shriek.

Link now got a good look at the arachnid parasite, Queen Gohma. Her body was armored with dark, slimy plates that slid over each other. She waved two thick legs in the air while balancing on a thick, segmented tail. When she brought her legs down and whipped her tail above her head, Link noticed that the end of her tail seemed to have a mouth, complete with a ring of sharp teeth that flexed as though it was hungry to eat him. Then it arced through the air toward him!

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed.

Link dodged out of the way, his feet slipping on the mucus that soaked him. He didn't stop to look behind him but he could hear Queen Gohma pounding after him. He swung around a pillar, slapping his head against an egg on the way. Queen Gohma behind him skidded as she attempted to make the same turn. Once Link had the parasite queen hidden behind a pillar, he dashed toward the next pillar in the hope he might hide there. His heart was beating frantically against his chest and his limbs screamed in pain, yet Gohma's horrible screech drove him onward. After dashing around the pillar, he collapsed against it to catch his breath.

"You need to aim for her eye," Navi panted beside him. "Her armor covers her entire body and it appears too thick for your sword to penetrate. Your only hope is to get her eye."

"But how am I supposed to reach it?" Link hissed. "She's huge! I can't just reach up there and stab her eye! She'd eat me first!"

Navi answered, "Perhaps we ought to try…"

She screamed before she could finish. Queen Gohma suddenly appeared from behind the column and lashed her tail forward. Link brought his sword up to parry it but was sent spinning to the ground from the force of the blow. He scrambled across the ground on all fours, expecting at any moment to have that tail slam into him and squash him like a bug.

But Queen Gohma merely squealed in pain, retreating backwards, her tail waving limply. _Link must have cut her with his sword_ , thought Navi. She turned to her charge, who was still scrambling away on all fours. She zipped to him and yelled to make herself heard above the queen parasite's shrieks, "Get to your feet! You've wounded her! Now find a way to finish her off!"

Link continued to crawl. With a huff of impatience, Navi darted in front of his face and yelled at him, "Get up! Queen Gohma is escaping! We mustn't let her escape!"

Link still expected to feel the parasite's heavy tail slam on him, but he rolled to his back to check. It turned out that Navi was right. Queen Gohma was hurrying toward the opposite wall. Emboldened by this show of cowardice, he scrambled to his feet then raised his sword and charged after her.

"If we can corner her," said Navi, following behind Link, "then it should increase our chances of defeating her."

"I still don't see how I'm supposed to reach her eye," Link told her.

"We'll think of something," Navi responded impatiently. "Right now, focus on cornering her. She's at the wall now, once she runs for a corner, run toward that corner."

But Queen Gohma didn't run for a corner. Instead, she lifted her leg and used her sharp claws to grip the wall and then lifted the other leg and gripped the wall with those claws while she used her tail to push against the ground. She was walking up the wall!

Link skidded to a halt and his mouth dropped open. Navi cried, "No! We can't let her escape! We've got to stop her!"

But the parasite had already crawled too far out of reach up the wall. She was soon crawling across the ceiling until she paused. She whipped her tail under her legs and pushed off the ceiling so that she twisted right-side-up as she fell, which was right over Link!

Navi screamed at him, "Move, Link!"

Link dove forward. Queen Gohma crashed to the ground and whipped her tail forward, slamming it into Link's back, which threw him forward into a tumble. When he finally regained control of his movements, he immediately sprang to his feet and ran, for he could hear Queen Gohma stomping behind him and squealing angrily. He was blind with panic-his heart was pounding so hard he felt sure it would burst and he felt like he was running past the air that he was supposed to be breathing in-so he didn't realize where he was running to until he slid on slime, which nearly carried him into an egg cluster that he had slashed. He had run into a corner. He spun around, looking for another direction to run in, but the arachnid parasite was closing the distance quickly, her angry red eye homing on him. He had tried to corner her, but he had instead been cornered by Queen Gohma!

"Aim for her eye, Link!" Navi cried desperately.

Link dropped both his shield and sword and pulled out his slingshot. With haste, he fitted a seed into the sling, pulled back and fired.

To his relief, Queen Gohma shrieked as she staggered backwards and then shook her head. Her eye opened, which had turned a shocking pink and was crying. She blinked and rolled her eye around while shaking her head. Then she shrieked and began staggering around, slamming her tail back and forth like a deadly club. The egg clusters that Link had not yet destroyed were now smashed under her frenzied attack, spraying slime everywhere.

Link's legs suddenly gave out on him and he collapsed to the ground, his limbs shaking. Navi yelled at him, "You can't rest now! You've only made her angry! You've got to destroy her!"

"I'm trying!" Link protested. Wearily, he reached for his shield and sword and used them to prop himself up to his knees. Trying to control his shaking legs, he pushed himself to his feet. After wobbling on his legs for a moment, he moved toward Queen Gohma, who was still shrieking shrilly and smashing things in frenzy.

Then she bumped into the wall. Her tail whipped up and latched on and then her legs followed clumsily. Once she had both legs gripping the wall firmly, her tail swung down and tensed against the floor, pushing her up as she walked up the wall.

Link stopped and then backed away. "She's going to try to drop on me again!"

Navi replied, "Fortunately, she can't see you. That seed you shot seems to have irritated her eye. Just remain quiet and she shouldn't be able to find you."

The giant parasite crawled onto the ceiling and then stopped. From there, she shook her head wildly as though she was trying to shake something off.

Then something thunked at Link's feet and bounced toward him. Link hopped backwards and thrust his sword forward in case it was something dangerous trying to attack him, but when it bounced off the tip of his sword, he discovered it was a Deku seed, glistening with tears. With a gasp, he looked up to find the queen parasite with her giant watery eye open. It had darkened to blood-red again and was focused on Link with an intense hatred. From that look, Link knew for sure that Queen Gohma wanted him dead.

"She can see me!" Link cried.

"Shoot another one! Blind her again!"

Link obediently dropped his sword and shield again and pulled out his slingshot. But even as he was fitting a seed into the sling, the giant parasite queen saw what he was doing and immediately shut her eye. She crawled forward toward Link.

"She's shut her eye!" Link let fall his slingshot and began backing hastily away.

Navi dropped her voice to a harsh whisper, "Which means we can't shoot her eye, but it also means she can't see you. Just make sure her shadow never falls on you and be careful not to make a sound."

But they quickly found out that this wouldn't work, for Queen Gohma suddenly paused and opened her eye, rolling it quickly to locate Link, and then immediately shut it and turned toward him. Link and Navi changed course in an attempt to keep the giant parasite from dropping on them. But once again, Queen Gohma paused, opened her eye and rolled it around to look for Link, then shut it and crawled toward him again.

"We'll never beat Queen Gohma this way!" Navi hissed to herself in frustration. She could see that Link was tiring, his breath coming out in noisy gasps, and he was starting to stagger. "We need to bring her down so that we can finish her off." She looked up at Queen Gohma, who paused again, opened her eye to locate Link, and then shut it and lumbered toward him.

 _If Link can shoot her eye when she opens it, that may bring her down._ Navi thought on inspiration. She flew to Link's ear and hissed, "Link! Get your slingshot ready!" Aim for her eye!"

"But she has it closed!" Link hissed back.

Navi explained somewhat impatiently, "We must be ready for when she opens it! For when she does, that is when you'll strike!"

Link shook his head. "I just hope she doesn't crush me!" But he did as his fairy suggested, spinning around so that he was now jogging backwards while he pulled back the sling and aimed for the giant parasite's closed eye. His heart pattered nervously as he waited in anticipation for the parasite queen to open her eye.

"Steady, Link," Navi encouraged. "Don't move too quickly. You don't want to run into the wall behind you."

Link nodded. He was trusting her to watch his back to make sure he didn't run into anything… if he wasn't so afraid, he might have thought that was funny. But his focus was on the monster on the ceiling as he waited for the right moment to take her down. As he continued to jog backwards, he waited…

Queen Gohma suddenly paused. Link nearly released the seed too early but he kept his twitchy fingers in check. But when she opened her eye, he reacted with a sharp twitch, releasing the seed but also stumbling backwards and then tumbled onto his back.

The seed sang through the air. The song drew Queen Gohma's eye, which widened in fear when she realized what was about to happen.

The seed struck her. With a horrendous screech, she lurched so violently that the vines ripped from the ceiling and she tumbled down toward the ground, her legs and tail flailing. She hit the ground with an awful, echoing series of loud cracks, followed immediately by a deafening screech. Her eye was pink and crying once more and rolling wildly. Her tail lashed above her head and she rocked from side to side, but Link noticed curiously when he sat up that her legs didn't move. They were, in fact, splayed in bizarre angles that sent judders down his spine.

Navi danced with excitement. "Her legs are broken! Quickly, take your sword and stab her in the eye!"

Link reached for his sword… but it wasn't there. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he swiveled around, looking for his weapon.

His fairy cried impatiently, "What are you doing? Now's our chance to destroy her once and for all!"

"But I've lost my sword!" Link spun around and suddenly spotted something glinting as Queen Gohma's tail swished by.

Navi yelled at him, "You _lost_ it? How could you have lost it! After everything we've gone through to find it, you lost it? We must find that sword!"

Link wasn't listening. He had discovered that the glint came from the Kokiri Sword hidden behind the crippled queen. He would have to somehow dodge past her deadly tail if he wanted to grab his blade… either that or find a way to knock it out of her range. With excitement, he wondered if his slingshot would work.

He pulled it out and sidestepped around Queen Gohma to angle himself for a clear shot at his sword. With her tail thrashing all about, it would be tricky.

But the hours of practicing his target shooting all paid off. Watching her tail closely, Link waited patiently until it smashed within line of his shot and then lifted away, and that's when he released. He was satisfied to hear the metallic "ping!" of his seed striking the blade and then see the sword spinning away. He ran after it, being sure to give the parasite queen a wide berth. He snatched it up and then ran around to the queen's front where her eye was still rolling.

"And now, Link," said Navi with vicious satisfaction, "let us destroy that parasite!"

Link nodded. The blood was rushing through his ears as he ran forward.

"Watch for that tail," his fairy called out.

Link halted just as the queen's tail struck the ground in front of him. He slashed at it, which made her scream all the louder, and she jerked so viciously it almost seemed she was going to stand on her broken legs.

Link dodged under her tail, which came back down with a crash, and found himself staring into the enormous eye of Queen Gohma. The veins in it were swollen and red and her pupil had dilated to where Link could view his entire reflection. He was covered in slime, a huge red splotch stained his left side, his clothing was torn in several places, and on top of all that his face was smudged with dirt. And it was all thanks to this monster.

Anger flared in Link's chest. Gritting his teeth, he dropped his shield, took his sword in both hands and shoved it straight up into her eye.

The queen parasite shrieked and her tail whipped above her head, causing her to rock her body with such ferocity that Link heard her legs cracking as they were bent further askew. The sword was ripped from his hand-causing him to cry out in alarm-as her eye rolled up, down, side to side, back and forth as though trying to slam the sword out. The blade was too deep in it though and try as she might to remove it, her eye slowly drained of its watery fluid until it was nothing but a floppy fold of skin. The sword slipped out on a trickle of mucus.

As her eye had drained, her tail had begun to settle until it was flopping weakly on the ground. Eventually, it stopped twitching and she lay still.

Navi drifted closer to the motionless husk though cautiously. She circled around it, circled again more quickly and then darted in and back out. At last, she declared joyfully, "She's dead!"

The words triggered a reaction from Link's legs. They collapsed and he fell into a seated position. His breath burst from him in a gasp and then his chest heaved as he took deep breaths. His body began shuddering and he couldn't stop it. All the tension from the battle was now being released from him and he could do nothing but wait for it to stop.

Above him, his fairy danced and crowed, "You did it, Link! You destroyed Queen Gohma - the curse afflicting the Great Deku Tree! Well done! He should recover soon and peace will return to the forest!" Her voice grew thick with emotion, "The Great Deku Tree will be so pleased! I'm certain he'll reward you handsomely for your great courage! And the other children will no longer be so cruel to you! No, they will love you! You will be a hero!"

Link shook his head wearily. "Right now, I just want to go home. I don't want to do any hero stuff again for a long time."

Navi turned to him in surprise and eyed him curiously, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Well… I'm sure your green-haired friend will be excited to hear of your adventure."

At the mention of his friend, Link looked up at Navi and then nodded. Then he looked down at the Kokiri Sword, which was slick with slime that pooled around it. He reached down for it and then picked it up, ignoring the wobbling strands that stretched between the puddle and the sword. He wiped the sword clean on his tunic-which he just noticed was even dirtier than his weapon-and then slid it into its sheath. Then he straightened himself. As he had been doing all this, he had been imagining himself telling the story to Saria. When he had started out the story in his head, he had thought about telling her just simply what the Great Deku Tree had wanted him to do and that he did it. But because he knew Saria would want to know more, he then thought about which details he would include in his story. And then, knowing Saria was going to find these details exciting and because her excitement was too infectious to resist, he thought about how he was going to make his story more exciting. By the time he had sheathed his sword, he knew how he was going to tell her the story and he was excited. And Navi noticed.

She asked him, "Are you all right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. I've got a lot to tell Saria."

So they started back. But when they had reached the jagged tunnel that Queen Gohma had hacked out, the ground rumbled. Link spun around and yanked out his sword, suddenly afraid that Queen Gohma had somehow come back to life.

"What was that?"

Just as he spoke, there was another rumble. Then before Link could move, the ground rumbled again, throwing him to his feet.

"What _is_ that?" Link cried.

Then, amid the rumbling, there was a great whooshing noise and Link was suddenly being tugged by strong winds. Navi cried out in fear as she began to be swept away by the air currents, but she somehow managed to land on Link's shoulder and she gripped his tunic tightly to keep from being blown away. Link himself had to lean against the winds while holding his cap on his head and dig his heels into the ground, but the gales were too strong and were pushing him backwards.

Slimy bits of flesh were carried past him, which Link recognized as the eggs' remains. Then he saw something large tumbling toward him and he realized with a gasp that it was Queen Gohma's body rolling toward him.

"Watch out, Link!"

Link shielded himself with his arms but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the force of the parasite queen's husk on him. He was thrown into the air, promptly picked up by the wind currents and carried away.

"Hang on, Navi!" he screamed.


	6. Destiny

**Chapter 6:** **Destiny**

Before he knew it, Link was tumbling. It was a confused jumble of bumps and bruises on his back, his knee, his elbow, his hip - he wasn't sure which way was up and which way was sideways and didn't know which direction he needed to face so that he could find the air to breathe!

Eventually, he realized that he was clinging to the ground, trying not to fall off as it was spinning. Then gradually the spinning slowed to a stop and he realized he was staring into a pink-hued sky… the sky.

 _We were in there that long?_ He thought in amazement. When he and Navi had entered the Great Deku Tree, the sun had been high in the sky. Now it was sinking, giving the trees a reddish hue. He rolled to his knees and shook the dirt out of his hair. He sneezed when some of the dirt tickled his nose.

"Are you all right?" his fairy asked, emerging from the folds of his tunic at his shoulder. She looked a little green.

Link shook his head free of the haze and then replied, "I'm all right. How about you?"

"I'm relieved that it's over. You killed Queen Gohma." She motioned toward the husk behind Link, which had tipped sideways and had one leg in the air, dangling. "You saved the Great Deku Tree and for that I'm grateful, and I'm sure the Great Deku Tree is too."

"So I am," rumbled the Great Deku Tree, bringing Link and Navi's attention toward him. He was smiling though he still looked weak. He spoke, his voice wavering, "Well done, Link… Verily thy courage is most exemplary."

"I was kind of scared, actually," Link confessed. "The Deku Babas and the Skulltulas and especially Queen Gohma."

"Yet thou faced them nevertheless," the Great Deku Tree said. "For that very reason, thou art courageous. Though on the inside thou shook with fear, on the outside thou stood thy ground. That… is true courage, Link. Well done."

Link's face grew red but he beamed proudly.

The Great Deku Tree shared in his smile. Then his face fell into a serious frown. "But now I must ask thee to listen once more to my words."

"I'm listening," Link assured him.

The Great Deku Tree nodded. Then he drew in a rickety gasp. "Very well…" he drew in another breath that sounded thin and pained, "it is vital that thou understand the nature of thy destiny - thou must understand the enemy that thou wilt face." He drew in another shuddering breath. "It is a man of vile repute who hails from the desert far to the west. A thief practiced in the art of dark sorcery. It is he who infected me with that parasite which you have deftly defeated."

Navi shook her head. "But why? Why would he do such a heartless thing?"

"It is all part of his ambition to claim a powerful and most ancient relic, which has long been hidden within a world known as the Sacred Realm."

"The Sacred Realm?" Navi interrupted. The Great Deku Tree hadn't talked much on this topic before in their discussions.

"Yes… a paradise blessed by the divine influence of that relic… that gift of the goddesses, which we call the Triforce…" The Great Deku Tree sighed again and closed his eyes in weariness. Navi, who had expected him to be getting better, was getting worried.

Link spoke up, "What's the Triforce?"

The Great Deku Tree opened his eyes. Then he narrated, his voice stronger:

"This world in which we live was once nothing but pure fire, without life or law. It was then that three goddesses of great power descended upon the chaos…

"Din, the goddess of power…

"Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…

"Farore, the goddess of courage…"

The Great Deku Tree paused as he drew in another rattling breath. Then he continued, "It was Din who forged the hills and the valleys of Hyrule...

"Nayru who gave it law to govern the chaos...

"And Farore who nutured the life that would cultivate the richness of the new world…

"And when they had completed their task, they returned to the heavesn from whence they came… leaving one final gift… the remnants of their own power in the form of three golden triangles which remains even now as Hyrule's source of prosperity… And the spot where these triangles came to rest is the land which is known as the Sacred Realm… a land of providence where all who dwelled within it knew only happiness…"

His eyes slowly closed. His breath entered his body ragged and came out with a sigh.

Navi approached him with a troubled look on her face. "Great Deku Tree?"

His eyes opened. They rolled to Link and focused on him. "It is imperative that evil never lay their hands on that divine relic. The man - that dark sorcerer - must never be allowed to enter the Sacred Realm." His voice was firm but anxious. "For should that limitless power fall into his hands, then all hope is lost…" He took in a shuddering gasp. "That is the task set to thee, Link. Stop that man. Protect the Triforce. This is my final request."

"Your final request?" Link echoed in disbelief. "You don't mean that you're…"

"I do," said the Great Deku Tree grimly and then winced in pain. "My time in this world is nearing its end."

"But we rid the curse from you!" Navi protested. "Shouldn't you be getting better now? Shouldn't your strength return to you?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed wearily. "Thou wast successful in purging the parasite from me, that is true, yet it was a doomed venture from the start."

"No!" Navi yelled as Link's heart stopped and he felt his stomach squeezing in on itself. The Great Deku Tree was going to die?

"Yes," the Great Deku Tree answered as though reading Link's thoughts. "But do not mourn for me. My purpose has been fulfilled. The fate of Hyrule is in thy hands now."

"No!" Navi yelled again. "You can't just die! We need you! How are we going to survive without you? Who's going to protect us with you gone? What hope will we have?"

"Link," said the Great Deku Tree with a tone of finality, "is Hyrule's final hope."

Once again, Link felt a heavy burden drop on his shoulders. A burden that at a younger age he had been eager to bear. But now that it was actually happening, it seemed terrifying.

And at once, fear rolled through him. He had thought breaking the curse on the Great Deku Tree would have been enough. But he hadn't broken the curse. He had failed! It had been for nothing! And now he was expected to save Hyrule! How could the Great Deku Tree have such faith in him? How could the Great Deku Tree believe that he could save the world when he couldn't save the Great Deku Tree?

"Link!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Link looked up. "Yes?"

"Seek the Princess of Destiny who resides at Hyrule Castle. She will guide thee in thy task."

Link's heart pounded. Was he really going to do this? He asked the Great Deku Tree uncertainly, "And then what?" He was surprised when the Great Deku Tree actually smiled as he replied, "When the time comes, thou wilt know… it is up to thee now…"

Navi suddenly burst out, "But he is a mere child! How can you possibly leave this impossible task to someone so inexperienced? So young! So… so…"

Link saw the tears welling in her eyes. Pain gripped his chest as he watched Navi struggle to keep herself under control. Her words stung him, but he knew she was right… she was right.

"Navi…" the Great Deku Tree's voice was gentle but firm, "thou hast seen his courage… thou must lay faith in Link… thou must never doubt him for even one moment. He will need thy strength and wisdom. Do not withhold them from him." He then turned his attention to Link. "I have a gift for thee. It is a precious stone - a special key which that man was so desperate to obtain that he cursed me."

His boughs creaked as they leaned toward Link. Link saw a pink bud on the end of a branch, which dangled within inches of his nose. It was such a delicate and pretty little thing. He was in awe just imagining that the mighty Great Deku Tree could grow something so beautiful and tiny. Even Navi turned to it, sniffing and hiccupping.

Then, to his and Navi's amazement, the pale pink petals opened one at a time. Link saw something green flash within the folds and, when they all opened, he saw that it was a green stone. An emerald.

He reached hesitantly for it. His fingers paused before it, not quite daring to touch it. Then he remembered that the Great Deku Tree was giving it to him, so he gripped it with two fingers and plucked it from the blossom.

The bough withdrew, leaving Link with the precious gem. He breathed in awe as he studied it.

It was a smooth round stone. Gold ran around its edges before spiraling into the gem. As Link stared into it, he discovered that he could see what looked like a flower shimmering inside-a faint light at its core.

"It is the Kokiri Emerald," the Great Deku Tree informed him. "This precious stone was the forest's keepsake. I now give it to thee."

"Thank you," Link said, cradling it in his hands as though holding a baby.

The Great Deku Tree smiled. Then he suddenly drew in a sharp rattling breath as though struck by pain.

Navi darted forward with her arms outstretched, "Great Deku Tree?"

The Great Deku Tree took a few labored breaths before he gulped and answered, "Navi the fairy…" his breathing became more ragged, "Go with Link… help him fulfill his destiny…" he gasped again, "I entreat ye!"

His breaths came out in sharp gasps now. It sounded very painful for him. Navi's tears began flowing again. "Great Deku Tree!"

"Navi…" he gasped one last time, "good… bye…"

He let out a long sigh, his eyes falling slowly shut. As he did, his bark creaked and darkened. It was as though he was breathing out his soul. His green leaves turned brown and crackled with brittleness, some of them breaking off and tumbling to the ground. This sent out a swarm of fairies who shrieked and giggled, thinking the Great Deku Tree was showing them a new trick. They then darted back into his leaves and shot back out. Several times they did this, trying to provoke the Great Deku Tree when he didn't respond. After a while, they flew to his motionless face to see what the matter was. Link and Navi watched in silence as the fairies attempted to wake the Deku tree. It took them a while, but eventually the fairies discovered what had happened and flew away shrieking.

"He's dead!" they cried. "The Great Deku Tree is dead!"

They streaked off in every direction to spread the news until it was only Link and Navi who were there, staring at the Great Deku Tree with sorrow. Navi's face was streaked with tears, which she wiped away repeatedly. Link merely stood there, his body numb with shock.

 _The Great Deku Tree is dead,_ he thought, his mind reeling. _He stood so long as our protector and now he's gone… I didn't save him… I was too late… If only I had been faster, I could have saved him. If I hadn't wasted time bragging to my friends about my fairy… If I hadn't wasted time messing around, gathering my Rupees, the shield, the sword… if only I had found Queen Gohma in time…_

So many "what if's" swam around in his head. His heart was so heavy with guilt. It was his fault the Great Deku Tree was dead. His fault… Navi had told him to hurry-she had _told_ him that the Great Deku Tree's message was urgent… Why hadn't he just listened to her and hurried to him? Why?

Eventually, Navi broke the silence. "Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link…"

Link didn't dare to look at Navi. Her tone had been flat… expressionless… like a part of her had died. And it scared Link. He probably would have liked it better if she had yelled at him.

He nodded without a word. He turned and started to walk off, but when he sensed his fairy wasn't with him, he turned.

She was hovering in place still, sniffing, wiping her tears, giving the Great Deku Tree one long last look. Then she whispered, "Goodbye… Great Deku Tree…"

And with that, she turned and drifted to Link. Then together they left the glen as the last rays of the sun slowly faded into darkness.

…

They walked the path back to the Kokiri village in silence. Neither one of them were aware that the woods were getting dark, nor did they care. The death of the Great Deku Tree weighed heavily on both of them. Occasionally, a fairy streaked past them, sobbing, but other than the fairies, they were alone.

As they neared the village glen, they both noticed a shadowy form guarding it. When they got closer, a fairy lit up and drifted to the figure's face, revealing that it was Mido, who was glaring at them with his hands set on his hips.

"Hey Link!" Mido said loudly, making him react in surprise. "What did you do?!"

"We've been getting rumors," said his fairy. Her sour expression never changed. "The young fairies having been crying about it. So tell us… is it true?"

"Yeah, is it?" Mido narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Link. Link looked away without giving a reply.

"You know…" Mido persisted and his voice dropped lower, "the Great Deku Tree… did he… die?"

There was a stifled sob from Navi, who hid her face to prevent them from seeing her tears. Link nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

Mido's countenance fell at the news. His arms, previously folded in defiance, came apart and fell to his sides. His back, stiff with arrogance, now stooped. And his grim mouth, once so leery, now came open, with his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

He shook his head. "No… No… you can't mean that… he could never… he's never…" He turned away. Then he wheeled around, his face furiously red, and bellowed, "How could you?! It's all your fault!"

Tears stung Link's eyes. He shook his head and protested, "No! But I didn't mean to! I tried to save him! I really did!"

"He was the one who watched over us!" Mido yelled at him. "He was our protector! And then you go and let him die! Now who's going to protect us? Who's going to keep us safe from all the Wolfos and Skulltulas and Stalfos, huh? You?"

Link shook his head helplessly. "I don't know! I don't know! I tried saving the Great Deku Tree… I tried… please, believe me!"

Navi watched this exchange mutely. Somewhere inside her, a voice told her to defend her Kokiri… to silence the bully and tell him and the others of Link's courage and quick thinking… of how he faced Queen Gohma and defeated her… but she could not will herself to do it, for a larger part of her agreed with Mido. Deep inside, she knew Link had done all that he could, but the rest of her wanted to blame him for the death of the Great Deku Tree. She wanted Link to hear the words and feel the pain… the pain that she was feeling…

"I knew you were bad news right from the start! You weren't really one of us! And you never will be! You should never have been here!" Mido crossed his arms again and pursed his mouth so tight it shook.

"You should leave!" he concluded. "You should leave and never come back! You don't belong here! You never belonged here! Go!" His arm shot out and pointed to the edge of the woods. Link followed the arm in shock.

Navi was also shocked by this. Link banished? Cast out to fend for himself in a cruel, merciless world? She gazed down at the boy and saw his face, his eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks, an expression of heartbreak… and her anger was washed away in a tide of pity.

 _He doesn't deserve this… forced to be on his own… alone and without friends. For all his faults, he deserves to be treated better than this._ She flew down to his ear and said to him, "Come on, Link. Don't listen to him. Let's just go."

Link turned to her, his face rising a little with hope, but she refused to look at him. So he hung his head and followed her across the village. As he passed by, the other children turned their heads toward him with a mixture of fear and sympathy on their faces. Link looked to each one and wondered what they thought of him.

"I didn't kill him," he told a group of young Kokiri. "You know I didn't, right?"

They only backed away from him, huddling together and trembling as though he was a monster that was ready to gobble them down.

"I tried to save him, but it wasn't me who killed him," Link tried to convince some girls. But they shook their heads and walked off.

"Nikko!" he turned to his friend, who backed off in fear. "Please, Nikko. You believe me, right? You know I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree, right?"

Nikko averted his eyes, refusing to look at Link.

Link was desperate to find someone who believed him. Anyone. He wheeled around, looking for someone who looked like they might believe him. Then, realizing someone was missing, he cried, "Where's Saria?"

Nikko shook his head. "What do you…"

"Where's Saria?" Link repeated. "I have to find her! She'll believe me! Saria!"

He ran around the village, calling Saria's name. No one seemed to know where she had gone, or, if they did, they wouldn't tell him. He was becoming more and more frustrated until he was ready to cry. "Why won't they believe me?"

"Never mind them," Navi told him. "Just follow me. You need some rest. We both need some rest."

She led him to the base of the ladder that led up to his treehouse. Link looked up in surprise and then began climbing it, trying hard to ignore the feeling of everyone's eyes on his back.

"We'll wait until morning to go to Hyrule Castle," Navi said. "It's getting too dark now. In the meantime, I suggest we get some sleep. It's been a tiring day for you."

Link stumbled into his little room. Navi brightened herself to lead him to his bed.

"I tried to save him," he explained desperately. "I know I was messing around, but I didn't know he would die! I didn't know! I never wanted him to die…"

"That's enough, Link," Navi said firmly. "That's enough talk about the Great Deku Tree. Now please get some rest." She settled herself on a shelf where Link kept his treasures of dusty stones and shriveled flowers. It wasn't as comfortable as the leaves of the Great Deku Tree. To think she would never feel the warmth of the Great Deku Tree ever again - to hear his deep, soothing voice - to feel his great heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep…

She shook herself. She didn't want to think about the Great Deku Tree. She didn't think she'd be able to control herself if she did.

Link fell onto his bed and wiped his eyes on his pillow. He looked up at Navi, who was now staring at the ceiling, her face a stiff mask.

"I know you liked the Great Deku Tree," Link said, his voice thick with emotion. "And I know you probably hate me right now. But I'm really, really sorry. I don't want you to hate me. Please! I really, really wish with all of my heart that I saved the Great Deku Tree! Please, Navi, you've got to believe me!"

"ENOUGH, LINK!" Navi exploded, shooting into the air and flashing angrily.

Link shrank back and then buried his head into his pillow where he tried to muffle his sobs. Navi heard them though, and the sounds pierced her heart with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said in a quieter voice. "Yes, I did like the Great Deku Tree. More than that, I loved him. He was my mentor. He was the only one I could turn to when I felt down. He was the only one who really listened to me. And he was always there when I needed him…" She looked down at Link, who had quieted down and was looking at her as though he understood.

"But he's not there anymore. I won't be able to turn to him anymore. And, without him, I feel so… alone. Alone and angry. I was angry when I yelled at you… I was angry that the Great Deku Tree is gone…"

"You're mad at me?" Link asked.

Navi studied him a minute before she sighed and answered, "No, I'm not mad at you. I know you tried your best. You showed incredible courage down there. And you also showed compassion to those Deku Scrubs, even when I showed anger… I shouldn't have said those things about you being too young and inexperienced… I'm sorry."

Link sniffed and lowered his head. He played with his thumbs.

Navi sighed and shook her head. "The Great Deku Tree has said you are Hyrule's final hope. And he's never been wrong before. I just need to learn to trust you…"

Link looked up tentatively. "So… does this mean you'll… stay with me?"

She didn't answer immediately but stared at the boy's tear-stained face for the longest time. Finally, she nodded, "The Great Deku Tree has assigned you as my Kokiri. It was the last request he made of me, so I will act as your guide throughout your quest. I will not leave your side."

Link slowly nodded as his gaze fell to the floor. Then he said in a quiet voice filled with much gratitude, "Thank you, Navi."

There was a long silence in which Navi stared down at her Kokiri as she realized just what that promise meant to Link. For so long he had been an outcast because he had no fairy. But it was more than a fairy he wanted. It was a companion… a faithful friend whom he could depend on. Someone who would always be by his side through the thick and the thin.

Without warning, the words of the Deku Tree sounded in her head: _Destiny has a purpose for thee, Navi. Thou art special. Link will need thy strength and wisdom. Help him to carry out my will…_

She vowed, _I will do whatever I can to fulfill my purpose._ _I will do whatever I can to help Link on his quest._ And the first step was to get some rest.

"Good night, Link," Navi said, settling down on the shelf again.

"Good night, Navi," Link replied, settling back into his bed with a smile working on his tear-stained face.

…

They awoke early the next morning. The sun was barely rising over the trees as they made their way to the edge of the village glen that led into the forest. Link had his adventure pouch at his hip, stuffed with the slingshot and Deku seeds, Deku sticks and, most importantly, the gift from the late Deku Tree, the Kokiri Emerald. Both his shield and sword were strapped to his back.

There were a few early risers out and they watched him warily as he passed by. As he approached the boundary of the village, Zane - a daring Kokiri who held the record for being the closest to the boundary - called to him in an astounded voice, "Hey, where are you going? No one ever leaves the forest or else they turn into Stalfos! "

"Let him leave," a grim voice replied and someone stepped into view with his arms crossed.

Link gave Mido a second's glance then turned to the boundary again. With a resigned sigh, he walked forward, looking straight ahead, making no eye contact with anyone. Mido watched him leave without a single sign of remorse. Several of the Kokiri gathered around him.

"Is he really leaving?" one whispered, her voice trembling in shock.

"Yes," Mido answered. "And he's not coming back."

…

Link and Navi traveled in silence. The forest was quiet save for the chirping of a few birds. As Link listened to the sounds of his feet treading on the soft ground, he wondered what was going to happen to him once he reached Hyrule Castle.

 _And how do I find it?_ He wondered. _I've never left the village before. No one has. What if I get lost? Will I turn into a Stalchild?_

He was surprised to learn he wasn't nervous about getting lost. The death of the Great Deku Tree seemed to have left him empty and without feelings.

 _I could probably just wander through the forest forever. I'd probably never get out of the forest at all… just walking through the trees like a ghost… without somewhere to go…_

"This way, Link," Navi prompted him quietly.

 _But no, I wouldn't get lost. I've got Navi. She'll lead me to Hyrule Castle. She'll make sure I get there._

A warm feeling grew inside him and Link felt himself smile.

 _I'm glad I got a fairy._

She led them through the maze of trees, guided by instinct. Eventually, they came to a ravine. A wooden bridge traversed over it. Link followed his fairy onto it, listening to the echoing thuds of his feet on the wood.

"Oh, you're leaving," said a voice.

Link spun around and then he gasped when he saw who it was.

"Saria!" he ran back to her. "I couldn't find you yesterday. I thought I was going to leave without saying goodbye!"

Saria bowed her head, refusing to look Link in the eye. She said in a quiet voice, "I… I hoped this day would never come… when you would leave the forest…"

Link's mouth dropped open in shock. "You knew? But how?"

"Because… well, you're not like the rest of us, Link. You were always… different."

Link felt a twinge in his chest. He had always tried to fit in with the other Kokiri despite the fact that he had no fairy. He had always tried his best, but it was never good enough for them and they always treated him differently. Saria had been the only one who had treated him like a part of the village. She was the only one who had really shown him kindness. Never before had she given even a hint that he didn't belong. So why would she tell him this now?

Saria seemed to be reading his mind for she looked up, shook her head and said, "But that doesn't matter. Whatever destiny had planned for you… it can't change the fact that we're friends… right?"

Link didn't know quite what to say. He was surprised that Saria would say that he was different but he was relieved that it didn't seem to have changed things between them. He managed a mute nod.

Saria's smiled. Then it fell and she looked down again.

"This is for you," she said, pulling out a small instrument. It was teardrop in shape with a row of holes along its side and a projecting knob - the mouthpiece. It was made from red wood.

Link took it in surprise. He studied its beautifully carved surface with awe.

"I made it for you," she said, looking at him anxiously. "I was going to teach you how to play it but... but I guess destiny got in the way… and…" She looked away, blinking back tears. Then she turned to him again. "Just hang on to it… to remember me by… and when you… I mean, _if_ you come back…" She looked away again, an expression of pain on her face.

Link swallowed a lump in his throat and answered in a tight voice, "I will. I'll think of you even when I'm not playing this. And maybe… I will come back." He looked over his shoulder toward the village with a look of regret.

Saria looked in the same direction and then shook her head. "Don't mind them. They're lost and scared without the Great Deku Tree to protect them… us…"

Link studied Saria's face closely. "I didn't mean to let him die… I tried to save him but I was too late… You believe me… right?"

For a while, Saria didn't answer him. Finally she bowed her head and replied, "I do believe you, Link."

A sense of relief flowed slowly through him. "Thank you, Saria."

"You will come back, Link," she said, turning to him. It was meant as a question.

Link saw in her emerald eyes that she wanted his assurance. He gave it without hesitation. "I will."

Saria clasped his hands in hers. "Please be safe, Link."

"I will."

She nodded. Then she turned to Navi who was watching at a respectful distance. "Keep him safe, Navi."

Navi nodded solemnly. "I will do my best."

"You're leaving too?" said Anai, looking at Navi.

Navi nodded. "I must stay by Link's side wherever he goes. That was the wish of the Great Deku Tree."

Anai swallowed visibly and then said, "Well then just… just make sure he's… he gets back home safe… for Saria's sake."

Link looked up at his fairy, who gave Anai a curious look before she nodded. He then turned back to Saria and tried to swallow another lump that had formed in his throat but this one refused to go down. "Well, Saria…" he swallowed the lump again, "…goodbye."

He turned and hurried across the bridge with Navi flying behind him. Saria watched him until he was swallowed up by the woods.

And still she didn't move. Her fairy, who was hovering hesitantly above her head, moved forward a little bit before something stopped her. She tried to move again but still that same something stopped her. Finally, she called tentatively to her Kokiri, "Saria?"

Saria's head moved slightly but she didn't turn around. She finally said, "You shouldn't have told me, Anai."

Anai stammered, "But I… I thought… we could do something… I didn't…"

She fell silent. She didn't know what she had been thinking honestly. She had panicked. She had reacted on instinct. She hadn't meant for things to turn out the way they had. How she wished she could go back in time and do things differently…

…

It had started shortly after Link had gone to talk to the Great Deku Tree. Saria had promised she would wait for Link to return and was leaning comfortably against his tree, whittling something while she waited. Anai watched Link and his new fairy hurrying toward the Great Deku Tree's glen, her curiosity tussling inside her stomach. At last, she turned to Saria and said, "I'm going to follow them and see what the Great Deku Tree says."

"You shouldn't do that, Anai," said Saria warningly though there was a gleam in her eye.

Anai crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her Kokiri. "Are you going to stop me?"

Saria laughed. Then she said, "At the very least, promise that you'll let Link tell me first."

Her fairy huffed in exasperation. "Fine. I won't tell you anything until after he's told you."

"I don't want you ruining his fun like you're always trying to do."

"Me? Ruin his fun? Why would I ever do anything like that?" said Anai innocently. Then, before Saria could say anything more, she flew off to follow Link and his new fairy.

It wasn't long before she returned to Saria with disappointing news. "Mido's blocking Link from the Great Deku Tree."

Saria's smile slipped and she shook her head. "That Mido! He's always giving Link a hard time."

Anai continued, "He won't let him pass until he gets a sword and a shield, so now Link's looking for them."

Saria's smile reappeared with a hint of mischief in it. "Link will show Mido. He's smart. He'll make him eat his words," she finished on a note of satisfaction.

Not too long afterwards, Anai reported that Link had bought a shield from Rudy. When Saria smiled at the news, Anai added, "But a sword's harder to find, even if Link _is_ smart."

Saria said nothing but continued to smile and whittle. Scowling in irritation, Anai turned back to spy on Link and his fairy again.

Her next report was one of surprise. "Link just went into the forbidden woods!"

Saria hesitated for the tiniest moment before she continued whittling calmly. Anai stared at her in astonishment. "You're not worried at all?"

"Link's brave and smart. And his fairy seems pretty smart too. She'll make sure he doesn't get lost."

The impetuous fairy shook her head in disbelief. "But why would they need to go into the forbidden woods? They're doing some pretty strange things."

"Maybe they're getting around Mido," Saria replied. She then looked up and gave her fairy a teasing smile, "Aren't you going to follow them to find out?"

"And get lost in there where I'll be snatched up by Deku Baba and Skulltulas?" Anai shook her head. "No thank you. They're already gone, anyways."

Saria giggled. "But I thought you fairies had 'special instincts' that keep you from getting lost."

Anai didn't reply but instead gave an indignant huff and flew off to where Link and his fairy had vanished into the woods. Here is where she would wait for them to return, for she didn't doubt that they would.

And they did eventually return though it took much longer than she had expected. She had worried that they really had found a different way to the Great Deku Tree and had been getting antsier and antsier over time until she had almost decided out of boredom to return to Saria. But when she spotted something in Link's left hand, she knew immediately that the wait had been worth it. And it was with excitement, not boredom, that she returned to Saria.

"He did it! He actually went and did it! He got himself a sword!"

Saria looked up from her whittling. "Ooh, I'd love to see the look on Mido's face." She immediately turned to Link's tree and climbed the ladder to his house.

Anai stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"Getting a good view." Saria wedged her hands and wormed her feet in the rough bark as she climbed up Link's house. She was soon on top of his roof and she smiled eagerly as she peered over to where Link was approaching Mido. She was soon laughing delightedly when Mido's flabbergasted voice carried across the village.

"That'll teach him!" she giggled. "That'll teach him to be so mean to Link."

"At least now it looks like Link's going to get to talk to the Great Deku Tree," her fairy said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Anai," Sarai said warningly.

"I know. Don't tell. Let Link do it." And before Saria could stop her, Anai zipped off to spy on him.

She slowed down when she got close, making sure she didn't get herself discovered as it seemed Mido had not yet finished with Link and was throwing insults at him. Anai could see it hurt Link but she had to admit that he was tough for it didn't take him very long to get his cheer back, especially with the help of his new fairy. They were soon moving toward the Great Deku Tree's glen and Anai followed them, flying high to avoid being spotted. When they at last reached the glen, Anai hid in the leaves of a tree that was closest to the Great Deku Tree and she waited with a smirk on her face, feeling immensely pleased with herself.

She listened as the Great Deku Tree talked with Link. She felt her satisfaction slipping when she heard the wheeziness in the great tree's voice. Then it turned into horror that grew with each word he spoke. And finally, when he opened his mouth to allow Link inside him, she panicked.

She leaped into the air. _I've got to tell someone about this! The Great Deku Tree can't just die! And to rely on Link to help him? He can't do it on his own! He needs help! I've got to find help! I've got to find… Saria! Saria will know what to do!_ And so she turned and immediately shot back toward the village.

She was like an arrow with light trailing it. Never had she flown so fast nor had she ever been so focused. She startled Kokiri and fairies in passing but did not stop to apologize. Her focus was on one goal and that was to reach Saria, who was sitting on Link's roof where Anai had left her, whittling again.

"Saria!" Anai burst out.

"I already told you, Anai," said Saria with a rare bite of impatience, "Don't tell me anything until Link has had a chance…"

"But Saria, the Great Deku Tree is really sick! He's going to die soon!"

Saria froze. Her eyes widened. Then she said to her fairy in a warning tone, "Anai, you'd better not be joking."

"But I'm not! The Great Deku Tree really is sick!" And she related everything she had overheard. She finished, "So, you see, he's been cursed! And he's making Link break the curse for him!"

"He's what?" Saria's mouth opened in fright. "But he's… No." She suddenly jumped to her feet and took a running leap off of Link's roof. The jump was slightly higher than she was used to jumping, but she tucked into a roll upon hitting the ground with practiced ease. She was immediately running at full speed toward the Great Deku Tree's glen. Anai streaked behind her like a white comet.

The Kokiri were immediately alerted and they watched curiously as Saria and her fairy passed them by. She passed Mido, who called after her, wondering where she was going so fast. He got no reply and she was soon gone before he could call again. With an irritable "humph!" he stalked to his house to sulk.

As Saria ran, the wind whistled in her ears and stung her eyes until they watered. It drew her green hair back like the wings of a bird preparing to take flight. Trees whipped past her.

Then she arrived in the Great Deku Tree's glen. Immediately she could see that her fairy had told her the truth. The Great Deku Tree sounded very sick - each breath he took rattled him. His eyes were squeezed tight as though he was in pain. Dead leaves were piled around his base and the leaves he still had moved stiffly in the breeze.

It was worse than she feared. And dread suddenly clenched around her heart, which beat frantically as though trying to escape its grasp.

"Great Deku Tree!"

His eyes opened a crack. Then they slowly widened until they were able to focus on Saria. His mouth twitched. As he spoke, there was a note of surprise in his weak and raspy voice, "Saria. What art thou doing here?"

Saria wasted no time. "Where's Link? Is he all right?"

"I have asked him to remove the curse from me. He is within me now doing just that."

"Is he all right?" Saria repeated, almost demanded.

The Great Deku Tree let out a shaky sigh of pain before answering, "The trial will be dangerous. There is a chance that he will die. But I am not concerned, for I have faith in his courage. And with the wisdom of Navi, I have no doubt he will triumph."

"Is that all he'll be doing?" Saria asked him. "If he succeeds and you get better…"

"I am afraid," interrupted the Deku tree, "that it is too late for me. The curse has sapped me of every ounce of power I contain. My time is very near."

Anai gasped in horror. Saria's lip trembled until she bit it. At last, she asked the Great Deku Tree in a faint voice, "Then… how much longer do I have with Link?"

He closed his eyes. His voice was heavy as he spoke slowly, "I am sorry, Saria… the time has come for Link… and for thee…"

Tears stung in Saria's eyes. A sob escaped from her, which she tried to stifle by biting her fist. She shook her head vehemently and cried out, "I'm not ready, Great Deku Tree! I can't do it! It's too soon!" Her body was soon heaving from the force of her sobs.

"Remember thy promise, Saria," said the Great Deku Tree, managing to sound stern in his weakness. "The promise thou made all those years ago when Link first came to us. The promise that when destiny calls for him, thou wouldst allow him to answer it. Destiny calls now, Saria. Remember thy promise."

"But why now?" Saria vigorously wiped the stream of tears from her eyes. "Can't it wait? Can't destiny wait a little longer?"

"It calls him now, Saria," he repeated, his voice softer. "And you know as well as I do that destiny is commanded by none. Destiny has a purpose for all, each in its own time. And Link's time is now."

Saria's voice came out weakly between sobs. "That's not fair."

"Remember thy promise, Saria," the Great Deku Tree repeated one last time, his voice fading, "remember… thy… promise…" He closed his eyes once more.

Saria's sobs renewed with fervor. Her fairy hovered uncertainly above her, trying to think of how she could comfort her Kokiri but without a single idea. Soon after, Saria turned and fled the glade. Anai hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should go after Saria. It was her fault Saria was upset, after all. She shouldn't have eavesdropped on Link and the Great Deku Tree. Or at least she shouldn't have told Saria.

She hovered there, wrestling with her emotions. Did she dare go back to the house? If she knew Saria, she would have gone to her "usual" spot. She always went there when she wanted to be alone.

Anai started back toward the village. As she drifted, she thought about what she would say to her Kokiri to convince her that she hadn't meant to upset her - that she had only been trying to help. After all, didn't they all want the Great Deku Tree to live? Didn't they all want to help him in any way they could? And Anai had simply turned to the one person she thought would know how to help. Saria must know that.

Anai avoided eye contact with everyone she passed. To her relief, no one stopped her and she soon arrived at the house. She hesitated at the doorway, peering inside for any sign of Saria. But it seemed her theory was correct - Saria had gone to her usual spot.

The fairy breathed a sigh of relief. She'd face Saria later rather than sooner. Maybe by then Saria will have calmed down. Maybe by then Link will have saved the Great Deku Tree and be back in the village and things will be back to normal…

The hours passed gradually for Anai. Slowly the forest light deepened into a golden hue and then into a reddish hue. From the doorway, she watched the path entrance to the Great Deku Tree for signs of Link's return and then turned to the forest behind her for signs of Saria's return, but saw nothing from either. For the thousandth time she wondered if she should look for Saria or see if Link had returned but wound up doing neither. There was always the nagging feeling that told her that if she waited for just a little bit longer…

Then movement toward the Great Deku Tree's glen grabbed her attention. A swarm of fairies had just burst from the trees and they were making strange sounds. As Anai watched, the fairies scattered, pausing at groups of Kokiri and their fairies and making the same strange sounds. Anai strained her ears until eventually she realized the strange sounds were sobs. Which meant…

One of the fairies flew closer to another group of Kokiri and this time Anai could hear the terrible news she had to deliver, "The Great Deku Tree is dead!"

The Kokiri and their fairies gasped in horror. One of them stammered, "H-h-how do you know?"

The fairy answered in between sobs, "B-because when we tried to play with him, he-he wouldn't move! And his bark is all black and shriveled, and his leaves are all brown and brittle, and he doesn't breathe anymore!"

The Kokiri murmured anxiously to each other at this news. Anai zipped closer to the group, calling out, "What about Link? Is he all right?"

The group turned in surprise to see the newcomer. The fairy sniffed and said confusedly, "Link?"

"A Kokiri boy. Did you see him? Was he all right?"

The fairy shook her head perplexedly. "I… I don't remember. I… I think… I think I saw a boy there…"

"Was he all right?"

Before the fairy could respond, there was a sudden cry, "Look! Someone's coming!" and everyone turned to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's glen.

Anai's breath hitched. Someone was there all right. In this light, it was hard to see more than the person's shadow, but she had no doubt it was Link. His fairy hovered above him.

Then someone marched up to him. Given the figure's aggressive stance, Anai had to conclude that it was Mido, who was once again going to give Link a hard time. She could almost hear Saria's disapproving voice, "That is the last thing Link needs after what he's been through!" which then alerted her to the question, _Where was Saria?_

She looked anxiously towards the woods behind Saria's house, but there was still no sign of her. What if Link left the village before Saria got back? Anai remembered what the Great Deku Tree had said about Link being called away by destiny. She had remembered too that the Great Deku Tree had said he would die, but she hadn't really believed it… not until now. Was that how Saria was now? Refusing to believe that Link would no longer be with her? What if he left before she got to say goodbye?

She looked to the woods again and wondered if she should go find Saria to let her know that Link was safe. But just when she started to move, Mido's voice rang through the village, "How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!"

The Kokiri beside her gasped. They had never heard Mido so angry before. One of them murmured, "Is that Link he's talking to?" and another answered, "Yeah, I can see him from here." Then another spoke, "What is Mido talking about? What did Link do?" and he was answered by another, "You don't think he's talking about the Great Deku Tree dying, do you?" to which the reply was, "He must be. I mean, he was in there when the Great Deku Tree died."

Anai listened to the conversation with a sinking heart. Link had never had many friends to begin with, but now everyone was getting suspicious of him. She worried that it might get so bad that it would force Link to leave soon. And Saria still hadn't come back yet. Anai couldn't leave now. She had to somehow ease everyone's suspicions or delay Link from leaving the village.

But she didn't move. She merely stared at Link's form as he moved from group to group while the Kokiri murmured beside her. Then Link started calling Saria's name. She turned to the woods, half-wondering if Link had seen her returning, but there was still no sign of her. And as Link called her name with more and more urgency, Anai felt more and more anxious for Saria's return, yet she made no move because the truth of it was she really didn't know what to do. She had already messed up with Saria. What if she went to find her and they came back only to find that Link was already gone? Anai wasn't sure she could stand to see Saria's disappointment. Not again. So she waited and hoped.

It wasn't very long before Link gave up his search for Saria. By this time, it had gotten dark. It only made sense that he and his fairy would wait for the morning before leaving, and Anai soon saw she was right. The two of them climbed the ladder and disappeared into his treehouse. Anai watched his doorway but they didn't come back out.

For several hours Anai sat cross-legged on Saria's roof, watching Link's treehouse. She was too anxious to sleep, waiting for Saria to return. Then, at last, she sensed movement behind her and she immediately turned.

"Anai, is that you?" Saria whispered hoarsely as she emerged from the trees.

"Saria!" Anai flew to her Kokiri, too relieved to be nervous about approaching Saria. "I've been waiting all day! I worried you weren't ever going to come back!"

Saria shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was at the usual spot working on Link's present." She held it up so that it caught Anai's light.

It was an ocarina whittled from red wood. Even from the limited light she provided, Anai could see the care Saria put into carving it.

"I wanted to finish it before Link has to…" Saria swallowed and continued, "I got so focused, I lost track of time. When I saw how late it was, I ran as fast as I could."

"You know the woods are dangerous at night." said Anai. It was a half-hearted attempt to sound responsible. She knew that Saria was capable of taking care of herself.

Saria shrugged it off. She asked Anai, "Am I too late? Link, did he…?"

Anai pointed. "He's in his house. He seems to be doing okay but everyone thinks he killed the Great Deku Tree. He was asking for you but couldn't find you."

Saria turned to Link's house with a sorrowful expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to leave you alone… not when you needed me most."

Anai's insides twisted at the words, for she had done the exact same thing with Saria.

 _Oh, Saria._ _How I wish I could go back in time and do things differently…_

…

"I always knew he would leave the forest someday," said Saria, gazing at where Link had vanished. She sounded as though she was talking to herself, so Anai said nothing. "And I thought I would be ready…" She gave a small laugh but it was without mirth. "I guess it just shows how naïve I am. Naïve and selfish."

"You're not…" Anai began but then hesitated. Saria unexpectedly turned to face her, so she finished, "You're not selfish. You… you just care about him. You worry for him. It'd be hard… for anybody to say goodbye to their best friend…"

Saria bowed her head to hide the tears in her eyes. "I tried my hardest to teach him everything he needs to know. I hope it's enough…" She hesitated.

"It will be," said Anai reassuringly. "And when he's finished with his journey, he'll come back. And then we'll all play the games we used to play just like before. You'll see."

"He'll come back…" Saria repeated softly. She raised her head toward the edge of the forest. This time, there was a hint of a smile on her face.


	7. Across Hyrule Field

**Chapter 7:** **Across Hyrule Field**

Link expected the journey through the woods to be long, but it was a surprisingly short time later when he noticed the woods were getting thinner.

"We're nearing the edge of the woods," Navi informed him. "We should come out into Hyrule Field in a short while."

She was right. Before too long, the trees had spread farther out and they were looking out at a vast plain of rolling grass hills. At the far end of the field, Link spied mountains barely visible above the mounds.

"Wow!" Link exclaimed. "Look, Navi! It's so huge!"

"This is Hyrule Field," Navi explained. "Hyrule Castle should be on the other side." She pointed across the vast sea of green. Link squinted until he made out a small gray castle nestled at the base of the mountains.

"That's where we need to go?" Link exclaimed. "That's going to take forever!"

"And we're not going to get there any faster by just standing here," Navi told him. "Let's go."

Link knew that she was right, but the distance was not something he looked forward to crossing. He groaned as he put his foot forward. Just as he set it down, he heard a strange garbling noise.

He froze. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Navi asked, pausing.

Then from above them they heard a voice, "Hoo, hoo, up here!"

Link and Navi both looked up.

From the highest bough of a tree was what appeared to be an enormous bird with ridiculously small eyes. Its head jutted forward on a long neck, inspecting them closely.

"It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure!" it garbled in a soft voice. Then, to Link's amazement, its head rotated until its beady eyes were at the bottom of its face. But as Link looked, he realized they weren't the real ones.

"Whoa," he said. "Navi, look! Look what it is!"

"An owl," his fairy answered curiously.

"Very correct," replied the owl, blinking its large glinting eyes

"How do you turn your head like that?" Link asked as he tried to turn his own head.

"The talents of an owl," it replied, "and being an owl, I am able to turn my head, like so." It twisted its head upside down again so that the beady black eyes were on top. Then it rotated back and the owl's real, large ones observed Link.

"You are rather young," it remarked, cocking its head in puzzlement.

"I'm ten years old," Link replied, "but the Great Deku Tree thinks I'm Hyrule's final hope, so I'm supposed to make a journey to Hyrule Castle."

Navi darted to his ear and whispered, "Enough said, Link. It may not be wise to say too much about what you are doing."

"Why not?"

"He may be a spy."

"But he seems nice to me," Link answered and then he turned to the owl before his fairy could stop him, "I'm supposed to talk to the Princess of Destiny and then somehow I'm supposed to save Hyrule."

"Ah, ' _somehow,_ '" the owl repeated, slowly sounding out the word as though it was new to it. "…you doubt your own strength?" It jutted its head forward and peered closely at Link.

Link backed off a bit, suddenly nervous at being so intensely scrutinized. "Uhh… well, first I was supposed to break the curse on the Great Deku Tree, but I was too late to save him. So I don't know if I would be able to do any saving the world… I… just don't know if I can do it."

"I see." The owl withdrew its head. "Of course, the path is not always easy. This will be especially true for you. Fate has given you a most difficult path that few have ever overcome."

"But why?" Link protested. "What did I do to deserve it?"

"We know not the ways of fate, but it usually turns out for the best," the owl answered brightly. "So keep your spirits up! Don't give in to despair no matter how much it tempts you." It flapped its wings emphatically. Then it turned toward the fields and stretched out its wing, "Just across this field is Hyrule Castle, the center of commerce."

"Is there a shortcut over there?" Link asked, "or maybe something I can ride to get over there?"

The owl ruffled its feathers. "Mmm… a shortcut - if it exists, I have yet to find it, and as for riding there…" It twisted its head around the field and then turned back to Link. "I have found that the best and almost foolproof method of getting to your destination is with your feet!"

"But that'll take too long!"

"Yes, walking does take some time, but so does everything else. It's all about how that time is spent!" The owl gave another emphatic flap of its wings. Then it jutted its head forward. "Now, do you remember all that I've told you?"

Link said uncertainly, "Uh, I think so."

"Very good!" The owl pulled its head back in. "I'll be seeing you!" And it flapped its wings, rising into the air. Then it turned and sailed off toward the castle.

"Wait!" Link started to run after the owl.

"It's no use chasing him," Navi told him. "He's already disappearing."

"But that's not fair! He's got wings! He can fly!"

"I'm quite aware of that," Navi said, rolling her eyes. "You'll just have to make do with your feet."

Link reluctantly started off across the field. He complained, "That owl was huge though. I bet he could have carried me clear to the castle in no time!"

"I doubt that," Navi responded.

"I bet he could have," Link argued.

His fairy groaned silently. She had the distinct feeling that in many ways this would be a long trip.

…

As Navi predicted, the journey was an arduous one. Link complained frequently that he needed to stop. When he did, Navi let him rest. But when he started needing rests more and more frequently, in her irritation she urged him to hurry.

"We need to reach the castle before nightfall," she warned him.

"Why?" Link looked up at her from his sitting position.

"There are dangers about when it's dark," she explained. "Stalchilds, Wolfos, Peahats… they become abundant when the protecting rays of the sun are gone."

To her pleasant delight, this resulted in him speeding his travel and needing less breaks.

Time passed. The sun rose higher into the sky. Link began to pant and flap his hand weakly at himself. Navi noticed his suffering.

"What's wrong, Link?" she asked.

"It's hot," he answered, shielding his face from the sun.

"Perhaps we should see if we can find a place to shelter up there." Navi pointed. Link looked and saw a rather steep incline toward a low-walled area, behind which he could see several buildings. Then he turned to the castle.

"I don't know," he said, shielding his eyes and squinting at the castle. "I think we might make it there. It looks like a shorter distance anyways."

"Very well then," Navi said, smiling slightly. "Let's continue."

Despite Link's optimism, it was getting dark before they got close to it. The sun sank quickly behind the mountains, casting long shadows that stretched far into the field.

"Quickly, Link!" his fairy urged him, "before night falls!"

Link sped up, nearly running in his earnest to reach the safety of the castle walls. He could already see someone out on the drawbridge with a long pole where something flaming dangled off the end. The figure was lighting torches on both sides of the drawbridge.

"Wait!" Link called out to him. "Wait! I need to get in before you close that! Hey!"

The figure didn't seem to have heard him. Finished with the torches, he disappeared back into the gatehouse.

Link was now sprinting as fast as he could. He had to make it. He didn't want to be trapped outside where all the monsters were going to appear. All the Stalfos and Stalchilds and Wolfos and other beasts that Link was not willing to meet.

The archway leading into the castle was getting closer. Link ran desperately to reach it. His heart pounded. His legs were beginning to ache.

 _I'm going to make it_ , he encouraged himself, _I'm going to make it._

That's when he heard clanking and creaking. He saw to his horror that the drawbridge was coming up!

"No!" he yelled. "Don't pull it up yet! Let me get in first!"

"Faster Link," Navi urged him. "The drawbridge is closing!"

Link couldn't run any faster, not that he didn't try. His legs were simply too sore to be pushed any more. As a matter of fact, he was slowing down. Slower and slower he went as the drawbridge rose higher and higher. It was swallowing up the gatehouse.

He eventually reached the moat. He panted and groaned as the drawbridge clunked into place. His legs were very sore so he collapsed onto the ground.

"We didn't make it," Navi said.

"Now what do we do?" Link asked, rolling onto his back.

His fairy considered the question. Before she could come up with an answer, there was a loud howl that echoed across the field. Several other howls joined in, making it sound like a chorus.

"Wolfos," Navi whispered in fear.

Link got to his still sore feet and pulled out his sword. He licked his lips nervously as he waited for something to appear in the dark.

The chorus of howls continued for a few minutes and then gradually died out. Link waited with his heart pounding, still expecting snarling beasts to appear from the darkness.

Navi flitted close to his ear, shedding light on his scared face. "The Wolfos are in the woods. They're too far away."

Link turned to face her. "So I'm not in danger?"

His fairy didn't answer. Scrabbling noises had just reached her ears. And they sounded very close.

"I don't think you should put your sword away," she answered.

Link had heard the noises too. He whipped his head around, trying to find whatever was making the rough noise.

Then he saw it. The ground was moving in front of him. The dirt was rising and then rolling out. Like trickling fountains, the dirt grew into mounds. Then something white appeared from the ground. Navi drew in a sharp breath as it stretched out and waved. Then it plunged toward the ground with a pound and the dirt rose in an even larger pile.

"Stalchilds," Navi told Link in a high, quiet voice.

Link didn't reply. He only watched in horror as the dirt fell away from the monsters while they pushed themselves to their feet. Then they turned their heads to him, their eyes glowing red.

Link had never seen a Stalchild before though he had heard stories about them. Local legend said that they were lost children who carried lanterns to lure unsuspecting Kokiri into the woods where they would never be seen again. Now Link saw that the legend was false, for what he faced was far more frightening.

They were nothing more than bones but horribly deformed. Their skulls were disproportionately large to their bodies but their eye sockets where points of red glowed were tiny. Their upper jaws sported large tombstone teeth but Link could barely see their lower jaws. They had one arm that was so long that it dragged along the ground, tipping them to the side, while the other arm stretched forward, red claws glistening in Navi's icy blue light. They had a slow shambling gait, but there were many of them that surrounded Link and they were getting closer.

Link backed slowly away from their outstretched fingers and almost fell into the moat. He held up his shield and stuck his sword out in what he hoped was a threatening pose.

But the Stalchilds were unfazed. Their bony fingers swiped at the sword and bounced off with a metallic ring.

"You'll have to fight them, Link," Navi told him. "Swing your sword!"

He had to jerk his sword out of their grasp first. This brought away several pieces of bone that clattered against the stone and then plopped into the moat. Then he started swinging it. Sword met a lot of bones, which limited the arc of his swing.

"Force them back!" Navi commanded him. "Use your shield against them!"

Link did as she commanded, slamming his shield against the Stalchilds. This sent a chain reaction through the crowd that caused them to fall against each other. Bones shattered on impact upon the ground. Many others, however, remained intact for they were cushioned by each other and managed to push themselves back upright. Link swung his sword and shield, trying to force the hideous skeletons away.

"I can't keep doing this!" Link cried as the Stalchilds piled up around him. "I can't!"

"You must, Link!" Navi cried. "You must keep them at bay until the sun rises!"

But the longer Link fought, the more apparent it was that he was losing. His swinging was slowing and getting feebler. He had long, ragged gashes where the Stalchilds managed to swipe their sharp claws on him, and he was being forced closer and closer to the moat's edge.

"Keep going, Link," Navi encouraged him. "We'll be seeing daylight soon."

"I'm too tired," Link panted as he raised his shield just in time to stop a Stalchild's slash. "Just too…"

He suddenly fell face forward onto the ground. His sword and shield clattered to the ground and bounced away from him.

"LINK!" Navi screamed.

The Stalchilds gathered around him, flexing their bony fingers that would soon tear into his body. A strange chittering sound escaped from them, sounding almost like laughter. Their claws lowered over Link's lifeless body.

"LINK!"

Suddenly, a flaming arrow pierced the skull of a Stalchild. It began to hop and dance around as it shrieked in agony. The rest of them looked curiously at their burning companion and then they all turned to the castle where the shot had come from.

Another flaming arrow plunged into another Stalchild's eye. It shrieked also and leaped into the moat. Its scream died as its bones disintegrated in the dark water.

The Stalchilds were sent into an uproar. They chattered and ran as arrow after flaming arrow plunged into their ranks until the last of them-visible by the few that were on fire-disappeared over the horizon and then the arrows stopped.

There was silence. Navi flitted to Link's ear, her features etched with terror.

"Link?" she asked tentatively.

He didn't answer. He lay unmoving on the ground. Navi backed away, feeling a hole eating away at her stomach.

"No… Link… please, wake up…"

She was startled by a clanking, creaking sound. She spun and saw the drawbridge lowering. She looked to the sky but saw that it was still dark. The torches burned bright in their sconces but they didn't illuminate the dark interior. It was like a black mirror reflecting the flickering light from the torches.

The drawbridge settled on the ground with a thump. Navi watched anxiously toward the opening.

Someone appeared, walking towards them. He made metallic clanking sounds, which confused Navi at first. Then she saw that it was a man dressed in armor. He wore a plumed helmet with a visor, which was up, revealing the guard's face.

He clanked toward the prone figure of Link where he paused. He grunted in surprise and lowered to his knees to take a closer look.

"So I did hear someone," he mumbled.

Navi flitted higher into the air as she watched the guard roll Link over. He made disturbed sounds as he inspected the cuts and bruises on Link's body.

"Been cut pretty deep on the arms. Those Stalchilds can be pretty nasty…" He shook his head and tutted. "Not safe for anyone to be outside the castle grounds at night. Especially children. What with all the Stalchilds and Stalfos and the other monsters."

He grunted as he lifted Link into his arms. Then he turned and clanked his way toward the gatehouse. Navi was unsure if she should show herself to the guard. But she flew close behind and hoped the guard would know what to do.


	8. Hyrule Castle Town

**Chapter 8:** **Hyrule Castle Town**

When Link awoke, he was surprised to find himself in a bed. He was further surprised when he saw bandages on his arms. He leaned over the bed and saw his sword against the bedpost and his shield lying next to it. He drew in his breath when he saw the deep gouges made in the wood.

"I'm going to need a new shield," he muttered. Then he looked up. "Where am I?"

"Well," said a voice, startling him, "You're awake. I was beginning to think you were dead after all." A man stood up from a small table and walked to the stove on the far end of the room. He spooned something from a frying pan onto a plate and carried it over to Link.

"I'm sure you're hungry after fighting off all those Stalchilds," the man said, placing the plate in front of him.

Link found that he _was_ hungry. He ate the breakfast, which turned out to be scrambled eggs mixed with mushrooms, onions, and some spices he was unfamiliar with. It was very good. When he finished, the man took his plate away to a sink.

"Thank you for the food," Link told him.

"You're welcome," the man answered. "Not often do I get a visitor who gets to taste my cooking. The name's Aben, by the way."

"Link," Link responded. "Pleased to meet you, Aben. Thanks for rescuing me."

"Link, huh?" Aben repeated. "Don't think I've heard that name before. But I think I like it. If I ever get a kid, that's what I'll name him. Link." He began humming to himself as he washed Link's dish.

Link looked curiously around the tiny room he was in. It seemed to be the man's entire dwelling, with the bed he was sitting on against the wall, a table in the center, a stove against the opposite wall, and a sink next to it in the corner. On the wall to his right hung a row of swords, axes, bows, and arrows. A single lamp hung from a hook in the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"I'm guessing you mean my home since I'm sure you already know you're in Hyrule Castle Town."

"I am?" Link took another look around the room. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you in. I heard you fighting off all those Stalchilds while I was at my night post, so I got my bow and chased them off."

"Oh… thanks."

"Not at all," said Aben. Then, as he poured water into the sink from a bucket, he asked, "So what were you doing out there so late at night?"

"I was coming to Hyrule Castle. The Great Deku Tree told me and Navi to come here," Link answered. Then he gasped and looked around. "Where's Navi?"

"Who's that?" asked Aben.

"My fairy. The Great Deku Tree made her my partner when he sent us here. I'm supposed to talk to a princess here."

Aben shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there. First of all, who's the Great Deku Tree?"

"He's our guardian… or _was_ our guardian." Link hung his head in shame. "He asked me to break a curse on him, but I failed."

"I see," the man said quietly. Link hadn't really explained all that much - Aben still didn't know who the Great Deku Tree was or who he was a guardian of - but he could see that the topic was painful for the kid so he remained silent. He turned back to his dishwashing.

Then he cleared his throat and said, "You say you want to see the princess?"

Link nodded. "The Great Deku Tree told me to find her. He said that's who I'm supposed to find so that I can save the world."

"Save the world, huh?" Aben smiled slightly. "And what exactly are you supposed to be saving the world from?"

Link shuddered as he recalled the dark nightmares he had had. "A man in black armor."

Aben looked up in surprise. Then he turned back to his dishes, washing them more slowly.

"I think I know who you're looking for."

Link looked up at him.

Aben shook his head. "There's a man dressed in black armor. I saw him just yesterday. He had a party of… well, they weren't men… Moblins, I think they're called. He had these with him when he went up to the castle. I thought I had a bad feeling about him. He claimed he was offering his allegiance to our king, so the king ordered me to let him pass. If that's who you're up against…"

He hesitated. Link waited expectantly.

After fumbling with his words a few times, he finally said, "Just be careful, kid."

…

Aben changed Link's bandages. He offered to find Link some clean clothes, but Link was in a hurry. He thanked Aben as he left his house. Just as he shut the door, a small ball of pale blue light zipped down to him.

"Are you all right, Link?" Navi asked anxiously.

"There you are, Navi!" Link exclaimed with relief. "I was just talking with that guard in there." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "He said that the man from my nightmares is here in the castle though."

"Then we must be cautious," said Navi. "And we must reach the princess."

Link nodded. He turned and headed in the direction of the castle. As he approached, he could hear people. When he ran out into the main square, he stopped and looked around in wonder.

"Whoa," he breathed.

He had never been in a place with so many people. They were everywhere! And how noisy they were! At different stands, large crowds argued loudly with each other. Then there were others just wandering around the square. One ran past him with a bag over his shoulder. Link dodged around him. He watched the man run across the square. He was too busy looking everywhere and bumped into an old lady.

"Oh, sorry," Link said hastily, grabbing her before she could fall.

"Quite all right," the old woman chuckled. "I'm in a good mood today! See? I made a lot of money!"

"That's nice," Link said, interested.

The old woman nodded. "You want to know my secret to success, sonny? Just go to Lake Hylia. You can find all sorts of things down there just washed up on the shore!"

"Where's Lake Hylia?" Link asked her.

"Link," his fairy interrupted him, "we need to see the princess. We don't have time to loiter around."

"Oh, right." Link waved to the woman as he followed Navi. "Goodbye!"

They weaved their way around the people as they made their way toward the castle. Before they reached it though, they paused as they saw two men being thrown into the square by two stern-looking guards. Link was fascinated to notice that the two men looked identical. He ran towards them as they were getting to their feet. One of the men pushed himself to his knees and then he fell over as he began laughing hysterically.

The other man cried in a sulky voice, "We almost made it!"

"I told you it wouldn't work!" the other man laughed. "Oh, dear me, it was worth being thrown out just to see the look on your face!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he laughed.

"Thrown out of where?" Link asked curiously.

The sulky man turned to him. "I wanted to see Princess Zelda! See? I snuck past the guards…" he pretended to be sneaking past imaginary guards, "swam through the moat…" he paddled his arms, "but just as I was about to get inside the castle the guards caught me!"

"I knew that you would!" guffawed his twin. "You're as sneaky as a rattle-boned Stalchild!"

Link shuddered at the comparison.

The sulky man shook his head. "It was that stupid drain hole. I tried to get through but I get stuck in it instead!"

"That was the best part!" his twin howled.

Link joined in the man's laughter. The other man only frowned more deeply. Then he said, "I'm going home. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" his laughing brother cried and jumped up and followed after him. Link watched them go, his face split into a wide grin. Then he noticed someone standing next to him and watching them with him.

"Maybe I should have asked them if they've seen my dad," said the girl, sounding oddly cheerful.

Link turned to her and asked her, "Your dad went through?"

"Oh yes." She turned to him. "You see, my dad is selling milk up there." She pointed up the path leading toward the castle. Then she turned back to him. When she did, her eyes widened as though she had just noticed him. Her eyes swept down his body.

Link suddenly became very conscious that his clothes were muddy and sweaty. He tried wiping off some of the mud, but he only ended up dirtying his hands.

"Hey, your clothes!" she exclaimed, pointing. Link flinched and subconsciously tried to wipe the mud off again.

"They're different…" she continued. Her eyes eventually drifted up to his face. She frowned thoughtfully at him. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Link shook his head slowly. "Uhh… no."

"Hmm…" The girl rested her chin on her hand as she studied him thoughtfully.

Navi, who had been hovering above Link, suddenly spoke, "We don't mean to be rude, but we really must be going. We're wasting enough time already." Here she glared at Link meaningfully.

The girl gasped in surprise and then laughed, "Oh! A fairy! You must be from the forest!"

Link nodded and then blushed. Navi cocked her head curiously at Link's behavior.

She giggled and then tucked her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet as she said brightly, "My name is Malon."

"L-Link," he responded.

"I live at Lon Lon Ranch, home of Hyrule's best milk. My dad's the owner there," she continued. "We just made a delivery here today. My dad went on to the castle, but he's been gone for a while now…" She turned to the castle again. Link turned in the same direction.

"Hey, are you going up there?" she suddenly asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah," Link answered.

"Well, do you think, while you're up there, could you find my dad?" She watched him eagerly. "See what's taking him so long."

"All right." Link nodded. "If I find him, I'll ask him." And with that promise, he hurried up the cobblestone path. It wasn't long before the stones began to thin out until he was running on a dirt path. He also noticed that the stone walls that had surrounded the town and lined the path to the castle were gradually replaced by natural embankments where grass and trees grew.

"Hey, Link! This way!" a voice called from atop a tree. Link looked up to find the owl peering down at him.

"You are nearly there, Link. You will find the princess inside the castle just up this path," it said, spreading a wing toward it. Then it folded its wing and jutted its head forward, whispering as its eyes glittered with a conspiratorial look, "Though I would be careful about sneaking past the guards if I were you!" Then it laughed, "Ho ho ho hoot!"

Link gave it a puzzled look. "What will the guards do if I get caught?"

"Just throw you out," the owl replied with a shrug. "But I do imagine it can get tiresome after a few times."

"Couldn't we just explain to them about how urgent it is that we speak with the princess?" Navi asked.

The owl cocked its head thoughtfully. "I don't suppose it would hurt to try, but I don't believe either of you have much of a chance of explaining anything to these guards." It jerked its head toward a soldier standing by a gate just ahead.

"Then how do we get past them?" Link asked, looking up at the high banks.

The owl smiled and cocked its head. "Mmm… you are indeed in a predicament. Hoo hoo hoot!" Still laughing to itself, it flapped its wings and flew off.

"Wait!" Link cried. "Do you know how I can get past…"

He saw it was no use for the owl had just disappeared back in the direction of the town.

"He's no help at all," Link complained.

His fairy replied, "Why don't we try just asking the guard if we can speak with the princess? It would seem you would have to speak with him to get past the gate anyways."

"Okay," Link said uncertainly. He continued on the path leading up to the guard, who looked bored standing next to the gate all day. As a matter of fact, he looked half asleep when Link walked up to him. But he was suddenly upright and holding out his hand.

"Halt!" he barked. "What is your business?"

Link halted. Then he answered timidly, "I… I've come to talk to the Princess… the Princess of Destiny…"

The guard relaxed his guard and smiled though Link noted that it wasn't a very friendly smile. He eyed Link with amusement. "Come to see Princess Zelda, eh?"

Link nodded hopefully.

The guard nodded. "Let me guess, you come to the big city and hear about the princess up at the castle and decide you want to see her."

"Err… not exactly."

"Well…" The soldier tapped his chin as though he was thinking about it. Then he yelled without warning, "Get lost!"

Link stumbled backwards in surprise. The guard laughed. "Beat it, kid. The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!"

"But it's urgent that we speak with her!" Navi burst out. She zipped to the guard, glowing an angry red. "We were sent here by the Great Deku Tree! He has told us-"

"Ohhh… cute," the soldier said mockingly, tapping Navi away. "The boy's got a fairy! Now won't the Princess like that?" He suddenly swatted her, sending her tumbling through the air with a yelp. Link caught her and looked at her with worry. To his relief, she seemed all right, but when she rose into the air, she was glowing a very deep red.

"Now beat it!" snapped the guard. "I'm not here for the fun of it, you know."

Navi gritted her teeth. Then she spun around and drifted back towards town.

"Come on, Link," she snapped. "We'll just have to find another way."

…

Navi was still in a bad mood. They had decided to travel around the town, looking for other ways into the castle. They checked the alleyways but only found a few scary-looking people. Link skirted nervously around a broad man who had his arms crossed with a knife in his hand. They also passed a woman dressed in rags, lying next to a building, who reached out to them and begged, "Please… sell me something… please…"

Around the main square, they asked the people if there was any way they could talk to the princess, but they all told him that there was only one path to the castle and it wasn't likely that he and his fairy would be able to see her, let alone talk.

By this time, the sun was sinking behind the mountains, casting long shadows across the square and lighting up the sky with pink and orange. Link's legs were aching from walking all day, but Navi refused to give up.

"There must be some way into the castle to talk to the princess," she steamed. "What does it take?"

"A delivery of milk?" Link joked half-heartedly, leaning on his sore legs.

He was surprised though when Navi suddenly brightened and exclaimed, "Of course! That girl's father! _He_ got through somehow! If we find him, perhaps he can help us get past the guards and reach the princess."

Link frowned. "But I thought Malon said that he's still up at the castle and hasn't come back yet. And we never saw him come down."

Navi bit her lip thoughtfully. She finally spoke, "You're right. Perhaps we should look for the girl instead. She may be able to help us get past the guards."

Link looked around the square. "But where is she? Almost everyone's gone."

He was right. There were only a few people milling around the square in the dusk. A young couple danced to nonexistent music. An old, heavily whiskered man in a thick, blue cloak plodded around with his hands behind his back and mumbled to himself. And a bald man stroked his long, bushy beard as he slowly swept his eyes around the square, harrumphing to himself.

Navi said, her voice heavy with irony, "She shouldn't be too difficult to find then. Ask around for her. Perhaps that man over there."

So Link walked up to the old man. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where a girl is?"

"A girl?" the man turned to him with a politely puzzled expression on his face.

Link nodded. "Yeah. She's about my age, as tall as me, with red hair and a white dress."

The man rubbed his chin through his gray beard. "Mmm… I may have seen her, but I don't recall where. I don't usually pay attention to such things. I'm usually too busy thinking."

"What about?" Link asked curiously. Navi warned him, "We need to stay focused, Link."

The old man answered, not having heard Navi, "Oh, this and that-have you heard of the 'Shadow Folk'?"

"No." Link shook his head. "But they don't sound like they're friendly."

"Oh, they are friendly," the man assured him. "They are the Shiekahs, the shadows of the Hylians. They are a mysterious people who have sworn to protect the Royalty of Hyrule." He looked up with a puzzled frown on his face. "The Family doesn't need much protection these days, with the war behind us, so no one's really seen one in a long time, although…" He leaned towards Link's ear. Link leaned in closer.

"There is a rumor that the Princess's attendant is actually a Sheikah woman."

"In the castle?" Link asked. "But wait, you said the Shiekah is a woman?"

"Does that surprise you?" the man asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking of… someone else…" He shook the image of the man in black armor from his mind.

"Ah… I see…" The man nodded then turned away and began wandering away, humming to himself.

"Link!" Navi said in Link's ear. "Ask him…"

"Oh yeah, wait!" Link called to the man. The man turned to him.

"Do you know how I can get to the castle?"

"The only way I know of is up that path." He pointed. "But you'd have to somehow get past all the guards and I do not know how that is possible… I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"That's all right," Link told him, though he watched his fairy warily.

"Perhaps someone else will know," Navi said, managing to keep her temper in check. "Come on, Link."

"Goodbye." Link waved to the old man and hurried after his fairy. She led them to the bald man with the long, bushy beard.

"Excuse me, sir," said Navi.

In response, the man burst out, "Ahem! Hrrrrm!" and gave them both an intense stare that made his eyes bulge while he stroked his beard more furiously. Link took a step backwards nervously. Navi, however, merely raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Sir?"

"What do you think?" he said, raising his chin. Link didn't quite understand what the man was talking about until he spoke again, "Have you ever seen a beard like mine with such luster?"

"It's impressive," Navi replied flatly and then told him, "We're looking for a girl with red hair and a white dress. Have you seen her?"

The man didn't seem to have heard her, for he was talking again, "Took me six years to grow it like this. I doubt you'd find anyone with a more impressive beard than mine."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure yours is the best, but if you could help us…" Navi tried again.

"I've seen plenty with beards. But they were all pathetic! They either grow them too thin or too long or too short or scraggly, but mine! Mine beats them all!"

"If you would please, sir!" Navi cried in exasperation. "Can you tell us…"

"I tell you, just today, I saw a man with a shabby beard. He was delivering boxes of milk to the castle."

"We're looking for him!" Link exclaimed. "…actually, we're looking for his daughter, but…"

"For him!" the man scoffed. "Ha! The one with the shabby beard? Don't waste your time. Mine's the only one worth looking at."

Navi finally sighed in exasperation and told Link, "I don't think we'll get anything out of this man. Let's pray the next person we ask has more useful information."

The next person they asked was actually a couple who were dancing around each other, giggling and cooing to each other.

"Ohh," the young man sighed. "You are… more beautiful… than Princess Zelda."

His partner giggled and replied, "And you are more handsome than the King."

"Oh, let us dance until we can no more!" the man cried with passion.

The two of them giggled and twirled around the square. Navi darted between them impatiently, trying to get their attention.

"Excuse me," she said loudly. "Can you tell us where we might find a young girl with red hair and a white dress? Or perhaps a way into the castle?"

The young woman gasped in surprise, "Oh! Look, darling! I'm so giddy with happiness, I can see little stars dancing with us!"

"They are rejoicing in our love," he told her.

Link was barely able to contain himself. He doubled over, trying to keep from bursting aloud with laughter while his fairy darted around the couple in an increasingly frustrated dance with them. She finally came back, her glow redder than ever.

"Let's just go find it ourselves," she muttered through clenched teeth. Then she caught the grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Link hastily forced his smile down. He ducked his head meekly as he followed Navi back up the path toward the castle. As they walked along, the area around them began to be filled with a chorus of crickets. As they traveled further up the path, there was a different sound that made them pause.

"Do you hear that?" Link asked.

Navi didn't reply but she turned her head, listening to the sounds floating across the dark pathway.

"It sounds like someone's singing," Link remarked.

"I wonder who it is," Navi murmured.

They moved to find the singer. They rounded a bend and saw a figure leaning against the embankment. They could hear the singing coming from her. Navi brightened herself and flew over for a closer look.

"Oh, hello," Malon said, smiling at Navi. Then she turned to Link, "Have you been to the castle yet, fairy boy?"

Link shook his head. "Not yet."

"You did say you would find my dad, didn't you?" she said brightly. "I'm sure he's still up at the castle - probably fallen asleep."

"Fallen asleep!" Link exclaimed. "Does he do that a lot?"

She giggled, "Oh, all the time!"

"Do you know how I can get to the castle?" Link asked her. "The guard won't let me pass."

"He won't let me pass, either," Malon answered though she didn't sound very upset by it. In fact, she smiled slyly and told Link, "But I think there's a secret way up this cliff." She pointed up. Navi flitted to the cliff wall.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "This wall is covered in vines!"

He blinked in astonishment. "How did we miss that before?"

"Boys always miss things like that," Malon said matter-of-factly. Then she brightened as she turned to Link. "Oh yeah. Here's a little something for you for agreeing to help me." She reached into a large pocket in the front of her dress and pulled out what looked like a bundle of cloth. Link took it. When he felt something in the bundle, he unwrapped it.

"I've been incubating this egg very carefully…" Malon tapped the egg peeking out from the folds of the cloth. Then she stroked it as though it was a fluffy animal.

"Uh, thanks," Link said uncertainly. He wasn't sure what use an egg would be, but he didn't want to hurt Malon's feelings, so he tenderly placed it in his pack, being sure to wrap the cloth carefully around it first. Then he turned to the vine-covered face of the cliff.

"I'll try to find your dad," he told Malon as he began to climb.

"Oh thank you, fairy boy," Malon giggled.

"My name's Link," Link grunted.

Malon didn't seem to have heard him. She was back to singing her little tune.

With an exasperated huff, Link continued his climb. It wasn't too long before he reached the top of the embankment. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the stars while he caught his breath.

"Don't rest too long," Navi said. "Let's hurry to the castle while we still have the cover of darkness."

"All right," Link panted, waving her advice away. "Just let me rest for a few minutes." He listened to the thumping in his chest as it slowly settled and his breathing started to slow. He let his eyes dart across the stars, which were like dazzling diamonds in a deep blue sky.

"Wow, that's pretty," he murmured to himself.

His fairy watched him impatiently with her arms folded. After a few seconds, she spoke, "All right, Link, you've had long enough. Let's hurry to the castle."

With a groan, Link sat up and pushed himself to his feet. Then he followed after Navi across the ledge. He had only gone a few paces when he saw something that flashed as his fairy flew past it.

"Wait, Navi, what's this?" He paused before a dark, round shape. "Come here, Navi."

She groaned, "What now?" and flew over to her charge to see what the matter was.

"What's this?" Link pointed to his discovery.

By Navi's light, they could see it was a white stone half as tall as Link. It protruded from the ground, shaped like a thumb. But what was unusual about it was the symbols that were carved into it. A smiling mouth with a single eye above it.

Navi made an impatient sound. Then she answered, "These are called gossip stones. It is said that they whisper secrets to those who listen."

"Really?" Link put his ear to the carved mouth.

His fairy snorted. "I personally don't believe it. I've never heard of anyone being able to hear gossip stones. Now come, we're wasting time."

Link strained to listen for any whisperings from the strange stone for a little longer before running after his fairy. The path ran right over the top of the gate. Looking down, Link saw the guard who had refused to let him pass. A smirk flashed onto his face and he began performing a dance while he hissed a taunt at the guard, "Ha! You thought you could keep me out! Well, try to stop me now! Come up here and try to stop me!" He thumbed his nose.

Navi zipped to his mouth and pressed her tiny hands against it. "Shh! Quiet, Link! You'll alert the guard!"

Link shook her off and whispered, "But he's down there."

"I'm talking about the guard over there." Navi pointed across the top of the gate, and sure enough there was the dark figure of a guard on the other side. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have noticed the two of them-his gaze was turned up to the sky and he was murmuring to himself.

"Oh." Link shrank back, feeling chagrined. "How do we get past him?"

Navi searched around and soon her sharp eyes spotted something. She flew over to it and lit it up.

"Down here." She motioned to him. Link joined her and looked down through a hole in the top of the gate. There was a ladder for him to climb down.

"Come on, Link," Navi urged him and dove into the hole. Link climbed down after her. At the bottom, he found he was in what appeared to be an armory-daggers were arranged on a bench, spears lined one wall while shields covered another, and lanterns hung from chains on the ceiling. It was surprisingly small and Link was feeling claustrophobic, so he quickly pushed open the door and stepped out. He jumped when he heard a guard cough.

"Shhh!" Navi placed both her tiny hands on Link's mouth. "Don't alert him!" She pointed to the guard on the other side of the gate. Then she darted forward. "Come on."

Sneaking past the guards was a little more difficult than they expected. Link thought he had left them all behind at the gate, but as he hurried along the path leading up to the castle, Navi stopped him and hissed, "There's a guard! Get off the path!"

So Link dove into the high grass. Then, being as sneaky as he could, he crept past the guard, who was looking down the road unwaveringly. As soon as he was a good distance past, he crept back onto the road but had to get back off when his fairy hissed again, "There's another one!"

Time and again, Link found himself diving into the tall grass just after sneaking past a guard. It seemed they were everywhere, continually scanning the area for intruders. Link didn't like crawling through the grass. Not only was it noisy, making his muscles lock in fear every time a soldier turned his way, but it rubbed against his bare arms and slithered into his clothes, making his skin itch. It also made his eyes water and, more times than he could count, he had to stifle his sneezes. As miserable as he was becoming, he was looking toward the castle with more and more desperation, which seemed to make the distance further and further away every time he looked.

At last, the front gate was within sight. He was dismayed, however, when he discovered two guards standing beside it.

"What now?" Link whispered to Navi.

She scanned the area. Then she told Link, "Wait here. I'm going to scout ahead and see if I can find anything."

"Oh… okay then," said Link, trying not to sound anxious. He sat down in the grass. As his fairy flew off, he whispered to her, "Don't take too long, okay?"

She didn't. In fact, Link was surprised when she returned. He opened his mouth to say, "Back already?" but she was already whispering to him, "There's a wall over here that you can climb. Follow me."

Link got to his feet as quietly as he could and then crept after Navi, who led him through the grass right up to a natural earthen wall that abutted the fence. This also had vines growing up its face, which he used to pull himself over. He looked down.

A narrow path along the wall followed a moat that surrounded the castle. The gurgling water didn't sound very powerful, which gave Link an idea.

"How are you going to get down?" Navi asked, who had just noticed that the other side of the wall was smooth. Link thought about telling her, but then decided against it. If he didn't tell her then she couldn't tell him not to do it and wouldn't get mad at him for not listening to her. So he got into a crouch and then jumped. His fairy gave a cry of surprise before quickly stifling her mouth. Link, on the other hand, had made sure to keep his mouth firmly closed as he sailed through the air.

He had not anticipated the enormous splash that he was going to make though. When he surfaced, his heart pounded at urgent voices.

"What was that?" cried a soldier.

"Something just splashed into the moat," another replied.

Link heard the gates creak open and the soldiers' feet clicking on the flagstones. Sucking in a deep breath, he dived into the water and began swimming up the moat.

"It came from around here," one of the guards said. He waved his lantern over the water.

"What do you think it was?"

The first soldier didn't answer. He waved his lantern up and down the moat, looking for whatever had caused the splash. He could not see past the reflection of his lantern on the black water, though.

"It was probably nothing," he finally said. "It's probably been swept down the river and will end up in Lake Hylia."

Feeling satisfied, the two guards went back to their posts

…

Link surfaced at the corner of the moat. He tried not to make noise, but he couldn't help drawing in a noisy gasp.

"That was a close one!" Navi exclaimed in a hushed voice, flying in beside him.

Link clambered out of the moat. He shivered as he stood in the chilly air. He took his cap off, wrung out the water and then placed it back on his head.

"So…" he said, his teeth chattering. "That wasn't reckless and stupid I just did back there?"

Navi hesitated before she answered, "It was the best plan. The splashing couldn't be helped, but at least we're now closer to finding the princess."

"She's probably inside the castle," Link said. He looked up at the enormous stone structure in front of him. "So how do we get in?"

"Wasn't there a pair of twins who were thrown out?" his fairy asked. "And didn't one of them tell us how he got in?"

Link nodded. "He said he snuck past the guards…"

"Which we have done," Navi interrupted.

Link nodded again. "Swam through the moat, and…"

"Tried to go through a drain hole," Navi finished.

"But he got stuck. We probably can't go through there."

"Actually," Navi said, causing Link to turn to her, "you're much smaller than that man was. You could probably fit through there."

"If we could find it," Link replied, glancing around.

"That shouldn't be too difficult." She drifted to the water. "Just follow this stream to where it comes." She pointed up the flow. Link traced the water as it rounded the castle and up to where he saw a trickling waterfall coming from a hole in the side of the castle.

"Aha!" he said and ran toward it.

"Careful, Link," Navi warned him. "Don't be too loud. We don't want to be caught now."

"I know," he told her. "But I don't think there are any guards around here…" Then he skidded to a stop.

"What's the matter?"

Link whispered urgently, "Oh no! I think there _is_ a guard here! Listen!"

They both fell silent. They both heard a rumbling sound just ahead of them… a gentle, rhythmic rumbling… someone was snoring.

"Perhaps we can sneak past him," Navi whispered finally after what seemed like hours.

Link nodded, not wanting to make any more noise than was necessary. Slowly he started forward with careful steps. His fairy dimmed her light as she drifted beside Link toward the noise. As they got closer, they began to distinguish large shapes, which Link eventually decided were crates. The snoring was coming from among them.

Closer and closer they crept until they were at the crates, which were stacked haphazardly on top of each other. Link flattened his back against one of the crates, eyeing the crates above warily as they wobbled slightly, and then edged silently around it. Then he peered around them toward the snoring. Navi flew to Link's cap, peering above it while hiding her light behind its folds.

Faintly they saw the outline of a short, round man whose barrel of a chest rose and fell with each snore. Link was puzzled to note that the man wasn't wearing guard armor. Navi noticed this as well, which gave her courage enough to venture from Link's cap and take a closer look at the man. She even brightened herself.

He seemed to be a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache. He wore dusty coveralls over a red, cotton shirt and a pair of shoes that looked to have been recently shined but had gathered dust. He was fast asleep, curled up against one of the boxes. Navi flew closer to shed light on them.

"Lon Lon Milk," she read.

"Wait a minute," Link said excitedly. "Didn't Malon say that her dad owned Lon Lon Ranch? So this guy must be Malon's dad!"

"But what is he doing, sleeping here?" his fairy asked, staring down in puzzlement at the man.

Link tapped the man with his foot. The man grumbled and then turned over, still asleep. Link tapped him with his foot again. The man murmured something and then fell silent again.

"Hello?" Link said. "Mister? Hey! Malon's dad! Wake up!" He tapped the man with his foot again. The man turned over and mumbled something, which Link caught as, "Welcome… to Talon's Rodeo of Dreams… can come true…" Then he was snoring again.

"He's not waking up," Link said to Navi.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait until he does," she replied. "Which means we'll take a rest too."

When she said this, Link realized that he _was_ tired. He yawned, stretched his arms, and then settled against one of the milk crates. He set his adventure pouch on the ground where Navi settled onto it. Then he bunched his cap to use as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he was tired enough that it didn't matter to him. He mumbled to his fairy, "Good night, Navi."

"Sleep well," she replied.

They were soon both asleep.


	9. Princess Zelda

**Chapter 9: The Princess of Destiny**

The sun rose slowly over the castle, the stones of its walls glowing orange in the early morning. A light breeze, carrying the scent of grass, ruffled Link's disheveled, yellow hair as he slept on the hard flagstones. His hand rested beside his pack where Navi was sleeping. She was close to the mouth of the pack, which was open, the flap lying on the ground as though the pack too was sleeping.

Then it stirred. A lump inside moved around with little jerks as though looking for a way out. It moved first this way and then that way. Then it moved toward the opening in gradual jerks until at last it reached the mouth.

A tiny head peeped out. It cocked its head first in one direction and then the other with a curious look on its face. Its tiny beak opened and closed as though tasting the air. Then it struggled out of the pack until it bounced against the flagstones with little cheeps of surprise. When it stopped, it was none the worse for wear, fortunately, so it picked itself up and shook itself, ruffling its white feathers as it did.

Then it paused. It looked up at the sound of Link's rhythmic breathing as he slept. It cocked its head curiously then, with an excited cheep, waddled over to him and with a flap of its tiny wings hopped onto his leg, which was the lowest part of Link's body that it was able to reach. It hopped its way up his body and then treaded slowly across his cheek as it approached his ear. It drew in a deep breath, its body puffing up until its feathers stuck out in all directions. And then, it opened its beak:

"CUCKOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link yelled and scrambled on the ground until he managed to push himself into a sitting position. He looked around wildly, wondering if he was under attack. Then he spotted it, which made him start in surprise before he lowered his face toward it.

It was a tiny, white bird. It chirped at him happily. In fact, it looked rather pleased with itself.

"Was that you who nearly made me deaf?" Link asked the little bird a little crossly as he dug in his ear with his little finger.

It chirped as though in confirmation.

Link huffed. "Well the next time you do that, could you try to _not_ blast my ears off?" He shook his head. "Where did you come from anyways?"

"It must have just hatched," Navi answered, who had been awakened by the noise. She didn't seem to be much bothered by it though. On the contrary, she had a fond smile on her face as she drifted to the little bird. She spoke to Link without taking her eyes off the chick, "Remember the egg that Malon gave you?"

Link grabbed his sack and rummaged inside. A look of surprise crossed his face when he pulled out shell bits of the egg.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" his fairy asked him as she stroked the bird's head. It clucked contentedly.

"I was," Link grumbled, "until that little loudmouth came along and screamed in my ear."

"Yes, cuccoos can have powerful voices," his fairy said and then giggled. Link turned to her in surprise. His fairy laughed? He didn't think she knew how to laugh. Maybe it was just when he had bad luck… like when that bird-that cuccoo, Navi called it-woke him with its loud voice… then an idea hatched in his brain.

"Do you think it could wake up that guy?" He pointed to where Malon's dad was still sleeping.

The cuccoo turned to where Link had pointed. Then with an excited cluck it hopped toward the snoring man, flapping its wings along the way. It clambered onto his body and then hopped over to his ear. Link watched in fascination as the little chick puffed up its body and then bellowed into the man's ear, "CUCKOOOOOOO!"

"What in tarnation?!" the man roared, rolling suddenly onto his stomach. "How's a man supposed to sleep with all this ruckus!"

The little chick bounced away. Navi gave a cry of concern and flew to the bird to see if it was all right. Meanwhile, the man yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then sniffed. His bleary eyes swiveled to Link.

"Ah, hello," he said, and to Link's relief he sounded much friendlier. "Don't suppose it was you who woke me up then?"

Link shrugged sheepishly. "Well, it was this cuccoo actually. He just hatched and then woke me up and then… er, well…"

"Eh, no harm done. Likely as not I was due fer it anyways." He scratched the back of his head and then asked, "So what's your name?"

Link answered, "I'm Link. Are you Malon's dad?"

The man nodded and yawned again. Then he brightened and replied cheerfully, "That's right. Name's Talon, proud owner of the world-famous Lon Lon Ranch. Just brought a delivery to Hyrule Castle," he waved a thick arm at all the boxes stacked around him, "but as I was waitin' here, this spell sorta came on me and the next thing I know..." He waved a hand in the air to show how unexpected it was.

Link shook his head in amazement and muttered to himself, "Wow. Malon wasn't joking."

"What's that?"

"I said, 'Malon sent me to find you,'" Link answered. "She's been waiting for you down in town since yesterday."

Talon's easy smile vanished suddenly. "Hold your horses! She's been waiting since _when_? You're telling me I've been here for an entire night?"

Link nodded, wondering what was making him so nervous.

Talon clapped his hands to his head and let out a groan, "Oh no! I've gone and done it again! Left her alone to care for things while I went and burned daylight. I've gotta go and make it up to her!" And without another word, he was off as fast as his thick legs could carry him. Link's eyebrows shot up in surprise. His attention was diverted when Navi called his name from the ground. He looked down to see his fairy hovering next to the cuccoo, which was bouncing up and down, flapping its wings as if trying to get airborne. Link picked it up and it cheeped happily.

"He didn't get hurt," Navi told him with relief. "He seems quite happy to have woken up that man though."

"Talon sure can move fast!" Link exclaimed. "I wonder why he's so afraid of Malon. She doesn't seem that scary to me."

"You've only known her for a few minutes," Navi pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I still don't think she's scary. She actually seems kind of nice… you know… for a girl." He turned his attention to the cuccoo to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"I see," said Navi ponderously. She studied Link for a moment or two. Then she spoke, "In any case, we have done what Malon has asked us. Now let's see if we can find a way into the castle."

"That drain hole," Link added. "And I think I hear it somewhere around here." He very quickly discovered it after weaving around the boxes. Water trickled from a hole in the side of the castle. Link eyed it with concern when he saw how small it was. Seeing his expression, his fairy said, "You'll fit through it just fine, Link. And it's just a hole, not a tunnel."

"I still don't like small holes," he muttered. "And besides, how am I supposed to crawl in? I can't just jump across the moat and into the hole."

Navi bit her lip thoughtfully as she studied the distance across the moat. Then she turned around and spotted the boxes.

"Maybe you can use these as platforms to get across the moat and reach the hole."

Link eyed the boxes balanced precariously on each other. "They look like they're about to fall," he commented.

"Then you will have to exercise caution," his fairy replied.

Link let out a groan. He set the little cuccoo off to the side and then turned to the boxes. The cuccoo cheeped anxiously as though telling him not to leave it behind.

"Hey, I need both hands for this!" Link protested as he started to heave himself on top of the box. "I can't do this while holding…" He had just gotten his knee onto the crate and righted himself when he accidentally bumped into the box on top. It tipped off the crate, crashed to the flagstones with a loud clanging noise that sounded as though a bunch of metal cans inside the box were hitting each other, and then tipped into the moat with a splash. The water churned with large bubbles that came from the box.

Link cringed. "Oops."

Navi studied the sunken box with a bemused expression on her face. At last, she spoke, "A means to an end. Not the most refined means, but it worked."

Link cleared his throat awkwardly. He peered into the water and then glanced at the drain hole. "I think we'll need another one for me to reach that hole." He jumped down from the box, braced himself against it, and began to push. He grunted with the effort, his legs shaking as the box scraped against the stones. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and he wheezed, "That is heavy!"

"You moved it though," Navi said encouragingly. "Take it a little bit at a time and you'll have it in the water eventually."

Link groaned to himself but started pushing the crate again. After pushing it a few inches he took another break. Then he pushed again, trying to ignore the pain in his legs. When he stopped for another break, he glanced over at the cuccoo chick, which cocked its head at him and blinked curiously.

"You're lucky," he groused to the chick, "getting to watch me, just looking cute and innocent, while I'm pushing a heavy box…"

"You're almost there, Link," his fairy pointed out. "Just a little bit more."

Little by little the crate scraped against the stone. Then it slid into the water on top of the sunken box. After that, to Link's surprise, the box slid more easily to the other side until it sank into the water, large bubbles churning it as the box settled.

"You did it, Link," said Navi excitedly. "Now you should be able to reach the drain hole, which brings us one step closer to talking to the princess."

Link grumbled, "Ow, my legs." He bent over, his hands on his knees. As he waited for the ache to go away, he studied the water running over the tops of his boots, shimmering in wavy patterns.

Navi had drifted to the drain hole before she noticed her Kokiri had not followed her. She turned and called, "Coming, Link? Let's not waste any more time than we already have."

Link sighed and waded over the top of the boxes toward the drain hole. Then he heard a loud cheeping behind him that made him turn around. The cuccoo chick was hopping up and down, flapping its wings and cheeping as though to say, "Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Link threw up his hands in defeat. "All right! If you insist!" and he waded back to retrieve the chick. It cheeped happily when he picked it up and bounced in his hand.

Link clapped his other hand on top. "Hey there, little guy! You don't want to fall, do you? Then I'd have to rescue you and then Navi would get mad at both of us."

His fairy heard the comment, and she rolled her eyes to the sky and shook her head. Link soon joined her at the drain hole. Seeing he would need to crawl through on both his hands, he glanced down at himself for a place to safely tuck the cuccoo before he decided to put it in his pack. He left the flap open to give it air. The cuccoo poked its head out and cocked it about curiously.

Satisfied that it was safe, Link followed Navi through the drain hole, pulling himself in after her and wriggling through. The water soaked through his tunic. It was cold and it raised gooseflesh as it trickled past his knees, but he ignored it. He was soon through the tunnel. He got to his feet, his boots splashing in a shallow pool. Then he looked around.

He appeared to be in a garden maze. Ahead he could see tall arches covered in vines that appeared to divide the enormous garden into sections. He also saw something ahead that made his knees weak.

"Guards!" Navi gasped. "Guards everywhere!"

Link shook his head and groaned weakly, "How are we going to sneak past them all?"

His fairy answered, "With great care. Come, Link, we can do this. We must reach the princess!" She drifted forward. Link glanced down at the chick, who looked up at him and let out a questioning peep. He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Not one peep. We don't want to get caught by the guards." Then he followed Navi to the first arch, hiding himself behind it and carefully peering around it.

Close by was a guard who stood in the crossroads of a small maze. On the other side was another arch thick with vines. In the center of the maze was an enormous bronze statue of three triangles that formed a larger triangle and was ringed by what looked like a set of wings.

"It's the Triforce," Navi breathed.

Link's eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean _that's_ the thing that the man in black armor is looking for? What are they doing leaving it out in the open like that?"

His fairy shook her head with a sigh. "It's not the true Triforce. Merely a representation. Doubtlessly the Royal Family of Hyrule have the true Triforce hidden safely and sealed away by the strongest magic. _Quickly now, the guard's looking the other way!_ "

The guard had just turned left and was walking along the path. Link quickly tiptoed past him, using the low shrubs that made up the maze as cover. He soon had to make a right turn and he made his way down through the maze where he hoped would lead him to the next arch. He could have easily hopped over the shrubs to reach it more quickly, but he was afraid that would make too much noise and attract the guard's attention. Navi flew silently beside him, casting nervous glances at the guard behind them.

Link scanned the maze ahead to help him navigate through the twists, but it turned out to be more complicated than it looked. When he thought he knew all the turns, he wound up facing a dead end and he had to scan it again to see where he had gone wrong. With each second he spent trying to find the right path, he was closer and closer to being discovered by the guard, though he was on the other side of the section.

"Try jumping over this hedge," Navi whispered hoarsely. She was tense with nerves.

"But won't that attract the guard?" Link whispered back as he swung around a corner, his back curled forward so far that he might have been a turtle.

"I've discovered a path there on the other side of this hedge. If you move quickly and stay low, you shouldn't be spotted by the guard."

Link glanced over though he was low to the ground and couldn't see anything through the hedge. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about it. If he jumped over, he'd make noise for sure-catch his foot in the leaves, hit the ground with a thud, rattle his equipment-and the guard would be sure to come running. It seemed kind of risky and Link was surprised his fairy would suggest it. But if _she_ thought it was worth it…

"Now?" Link asked.

"Now!"

Link stood up and then dove over the hedge. As he expected, he fell partially onto the hedge, making it rustle and the equipment he wore rattled loudly on impact with the ground. To make matters worse, he had somehow landed on his stomach just under his ribcage, which knocked the breath out of him. It felt as though he had punched his lungs empty and he couldn't draw breath.

"Hey!" a harsh voice rang out. "Who's there?" Then there was the sound of clanking.

Navi gripped her face tensely. "Oh no. Get up, Link! The guard's coming!" The chick in his pack cheeped urgently as though in agreement.

Link tried to get up but he only succeeded in rolling onto his stomach. He took in a shuddering gasp and clenched his fists in pain.

"Oh no," Navi moaned into her hands. "What do we do?" She could hear the guard clanking closer. They would never avoid him in time if Link didn't get up soon. But he was paralyzed. She would have to distract the guard somehow.

Then she had an idea. She streaked down the path toward the soldier, flying close to the shrubs with her hand stretched to rip the leaves off, creating noise.

The clanking stopped and the soldier cried out, "What the?" Then he grunted, "Hmph! Must've scared off a rat. Filthy things are always sneaking into the castle." Then the clanking began again, this time in the other direction.

Navi stopped and then heaved a sigh of relief. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and she could feel her body trembling. She shook herself then flew back to Link, who was now getting back to his feet, keeping his body hidden behind the hedges. He said to her, "That was pretty smart to distract him like that."

"We did not come all this way to be thrown out by an ill-tempered meathead," Navi responded waspishly. "Glad to see you've recovered. Now follow me. We've still got a ways to go." She quickly led him to the arch. Keeping themselves hidden behind it, Link and his fairy scanned the next section.

It looked to have the same labyrinthine design as the first section except that down the center the hedges were much taller, with three evenly spaced gaps. Also, there were two guards patrolling this section of the garden instead of just one.

"This should be fun," Link muttered.

The chick chirped worriedly from his pack.

Navi bit her lip thoughtfully. "I agree that it does look a little more challenging, but we can do it. The Great Deku Tree told us that we must meet the Princess, and so we will. He wouldn't have told us to do something that he didn't think we could do."

Link sighed. "I know. I just wish it didn't have to be so hard." Then before his fairy could respond, he shook his head and adopted a determined expression. "All right, let's go."

But before they could, they had to wait for both guards to turn their backs to him. One of them was marching away on the far side of the maze, but the other was marching toward Link. He soon came to a corner and turned. The moment the guard turned to look down the path away from Link, he hurried forward at a crouch toward the hedges and began traveling around them.

"It doesn't look like he's seen us," Navi whispered to her Kokiri, peering over.

Link didn't answer. He focused instead on moving forward, keeping himself hidden by the hedges. He couldn't really see which way through the maze he was traveling, but fortunately his fairy, being smaller and less likely to attract the guard's attention and also able to fly above the maze, guided him.

"Turn right over here." She flew down the path and Link followed.

"Let's keep going this way," she said later at the next fork.

"Let's go around this corner," was her next advice as she swerved around the hedge, which seemed odd to Link since it appeared they were going back the way they came. Soon he was grumbling to himself, "Find the princess, Link, that's all you have to do is go find the princess. Oops, did I forget to mention you have to sneak through miles of mazes and avoid guards? And then what? Fight another Queen Gohma? Or maybe a ferocious dragon? No, wait, let me guess, I'll have to crawl through lots of small, dark tunnels. Yeah, 'cause that's what heroes do is crawl through lots of small, dark tunnels to save the world…"

He was startled when Navi hissed, "Quiet, Link! Do you want the guards to catch us and throw us out? If they do that, we will have to begin this all over again! If you must complain, do so silently."

Link obediently fell silent, feeling ashamed. He hadn't meant to make Navi mad, he just wished they were done with all of this.

His fairy seemed to have dismissed it though for she was back to studying the maze. She quickly decided, "Let's go up this way, but quickly, the guard is turning this way."

Link followed her up the path. She surprised him with how quickly she was traveling and he nearly fell onto his face trying to keep up. This prompted his fairy to hiss, "Hurry, Link! He's turning this way!" Fortunately, he was able to dive into the branching path just before he saw the guard's leg appear from around the corner ahead. He paused to catch his breath but Navi told him, "We can't rest yet. He'll catch us if we don't keep moving." So with an exasperated sigh, Link moved forward. But when they rounded the next corner, Navi again surprised him by saying, "We should be safe here. You may catch your breath if you wish."

Link gratefully fell to his knees and then rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Navi, meanwhile, scanned ahead and kept her eyes on the guards in case they were coming toward her and her charge.

Link's breathing eventually slowed. Then the chick in his pack cheeped as though impatient to get moving. Link grumbled at it, "All right, fine. I'm going, I'm going" and he got back on his haunches.

"We're close," his fairy said encouragingly.

Link was surprised at how close. In fact, he nearly walked through it before he looked up to find the archway right above him when his fairy guide cried, "Wait, Link! Not too hasty!" He leaped backwards and flattened himself against the wall. Then he peered around the corner to assess this next section.

This section was quite different from the two they had crossed. Link's attention was immediately seized by the shadow that blanketed the place. Looking up, he discovered it was cast by an enormous stone bridge that arced overhead.

"I wonder how we get up there," he murmured to himself.

His fairy heard him and she answered, "I believe we would have to go through the front gates."

"Oh." Link nodded. "I see." He then turned his attention to the garden underneath the bridge and he studied it. He was troubled to notice that there were no hedges to hide behind this time. Instead, the garden rose into a small hill. A burbling stream ran down to another stream that ran along the castle wall where it would eventually drain through the drain hole that Link had crawled through. At the top of the hill was a great fountain where water cascaded over three stone women who had their hands pressed against the underside of the bridge as though holding it up. They were beautiful and there was something in their bearing that expressed great power.

Navi saw where he was looking and she said, "The three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. The Great Deku Tree mentioned them. It was they who created Hyrule and they who created the Triforce."

"Wow. Were they really that big?" Link glanced up and down the statures of the stone goddesses.

"I…" Navi frowned in puzzlement before she finally admitted, "don't actually know. There are few accounts of the goddesses appearing in Hyrule and they all vary in their description." Then she shook her head. "But we're losing our focus. We need to talk with the Princess, and I have the feeling we're nearly there."

"Just a few guards between us and her," Link muttered. He could see two guards-one pacing around the fountain and another pacing close to the castle wall.

Navi bit her lip as she studied the situation. "This will be especially tricky since there are no hedges to hide ourselves. Your best bet, it would seem, is to keep close to the stream and hope the guard up there doesn't spot you." She turned to her charge and then as though she had discovered something she looked him up and down. "Your clothes may serve as camouflage against the grass. When the guard looks your way, just keep low to the ground and hold still and he may not see you."

"If you say so," said Link, unable to keep a note of doubt out of his voice. But after waiting for the guard close to the stream passed him by-ducking behind the archway so the guard wouldn't spot him-he bravely began his venture across the garden, moving slowly and keeping his eye up by the fountain, ready to freeze in place if a guard appeared and looked his way.

It wasn't very long though when his fairy suddenly gasped and then told him fretfully, "There's a guard behind us! And he's catching up to us! We must do something quickly!"

Link's heart began to race and he quickly glanced around for ideas. He looked into the stream running beside him. The thought occurred to him that he could hide in the water and swim his way to the next archway, but the stream was too shallow; the white stones were clearly visible. Then he glanced up the hill.

Navi was also looking that way and she told her Kokiri, "Perhaps if you move uphill between the guard there and down here, you may be able to escape their line of sight."

But Link was now thinking of a different plan. It was a risky plan, probably a plan that his fairy would strike down if he told her. But he was getting tired of all this sneaking and he was feeling bold.

So he took the belt that held his sword's sheath on his back and slipped it over his head. Then he took his shield and held it to his cheek, giving his head a larger profile. Then he took his sheathed sword in his left hand and propped it over his shoulder as high as he could make it go. And then he began to march.

Navi's mouth was open in disbelief. Her voice came out faintly, "Link, what are you doing?"

"Patrolling," he answered, keeping his back stiff as he moved his legs.

"You're going to get us caught! This won't fool them! _Why are you holding the shield to your head_?"

Link didn't answer her but continued marching. Navi was resigned to bite her lip nervously as she glanced back and forth, waiting for the guards to see them and come running.

She grew astonished when the guards failed to catch them. Despite her ardent doubts, they were actually making good progress toward the archway. Then they spotted a guard coming toward them from the other side. Navi's breath hitched, but her charge merely increased his pace ever so slightly. He made it to the archway before the guard's features were starting to come into focus. Navi was afraid that Link would make the mistake of leaping through the opening, thus alerting the guards, but he stopped abruptly the way they had observed the guards do it and turned his head. Then he swiveled on his heels and promptly marched through the arch. They heard no protests behind them.

Link quickly dove to the side, dropping his equipment on the ground. He rolled onto his right side after accidentally landing on his left and causing the chick to cheep in protest, and he gasped for breath while he waited for his pounding heart to settle.

His fairy seemed to be short of breath herself. She shook her head and panted, "I can't believe that worked! At any moment, I expected them to stop us and throw us out!"

"Me too," Link admitted.

"Cheep!" the chick agreed.

In spite of himself, Link chuckled. Then he spoke, "After all that sneaking, I hope we get to meet…"

Navi interrupted him with a gasp of, "Guard!" and she darted behind a large topiary soldier, frantically beckoning Link to follow her. He snatched up his gear and, without waiting to refit them on his body, obediently joined her and then peered out.

Three guards patrolled this area. Two paced around the perimeter with a precision that ensured they were directly across from each other at all times while the third paced down the center. Link was amazed that he had somehow avoided getting caught.

"We can't stay here long," Navi told him. "We need to keep moving and stay out of sight."

There seemed to be plenty of places to hide, for this section of the garden was scattered with shrubs that had been shaped into various figures, most of which seemed to feature castle residents-the soldiers, a noble-looking king with a stately queen by his side, and a child-but there were other figures, strangely shaped ones which Navi did not recognize.

"Easy for you to say," Link hissed, glancing around each side of his hiding spot. The guards were coming down both sides and there was nowhere to run.

His fairy tried to calm him. "Don't panic. We'll figure out a way." She then turned to the guards and studied them. Then she studied the shaped shrub she and her Kokiri were hiding behind.

"I think I have an idea," she finally said. "This soldier on your right is pacing faster than the one on your left. Now if you crawl under this soldier's legs, you should be hidden until the guard passes. When he does, that will be your chance to run to the horse." She pointed to the topiary trimmed to resemble a horse rearing.

So Link dropped onto his hands and knees and crawled under the legs of the topiary soldier. He found it somewhat of a tight squeeze since he had put his equipment back on and the noise he was making as he wriggled himself through made him nervous. He was relieved to see when he finally had himself hidden comfortably that the guard didn't seem to have noticed. He marched right past them without a single glance.

"Now, Link."

Link twisted himself out, holding down his pack to keep the noise down. Fortunately, the clanking the soldier was making helped to mask it. He stood up carefully and then jogged as quietly as he could toward the horse. He had just managed to duck underneath its hind legs when the soldier stopped, about-faced, and then began marching back the other way.

Navi heaved a sigh of relief. "That was a close one! One second longer and he would certainly have caught us!" She shook her head and then glanced around. "Now all we must do is move from bush to bush without getting caught to reach the other side."

"No problem," Link muttered, peeping out.

They worked together through the garden. Navi scanned the garden and planned their move. When the guards weren't looking, they hurried to the next hiding spot, and then Navi would scan the garden and plan the next move. And when they weren't looking, the boy and his fairy hurried to the next spot where the fairy would again scan and plan before moving again when the guards weren't looking. In this way, they made their way up the garden, slowly but surely.

At last, the archway was in reach. Link, Navi and the chick were hidden behind the topiary of an unusually tall and thin figure with a sharp profile and what Link guessed was a headdress that reached down the length of its back. The only thing stopping them were the two guards-the one marching up the middle and the one marching along the walls on the right. Link shrank into the cleft of the figure's legs and waited impatiently for the guards to pass. It didn't help that Navi was whispering to him, "Patience, Link. We've come too far to fail now. We wait for the right moment and then we'll make our move," nor did the chick's restless stirring in his pack and indignant chirping.

The center guard walked up the path to the vine-covered archway and paused. He stared through the opening… and continued to stare. He didn't move. Link's muscles started to ache and a strange pressure built up in his chest. He was waiting for the guard to move, but he was just standing there! Link was frustrated and wanted desperately to yell but knew that if he did that, the guards would catch him, which only frustrated him more, increasing the pressure in his chest.

Then the guard from the right joined him at the arch, standing there and staring through with him. Link jammed his fist into his mouth and bit, trying his hardest not to scream to the sky.

"Something wrong, Gabe?" the soldier on the right spoke.

Gabe turned to his companion for a brief moment and then turned back to look through the archway. Then he said in a voice that was slow and thoughtful, "Just thinking about the foreigner."

Link lifted his head when he heard the first soldier say, "The man in black armor, you mean? The Gerudo King?"

"Yeah." Gabe reached up to scratch his chin. "I've got this feeling in my gut about him. Something that tells me he's nothing but bad news."

"Ah, your gut's always telling you something," the other soldier said with a laugh. "Like when lunch is served."

"No, I mean it, Peron. He's got this look in his eyes that makes you feel like he's getting ready to pounce on you… like a Wolfos. And why does he have all those monsters with him? Those Moblins? It doesn't feel right."

"But think of the advantage we'll have with those things on our side! Any enemies that come knocking at our door are going to turn and run when they see them coming!"

"But what if they're not really on our side? Can that Gerudo really be trusted? The Princess doesn't think so. Remember the dream she told the King?"

"Ah, she's always having weird dreams. The King seems to think we can trust him."

Gabe fell silent and stared through the archway. Peron spoke after a moment, "I can tell you something real interesting about the Gerudo. Did you know that the clan is all female? And some of them come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends. Maybe one of these days we can go to town and see if we get lucky."

"But aren't they thieves?" Gabe responded. "I'm not interested in being robbed blind."

Before his companion could respond, the third guard came marching up. He barked at them, "What are you doing standing around? Get back to your posts! Or shall I tell the captain you are shirking your duty?"

"There's no need for that, Raiun," said Peron. "We're going, see?" and he hastily marched off. Gabe swiveled around and jogged down the garden. With a grunt of disgust, Raiun began his march after Peron.

"Now's our chance, Link," Navi whispered. "Let's go!"

Link crawled out from his hiding place and got to his feet. He stumbled toward the archway, his legs stiff and sore from being bunched up for so long. He caught himself on the frame but by now he had learned to scan ahead before taking a break, so that's what he did. And his mouth fell open.

He was looking into a section of the castle gardens that was smaller than the rest had been. It also had a greater amount of color, boasting an enormous assortment of flowers with the deepest hues-roses of richest red and purest white, pansies of royal purple and midnight blue, tulips of sunniest yellow and flaming orange-all arranged in a circular maze-like fashion.

Link was entranced. He was shaken from his spell when he heard his fairy breathe, "It's beautiful." That was when he remembered what he was looking for and he quickly cast his eyes around the garden for the soldiers. To his surprise, there was none to be seen. But he also noticed something else that dampened this good news: there wasn't another vine-covered archway ahead but a gray wall that encircled the garden. In other words, they had hit a dead end.

"Gah!" Link exclaimed, throwing down his cap in frustration. "We did all that sneaking for nothing!"

Navi turned to him with a bewildered expression. "What are you talking about?"

"There's nowhere else to go!" Link gestured to the garden.

His fairy huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. There are windows here to climb through."

"Most likely locked," Link muttered.

"We'll never know unless we try."

Meanwhile, the chick in Link's pack had become restless. As the fairy and her charge were arguing, it hopped out of the pack and bounced to the ground. After a quick shake, it walked forward into the maze of flowers, slipping through the clusters and then poking its head out curiously.

Link failed to notice that the little cuccoo had escaped his pack but, at Navi's suggestion, decided to check the windows to see if any of them were unlocked. He approached the nearest one on the left, stood on the tips of his toes and peered in.

Navi drifted next to him to peer through the window too. "Hmm. This appears to be the Great Hall."

"And it's full of people," Link added. "Even if this window was unlocked, I'm sure to get caught the moment I try."

"There are other windows," Navi reminded him a bit tartly.

The chick continued its adventure through the flowers, nipping the petals on a few of them and then shaking its head and moving on toward another cluster to nips the petals of those flowers…

Suddenly, it turned its head and held itself still. Then it moved forward, cocking its head. Something curious had caught its interest and it was eager to see what it was…

Link sighed and moved toward the next window at the furthest end of the garden. He maneuvered carefully around the flowers as he approached, not wanting to give Navi another reason to get mad at him.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a loud, "Oh!" He lifted his foot, wondering if he had accidentally stepped on a flower, but then his fairy spoke above him, "What was that?"

"You mean that wasn't you?" Link looked up at her in surprise. "But then…?" He cast his eyes around the garden until he spotted movement in front of him.

It was a girl, pressing herself against the wall next to the window. She wore a white dress layered with purple and a white cap on her head, which hid most of her blond hair. She didn't seem to have noticed Link or Navi since her eyes were focused on the window.

 _She sure is acting suspicious_ , Link thought. He also had a nagging feeling that she was familiar somehow. His fairy also seemed transfixed by the girl for she stared hard at her. At last, she said, "Link. Could that be the Princess of Destiny that the Great Deku Tree told us to find?"

And that's when he remembered. He had seen her in a dream! On a white horse!

"It has to be!" he exclaimed excitedly.

This startled the girl for she gasped and turned to them. There was a look of terror on her face almost identical to the one she had in his dream.

She stammered, "Who… who are you?"


	10. The Legend of the Triforce

**Chapter 10:** **The Legend of the Triforce**

"How did you get past the guards?" The girl's eyes were wide with fright as they passed over Link's shoulder toward the archway.

Link could see why she would be afraid. Looking down at himself, he realized his tunic was covered in dirt and torn in many places. If that wasn't enough, he wore a number of strange and dangerous-looking equipment. He could have been an assassin for all she knew.

Navi darted forward, holding her hands out reassuringly. "Please, don't be afraid. We mean you no harm. We were sent to you by the Great Deku Tree."

"Oh!" The girl's fright instantly transformed into curiosity. "Why that's… that's a fairy, isn't it?" She pointed to Navi, her expression bright with excitement.

Link nodded. "Yes. Her name's Navi. She's my guide."

"Then that must mean…" she hesitated, "you're the boy… from the forest!"

Link was surprised. Did that mean she knew him? He answered hesitantly, "Yes…"

The girl now looked as though she was forcing herself to control her excitement. She leaned forward with her hands clasped together. "Which means… you have a Spiritual Stone… the Forest Emerald… right?"

"You mean this?" Link dug into his pack and pulled out the emerald that the Great Deku Tree had given to him. He held it up so that the sun glittered through it and dazzled the walls with green.

The girl laughed and clapped her hands. "Just as I thought!"

"But how did you know?" Link dropped his arm and stared at her.

Her smile faded and she turned her head away. "Well, you see… I had a dream… a terrible vision of dark things to come. Clouds of darkness spreading all across Hyrule…and there was this terrible feeling that came with it. Like all hope was lost…"

Then she turned back to him, her face alight with hope. "…until a boy with a fairy appeared, in a beam of shining light, holding a green stone."

"And it was me?"

She nodded. "This was no ordinary dream. I am certain it was a prophecy, warning us about what's going to happen, and showing us how it can be stopped. That boy I saw. I has to be you! You're the one that's going to stop it, I know it!"

"Prophecy?" Navi interrupted. "Then, perhaps, you are the Princess of Destiny?"

The girl gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Then she exclaimed, "Yes, of course, where are my manners?" With an embarrassed giggle, she answered, "Yes. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She rubbed the back of her head as she asked, "What is your name?"

"Link."

Zelda's expression instantly became thoughtful. "Link…" she said slowly as though trying out the name. "Strange… your name, it's… familiar." Then she shook her head and brightened. "Very well then, Link! There is something I'm going to tell you. It's about the Sacred Realm. I'm not supposed to tell anyone outside the Royal Family about this, but I feel I can trust you. You won't tell anyone else, right?" She gave him a hard look.

"Cross my heart," Link responded a little nervously. Navi chimed in, "You have our word. We are honored that you would entrust a family secret to us."

The Princess smiled and relaxed. Then she drew herself up importantly. "All right, so this is the legend…

"Somewhere in Hyrule, the Golden Power of the goddesses was hidden to keep it safe from evil. It's a powerful relic that can grant the wish of any who touch it, to bless the land bountiful or curse it desolate, depending upon the desires of the heart. This is why the seven Sages of long ago built the Temple of Time to secure it."

"The Temple of Time?" The name gave Link goose-bumps. It sounded mysterious and important.

Princess Zelda smiled. "That's right. This mysterious temple acts as the gateway between our world and the Sacred Realm. But to open the gateway, you will need special keys: the Spiritual Stones."

"You mean stones like this one? Link held up the emerald again.

She nodded. "There is another special key that you need… a key that the Royal Family has kept secret for centuries. The Ocarina of Time!" From her pocket, she drew out an ivory instrument and held it up for Link to see. He stared in awe at its gleaming surface. And behind them, just out of sight in the window, a shadowy figure drew in a sharp breath. Neither Link nor Princess Zelda heard him, but Navi turned and looked for the source of the sound.

The princess allowed Link to admire the instrument for a minute longer then she placed it back in her pocket. Afterwards she brought her hands to her face. "Everything I just told you is important, Link. I'm counting on you to keep it a secret from everyone!" She crouched closer to Link and spoke in a lowered voice, "Especially Ganondorf."

Link crouched with her and whispered, "Who's Ganondorf?" He glanced around the garden, feeling as though he was being watched.

"He's in there." She pointed above them. "Look through the window. You'll know him when you see him."

So Link peeked into the window, standing on his toes. What he saw drained his face of all color.

He recognized instantly the man striding up the carpet past a row of guards and towards a short, old man with a gray beard sitting on a throne. He wore black armor on his body and a shock of red hair flared from his head. The man paused at the feet of the king and lowered himself to his knees as he bowed low. There had been a humble expression on his face as he had faced the king, but once his face was hidden, it turned up into an ugly sneer and his yellow eyes glittered malevolently.

Zelda spoke in a low voice next to Link, "Did you see Ganondorf? The man with the evil eyes? He's the King of the Gerudos who live in the desert far to the west. He bows before my father, claiming he wants to unite our kingdoms together, but I don't trust him. I am almost certain he is the dark clouds I saw in my dream."

Link didn't doubt it. Evil radiated from the man, and it was like invisible hands closing around Link's throat. Chills ran down his back and his hands trembled on the windowsill. This was the same man he had seen in his dream and the one who had cursed the Great Deku Tree. There was no doubt in Link's mind.

Then the man turned his head to him as though he had felt Link watching him. Their eyes locked on to each other. Link stopped breathing and his heart began beating loudly. He watched the man's mouth, which slowly changed from a sneer into a derisive smile.

Link gasped and ducked out of the window.

Princess Zelda gasped with him and then exclaimed, "He spotted you?"

Link nodded. His teeth chattered, rendering him speechless.

"Don't worry," she said consolingly. "He'll think we're just a couple of kids playing in the garden. He can't know that we're going to stop him."

This didn't reassure Link. When they had locked eyes, Link was sure the man could read his mind. He must have sensed his fear. And even if this wasn't true, Link had the feeling that the evil man would have no trouble making sure they wouldn't get in his way.

Zelda continued, "I tried to tell Father not to trust him. I told him about my dream, but he wouldn't listen. He told me we couldn't just turn away potential allies just because of some nightmare." She clenched her fists. "But I know I'm right! He's not here to swear allegiance to us! He's here to take control of Hyrule! He's looking for the Triforce!"

She raised trembling hands to her face. "I want to stop him! But I don't know what to do! I don't know who else to turn to. I'm… I'm so afraid…" She turned to him and clasped her hands to her chest again, her face wrought with distress. "Link, you are the only one I can depend on now. I need you to help me do whatever it takes to stop Ganondorf. I beg you, please!"

It had been exactly the look Navi had given him when he learned he would have to lift the curse from the Great Deku Tree. It had been the exact same plea that the Great Deku Tree had given him. And look what had happened… he had let the Great Deku Tree down… he had failed him. He had let him die. And now here they were again, this time with the Princess of Destiny. How could they expect him to face against such evils? He could she and the Great Deku Tree expect him to succeed? Queen Gohma had been a monster, but this man-this… Ganondorf… was pure evil! How was he supposed to defeat him? He was just a kid! He wasn't ready! He wasn't old enough or strong enough to stand against this man! How could he?

And yet, he couldn't say no. Not to the Princess, who looked so frightened, so alone. Not to Navi who had promised to remain by his side throughout his journey. Not to the Great Deku Tree whose last words had been, "Link is Hyrule's final hope."

So, straightening himself to his tallest, he said with all the courage he could muster, "I'll try my best, Princess Zelda."

A look of immense relief washed over her face. "Oh, thank you, Link! You don't know how much this means to me to hear you say that. I feel… that you will be the one to save us all. I have faith in you."

Link swallowed hard. He could feel a great weight settling on his shoulders. His greatest fear was that he was going to let the Princess down… the way he had let the Great Deku Tree down.

The Princess clenched her fist in determination. "You and I… together we will find a way to stop him! He will not get that Triforce! So long as I hold the Ocarina, he will not have it! This I swear!"

Link's heart nearly burst with pride at her courage; comparing his own to it, he felt ashamed.

The Princess turned to him. "Link, if you find the other two Spiritual Stones then we can use them and the Ocarina to get to the Triforce. Then we can use it against him!"

The Triforce? Use the Triforce against Ganondorf? Everyone had been telling him how powerful it was. Maybe that was how he was supposed to defeat him! If he reached the Triforce first, then maybe he would have a chance! At last he began to feel hopeful.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You might encounter some friends of the Royal Family on the way. This letter might prove useful…" She pulled out a paper and quill and scribbled. Then she folded the letter and passed it to Link. "Here. This should prove you're a friend of the Royal Family."

"Thank you," Link said. "I'll try to find those Spiritual Stones."

"I'm counting on you!"

Link nodded to her and then turned. He glanced up to talk to his fairy, only to find she wasn't there.

"Navi!" he called. "Navi? Where are you?"

"Over here!" she called, popping up suddenly from behind a cluster of flowers. "I've found the baby Cuccoo wandering around the garden." She ducked back into the flowers.

Link joined her next to the flowers, where he found the little chick snapping playfully at Navi as she dodged it. He scooped the chick into his hands. "Well, while you've been playing hide-and-seek with this little guy, the Princess told me we need to find two more Spiritual Stones so that we can get the Triforce to defeat Ganondorf with."

"I was not playing hide-and-seek with Nibbles," Navi said a little crossly. "I was actually investigating a suspicious noise when I found him…"

Link interrupted, "Wait, you named this little guy 'Nibbles'?"

"I… thought he needed a name," said Navi, trying to keep the blush from her face. "It was the best I could come up with."

They approached the archway leading back through the garden. Link started, "Well what about…" and then he skidded to a halt with a strangled gasp. His fairy let out a squeak of fright.

A tall woman stepped out of the shadows. Link's first impression was of a bird of prey, for her facial features were very sharp, giving her a stern expression. She even had red eyes that studied him intently, darting up and down his body as though sizing him up for a meal. She wore a suit of armor, over which her arms were folded. Link backed away nervously.

Then she spoke. Link was surprised, for her voice was gentle, "Do not be afraid. I am Impa of the Shiekahs. I am Princess Zelda's attendant and bodygaurd." She paused a moment and allowed her eyes to travel over Link's body, pausing on his cap, tunic, sword, shield, and, last of all, his fairy.

"So it is as the Princess foretold. A youth garbed in green with a fairy companion by his side. She has told you everything?"

"I… guess," Link said uncertainly. "She told me I need to collect two more Spiritual Stones."

"Yes," Impa nodded, "I can see it in you. You have suffered much and yet you continue on your path. You have much courage…"

Link wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I also swore to aid her against the impending darkness in her dreams," Impa continued. "It seems that to do that, I must teach you a special melody." She pulled a small set of whistles from her belt and put it up to her lips. "It is an ancient one with special properties, and it has been taught to each child of the Royal Family. Perhaps now it will reveal its true purpose with you.

"Now follow these notes carefully. It is vital that you remember them." She closed her eyes and began blowing through the pipes. High notes fluttered out in a slow, soothing lullaby. Link could feel the melody washing away his worries to be replaced with peace, and he closed his eyes.

Impa finished playing. Link opened his eyes to find her looking down expectantly at him.

"Link," Navi prompted him, "your ocarina."

"Oh." Link pulled out the wooden ocarina that Saria had given him and put the knob to his mouth. He blew into it and a low note rushed out.

"Oh, wait, uh…" Link tried again, shifting his fingers over the holes. A higher note flew out but it was too high.

"Wait, let me try…"

He experimented with the ocarina while Impa patiently coached him, playing the notes for him to match. After many tries, Link was finally able to play the lullaby. When he finished, he was surprised to see that sparks of light were drifting out of the instrument. He held it out and studied it in fascination.

Impa studied the ocarina as well. She said seriously, "That instrument of yours must be very special."

"My friend gave it to me," Link answered. The sparks eventually dissipated and Link tucked it back into his pack.

Impa straightened and turned. She looked back at Link and said to him, "It would not be wise to allow the guards to see you leaving the castle. I will show you a secret way. Please follow me." She strode through the arch and toward the castle wall.

Link ran up to catch up with her, with his fairy floating behind him. He skidded to a stop behind her as she faced the wall. "Couldn't you just tell them that I'm a friend? To let me pass if I want to come back here again?"

Impa didn't answer him. Her finger traced over the stones in the wall. Then she pressed her palm into it. The stone block sank into the wall. Then there was a scraping sound and part of the wall fell. Link's mouth dropped.

"Come along." Impa stepped through. Link jumped in with her. The stone wall slid back up, concealing the secret passage they were now in. Impa grabbed a torch that burned in a sconce next to the secret door and motioned Link forward.

They started down the narrow corridor. There were fallen pieces of masonry on the ground and Link tripped several times, almost dropping the chick in his hand until he transferred it to his pack.

"Couldn't you just tell the guards that I'm a friend?" Link asked again.

Impa's reply came after a few seconds, "The guards are loyal to the King. He has instructed them to keep all strangers out of the castle. I cannot overrule the King's command to his soldiers."

"But they let Ganondorf through," Link protested. He stumbled over another fallen block and nearly fell down the path which had suddenly become a steep slope. When he recovered, he also noticed that the stone blocks were gradually replaced by dirt from which thick, gnarly roots stretched down like slimy snakes.

"He has sworn allegiance to the king," Impa replied. "The king believes that he is gaining a powerful ally."

"If he lets an evil man through, why won't they let in a harmless kid?" Link whined.

Navi frowned down at him. "Enough, Link, it's no use griping about it."

However, Impa answered, "The King loves his daughter. He fears constantly for her safety and is very protective of her. That is why he does not allow anyone to see the Princess. He wants no harm to befall her."

They arrived at the end of the passage. A ladder led up to a trapdoor. Impa reached up, twisted the ring embedded in the door and grunted as she heaved it open. She climbed up and then stood by the hole with her arms crossed as Link climbed up.

"Where are we?" Link asked, looking around the room. Navi provided soft blue light, which lit up the room to reveal boxes and various odds and ends cluttering the space.

"It's an abandoned house. The pathway leads here into Hyrule Castle Town." Impa swung the trapdoor back into the floor and twisted the ring. It sealed with a clonk. She then straightened and strode to the door. Link hurried after her, careful not to bump his elbows on the boxes. After he joined her side, Impa turned to the door and opened it, which creaked as it swung. They stepped out into the bright sun, which caused Link to blink and shield his eyes. When they adjusted, he saw that the Shiekah was already disappearing around a corner. He hurried after her through the alley, catching up to her as they entered the square.

She led them across and into the gatehouse. As she passed the guard standing at the drawbridge, he drew himself up respectfully and nodded to her. "Good day, ma'am."

Impa nodded to him. The soldier turned his attention to Link, who recognized him as Aben. Aben smiled and nodded. Link waved at him.

Impa strode over the bridge with Link and Navi behind her. She finally stopped at the end of it, and she crossed her arms and turned to Link, who skidded to a stop.

"Young one of the forest," she said, "Hyrule depends on you to protect it from evil." She paused and then spoke again, "Turn your gaze to those mountains there." She pointed to a volcano behind the castle. Link could see a ring of clouds around the top of the volcano.

"The Gorons make their home there on Death Mountain," she continued.

 _Death Mountain?_ Link didn't like the name, but it seemed to be a pretty good one for it. And who were the Gorons? Enemies that he needed to avoid?

As if reading his mind, Impa said, "They protect the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Link swallowed with difficulty. Sounds like he would have to face them anyways.

The Shiekah then redirected her finger. "There is a village at the foot of the mountain, my home, Kakariko. The people there may have some advice for you if you ask them. You may not see it from here, but there is a path that leads to Kakariko. Just keep your eyes sharp and you will find it."

Link nodded nervously. "All right. Thanks."

Impa smiled. "Remember that song that I have taught you. Friends of the Royal Family will recognize it and aid you."

"We are honored," Navi told her with a small bow.

The Shiekah nodded. She focused on Link with her solemn red eyes. "Very good. Well then, young hero. I shall leave you to it. Good luck."

She backed away. Link turned to watch her leave. He was surprised when she raised her arm high and then brought it down with a grunt. Then he was stunned by a bright flash, white spots dancing in front of his eyes. By the time they cleared, Impa was gone.

Navi commented, "Typical of the Shiekahs: mysterious agents that move as silently as shadows. But she is right. You truly are embarking on a big, new adventure. Removed from the comforting confines of your home to brave the dangers of this great, big world. If your friends could see you now. What would they say? What would your friend, Saria, say?"

"I… I don't know," Link answered. He looked toward the mountain and noticed just how big it was. He suddenly felt so small looking to it.

"I miss Saria," he said quietly.

His fairy studied him for a moment. Then she suggested, "Why don't you visit her? You did promise you'd go back."

"You mean back over the field?" Link exclaimed, pointing. "That's going to take forever! It took me a whole day to get here!"

"Very well then, we can forget it and just get the Spiritual Stones," Navi said with a wave of her hand. "I just thought you'd like to see your friends again before going on your next adventure."

Link sighed. Then he said, "Fine, let's go back and see Saria. But first, let's see if we can find a horse!"

…

Ganondorf leisurely paced down the corridors, glancing around at all the decor and inspecting every nook and cranny with a critical eye. Each doorway he passed gave him the opportunity to study the room beyond and file the knowledge away in his devious mind. The King had bid him welcome to a tour of the palace and the Gerudo intended to make good on his offer. It was important that he familiarized himself with the castle's labyrinthine hallways and discover its secrets. It was important to his ultimate goal.

He heard footsteps behind him. He straightened and turned to face the intruder but relaxed when he saw it was only his right-hand man, Balthagar.

"My lord," Balthagar said, stopping in front of him and bowing.

"What is it?"

"I bring you news, my liege."

"Is it important?"

"It is…" Balthagar hesitated, "interesting. I beg your forgiveness, but I overheard some interesting talk. It concerns the Triforce."

Ganondorf's mouth turned up in a small smile. "And what have you learned?"

His minion bowed again. "I have learned this: the Triforce is contained within what is known as the Temple of Time."

"Did you learn of its location?" Ganondorf narrowed his yellow eyes at his servant.

The servant lowered his head. "I did not, my lord. However, I did learn there are certain items that you must acquire before you can enter: three Spiritual Stones."

"Ah." Ganondorf nodded. "The scrolls did mention the Spiritual Stones. I have already set out to liberate them, but the fools who guard them refused to reveal their locations." Then he smiled wickedly. "But I have laid curses on them. They should be ready to tell me very soon."

"I've learned something else too," Balthagar continued. "It seems that someone else is seeking the Stones. In fact, it seems he has already acquired one."

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And who is it that has accomplished what I could not?"

Once again, his servant hesitated. When he answered, it was most reluctantly, "A boy."

Ganondorf did not believe his ears. _A boy? Could it be the same one whom I spotted looking through the window at me?_ Then he laughed.

Balthagar waited until his master's laughter subsided before he asked, "Would you like me to dispose of him and seize the Stone he has managed to procure?"

Ganondorf didn't reply. He cast his eyes through a window and into the garden where he could see a host of soldiers patrolling. He frowned thoughtfully as he studied the patrols. Then slowly a wicked smile spread across his face.

"No," he finally answered. "Let him be. Let him go on his quest for those Spiritual Stones."

Balthagar bowed his head in meekness. "I mean no disrespect, my lord, but don't you think that if he has managed to get one of the Stones, it is possible he may be able to retrieve all of them?"

"That is precisely why we shall let him," Ganondorf answered, baring his teeth in a predatory grin. "Then, when he has them all, that is when we shall strike." He clenched his fist.

Balthagar blinked in surprise. Then he bowed and murmured, "A most cunning plan, my liege. Truly your mind is the cleverest and most devious of any I have ever encountered."

"You must not have encountered many if you attempt to flatter me," said Ganondorf harshly, flashing his servant a glare.

His servant retreated a few steps and said meekly, "Forgive me, my lord. I meant nothing by it."

"Hmph," Ganondorf replied. He turned back to the window. Eventually, the wicked smile returned.

"I suppose I shouldn't blame you. The simplicity of it is ingenious. All I have to do is wait for that kid to find all the Spiritual Stones and then I shall finally be able to lay my hands on that Triforce."

"Ah, but there is one other thing that I forgot to mention," Balthagar interrupted. "There is something else that must be acquired before you can get past the barrier, which is known as the Door of Time."

Ganondorf turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You will need an ancient heirloom that the Royal Family holds: the Ocarina of Time."

Ganondorf frowned. Balthagar hurriedly explained, "But, of course, that is easily acquired. I happen to know that Princess Zelda in particular protects it."

"Ah, you had me worried." The Gerudo King smiled. "When the time is right, we shall have everything we need to get the Triforce. Then this world shall be mine to rule!"

He swept his cloak around and began down the corridor again.

Balthagar stopped him, "My lord?"

Ganondorf turned.

"Is there anything else that you request from me?"

His yellow eyes glittered. His reply was, "Yes, you have done well to find me this information. Now put your useful talent to work again. Keep an eye on the Princess. And if you happen to find that Ocarina…" His smile widened.

Balthagar bowed. "Of course, my liege."


	11. Lon Lon Ranch

**Chapter 11:** **Lon Lon Ranch**

The sun was setting before Link had even gotten halfway across Hyrule Field. Fortunately though, Navi pointed out the walls that encircled several buildings. As they approached the entrance, Link noticed a sign pointing into it:

LON LON RANCH

"Hey!" Link exclaimed. "This is where Malon lives!"

"You seem quite excited about it," his fairy remarked.

Link blushed. "Well… it's just that I can give her Cuccoo back now." He reached into his pack and pulled out the chick, which cheeped and bounced excitedly in his palm. He clapped his hand over it again with a cry of, "Geesh, little guy! Do you want me to drop you?" and then walked through the entrance. Upon entering, he immediately found two buildings on either side. Just visible beyond them was a corral where he could just see horses galloping.

"Where do you think Malon is?" Link asked.

Before Navi could reply, the chick leaped from Link's hand and scurried to the door on the left.

"Hey!" Link ran after it. He snatched the little Cuccoo and then straightened when he saw the door. He asked the Cuccoo, "In here?"

It bounced in his palm and cheeped. So Link pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The Cuccoo jumped from his palm and flapped to the ground where dozens of other Cuccoos clucked as they strutted around the barn. Link glanced around.

"There's Talon again." Navi pointed. "And he's sleeping _again_."

Link spotted him sleeping with his back against a crate. He had three Cuccoos climbing all over him and nipping at his clothes. He was snoring gently.

"Not for long." Link grinned. The little Cuccoo was climbing up the man again, digging its talons in his clothes and flapping its wings. When it reached his ear, it puffed itself up and then bellowed, "CUCKOOOOO!"

"Huh - what in tarnation?!" Talon bellowed, toppling over with a crash. Somehow, the little Cuccoo had managed to stay on him and was now nipping his ear.

"All right, all right, I'm awake already!" Talon pushed himself back up and yawned loudly while he scratched the back of his head. The chick flapped down from his shoulder and then scurried into the gaggle where it vanished.

Link turned to the ranch owner. "Hello, sir," he said. Talon stopped scratching and turned to him, blinking in surprise. His mustache wiggled in bewilderment.

"Well, I'll be! You're that boy I met back at the castle!" He chuckled genially. "Seems you're destined to wake me up in the most confounded way."

Link ducked his head shamefacedly and played with his fingers. "Sorry, sir. I didn't…"

Talon laughed good-naturedly, "Don't worry, kid, I didn't mean anything by it. In fact, it was a good thing that you did. I made it up with Malon, thanks to you. She's always sayin' I should be more responsible."

"So is she here?" Link asked. He avoided his fairy's look.

Talon motioned outside and answered, "She's out in the corral with the horses. Got a natural gift with them, she does." He smiled fondly. Then he focused his attention on Link with a strange look as though he had just thought of something. "She's smart too and good-lookin'. Fancy meeting her?"

"W-we already have," Link answered, trying not to blush. Navi noticed, however, and her mouth turned up in a slight smile. Her charge pretended not to notice.

Talon laughed at Link's expression. "Quite a gal, aint she? So! You come here for any reason?"

"Oh, nothing really," Link answered, looking to the door.

Talon chuckled. "If that's the case, how about a little game?" He motioned to three Cuccoos, which were now sitting tamely next to him. "I have here beside me three cuccoos different from the others - Super Cuccoos!."

Link studied them then looked at the other Cuccoos pecking around the place and then turned back to the three Super Cuccoos again. "They don't look any different to me."

"Ah, now that's the game!" Talon clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly. "You're going to find these three after I toss them into this here gaggle of normal cuccoos. If you can find them in thirty seconds, you win. But if you _don't_ ," he grinned wickedly, "then you give me… say, ten Rupees. Deal?" He pulled out a watch from his pocket.

Link shrugged. "Sure."

"Oh, and you can't have help from your little fairy friend there." Talon waved his watch at Navi. She and Link exchanged glances and then she shrugged and said, "Very well, if those are the rules," and she drifted to a point above the ranch owner's shoulder.

Talon grinned and nodded. Then he focused on his watch. "Get ready." He held up three fingers. "On your mark. Get set…" He gave a short, high whistle and the three "super" Cuccoos took off into the air.

"Go!"

Link wheeled around, trying to keep track of where they were going, but he lost them when they sank into the gaggle of Cuccoos.

He plunged into the clucking gaggle and began grabbing the birds and lifting them into the air. He turned to Talon with each one, but the rancher only shook his head, saying, "Nope - that's not it - almost had it - you've gotten that one before - come on, boy, you can do better than that!" Link was beginning to think that Talon was cheating him out of ten Rupees when the rancher yelled, "That's one of them! Now you've got only two more to go!"

He tossed the squawking bird and plunged into the gaggle again. He tossed birds left and right, trying desperately to grab one of the man's special Cuccoos. His efforts were rewarded when Talon yelled, "That's another! All righty then, only one more to find!"

Link tossed the bird and ran for the rest of the Cuccoos, which squawked and ran from him. His heart was pounding hard and he was soaking his clothes with sweat. It only got worse when the ranch owner called out, "Ten seconds left! Come on, boy, you can do it!"

"No!" Link wheeled around, looking for any he hadn't already grabbed.

"Five seconds!" Talon called.

Link dove into the gaggle, sending the Cuccoos scattering with squawks of protest.

"Four!"

Link grabbed a Cuccoo. Talon shook his head and yelled, "Three!"

Link desperately tossed the Cuccoo and then wheeled around. He suddenly spotted a bird that seemed different somehow. Maybe it was the way it strutted while the others waddled. Maybe it was its feathers that seemed just a little bit whiter and glossier. Reacting on his instincts, Link sprinted toward it. It gave a crow of fright and ran.

"Two!"

Link swatted Cuccoos aside, gaining on the fleeing bird.

"One!"

Link dove and caught it by the legs. He rolled onto his back and thrust the Cuccoo, which squawked and beat its wings indignantly, into the air.

"By George, you've done it!" Talon yelled at the top of his lungs in his excitement. "The last one by a nose hair! Git on over here, kid, you've really earned yourself something special!"

Link pushed himself to his feet, being sure to hold the Cuccoo in the air as he did. It was flapping and squawking, which made it more difficult for him, but somehow he kept a hold of it. He approached the ranch owner, panting and sweating but feeling enormously pleased. He didn't notice the bits of hay and feathers stuck to his clothes and hair.

Talon had an enormous grin on his face. His mouth stretched wider than his mustache. "That was some of the finest wranglin' I've seen in a long time. Why, my daughter would be the luckiest gal alive to marry someone with your talents, wouldn't you say?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "I suppose so."

"Well then, how about it?" The ranch owner leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You and Malon tonight under the old apple tree?"

The boy gave him a strange look. "Huh?"

"Marriage, boy! You're getting married!"

Link choked and staggered backward, dropping the Cuccoo, which ran off, clucking. Navi stifled a laugh by biting her fist, though her body shook and her eyes streamed with tears. When Link finally recovered, he wiped his eyes and stammered, "M-marry? I-I think I'm a little too young for that… don't you think?"

Talon threw his head back and roared with laughter. Link grew red in the face, which he tried to hide by lowering his head. His fairy drifted close to his ear and remarked, "You're also too young to be saving the world, but that's not stopping you."

Link scowled at her. "What's that even supposed to mean?" Her only reply was a chuckle.

"You really are too much!" Talon answered when he had finally calmed down. "You didn't really think I'd marry you and Malon tonight, did ya? A few years maybe…" He burst out another guffaw.

Link was now thoroughly annoyed by the whole thing. "Was that my prize, by the way?"

Talon suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh! Right, right, your prize. Sorry, got a little carried away there. Here." He offered to Link a bottle full of rich, white milk that he had taken from a box behind his back. "Our world-famous Lon Lon Milk! Brimming with vitamins and nutrients, it's just the sort of thing to pep you up when you're feeling low."

"Thanks." Link took the milk and peered into its contents. He swished it around and was satisfied by the sound it made. Then he waved to Talon as he exited the barn. Talon waved back and called, "You're welcome here anytime!"

Link shut the door. Then he turned and bumped into a tall, lanky man who was wearing dirty coveralls and carrying a mud-caked rake over his shoulder - at least, Link hoped it was mud. Both he and the man cried out.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" the man growled in a scratchy voice.

"I'm sorry," Link said, "I didn't see you." He looked up into the man's face. The man had a thin mustache that curled a little at the ends. His face was contorted as though he had just swallowed an entire gallon of spoiled milk, and his eyes narrowed when he realized Link was watching him.

"Whaddya want?"

Link shook himself from his daze. "N-nothing. I was just wondering… are you and Talon brothers?" They both had mustaches.

The man's mustache twitched. He straightened himself and barked indignantly, "I am most certainly not! I would never compare myself to that lazy bum! Bah! I, the great Ingo, do more in one minute than that fat, old man does in one day! You would think that someone who puts so much energy into this place as I, the great Ingo, do would be in charge, but no! Instead it's that fool, Talon!"

"Okay," Link said, nervously backing away. Navi gave a tentative bow to the grouchy man. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ingo."

Mr. Ingo's mouth pressed together. Then he barked, "If you've no business with me, then scram! You are bothering me! There are other things that need to be done around here before the day is done! And since I, the great Ingo, am the only one to do them, I have no time for idle chat! With a huff, he turned and stalked into the barn where Talon was. Link watched him until the door shut. Then he muttered, "What a cranky man!"

"He obviously resents working for Talon," Navi remarked, "and given what we've seen of Talon's capacity for sleep, I feel a little sympathy for him."

"But still…" Link frowned. Then he turned to the corral. "Did Talon say that Malon was with the horses?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," his fairy told him.

Link blushed and Navi smiled. He ducked his head and hurried out to the corral. As he ran, he saw many horses grazing about the field - many of them weren't even within the fences. A few of them galloped around, whinnying happily. Link had to jump out of the way of one horse that raced past. Then, after making sure no horse was going to jump in front of him, he continued toward the gate of the corral. It was open, so he let himself inside.

The corral was quite large. There were five horses cantering inside and they were all thirty paces away from each other. Link whistled as he looked around. "They sure love their horses." He studied each of them, watching the muscles rippling beneath the sheen of their coats and wondering which one he'd like to ride to the forest. He imagined himself riding atop a snow-white horse and reining it to a stop in front of Saria, who would gasp in amazement and then ask for a ride. And then he'd jump down and help her into the saddle and then…

"I think I see Malon," Navi said, cutting into his thoughts. "Shall we go say hello?"

"Oh." Link saw where his fairy was pointing. "Yeah, and we can ask her for a horse, too."

They walked across the corral to her. As they approached, Link heard her humming a tune - the same tune she had been humming back in Hyrule Castle Town. As she hummed, she stroked a chestnut pony, which nuzzled her shoulder affectionately.

"Well?" Navi prompted him, for he had paused. "Aren't you going to greet her?"

Link cleared his throat nervously. He stepped forward and waved as he said, "H-hello Malon." To his horror, he stumbled, almost falling onto his face. He managed to catch himself but felt his face starting to burn.

Malon didn't seem to have noticed, but her face lit up when she saw him. "Oh, hello again, fairy boy!" She giggled.

"My name is Link," he said. His voice came out peevishly, mostly because he had nearly embarrassed himself, though he realized a second later that he had sounded rude, and his face grew even redder.

Still Malon didn't seem to notice. She beamed. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again, so I could thank you for finding my dad… and maybe ask about the castle. Did you see the princess?" She gave him a sly smile.

Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded.

She giggled. Then she asked brightly, "So, what are you doing here?"

For a minute, Link couldn't remember. He had to shake himself and close his eyes before it came back to him. "I-I was wondering i-if I could borrow… a horse."

Malon giggled. "A horse? We've got lots of those! You should say hello to mine." She motioned to the side of her. "Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?"

"Hello, Epona." Link reached out to touch her muzzle, but the pony suddenly jerked and galloped away.

"Wait! Hey!" Link chased after her for a few steps before he staggered to a stop and his arm dropped in defeat.

"Strange, I thought she would like you," Malon remarked, cocking her head and staring at him with a curious expression. Then she turned to Epona, who was circling around them from a distance. She began to coo her song again, directing it toward the little horse. To Link's surprise, the horse immediately turned toward her and began trotting back. As she approached, she hesitated, owing to Link's presence. But she seemed unable to resist Malon's song and came forward in small, tentative steps. Finally, she was at the girl's side, nuzzling her shoulder again.

"She likes your song," Link said in amazement.

"Yes…" she sighed and stroked Epona's head. "My mother sang it to me when I was a baby." She closed her eyes and swayed as she hummed the tune, still stroking Epona, who nickered and nuzzled her affectionately.

Suddenly, Malon opened her eyes, turned to Link, and said in an excited voice, "I've got an idea! Let's sing together!"

"Oh!" Link shook his head. "I-I don't think I can sing that good… but maybe I can play it." He pulled out the ocarina."

Malon gasped and then clapped her hands together as she squealed, "Oh, that is such a pretty instrument! Where'd you get it?"

Link shrugged shyly, "My friend gave it to me."

The ranch girl clapped her hands together and giggled. "You must play it for me! I want to hear how it sounds! You should play my song with it."

Link shrugged. "I'll give it a try."

"Okay!" Malon clapped her hands again and beamed from ear to ear. "Play it like this." She hummed the tune.

Link attempted to follow along, but he fumbled with the notes and had to experiment to find the right tune. He asked Malon to repeat the song to help him. He was worried that she would find him a disappointing ocarina player, but she surprised him. She did not seem to mind coaching him; rather she looked as though she enjoyed it, giggling when he played a note wrong and helpfully hummed the correct note for him to match.

It took some doing, but eventually Link mastered the song. It was a melody with a calming effect, starting high and then climbing down to a more placid level, the notes evenly spaced - a horse running with the unbridled wind suddenly slowing to a canter for a nibble of grass. Together with his ocarina and Malon's voice, they performed a harmonious melody.

At the end of the song, Link noticed that his ocarina was glowing again. He watched it curiously until the glow faded away.

Malon sighed and turned her starry gaze to the sky, which was starting to darken. She said quietly, "That was beautiful."

Link nodded in agreement. He was startled when something butted his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see it was Malon's pony nuzzling him. Malon noticed and exclaimed, "Oh, look, fairy boy! She likes you now!"

Link raised his hand uncertainly up to Epona's head. When she didn't shy away, he gently patted her. She whinnied softly but did not move. Emboldened, Link began stroking her head.

"Is it all right if I borrow her?" he asked Malon.

"Borrow her?" Malon asked curiously. "What are you going to do with her?"

The question threw him off and he hesitated. "I-I was thinking of riding her."

"Riding her?" Malon repeated as though the idea had never occurred to her before. "But she's too young. I haven't ridden her yet. She hasn't been taught yet."

"Oh." Link dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought I could come here to borrow a horse for my journey."

"Oh, it's all right," Malon said brightly. "We have other horses that have been trained. How about Midnight?"

Link spent the rest of evening trying other horses, but he found that many of them were either too big or too slow or too shy or just too ornery. He got on a lot of horses only to fall off again. He was quite red in the face and covered from head to toe in dirt by the time Malon invited him inside. Link was unable to refuse when he realized how dark it had gotten. He and Navi joined Malon and her dad at the table and thanked them for the food. Link noticed Ingo sitting on a wooden bucket in the corner by himself, hunched over his plate, occasionally shooting glares at the four of them.

"Why doesn't he sit with us?" Link whispered to Malon.

She shrugged. "He just likes it this way. Won't have anything to do with us as much as he can help it."

When they finished with dinner, he was offered a bed. Malon was willing to let him sleep in her room, but Link didn't feel comfortable forcing Malon off her comfortable bed for him - especially when Navi was hovering over his shoulder and warning him to be a gentleman as though he regularly wasn't. He asked if there were other places for him to sleep instead. He finally found a place in the barn underneath the hay. He had to convince Malon that he was quite comfortable where he was before she would leave him alone so that he could finally get some rest.

Malon told him, "I hardly ever sleep in it anyways. I have a secret place in the stables where I sleep instead. The horses like me to sing them to sleep." She giggled.

"I really appreciate it," Link said with a yawn, "but I'm already comfortable and I don't want to…" he yawned again, "get up."

"Okay," relented Malon. Then she told him in a voice reminiscent of Navi's, "but next time, you're sleeping in my bed and you'll see how comfortable it really is."

"Mmm…" Link replied, his eyes already closed. Soon he was breathing in a slow rhythm.

Malon watched him for a moment. Then she said quietly, "Well, goodnight then, fairy boy. Sweet dreams." Then she tiptoed away to let him sleep.


	12. The Skull Kid

**Chapter 12:** **The Skull Kid**

Link and his fairy woke early the next day for their trek back to Kokiri Woods since he had not found a horse to ride, to his disappointment. As he got closer to the woods, his disposition only became bleaker.

"We are nearly there," Navi told him when she saw his expression, thinking he was grumpy about the walk.

"Yeah," Link responded and he stopped.

Navi's expression immediately changed to concern. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head in hesitance. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all. Everyone thinks I killed the Great Deku Tree. Mido had me banished. What are they going to do to me if I come back?"

"You've handled their prejudice before and never been much bothered by it. What's so different now?"

Link answered in a small voice, "I'd never been banished before."

Navi was taken aback by this and for a moment didn't know how to respond. Then at last she spoke, "What about your friend, Saria? She asked you to return. In fact, you promised her that you would return. Are you going to break that promise? Because of the others? You, who faced a monstrous parasite, are going to let them scare you away from Saria?"

Link knew that his fairy was right. He made a promise to Saria. He couldn't let the other Kokiri scare him away from his best friend. Not even Mido.

He squared his shoulders, resting his left hand on the hilt of his sword. It felt comforting and gave him courage. He took a deep breath and then said, "All right. Let's go."

Soon, they reached the trees where they were sheltered from the bright rays of the morning sun. The air became dramatically cooler and moister with the sweet smell of pine and earth, and they were surrounded by the comforting sounds of leaves whispering in the breeze and birds chirping in the boughs.

With Navi leading the way, she and her Kokiri soon reached the gorge where the bridge crossed. Though Link was resolute, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he passed this marker that brought him closer to the village, his boots thunking on the wood. With each step, he was slowly enveloped in memories, some of them bad but also some of them good. Each tree he passed brought him closer to his old home where he had grown up.

And yet at the same time, he sensed that he was a stranger trespassing - that he was encroaching in a place where he didn't belong. But he forged on behind his fairy. She didn't slow down, so neither would he. He knew that they were supposed to stick together in any situation, and it was this knowledge that gave him the courage to continue on.

At last, they reached the village. Link hadn't quite known what to expect upon arriving, so he was surprised to see the community looking glum and lethargic - wandering aimlessly around the glade or simply sitting in the grass, plucking it half-heartedly. When they noticed him, he half expected them to swarm him in an angry mob and force him back out again, but they merely dropped their gaze and continued about their business.

Navi gazed about the village with concern etched on her face. "The Kokiri… the fairies… they all look so… so depressed."

An expression of regret crossed the young boy's face. "I wish there was something I could do to help them… I wish the Great Deku Tree was still alive."

His fairy spoke in a soft voice, "Me too, Link." After a moment, she spoke again, her voice stronger, "But we will honor his memory by fulfilling his wish, and that is to stop the man in black armor, Ganondorf, from achieving his wicked designs."

"Do you really think we can do it?" Link asked her.

She turned her gaze to him, but for a moment she didn't speak. When she did, her voice came out resolutely, "Yes. The Great Deku Tree believed it, the Princess believes it, that Shiekah woman, Impa, believes it, and I've no doubt that your friend, Saria, believes it. So yes, I _know_ we can do it."

"Saria!" Link exclaimed, casting his gaze around the village. Though everyone was in despair, Link couldn't imagine anything keeping Saria down for long. "Where is she?"

Navi visually searched the village as well for Link's green-haired friend. "She doesn't appear to be here."

Link ran forward. "Maybe she's at her house. Let's check there."

But when they entered, they were surprised to find not Saria but Mido brooding at her table, with his fairy perched on his shoulder, apparently trying to cheer him up. The moment Link's shadow filled the doorway, he leaped to his feet, tossing his fairy into the air - who squealed in surprise - and faced him.

"What are you doing back here?" he demanded.

Link answered defiantly, "I made a promise to Saria."

To his surprise, Mido only grunted and sat back down. He turned to his hands. Then he murmured, "Yeah, well, she's gone and disappeared into the Lost Woods, as usual."

"The Lost Woods?"

Mido turned to him. "That's right, Mr. No Fairy. You haven't a chance of finding her now. No one's ever found her when she's gone into the woods."

Navi spoke, "Are you certain that's where Saria is? Those woods are especially dangerous! Who knows what sort of monsters lurk in there!"

"Saria goes in there all the time and she's always come back safe and sound," Link told her. He felt a little embarrassed that Navi would reprimand him in front of Mido and his fairy.

"Thinking of going in after her?" sneered Mido's fairy.

Mido barked out, "Ha! Like that'll ever happen. Two steps in there and you'll come right back here."

Link clenched his fists determinedly. "Not this time. This time, I've got Navi to help me. I'm going to be the first to find Saria's secret spot."

"Harrumph!" Mido replied, clearly not believing a word of it. His fairy sneered, "Don't let the big, bad Wolfos get you!" She snickered.

Link turned his back on them. He waved to his fairy, "Come on, Navi. Let's go find Saria."

Navi groaned into her hand, "Into the Lost Woods? Could Saria really be in there? Perhaps coming back to see her wasn't such an excellent idea after all."

But it had been her idea. She had hoped that seeing his friend before starting his adventure would bolster him. She hadn't known they would have to risk their lives for it!

But Link was already heading toward the Lost Woods, climbing up an old, frayed rope that hung behind Saria's house. She had no choice but to sigh and follow after him, praying that they didn't meet any monsters along the way.

…

Everyone knew about Saria's secret spot. Everyone knew that when Saria wasn't around, she was most likely in the Lost Woods. There was even a way to tell, by getting close to the woods and listening for music. It was the same music she sometimes played when it was getting dark, and then all the fairies would come out and start dancing, lighting up the village in soft colors of blue, purple, green, and yellow, and all the Kokiri would start dancing and laughing and falling over each other from getting so dizzy.

Many of the Kokiri had tried to find Saria's secret spot but none of them made it very far …before they turned back. Some of the more daring and determined ones, like Mido, had tried to use Saria's song to guide them through the woods, but eventually they all wound up back at the entrance. Even Link had tried but he had been no more successful than the rest of them. And it made him feel terrible. Terrible because Saria wanted so much for him to find her secret spot.

"Then it could be _our_ secret spot," she had once told him in a conspiratorial whisper before giggling. "And I could show you all the amazing things there."

"Why don't you just show me where it is?" Link had asked her.

"Because then it wouldn't be as special," she had answered. "My secret spot has to be _discovered,_ but not just by anyone. I want it to be discovered by you… because you're special."

"Couldn't you just give me a hint?" Link had pleaded, trying not to let his frustration show. "I've tried and tried but every time I just wind up back in Kokiri Village."

"Please, just give him a break," Anai had drawled in exasperation. "He's breaking my heart here."

Saria had ignored her and said to Link instead, "But it will be all worth it. Just don't give up. You're smart. I know you can do it."

But he never had. For three years he had tried only to find himself back in the village where all the Kokiri had gathered to laugh at his failed attempt, which had only made him feel worse about it. But despite that, he had kept trying. He kept trying.

That is what he told Navi as they made their way into the woods. She was looking rather alarmed by this tale until she burst out, "You mean to say that you've never actually found your way through these woods before? And yet you expect it to be different now?"

"I didn't have a fairy before," Link pointed out to her.

"How does that change things?" Navi cried.

Link opened his mouth to answer, but what came out instead was a yelp of surprise when a voice above him spoke, "Link, good to see you again!"

"Ah, hello," Link replied, glancing up at the owl perched on the bough of a tree. He noticed that his sword was in his hand and he sheepishly put it back in its sheath. "You… kind of startled me a bit."

The owl spoke softly with the tip of his wing to his beak, "Shhh… listen…" He brought his wing to his ear and twisted his head as though looking for something. Link strained his ears. Then he felt his heart fluttering with excitement, for he could hear it faintly… Saria's song.

"Through these woods," whispered the owl, "is a hidden glade that few ever find. It is a sacred place where good spirits gather, the Sacred Forest Meadow."

Navi gasped in recognition. "The Sacred Forest Meadow? In the Lost Woods?"

The owl nodded solemnly, "You have heard of it?"

Navi spoke hesitantly, "The Great Deku Tree's mentioned it. I don't remember him saying it was in the Lost Woods though."

"That is because it isn't," said the owl, cocking his head. "The Lost Woods is a place of confusion and trickery. But the Sacred Forest Meadow is no such a thing. Rather, it is a place of clarity and peace."

"Then that must be Saria's secret spot!" Link exclaimed excitedly. He looked eagerly up at the owl, "How do we get there?"

"Shh…" the owl said again. "This tune…" He closed his eyes as though allowing the music to wash over him. After a moment, he turned to Link, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "It will be your guide through here."

"So you're not going to show us the way?" Link asked in disappointment.

The owl laughed. "Don't worry. A boy with your remarkable courage will find his way just fine." He thrust his head down toward Link and gave him an encouraging nod. "Just keep your ears and heart open! Hoot hoot!" He flapped his wings and was soon gone, leaving Link and Navi in the silence of the Lost Woods.

"What a help he is," Link said dryly.

"You cannot expect everyone to do everything for you," his fairy told him sternly. "It is up to you to carry out your destiny."

"But can't I get a little help every once in a while?" Link complained.

"You got help. The owl told you to follow the song that's playing. Now all you have to do is trust your ears and see where it goes."

But Link knew it wasn't as simple as that. Three years of trying had taught him that it was not as simple as just following the music. The music tended to shift around the woods; when Link moved toward it, he would find it suddenly behind him. Doubling back, he would then find it off to his right. Turning there only caused it to jump behind him again. And it sometimes changed in volume, first becoming loud and sounding very close and then he'd enter a glen and find the music sounding very far away. And it was no different now.

"Are you sure that's the direction the music is coming from?" Navi asked him for the umpteenth time.

"No," Link snapped. "What about you? Aren't fairies supposed to have good hearing?"

His fairy's voice became frosty, "There is no need to take that tone with me. I am only trying to help."

Link grimaced. "I'm sorry. I just want to find Saria's secret spot already. Everybody tells me I can do it, but I'm not doing it and it's making me…" He clenched his fist.

Navi heaved a sigh. "I understand your frustration. But we've faced these sort of challenges before and we've triumphed. I'm sure we can do it again. Just have faith and patience and we will find our way eventually."

But as the day wore on, they didn't seem to be getting any closer. Link was certain that they were walking in circles, for he had seen the same fallen tree at least a dozen times already. His frustration was building inside him to the point where he thought he would explode soon. But just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he saw something that made his blood freeze.

To his right, a ragged gray tail slipped out of sight into the shadows of the trees. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead as he peered into the gloom but he didn't see anything else. But then he heard a slight sound behind him that made him spin around. He just caught sight of the ground twisting under the paw of something before it was gone.

Link tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. His voice came out hoarsely as he tried to call out, "Navi…"

She was talking in a low voice to herself, "I feel that we're not making any progress. We're following the music, but it seems these woods are actively confounding us at every step! We're wasting precious time! Perhaps we need to do more than to simply follow the music. If Saria really is in the Sacred Forest Grove, maybe I can feel for the grove's essence."

A snap of a twig caused Link to jump and he said more urgently, "Navi!"

"Quiet, Link! I'm thinking of a plan!" his fairy snapped. "You ask for my help but then impede me when I try!" Then she saw the expression on his face and immediately about-faced. "What's wrong?"

"I think something's stalking us!" Link answered in a hoarse whisper. "I keep seeing something disappearing into the trees."

"Wolfos," Navi gasped. She groaned into her hands, "I knew this was a dangerous place! I could feel the malice the moment we entered!"

Prompted by his instincts, Link drew his blade. The ring it made when he did comforted him a little. He hoped that it would make the Wolfos hesitate.

"Wolfos tend to hunt in packs," Navi informed him, her voice tense, which was not reassuring Link in the least. "We need to find safety and quickly."

"Like where?" Link asked, spinning around with his sword pointed in front of him.

"I don't know." Navi looked around desperately. "I'm trying to sense the Sacred Forest Grove, but… I can't focus!"

Link could see that his fairy was scared. And that scared him. Since the beginning, Navi had always had a plan and a backup plan. She had been scared before, but never had been without advice. Now, she was clearly out of ideas while they faced a pack of Wolfos hiding in the trees and waiting to jump out and pounce on them at any moment.

He called out in desperation, "Help us! Mr. Owl! Saria! Somebody! Help us!"

Almost immediately, something happened. Link had only half expected a response to his plea, and what he expected if something _did_ happen was to see the Wolfos jump out and pounce on him or the owl to swoop down and carry him away. What he didn't expect was a peculiar whooping noise coming from what looked like a stick somersaulting through the air before it struck him squarely on the head.

"Ow!" Link clapped his left hand to his head, forgetting that he was holding the Kokiri Sword and consequently giving himself an even more painful rap.

Navi whipped to Link with a look of surprise on her face that was almost alarm. Then she turned to the stick that had fallen to the ground. "What was -"

She was interrupted by a shrill shriek that chilled the blood in both of them. A flock of birds flapped into the air and the underbrush was suddenly alive with rustling and the sounds of large paws beating a hasty retreat. After a moment, Link realized that the Wolfos had run away though he wasn't relieved by it. If anything, he was filled with even more dread as he wondered what could have scared off the beasts.

"Link!" Navi screamed. He reacted by raising his shield over his head, for he saw what she was screaming about.

Above them, in the trees, something was moving fast, leaping from branch to branch. Link had barely a glimpse of long, skinny limbs because it was moving so fast. He kept his shield up and raised his sword too as the creature leaped overhead to a branch behind Link. He spun around to keep it in front of him, by which time it had leaped to the ground and was now loping toward him.

"Stay back!" Link yelled in an attempt to startle it.

And startle it he did. It skidded to a stop and then backpedaled with a strange cry until it toppled backwards. Then it waved its arms frantically in the air and cried in a high-pitched squawk, "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Keeping his shield and sword up, Link glanced up at his fairy, who had her eyes on the creature. The expression she had unnerved him. It was an expression of astonishment.

He asked her, "What is it?"

She stammered, "I-I could be wrong. I thought they were a myth, but I think we're looking at an actual Skull Kid!"

"A Skull Kid?" Link said, now astonished himself. He had heard about them. They were mysterious imps that supposedly liked to pull tricks on unsuspecting victims. Strange things happened in the village all the time and it was always blamed on the Skull Kids. Link himself had once woken up to find his toes completely covered in tree sap, which took forever to wash off. Of course, everyone told him that he had been pranked by a Skull Kid though he had strongly suspected that Mido was the real culprit. Now the tiniest thread of doubt wormed its way into his thoughts and he wondered, could this really be a Skull Kid?

More importantly, "Is it dangerous?" After all, it had scared off the Wolfos.

Navi shook her head. "Based on the tales, Skull Kids are nothing more than pranksters though nobody is certain where they actually come from. There are some who claim that Skull Kids are Kokiri who have strayed from the safety of the village." She said this in a supercilious tone as though admonishing a child.

Which irked Link a bit, so he responded, "Saria's been leaving the village for years and she's never turned into a Skull Kid."

"That is the claim," Navi answered indifferently though Link was sure he heard a hint of chagrin in her voice. He turned to the Skull Kid and then yelped in surprise when he discovered that the odd creature had crept up fairly close to him. The Skull Kid leaped back with a yelp and then ducked under his hands and whimpered, "Please! I-I just want my flute back."

Link blinked. "Your flute?"

"Right there." The Skull Kid hesitantly pointed a finger down at Link's feet while keeping his other arm protectively over his head.

And that's when Link discovered that the stick that had struck him on the head was actually a roughly hewn wooden flute. He picked it up and studied it, feeling all the hard angles. He felt around the holes, noticing that they varied in size, some so large that his finger dipped through and touched the inside of the flute.

Navi drifted close to study it as well. "Not the finest craftsmanship, is it?"

Link didn't answer. He looked up to see the Skull Kid watching him, and for the first time, he got a really good look at him.

The Skull Kid wore an orange tunic and a floppy orange hat with a broad rim and a tail that splayed. Most of his face was hidden in the shadow of his hat, but what Link could see were two glowing orange eyes and a blunt beak. It was hard to read his expression, but his nervous movements assured Link that, at least, he was just as wary of Link as Link was of him.

Link waved the flute at the Skull Kid accusingly. "Why did you throw this at me?"

The Skull Kid flinched, raising his arms defensively. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to play the song, but I can't get it right, so I got mad and threw it. I wasn't trying to hit you, honest!"

Navi drifted forward. "You say you were trying to play a song?"

The Skull Kid abruptly sprang into excitement, startling Link. "Yeah! You know, the song that's always playing in these woods?" He waved at the trees.

They fell silent for a moment and listened to Saria's lively song echoing faintly through the woods. Then the Skull Kid hopped excitedly. "Doesn't it sound cool! I want to play it, but I just can't get it right! But I'm going to keep trying until I _do_ get it right!" He smacked a fist into his palm.

An idea germinated in Navi's mind. Now she said to Link, "Do you think he would be our friend if we helped him?"

Link turned to her and asked, "Why would we want him as our friend?"

"Think! If we did him a favor then he might return the favor by showing us where Saria is. After all, he's a creature of the forest. Surely he'd know his way around."

Link's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, I get it! Navi, you're a genius!"

"And that," said his fairy with satisfaction, "is why the Great Deku Tree told you to listen to me."

"Right," Link agreed. Then he turned to the strange imp, waved the flute in the air to get his attention, and yelled, "Hey, you, Skull Kid!" just as it occurred to him that he might actually have a different name. Thrown off a little by his faux pas, he stumbled over his next words, which came out as, "How would you like us… to give… a little favor… to you?" Knowing that his guide was probably groaning into her hands, he focused his stare on the Skull Kid, working hard not to blush.

The Skull Kid sprang like a grasshopper into the air and did a backflip before landing on the ground. His voice came out enthusiastically, "You mean you'll help me learn how to play this song?"

It wasn't what Link was thinking of, but he said, "Uh, yeah. Sure, I'll help you learn." He scratched the back of his neck with the Skull Kid's flute still in his hand.

The Skull Kid performed another grasshopper leap into the air with another backflip. Link was impressed by the feat. But then he was startled when the little imp dashed forward, took the flute from his hand, and then leaped back. His speed was quite alarming.

"Come on!" cried the Skull Kid excitedly as he brought his flute to his beak. "Let's play!"

So, after Link pulled out his own instrument, he and the Skull Kid attempted to imitate the song. The song was lively and quick though it wasn't until Link tried to follow along that he learned just how lively and quick. It was like trying to catch a dancing monkey that bounced up and down and spun round and around. Fortunately, Navi was there to hum the notes and helpfully slow it down so that he could experiment. The Skull Kid tried to follow along too, but he wasn't a very patient student and would frequently get frustrated and throw down his flute. But with constant coaching from the Link, though it strained his patience, eventually the strange imp began to improve. Soon they were good enough that they attempted to match the song's tempo. They both stumbled a few times - the Skull Kid screeching with vexation and beating his flute against the trees - but it wasn't too long before they were keeping up with the music. The forest soon rang with the song - the three instruments blending in harmony.

A red haze descended on the forest as Link and the Skull Kid practiced the song. Eventually, the young Kokiri ran out of breath and he dropped the ocarina from his lips and hunched over his knees. Practicing the song had tired him out. However, by his excited laugh, the Skull Kid had not tired at all.

"That was great!" he cried, flipping backwards in the air again. "Now I can play this song! Thank you for helping me learn it!"

"Now - now - will you - h-help me?" Link panted. Navi shook her head sympathetically and then drifted toward the Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid, if you don't mind, will you help us find Saria?"

The Skull Kid who had turned and was about to hop away turned back and cocked his head quizzically at the fairy. "Who?"

"The girl playing this song," she answered.

"Oh!" The Skull Kid performed another high backflip. "You must want to go to the Sacred Forest Meadow!"

Navi brightened. "Yes! Yes, precisely! Yes, can you please take us there?" She beamed at Link who returned it a little groggily.

"Well, you _did_ help me learn this song. So now I'll help you!" The strange imp hopped up and down and beckoned to Link with a wave of his long arm "Follow me!" And, with a giggle, he leaped into the trees and began flying through the branches.

"Come on, Link!" Navi cried, shooting off after the Skull Kid. Link's heart pounded with excitement as he hurried behind.


	13. Saria's Secret Spot

**Chapter 13:** **Saria's Secret Spot**

"Here we are." The Skull Kid danced to a stop. Link skidded into him with an "oof." Then he stood back and looked past the imp.

They stood before a wooden bridge held up by ropes that stretched over a great chasm to an opening in a large hedge-bound platform. Beyond the hedges was a set of stone stairs that led up to what appeared to be ruins overgrown with plants. It was an awe-inspiring sight. But what awed Link and Navi the most was what the Sacred Forest Meadow was sitting on.

"It's a tree! The Sacred Forest Meadow is on a giant tree!" the fairy gasped in wonder.

The tree stretched down into the mists of the chasm where it vanished from sight. It was easily the largest tree Link had ever seen - even bigger than the Great Deku Tree. Its trunk was massive, a bundle of thick fibers as big as Link was round all twisted together. The Great Forest Meadow - the hedges and the ruins beyond - sat on its crown.

Link shook his head in disbelief. His voice came out a whisper, "Wow."

The Skull Kid bounced on his feet and giggled. "See? You helped me and I helped you! That means we're friends now because friends help each other! Right?"

"I… guess so," said Link hesitantly.

"We _are_ friends…" the Skull Kid stopped bouncing and frowned worriedly at Link, "…right?"

The young Kokiri hesitated. He glanced back at his fairy. She fluttered next to his ear and whispered, "What's wrong? Don't you want to be friends with him?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I've only just met him."

"You didn't seem so reluctant to accept me as your companion when we first met," she berated him. "Why is it so different now?"

Link didn't have an answer for her. He hung his head in shame. Navi looked up to the Skull Kid only to find he wasn't there.

"He's gone!"

Link looked up. Then he asked, "Where'd he go?"

Then they heard snarling and from the trees burst a pack of Wolfos, running at Link at full speed.

Navi gave a scream of fright. Link turned and ran onto the bridge. In his haste, his foot caught in a gap in the wooden slats and he fell. He grabbed the rope to catch himself but his clumsy movements caused the bridge to rock, throwing him off balance. He heard the Wolfos growling close behind him so he twisted onto his back, throwing his arm to the other rope as he did. At the same time, he reached over his shoulder for his sword, scrabbling for a grip on the hilt before he was able to pull it out and swing it forward to keep the Wolfos at bay.

They were ugly beasts - long, emaciated bodies covered in matted gray fur; black lips curled back to bare chipped, dagger-like, yellow teeth; bloodshot eyes swimming in yellow fluid; and thin, pale ears with blue veins visible underneath the skin. Most of them were gathered in front of the bridge, growling at him, but two of them had ventured onto the bridge. Because the bridge swayed beneath their weight, they were moving cautiously, digging black claws in the wood to keep their footing.

"Get up, Link," said Navi. Though she sounded tense, Link was surprised that she wasn't nearly as frightened as he thought she should be. But then she explained, "We have the advantage here. Just hold up your sword and stand your ground. They should soon realize they can't attack you and leave for easier prey."

So Link pulled himself upright and thrust his sword forward. The Wolfos growled and scrambled backwards to stay out of reach of his blade. Link pressed forward again, making threatening jabs at them, forcing them backwards until he had driven them off the bridge.

"Don't turn your back on them yet," Navi warned him in a hushed voice. "Wait until they've gone."

So Link stayed on the bridge, thrusting the Kokiri Sword at the pack of Wolfos in an attempt to drive them off. They leaped out of reach, growling angrily in response. When they didn't leave immediately, Link worried that they would be there all night, but eventually they turned and disappeared into the trees, one Wolfo at a time, until the last one gave a snort of what must have been disgust before slinking back into the shadows.

It was twilight now - a pearly blue light that was not light and yet not quite dark that suffused the woods. He watched the trees silently in case the Wolfos came back before he finally turned slowly to face the Sacred Forest Meadow. He started across the bridge, his footfalls echoing strangely in the void beneath him. He figured the mist must be muffling the sound.

"That's strange," he heard Navi say musingly. He looked up.

His fairy continued, "Saria has stopped playing her song."

Link realized she was right. It had grown silent after the Wolfos had ambushed him, and it made him anxious. Did Saria leave for the Kokiri Forest? Did he reach her too late?

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the air, "Saria! Saria are you there? It's me, Link!"

Then he was still as he waited for a reply. As the seconds passed, he slowly lowered his arms, his spirits sinking with them.

Then he heard her song. The lively tune resounded stronger than ever from across the bridge. His heart leaping with joy, Link sprinted across the bridge.

"Careful, Link!" Navi warned him earnestly, "or you may rock yourself off the bridge!"

He gave her warning no heed. He soon found himself safely across and he stumbled into the hedge-bound enclosure and immediately was faced with a choice of two paths that traveled to the left and right.

"Gah! Another maze!" Link cursed, throwing down his cap in frustration.

"A safeguard against trespassers," Navi corrected, who was twisting her head as though listening to voices. "But it's all right. We're expected."

Link looked up at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"The spirits will guide us safely through this maze. Just follow me." Navi turned and began drifting down the corridor. Link hastily snatched his cap from the ground, jammed it on his head and hurried after his companion.

The young Kokiri soon discovered just how complex the maze was. Besides the usual twists and turns, there were crawlspaces, hidden tunnels going beneath the ground - which turned out to be more like a natural mat of woven vines stretched over the crown of the giant tree beneath - walls that looked solid but were nothing more than amassed leaves, and finally vines that snaked over portions of the hedge walls. He tried his best to memorize the path, but it was more than his mind could contemplate. By the time they reached the stairs leading up to the courtyard before the ruins, Link was just glad they had made it out.

The music was louder and clearer than ever as they made their way up the stairs, which started very wide but then narrowed with each step until it was wide enough only for one person at the top. Stepping past it, he quickly cast his gaze around for Saria.

The song ended on a high note like it was a cry of excitement, and then a voice called out, "He's here! He finally found us!" Then there was a burst of cheering and then streaks of color swarmed all around him. Link was startled by this unexpected reception but, looking closer, he discovered they were fairies, who all looked positively excited to see him as though he was a friend who they hadn't seen for a long, long time.

Suddenly, he felt someone slam into him and grip him in a tight hug. Then he heard Saria's voice muffled in his shoulder, "You're finally here, Link! You don't know how much I wanted you to find this place!" She pushed Link back so she could look at him, her face beaming. "But the spirits… they said only special ones could be guided here. They wouldn't let me show you, so I had to wait for you to find it yourself! And you finally did! Oh, Link! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She pulled him into another tight hug.

"I'm happy to see you too," said Link with a slight wheeze.

"I think you're choking him," said Anai, hovering behind her Kokiri, a small smirk on her face.

Saria let him go. She waved excitedly at the courtyard and the ruins beyond it. "I'm so excited that you finally found my secret spot here! _Our_ secret place now." She grinned.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I'll be able to find it again. It was very confusing in those Lost Woods!"

"You'd better," Saria told him in a tone that sounded remarkably like Navi's, "because otherwise… well, because someday you will need to come back… you'll be needed here…" Her voice had suddenly become soft.

Link stared at her, wondering what could have subdued her normally upbeat spirit. "What do you mean?"

For a while, Saria didn't answer. She stared at the ground, her eyes filled with sadness. Then she shook her head and forced a grin. "Hey, how about I teach you a special song?" She lifted her instrument.

Link pulled out his own ocarina. "Of course, Saria."

She beamed. "Okay, just do what I do. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Are you ready?"

He brought his ocarina to his lips and gave a confident nod. She nodded back and then put her ocarina to her lips and started off the song. Her fingers flew over the holes as the notes danced. She began rocking from side to side with the beat. Link began rocking with her as he waited while the song progressed. When there was a pause in the song, he joined in, matching her notes and tempo perfectly.

The Sacred Forest Meadow echoed with their harmonious song. The lively beat seemed to make the trees and grass dance. All the fairies that had greeted Link upon his arrival suddenly filled the air and began bobbing to the music. Navi, on the other hand, sat on the branch of a lone tree that grew close to the ruins and watched her Kokiri play.

She wanted to give Link space to be with his friend. And besides, dancing was simply not something she did. Still, the music was so upbeat and lively that she couldn't help but let her foot bob in rhythm. And she found it difficult to hold back a smile when she saw how much Link and Saria were enjoying their duet.

Link and Saria bobbed back and forth in time with the rhythm. Then Link began hopping from foot to foot. Saria's playing faltered for a moment as she held back a laugh but managed to pick up the beat again. But when Link began twirling all around the meadow, she was unable to play anymore and she laughed at his antics until she was crying. It wasn't long before she brought herself under control and then, playing on her ocarina again, she joined him in his crazy dance.

The twilight faded and night soon fell on the two of them until they were dancing by fairy-light. Link soon ran out of breath and his song ended suddenly. He fell to the ground laughing weakly. Saria fell beside him and laughed too.

"Hey, the music stopped!" a fairy cried in protest.

Another fairy darted close to Link and Saria. "Please don't stop! We want to keep dancing!"

Link waved them away, still breathing hard. Saria shook her head and giggled. "I'm sorry, but we're both too tired to keep going."

"Will we do this again, tomorrow?"

"Maybe," said Saria with a grin. Then she glanced at Link. "But then again, maybe not."

The fairies dispersed with disappointed murmurs until the only ones left were Link, Saria, Anai, and Navi. Navi had decided to join the group now that the merriment was over.

"That was great!" Saria exclaimed with a giggle, throwing her head back to look up at the night sky. "You played it perfectly!"

"I practiced it earlier," Link explained. "…with a Skull Kid!"

"You saw a Skull Kid?" Saria turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I thought they were just myths, though."

"They're real," said Saria, turned back to look at the stars again. "In fact, that's how I found this place. While me and Anai were exploring the Lost Woods, we ran into one of them. He was hungry, so I gave him my apple. Then he showed us this place, only… he couldn't go in. He was too afraid - said it was haunted. But then I heard the voices and they said that I was welcome, so I went in. Anai was a little scared at first." She smirked up at her fairy.

Anai protested, "I wasn't scared! I was just being cautious. Thought it might have been a good idea to use what Navi taught me." She glanced at Navi, who raised her eyebrow doubtfully.

Saria snickered and then continued, "I decided to make this my secret spot where I could be alone when I wanted to be. I could practice my ocarina playing in here without being interrupted. It was my little secret.

"But when you came along, I was so excited to share this place with you. But that's when the spirits told me I couldn't show you. You had to find it on your own." She bowed her head in forlorn. "I really wanted to show you, but the spirits… they made me…"

"It's okay, Saria," said Link quickly. He couldn't stand to see her unhappy. "I know you wanted to."

"I played the ocarina here every day, hoping you would find me here eventually," said Saria. She turned to him, tears in her eyes as she smiled. "I've been perfecting it for a long time, waiting for you. I composed it for _you_ , Link."

A lump formed in his throat. A lump of emotion at how much she cared for him. He whispered, "It's beautiful, Saria."

She smiled. "Thank you." Then her eyes became bright and she clutched her hands together as she said, "Please, don't forget this song! You may find it useful in your quest! Promise me you won't forget! …Do you promise?"

Link gazed into her eyes and saw the fervency in them. How could he refuse? She had composed it for him, after all.

He nodded. "I promise, Saria, I won't forget. I don't think I could if I tried."

Saria closed her eyes and nodded. "Good." Then she said quietly, "If you play this song, you should be able to talk to me. That's why you should remember this song, and… remember me…"

Link assured her, "Don't worry. I won't ever forget you. And I'll remember your song. I'll play it every day."

Saria nodded. "Thanks, Link."

…

She led him and Navi back to the village, showing them the path that she used. Link tried very hard to memorize it. He wanted to be able to find Saria again if he came back. He hoped that he would be able to come back.

Once they reached the village, Link became the one to show Saria home, which she accepted with a smile. They said goodnight to each other and then she disappeared into her tree trunk. With a strange premonition that this would be the last time he would see her for a long time, Link reluctantly turned and wandered back to his own home. He climbed up the ladder to his house and was about to disappear inside when a voice spoke above him, "Hoo hoo, Link! Up here!"

He nearly fell from his treehouse. But he recovered quickly, turned up to the enormous bird perched on his roof, and said, "Hello, Mr. Owl."

"Did Saria teach you a new song?" the owl asked, stretching his head forward and studying Link closely with his glittering eyes.

"Yes, she did," Link nodded. "But I'm too tired to play it right now if you wanted to hear it."

Before his fairy could berate him for being so rude, the owl responded with an enthusiastic flap of his wings, "Oh, certainly, I'm sure it's a delight to listen to. But aside from that, that melody seems to have some mysterious power."

"It does?"

"Certainly!" The owl snapped his head back into his body. "But this isn't the only melody with strange power. You may come across other tunes with most unusual effects." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "And you may also find that playing a song will be the key to moving forward."

"Songs?" Navi repeated in a bewildered tone.

"Oh yes." The owl nodded. "So should you ever find yourself in a bind, my advice is to play a song - one that you know."

"One that I know?" Link twisted his face in confusion. "But I've only learned a few so far. What if those songs don't work?"

"Then likely you haven't learned the proper song yet," the owl answered brightly. "Which means you should memorize all the melodies you learn. Even if you think it serves no purpose! It could come in handy later! It may surprise you!"

He flapped his wings and swooped off into the night. Link and Navi watched him disappear. Then Link muttered, "What a strange bird." He yawned.

"He's certainly taken an unusual interest in you," Navi agreed. "But I don't think he means any harm. And he's given useful advice on more than one occasion. I believe we can trust him."

"Whatever you say," Link said with a yawn. Navi took notice.

"Time for us to be in bed," she said in a motherly tone. "We need an early start tomorrow." She prodded him into his treehouse to rest.


	14. Kakariko Village

**Chapter 14:** **Kakariko Village**

They left early the next morning. They were out in Hyrule Field when the sun began peeking over the mountains. They reached Lon Lon Ranch by midday where they stopped to rest and say hello to Malon and her father. They found her standing outside the corral, watching Ingo training the horses. He was yelling at them a lot and chasing them all over, for they all ran when he tried to get close. Sometimes, Malon yelled advice to him.

"Sing them a song! Don't yell at them!"

"Hi, Malon," Link greeted her.

She spun around and brightened at the sight of him. "Oh! Hello, Fairy Boy! What're you doing here?"

Link shrugged, trying to keep the color from his cheeks. "We were just passing by and thought we'd drop in." He leaned against the fence and turned his gaze to the angry farmhand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Ingo's trying to train the horses, but they don't like him very much." She frowned. "It's because he's always yelling and cursing."

"I don't doubt it," said Navi.

Malon shook her head sadly. Then, abruptly, she turned to Link and said with a bright smile, "I'm glad you stopped by. Where are you going?"

"We need to get to Kakariko Village," Navi answered for her charge. "Hopefully before night falls."

"Kakariko Village?" Her face lit up. "Hey! Maybe you can ride with my dad! He's making a delivery there!"

"Would he mind?" Link asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all! Me and him owe you such a big favor, we'd do anything for you!" She clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Oh, uh… thanks." Link blushed. "Where is your dad?"

They found him in the barn where he had a cart full of milk waiting to be hooked up to two donkeys. Unfortunately, the donkeys didn't seem to want to be hooked up.

"Confound you stubborn beasts!" he exclaimed as he tried to move them back into the harness.

Malon giggled. "Need help, Dad?" Link grinned too. It was sort of funny to see the round man red in the face as he put his weight on them.

"Oh, please, if you don't mind," Talon answered, giving her a glance. Then he did a double-take.

"Well, well! You again! What're you doing here?"

"Just dropped by," Link answered.

"He needs a ride to Kakariko Village," Malon added. "I told him that you were going there and that he could ride with you."

"Sure he can!" Talon roared genially. Then he began pushing on the donkeys again. "That is, if I can get these brutes hooked up!"

Malon and Link helped, and eventually, with Malon singing to them and Link helping to fasten the harnesses on - and even Navi with her glowing form forcing them back - the two were hooked up. Talon stood back, watching them. When they were done, he wiped sweat off his forehead and exclaimed, "Whew! That was work! But we finally did it!"

Link, Malon, and Navi all exchanged glances. Then Link and Malon turned and giggled while Navi rolled her eyes and smiled.

Talon led the donkeys out of the barn and onto the road leading out of the ranch. Then he clambered onto the cart, grunting and puffing as he did. He eventually managed to get himself settled in the seat but looked winded from the effort. Link climbed into the seat next to him. Navi settled onto his cap. Then, with Malon waving them goodbye and telling Link to be sure to come back and visit, Talon flicked the reins and they were off.

…

They traveled to the village at a respectable pace - much quicker than Link traveled by foot. The sun was just halfway in its descent toward the mountains when they reached its foot where Impa had told Link he would find the path to Kakariko.

"Almost there, boy!" said Talon cheerfully. He had been talking throughout the ride, recounting tales of the different animals he had tamed, the various places he had traveled to, and the many people he had traded with, but Link had only been half-listening. His focus had been elsewhere - observing the dust that was kicked up by the fast-moving wheels of the cart, watching the birds soaring through the blue sky, and oftentimes looking back to the forest where his expression became more despondent. It was these moments that kept Navi from reproaching her Kokiri's lack of attention to the rancher and had her nodding politely at Talon's comments.

The path to Kakariko had been cleverly hidden. It was angled into the mountainside so that it was not visible until directly on it. It traveled at a fairly gentle slope until it switched back suddenly into a steeper slope that slowed the donkeys down. But the path was wide and smooth so it wasn't too difficult. Soon they crested the slope where a large wooden arch stood, braced against craggy walls. Standing in front of the left leg of the arch was a soldier, who suddenly stood at attention and saluted Talon as he passed. With his spear, he struck his shield, which rang with a resounding, mellow note, and he announced in a carrying voice, "Welcome, good travelers, to Kakariko Village!

Link watched him until he disappeared behind the arch, then he turned his attention to the village itself. The first thing he noticed was that many of the buildings here seemed unfinished. There were big, burly men resting against one of them, which was missing two walls.

"This village was once home to the mysterious Sheikahs," Talon informed him as they turned into the rear of a small shop, "but Impa has turned it into an abode for those in need. Not many people know of its existence, but some day this place will become a bustling city like Hyrule Castle Town, you mark my words."

Navi said to Link under her breath, "I don't believe that will be too soon. I don't see any carpenters working on them."

Talon climbed down from the cart and began unloading the milk. Link helped him set the boxes beside the back door and then waved goodbye to him as he started back to Lon Lon Ranch. When he was gone, Link turned to Navi. "So now what do we do?"

Navi answered, "Impa told you to talk to the villagers here and then go to Death Mountain to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Link glanced around and then exclaimed, "She wants me to talk to all the villagers here?"

"It couldn't hurt. And they might give you some useful tips when climbing Death Mountain."

"Death Mountain… right." Link spun around, taking in the village. "Where is Death Mountain?" The village was mountainous, so the buildings sat at different levels. Most had steps leading up to them, some of which went up higher than others. With these obstructions in the way, Link was unable to see anything that looked like "Death Mountain." He tried looking up and then backing up to get a better view, but then he bumped into someone.

"Oops!" He fell to the ground and got up quickly. He turned to find a big man staring down at him with a scowl on his face. His big arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry," Link quickly apologized, retreating a few steps backwards. "I didn't see you."

"Couldn't see me, huh?" the man responded gruffly. Link could see why he was skeptical since he was about as wide as a house.

"It was an accident," Navi rushed to Link's defense. "Please don't hold it against him."

The big man grunted and then he growled, "Do you know who I am?"

"Err…"

The man tossed his head and looked toward the men leaning against the unfinished houses. "I am Iaro, Master Carpenter! And Impa hired me to turn this ramshackle village into a true city!"

"If you're the boss," his fairy interrupted - to Link's relief, "then where are your carpenters? I don't see anyone building."

The boss tossed his head again and gave a loud grunt. Then he said, "Well, you've hit on the problem. My workers have all wandered off, frittering away valuable time rather than help me fulfill my grand vision for this place. It's infuriating, I tell you!"

"Okay, uh…" Link shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "N-nice to meet you." He quickly turned and hurried away. He didn't go very far before he encountered a young woman, who was looking into an empty pen with her hands over her face and looking distraught.

Navi studied her thoughtfully. "What do you suppose is wrong with her?"

Link shrugged and then replied, "We could find out." He walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, lady. Is something wrong?"

The lady turned to him and exclaimed, "It's terrible! I'm supposed to be taking care of the cuccoos, but they've all ran off and I can't find them anywhere! Can you help me?"

Link said hesitantly. "Sure. How many are there?"

"I've lost six," she answered. "They should be around this village. If you find them, please bring them back here into this pen."

So Link wandered around the village, looking for cuccoos. As he climbed up and down the contours of the village, he muttered to Navi, "This isn't what I had in mind when Impa told me to talk to all the villagers."

"I wasn't expecting this either, to be honest," responded his fairy. "But she may have valuable information for us." Suddenly, she pointed and cried, "There's a cuccoo, Link! Catch it!"

And so began Link's chase after the skittish birds. He remembered when he had played this game with Talon and had been told he had the potential to be "one of the world's best cowboys." It had made him feel quite proud then, but that had been in a confined and level space. Now he was really being put through his paces, straining his muscles as he ran uphill and focusing on controlling himself without crashing as he ran downhill, all the while keeping up with the cuccoos. The first had been easy enough - he had found it close to a tree and it hadn't expected him to pounce on it, but the rest must have somehow learned he was after them and was causing him trouble. He had finally caught the second one after it had tried to hide itself among the crates of milk that he had helped Talon deliver. The third one he found proved to be a tricky one. It had somehow gotten itself on a high ledge with no visible means for Link to climb up. He tried to reach it by climbing a different rise and then leaping across, but he fell short. The cuccoo clucked and flapped its wings as though laughing at him.

"You think that's funny?" Link grumbled up at it. Then he turned to his fairy, "Couldn't you coax it down or something?"

She tried but the cuccoo only snapped its beak at her and then retreated from the edge. Navi flew back and sighed, "It looks as though we'll have to try something else."

So with a grunt and a disgusted wave of his hand, Link turned to find cuccoos elsewhere. He spotted one up a hill bobbing around the ankles of a guard standing beside an iron gate. He climbed the hill, chased the cuccoo into a corner and quickly caught it. He then started down the hill again with the cuccoo flapping wildly and clucking indignantly. He was moving down the hill too fast though, and tripped. He expected to hit the ground, but, to his surprise, he was lowered to the ground slowly. He climbed back to his feet with an expression of amazement on his face.

"This cuccoo's pretty strong!" he exclaimed.

"Imagine jumping off of high ledges with it," Navi replied before she realized what she had just said. Then she buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Oh no," while at the same time Link grinned. Tightening his grip on the cuccoo's legs, he hurried to the rise where he faced the ledge on which the other cuccoo was nested. It cocked its head quizzically at him. Then it squawked in alarm when Link launched himself with a yell and laughed as he glided across towards it. It retreated to a corner of the ledge, flapping and squawking in panic.

Link touched down on the ledge. "Ha! Got you now!" he said triumphantly. He tossed the cuccoo in his hands off the ledge and then charged toward the other cuccoo.

"Squawk!" cried the cuccoo.

It didn't take Link too long to capture this cuccoo and take it back to its pen. The one he had tossed hadn't strayed far and he easily caught that one too. Now he only needed two more. He eventually found one of them behind a fence, which stretched between a two-story building and a sheer wall of rock. There was a hill leading up to a windmill close by, so all he needed was another cuccoo to float him across to the other side of the fence. He quickly borrowed a cuccoo he had already captured and hurried to the hill. From there, he readied himself to launch over the fence.

"I hope there is a way back out of there," said Navi, trying to peer over the fence from behind Link's shoulder.

Her Kokiri paid no attention to her. He launched himself off the hill and glided over the fence. He dropped from the cuccoo, landing on a surprised bird that squawked and tried to run away. It didn't stand a chance, however. Link had it in his clutches before it had taken two steps. Now he just needed to find a way back out, which came in the form of a set of steps leading up to the door of a shop on the second floor of the building.

"Don't forget the cuccoo you flew in on," Navi reminded him.

Link tossed the bird and then went back for the other bird and tossed it over too. Then he jumped down himself, chased the birds over to the cuccoo lady's pen and tossed them in. The cuccoo lady seemed quite delighted with his efforts, for she clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "That's five of them!" Then she brought her hands to her face and said remorsefully, "But there's still one more to find. Please return it here!"

With a weary sigh, Link hurried off to find the last cuccoo. His weariness soon gave way to impatience as the light waned without one sign of the last cuccoo. He growled in frustration and cried, "Where is it? I'm about ready to give up and just talk to some other villagers!"

"Calm down, Link," said Navi, who was feeling a little cross herself. "Perhaps we should get to a higher vantage point and see if we can spot it."

Link looked around for the highest hill he could see and then started towards it, grumbling along the way. He was suddenly stopped when his fairy exclaimed, "Wait, Link! I think I see it!"

"Where?" Link wheeled around, swinging his head back and forth.

Navi pointed. "On top of that windmill."

Link shot her a strange look and then looked up at the windmill. Then his eyes widened. "How did it get up there?"

Navi responded, "The more pressing question is how do we get it down?"

It was indeed a pressing question for perched on top of the structure, visible behind the blades as they turned slowly, was the cuccoo. The windmill towered over the village from a rock shelf that was much too high and sheer to climb. Then Link spotted the door at its base.

"Aha! Look, Navi!" Link pointed. "Maybe we can climb to the top of the windmill from inside."

But when they entered, all they found was a wooden shaft in the center rotating slowly with groans and creaks, and protruding walls that divided the space around the inside into four sections. Unexpectedly, they also found the windmill filled with strange music - a wheezy melody punctuated by metallic plinking. It had a certain energy to it that was unhurried yet tireless, with a hint of mischief as though it was here to stir up a little trouble. When they discovered the source of the music, they became bemused.

It was a strange, little man with a shiny pate and a goatee that stretched up and around his ears. A horn protruded above his head while its body curled down his back, around his side, and connected to a festively designed box. A crank protruded from its other side, which the man was grinding. As he ground out the music, he sang, "Round it goes! Round we go! Round do all of us go around!"

"Excuse us, sir," said Navi, raising her voice to be heard above the wheezy music. "Can you tell us if there's a way to the top of the windmill? There's a cuccoo there, you see, and we're trying…"

"Catchy little tune, isn't it?" the organ grinder interrupted. "You ought to join me!" And with that, he burst into song again, "Round it goes! Round we go!"

"Please, sir!" Navi shouted impatiently. "If you could pause your music for a moment…"

"Please!" cried the man, too enthralled in his music to listen. "You'll throw me off as - round it goes! Round we go! Round do all of us go around!"

Navi heaved out a sigh of exasperation and motioned to Link irritably that they should leave. Once they were back outside, where the thick stones of the windmill silenced the music, Navi muttered, "I've just about had it with trying to ask people for help. Too absorbed in themselves!"

Given his fairy's mood, Link tentatively posited, "There might have been a ladder in there that could lead us up to the top of the windmill."

"There was no ladder," Navi said curtly, leaving no room for argument. Link decided not to press the matter. He looked up at the cuccoo still clucking contentedly from its perch.

"We may have to tell the cucoo keeper that we cannot bring her the last cuccoo," Navi said, who sounded as though her temper was already cooling. "We can talk with the other villagers before the day passes…"

As Link gazed at the cuccoo high up on its perch, he had a strange feeling that he had seen something like this before. The cuccoo flapped its wings and cocked its head as it observed the village, reminding Link strongly of the owl. And that brought to mind the advice the owl had given him:

" _You may find that playing a song will be the key to moving forward._ _My advice is to play one that you know._ _Even if you think it serves no purpose._ "

Might this be what the owl was talking about? Maybe, and maybe not. But it probably wouldn't hurt to try. So he pulled out his ocarina. But what song should he play? Zelda's lullaby? Probably not, he didn't want the cuccoo to fall asleep up there. Maybe Saria's song? It would probably excite it so much that it would jump off the windmill, flapping its wings and gliding to… who knows where… But what about Malon's song? It had made Epona like him. Would it work on cuccoos, too? He decided to try it and he played the call - the gentle melody that beckoned animals to the musician's side.

And beckon the animal it did. With an excited squawk, the cuccoo hopped off the windmill, flapping its wings furiously as it descended in slow circles above Link's head. As the cuccoo drifted closer, he lifted his hands to catch it. The cuccoo glided into his hands and settled there as peacefully as a sleeping baby. Even when Link lowered his hands to clutch it to his chest, it merely clucked contentedly.

His fairy was dumbstruck for a moment. Then she commented, "That was most effective."

"If we had thought of it earlier…" her Kokiri muttered in reply.

They brought the bird back to the cuccoo lady, setting it gently inside the pen. The young woman was delighted and cried excitedly, "That's all of them! Oh, thank you so much!"

A small sigh escaped Link. He quickly covered it by replying, "You're welcome."

She must have heard the petulance in his voice for she bowed her head meekly, "I'm sorry that I made you look for them, but I'm allergic to them. If I touch them, I get a bad rash."

"Oh," said Link, who now felt guilty for making her feel bad. Navi added in consideration, "That's unfortunate. How did you end up with that job if that's the case?"

The woman explained, "They're my brother's cuccoos, but he's gone much of the time. My father is the master carpenter of this village and he has his hands full getting his workers in line. So that leaves me to take care of them." At the look of sympathy on Navi's face, she shrugged, "It's not so bad. As long as they stay in the pen, I just toss in cuccoo feed and fill their water trough. Though I don't like cleaning the trough." She shuddered.

"Well…" said Link hesitantly, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't offend her again, "getting the cuccoos wasn't too hard. And if they get out again, I can round them up easily for you, now that I know they like music."

"Would you really?" The young woman clasped her hands close to her temple. "That's sweet of you to say." She then reached into her pocket.

"Here… for your help..." She pulled out a small glass bottle and put it in Link's hand. He stared at it rather questioningly.

"You can put all sorts of things in that," she told him. "I hope you find it useful."

"Okay, thanks." Link held it up to the sun so that it sparkled through the glass. Then he tucked it into his pack and waved the lady goodbye as he started back through the village.

Navi glanced up at the sky. "It's getting late, Link." The shadows were already long in Kakariko Village and the sky was starting to turn pink. "Perhaps we should just find our way to Death Mountain."

"Before I wind up doing another chore for somebody," Link muttered to himself, much too quietly for his fairy to hear, though she did give him a look that appeared to be suspiciously like disapproval.

They made their way across the village toward the mountain towering over them. The climb was steep but eventually they arrived at a gate barring the way to a path that wound up the mountainside. And a guard stood next to it.

"No admittance beyond this point!" he cried, snapping to attention when he saw Link approach. "If you wish to pass, you will need a royal decree."

"Perhaps if we had permission from the Princess?" Navi suggested.

The guard turned to her with a dubious expression. "You got permission from the Princess?"

Navi nodded and then turned to her Kokiri. "Show him, Link."

The boy was confused for a moment. Then he remembered and dug into his pack. He pulled out a crumpled letter, which he quickly tried to smooth before handing it to the guard. The guard looked down at the letter with a frown. Then his eyes bulged.

"Well, I'll be!" He squinted and brought the letter closer. "This is undoubtedly Princess Zelda's handwriting! What do you know?" He flashed Link a wry smile. "Looks like you two were telling the truth."

He turned back to the letter and muttered, "Well, let's see…" His eyes flitted back and forth as he read it. " _I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, by royal decree recognize Link as a friend of the Royal Family and as such grant him access to any and all restricted areas and knowledge."_

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "My, she is learning her politics, isn't she? Must have been so eager to exercise her knowledge with this little game."

 _Game?_ Link wondered, feeling deflated. The Princess had seemed serious to him. Could he really be just a part of some silly game?

His fairy came to his rescue. She flew to the soldier's eye level, drew herself up to her full height, and said in her most indignant voice, "Now you listen to me, sir! The Princess has laid faith in this boy! She has seen visions of Link saving this land from a terrible future! Visions that her father does not believe in and thus refuses to take action for! She has taken it upon herself to prevent these terrible visions from happening, and she has assigned Link this great task. Who are you to defy her? Have you no respect for her? Do you not trust her wisdom? Are you going to simply stand aside while evil gathers? Or worse, impede those who have the courage to do something? Are you truly…"

"Okay, okay, all right!" the soldier cried, throwing up his hands in surrender. "You can go now! I'm only doing my job." With a disgruntled harrumph, he withdrew a key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Then he shoved the gate so that it slid open. Afterwards, he stood back, turned to Link, and smiled mischievously.

"Just be careful… _friend of the Royal Family_!" And he burst into laughter again.

"Come on, Link," Navi huffed, darting through the gateway. Her Kokiri followed after her.

Just then, the guard stopped them. "Hold on, one moment. If you really are planning to go up there, I would advise getting a real shield first" He eyed the cracks in the boy's shield meaningfully. "That's not just a mountain you're climbing, it's a volcano!"

Link looked up at the smoky mountain above him and he gulped. He asked the soldier, "So, where do I get one?"

The soldier pointed his spear. "The Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Town, of course."

"Back to Hyrule Castle?!" Link exclaimed, clapping his hands to his head. "That'll take forever!"

"I can make it worth your while. If you tell them I sent you, he'll be sure to knock off a few Rupees for you."

"A discount?" Link looked interested. He glanced down the village pathway back to Hyrule Castle, and he hesitated. He looked up at his fairy. "What do you think, Navi?"

Navi hesitated as well. She turned to the guard, who shrugged and said, "That's what I would advise, but what do I know?"

The two of them exchanged looks. Link glanced up the mountain again. Then he and Navi both glanced down at his scratched, cracked, beaten-up shield.

"Perhaps it would be wise to get a better one," Navi finally conceded. "That one is about to fall apart."

"All right," Link agreed, glad that the decision was finally made.

The soldier smirked at them. "If you're going now, there's something I'd like to ask you - not that you have to!" he said, holding up his hand as Link opened his mouth.

The Kokiri sighed. "What is it?"

The soldier's smirk widened. "Well, I've heard there's a shop over in Hyrule Castle Town that sells some pretty wild masks. I'm not that interested in it myself, but my little boy has always wanted this one mask that everyone is wearing. If you can get me that, I'd be really grateful."

Link glanced up at Navi. She shrugged and replied, "We are heading there anyways, I suppose a stop there wouldn't hamper us too much."

"Hey, thanks, little friend of the Hyrule Family! You know, I'd do it myself if I could, but, well…" He hung his head wearily. "I'm kind of stuck here. Got to keep people off this dangerous path, you know… it's a thankless job." He gave a sigh.

"We'll get it for you," Navi assured him.

But dusk had already fallen, so Navi decided that they would find refuge and rest until morning. Link was relieved to hear this since he hadn't been looking forward to crossing the field again… especially at night. He and his fairy explored the village for a place to sleep, but that proved to be difficult since many of the houses were unfinished. When he finally found a house and walked inside, he was greeted by a tall, thin man with a sour expression on his face.

"Hey, you!" he snarled, pointing at Link. "You can't just walk in here as though you owned the place! Didn't your mother ever teach you how rude it is to enter a home without permission?"

As a matter of fact, Link had never been taught such a thing. Back in his village, everybody walked into each other's homes whenever they pleased. It was considered a mark of friendship for someone to invite himself into your home. There were some exceptions for Link -Mido, for instance - but it had never occurred to him that the rules would be different elsewhere.

"I'm sorry," he told the man.

The man frowned and his wrinkles deepened. "I should think so! The nerve of you little brats! Get out!"

Link left in a hurry. Then he trudged through the village in search of someone friendlier to lodge with.


	15. Dampe the Grave Keeper

**Chapter 15:** **Dampé the Gravekeeper**

In his search for a place to spend the night, he had somehow wandered beyond the cluster of houses onto a path that led up into a small canyon. When Navi asked him where he was going, he shrugged and told her, "I don't know. But I do wonder where this leads and I want to find out."

"Well, I feel we should turn back," she told him in a voice that brooked no argument.

But Link ignored her. With a sigh, his fairy followed behind him as he made his way up the trail, eager to discover what lay at the end of it.

He soon found out. The canyon suddenly opened up to a series of terraces. Immediately to his left was a shack with a lean-to. Immediately in front of him was a large slab of stone with etchings on it, and dotted all over on the terraces were smaller blocks of stone with sloped faces.

"Headstones," Navi murmured. "We seem to have wandered into a graveyard."

Link squinted at the large stone slab in front of him. He could see words carved into the rock but because it had gotten dark, he couldn't read them. Then Navi moved over the stone, casting her light over the words.

 _R.I.P_

 _May those who slumber here -_

 _the loyal servants of Hyrule and_

 _its Royal Family - find peace_

 _under the watchful eye of the_

 _guardians of shadow, the Shiekahs_

Link shook his head. "I wouldn't want to have that job."

Navi also shook her head but for a different reason. She was about to say something but then they both heard someone walking toward them from the graveyard. Link's hand automatically reached for his sword, but he stopped himself when he saw that whoever it was was very small - shorter than he was. The little figure had to hop down from the higher terrace as he walked toward the exit. He started to pass Link, but when Link turned to watch him leave, he suddenly jumped with a frightened cry of "Waaaaah!"

"Easy! Easy!" Navi cried, darting closer to the little boy to calm him down, shedding light on his face. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you."

"Oh, sorry," said the kid, blushing bright red. "You just scared me. I thought you was a Poe! I was just going home now." He started shuffling past Link with his head down. Then he looked up as though he had just thought of something.

"Are you going on the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour?"

"The what?" Link gave him a puzzled look.

The little boy shook his head sadly. "I wish I could go on the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour. But everyone says I'm too little."

"What is the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour?" Link asked him.

The little boy bounced excitedly. "Dampé does it every night! You go through this graveyard with him and he digs up treasure for you!" Then he added in a gleefully hushed voice, "But sometimes you find something that's not treasure at all!"

"Dead people?" Link guessed.

The little boy giggled and whispered, "Ghosts." Then he straightened and his face fell again. "Or at least that's what I heard. Oh, I wish I could go on the Heart-Pounding Grave-digging Tour!"

"Who, in their right minds, would want to go to something like a Heart-Pounding Grave-digging Tour?" Navi muttered out loud.

Without warning, from behind them, they heard a high-pitched voice that growled and made them all jump, "Aaargh! I'm Dampé the grave keeper!"

The Kokiri Sword flew from its sheath with a metallic ring that echoed in the canyon, slicing through the air with a viciousness that came from sudden fright. The creature it pointed to gave his own cry of fright and lifted a shovel defensively in front of him. "Easy, easy, kid!" he cried, his voice no longer coarse and menacing but high and cajoling, "didn't mean to scare ya like that! I know my face is hideous, but really I'm harmless!"

Link lowered his sword and took another look at the monster in front of him. He had a doughy face that sagged at the jowls, and large teeth that were crooked at odd angles, which made closing his mouth impossible for him. He had one vivid blue eye that was as round as an orange while the other was sunk behind an overhanging brow, like something lurking in a cave. He was hunched over and had wrinkles all over his coarse skin. He had a shovel in one hand, propped against his other hand which held a lantern. The light it cast gave him an eerie leer to his already frightening face. This was what had come at Link so suddenly and caused him to draw his sword automatically. But he could see by the meek expression in his eyes that the man meant him no harm, so he sheathed his sword and said sheepishly, "Sorry. I've just had way too many monsters trying to kill me."

The grave keeper lowered his shovel and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Whew! For a second there, I thought you were going to slice me in half!"

The kid bounced forward. "You have a real sword?! Can I try it, please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Navi said to him. "You might hurt yourself."

"Or me," Link added but quietly under his breath.

"Aww!" The little boy stomped his foot. "It's not fair! I can't go on the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour and I can't play with swords! It's not fair!" He stormed off down the road while Link and Dampé watched him. Then Dampé turned to Link and raised his lantern.

"Well, young man. What say you we try this again? Ahem!" He lowered his face, leering at Link with his bulging eye. He growled ominously, "Have you come to experience the thrilling and chilling mysteries that haunt this hallowed ground? To take part in this venture of great risk and great reward..?" He struck his shovel sharply against the ground and raised his face, throwing it in sharp relief against the light of his lantern. "Dampé the Gravekeeper's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour!"

"Do you really find treasure?" Link asked him in interest.

Dampé winked. "Not all the time; you might find a ghost instead."

Navi wasn't too pleased with this idea. She drew herself up in front of Link's face. "We really should be in bed right now. We have to go to Hyrule Castle Town Market in the morning!"

"Oh, Navi," Link cajoled her. "I don't think this will take too long. And besides, that shield's going to cost Rupees, right?"

His fairy fell into a thoughtful silence.

Link grinned. "And on this gravedigging tour, Dampé is going to dig me up some treasure… Rupees for that shield that we're going to Hyrule Castle Town Market for."

With a sigh of defeat, Navi conceded, "I suppose you're right." Then she turned to the hunchback gravekeeper. "This tour really won't take too long will it?"

"Not at all, little fairy," Dampé replied politely. "As a matter of fact, I go to bed at nine, which means we'll have to make this tour quick. Now, if you'll follow me." He turned and began stalking into the graveyard. Link followed after him with Navi close behind. They soon caught up to him as he had paused before a headstone, holding his shovel above the grave. The stone read: Sagora the Wise R.I.P

Navi gasped in alarm. "Wait a moment! This is the grave of an actual person! Do you mean to tell me that you actually dig up occupied graves?"

Dampé chuckled. "In a manner of speaking."

The fairy looked horrified. "But isn't that disturbing the rest of the dead?"

"No. They're buried far too deep, resting within the royal chamber. I merely scrape the surface, and sometimes I get lucky and find treasure!"

"But what of the ghosts you 'sometimes find'?"

Dampé scratched his bald head uncomfortably. "Well, they're actually Poes, malicious spirits that haunt graveyards. Nasty pests and very troublesome to those slumbering here. My real job, besides digging graves, is to upkeep the graveyard, which includes taking care of any Poe infestations. I just thought I'd make a little profit on the side with my _Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour!_ " He startled Link again when he growled and leered at him with his bulbous eye.

Navi cocked her head in mild surprise. "Well, if that's the case…"

Link smirked at her. "Just goes to show you don't know everything."

Navi looked down at Link with her lips set in a tight line and her hands on her hips. "I never made a claim of that sort. You, on the other hand, seem to think you do know everything, and you never pass up a chance to show when I'm wrong."

"That's because you always have to be right!"

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten what the Great Deku Tree told you? _When she has advice…_ "

" _…thou wouldst do well to heed them,_ yes, Navi, I'm not stupid. You just like to treat me like I am." An ugly feeling was bubbling in Link's stomach - the kind of feeling he usually got around Mido when he was bullying him. The feeling to just punch someone hard.

"I am offering you _advice_ ," said Navi slowly and deliberately. "But if you would prefer not to have my help then I will happily allow you to fend for yourself!"

Link was not happy with the way this was going. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate her help, but did she always have to be so stuck up about it? Why should he let her treat him like a stupid kid? He could tell her to go ahead and leave, but then he'd have to go on this quest alone and face all the monsters all by himself. But if he told her that he didn't want her to go then he would only be humiliating himself.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" he cried to the sky.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

While the boy and his fairy argued, Dampé awkwardly shuffled away though he realized a moment later that there wasn't really anywhere to escape from their altercation. Changing tack, he stumped to a soft patch of soil. Then he turned and harrumphed to get the pair's attention. They stopped arguing and looked over.

"Shall I dig here?" he asked, poising his shovel above the spot.

To the gravedigger's relief, this worked. Both of them came over to inspect the spot, and then the boy nodded and said, "Sure."

Dampé nodded. "That will be ten Rupees."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Ten Rupees?" It was quite a bit of money, considering how difficult it was for him to find Rupees, pawing through every tuft of grass and heaving every rock he encountered.

"That's just what I said," said Dampé, ducking his head.

"Oh." The Kokiri boy scratched his head as he considered this. Finally, he asked, "How much do you usually find?"

Dampé smiled, which looked rather unsettling on his doughy face. "It depends. You may find as much as fifty Rupees or just one Rupee. And sometimes you won't find Rupees at all. You may find Poes instead."

Link stared thoughtfully at the ground where Dampé's shovel rested. After a long while, he looked up at the gravekeeper and nodded. "Okay. Ten Rupees." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a handful, counted out ten Rupees and then tipped them into Dampé's hand.

Satisfied with the transaction, Dampé dug into the grave. He expertly kicked the shovel into the dirt and then overturned it. With a gasp, they all caught the glitter of Rupees within the mound just before it plopped back into the hole. Dampé circled around, digging up the dirt and plopping it back in the hole to create a perfect semicircle of overturned earth. When he had done that, he stuck his thick, knobby fingers into the dirt, raking it until he had dredged up the Rupees that they had spied.

"Let's see now…" murmured the gravekeeper, and he picked them up, counting each one aloud until at last he announced, "Nine Rupees. Means you only lost one Rupee on this hole." He tipped the Rupees into Link's hand, who stared morosely at the scant pickings. Then he glanced at the overturned earth and asked, "Are you sure that's all there was?"

Dampé obligingly raked through the dirt with his fingers but no other Rupees came out. He stood up and gave Link a shrug. "Sorry, nothing else. But maybe if we try another hole, you'll have better luck?" He shifted his jaw into his disconcerting leer.

Navi saw her Kokiri glancing around the graveyard studiously as though trying to see which patch of dirt would give him the most Rupees. She raised her voice in warning, "It may be best not to risk it, Link. If you gamble too many Rupees, you may not have enough for that shield."

She was exasperated, though not at all surprised, when Link ignored her and paid for a second hole, which he personally picked for Dampé to dig - a spot close to the very corner of the graveyard. The spoils were even more disappointing this time, a mere five Rupees. But Link decided to pay for another hole - the last one, Dampé informed them, before he retired for the night.

The gravekeeper stabbed the shovel into the grave and then scooped up the dirt. He turned it over. When he did, Link's heart nearly burst out of his chest because there was a tumultuous clanking that he thought, for a brief moment, was the sound of a treasure mound of Rupees. Then he saw that it wasn't Rupees but a black iron frame with a globe of glass inside. A lantern.

Dampé suddenly roared as he threw his shovel in front of Link and used it to shove him backwards, "Get back, kid!" Link jumped at the sudden ferocity of the gravekeeper and then he screamed when the lantern swooped into the air and a blue flame burst into life inside the glass. In its flickering otherworldly light, a shape became visible: the top half of a squat figure in tattered rags. A dark hood hid its face, but two yellow points glowed inside.

"A Poe," Navi breathed, half in awe and half in fear.

"Just stay calm," said Dampé in a reassuring voice. At the same time, he quickly set down his lantern and then gripped his shovel in both hands. "Poes aren't especially dangerous. All you gotta do is…"

The Poe cackled in a voice that seemed to reverberate so that it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. Then it shot toward Dampé, raising its lantern above its head, which left a trail of blue fire behind it.

"Break the lantern!" Dampé swung his shovel upward, connecting solidly with the lantern. The glass shattered and fell in a shower of blue sparks while the Poe gave an unhallowed shriek as the flame that had been trapped in the glass suddenly wound up its arm like a ghostly snake and then devoured the Poe. Its shrieks faded as though it was falling into a void until all there was left was a ball of blue flame, which descended slowly to the ground. Dampé had dropped his shovel and now pulled out a bottle, which he used to scoop up the flame and then cork it. He held it out to Link and Navi for them to see.

"A bottled Poe, see?" said the gravekeeper cheerfully. "Now we just need to dispose of it."

"Where?" Navi asked.

"There's a temple beyond the graveyard." He waved his hand vaguely. "The Sheikah used it before for training and practicing their shadow magic. Now we use it to get rid of these little pests." He shook the bottle with the flame still inside. Suddenly he let out a yawn that sounded like an angry growl while he stretched his lumpy arms skyward. Afterwards, he licked his chops and said to the boy and his fairy, "That ends _Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour!"_ He startled Link again and then continued, "I hope you enjoyed the experience. If you ever get the chance again, drop on by. Maybe you'll get lucky." With a cheery wave, he started toward his hovel.

"Maybe…" Link echoed, staring at the small return in his palm.

Navi resisted the urge to say, "I told you so." Instead, she turned to the gravekeeper and called, "Mr. Dampé. If we may ask a favor. Can you tell us where we might find lodgings for the night?"

He turned around and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, I can't. I don't leave the graveyard often. Not many appreciate my ravishing face." He grinned at his joke. "I would invite you to bunk with me, but it's rather cramped."

Navi sighed. "Well, thank you anyways, Mr. Dampé."

Dampé gave a short bow. "My pleasure, little fairy miss. Good luck." And with that, he stumped into his little shack.

…

Fortunately, it wasn't too long before they found a place to stay. After wandering the hilly village, knocking on doors, Link and Navi were finally greeted by a kind-looking woman. She was plump, her eyes sparkling above rosy cheeks.

"Hi boy! Can I help you?"

Link looked politely up at her while rubbing his arms. The temperature had dropped and he was starting to shudder with the chills. "Do you have room for me to stay…? Just for the night?"

"You're not from around her, are you?" she asked him with a smile. "This village was once the home of the Shiekahs, but Impa has given it to us poor folk who have nowhere else to go. It would be poor repayment on my part to refuse anyone else hospitality. Please, do come in."

"Thank you." He stepped inside and the woman shut the door behind him. Navi watched Link curiously. She had restrained herself from berating her Kokiri for gambling his Rupees on the gravedigging tour, so seeing him acting so humble surprised her. Could it be that Link had learned humility on his own? But perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised. He was a smart boy and smart boys didn't become smart by refusing to learn from mistakes. One of the many reasons he must have been chosen.

 _Thou must lay faith in Link… thou must never doubt him for even one moment…_

The force of the Great Deku Tree's words was sudden, almost physically throwing her. She shook her head and then clamped it between her palms.

 _I wasn't doubting him,_ she thought in protest. _I just… thought it would… take him longer._ She glanced over at her charge, who was looking curiously about the room. She felt a twinge of guilt. _Perhaps he's not the only one who needs to learn humility._

As Link gazed about the room, the first thing he noticed was that it was warm. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and a pot hung over it. Something inside made appetizing bubbling sounds. Link sniffed and could smell something good cooking.

"Well, make yourself at home," said the kind woman as she walked back to the pot. She stirred its contents and then took a little sip from her spoon. "The food isn't ready yet, though."

"Thanks for letting us stay," Link said, sitting himself down at the small table. Navi nodded at him approvingly.

"My name's Mena, by the way," the woman spoke after tasting the soup again. "What about you? And where are you from?"

Link told her his name and about his home village. Then he told her about the journey he was making in order to save the land of Hyrule. The woman listened politely while stirring the soup. Eventually, she declared it done and ladled it into a bowl and brought it to him. He tasted the soup and expressed his thanks and how good it tasted.

"Be sure you eat it up now," she warned him good-naturedly. "From what you've told me, it sounds like you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Navi helped herself to some of Link's soup with the help of a teaspoon though he was eating it faster than Mena had ever seen anyone eat. And not only did he finish but he had a second and third helping. Mena's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in astonishment. By this time, Link was full and sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, you're tired, poor thing," said Mena. She ushered him into a room where a small but comfortable-looking bed was.

"Is this your only bed?" Navi asked the woman in concern.

"Oh, if you're worried about me, I'll be all right. I have a comfortable rocking chair out there," said Mena reassuringly.

The fairy tried to talk her out of it, but the woman was stubborn. She bid Link goodnight and blew out the candle. Then she shut the door quietly. Navi watched the door thoughtfully for a moment, and then she turned to her charge and said, "We really shouldn't have kicked her out of her bedroom like that."

"Actually, she practically forced me to take it," Link corrected her with a yawn. He took off his shield and sword and laid them next to the bed. He took off his cap and set it over the bed-knob right next to his head. Then he crawled under the covers and snuggled inside.

Navi frowned. _It seems his humility was short-lived._ "You could have done something," she insisted. She waited for Link to argue against her but he said nothing.

"Link?"

His soft breathing was the only answer she got from him. She shook her head with a sigh and then settled onto his cap. She pulled a fold over herself for a blanket and after a while she too was asleep.

…

Ganondorf was about to retire for the night. He had hung his cloak over his four-poster bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

His servant, Balthagar, stepped into the room. Ganondorf straightened and folded his arms over his chest. He fixed his servant with a capricious stare. "What is it?"

The man bowed. "I have come to report that the Gorons are nearly ready to hand us the Spiritual Stone. They are slowly suffering from starvation and are desperate for food. The cavern is blocked, however, and they cannot enter it."

"As I planned," Ganondorf replied. Then he frowned. "But it is not them that I'm concerned about. It is their leader. The fool refuses to relinquish the Stone, even at the cost of his tribe. He is most stubborn."

"He will come to see reason soon," Balthagar assured him. "He cannot ignore the hunger pangs for very long. Even if he does, it will still work to your advantage. If he dies of starvation then it will be a simple matter for you to walk in and simply take the Stone from his cold hands."

"So it will," the dark man agreed with a cruel smile. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Soon the Stone will be mine." He looked down at his fingers which were slowly curling in on themselves as though he was gripping the Stone already. Then he looked up at his servant. "What of the boy?"

"The boy, my lord?"

"The one in green, the one spying through the window at me during my audience with the King." A smile played on his lips as though the image amused him. "Have you… spied him at all during your reconnaissance?"

"No, my lord. Not one hair of him."

"Mm." The Gerudo King frowned thoughtfully. Then he placed his hands behind him and turned with his back to his servant. "Never mind. It is of little consequence. A trifling disappointment, nothing more." His head rose. "Is that all you have to report?"

"It is, my liege," Balthagar replied with a bow.

Ganondorf waved him away. "Then you are dismissed."

On the other side of the door, Zelda gasped and quickly retreated down the corridor. She paused before a painting depicting a portly man with a bushy mustache wearing a red cap and blue coveralls, and pressed a knot in the painting's frame. There was a click and the painting swung open. She clambered up into the hidden passageway behind it and managed to pull the heavy painting closed just before Balthagar exited his master's chamber.


	16. The Happy Mask Salesman

**Chapter 16:** **The Happy Mask Salesman**

Link was outside early the next morning, combing the grass and overturning rocks for Rupees. His fairy watched him patiently as he collected them into his wallet. She asked him, "How many do you suppose you'll need?"

"I bought this shield from Rudy for forty Rupees," Link shook his shoulder to indicate his shield as he replied without looking up, "but I'm not taking chances. I'm filling up my Rupee sack as much as I can before I go. I don't want to get there and find out I don't have enough."

Navi could see the sense in this and she decided to help. Link found that she was particularly useful in this task. The light that shone from her body made the hidden Rupees glitter. He came to recognize the flash of each color of Rupee and by the time the sun was fully exposed above the mountains, his Rupee sack was bulging.

"Ninety-nine Rupees," he announced, tightening the drawstring. He bounced the wallet in his palm and then commented, "I'm going to need a bigger sack."

"Let's just concentrate on getting that shield," Navi advised him.

Link turned to the path leading out of the village with a sigh. Then he drew himself up, put on a determined grimace and said bravely, "Let's go."

…

The trip to Hyrule Castle Town was surprisingly short compared to all of his previous trips, including the ride Talon had given him from Lon Lon Ranch. It was approaching noon when he stepped into the square. The hustle and bustle of the town market was in full swing with people running, yelling, buying, and selling. Link shook his head, trying to take in the confusion again.

"It's not like Kakariko Village, is it?" Navi commented.

"I'm still not used to seeing so many people in one place," Link replied. He looked about the square and said, "Okay, so where is that place that sells shields?"

"I believe the soldier said that it's a bazaar," Navi answered, scanning the town. Then she pointed across the square to a small building with a sign that looked too large for it above its door. It had the image of a large, bearded man frowning down at the people. Underneath the image were strange, big, red letters that proclaimed, BAZAAR.

"Ah, thanks, Navi," Link said and hurried across. He paused at the door for a second before he grabbed the knob and pulled it open. Then he pulled it shut behind him as he stepped through.

It was quieter in the shop. A large man, who was sitting in a corner behind the counter and polishing a helmet, looked up. Spotting a customer, he set the helmet down on his worktable then stood up and took his place behind the counter. He placed both palms on the surface and watched Link with a serious look on his face. Link noticed that it was the same man he had seen on the sign. He approached the large man nervously.

"Hello there, son," the man spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. Link thought it sounded like thunder. "Feel free to browse." He waved his hand over the items behind him on the shelves.

Link wasn't interested in browsing however. He walked right up to the counter and said to the man in his bravest voice, "I'd like to see your shields, please."

"Ah." The man nodded. "Well, I can show you these." He turned to the shelves behind him and pulled something from it. He swung the item onto the counter, which pinged on impact. "These are my current hot seller, the Hylian Shield."

Link looked down at it, impressed. This shield wasn't wooden was the first thing he noticed. Instead, it was made from light metal that gleamed at its edges. On its front were designs molded and painted in vivid colors: a red symbol that represented a bird with its wings outstretched, and above it a golden symbol that Link immediately recognized as the Triforce. Silver designs snaked around these two symbols, which were all set against a blue background. He took off his wooden shield and set it on the counter for comparison.

The man's eyes darted to it and he frowned. "That one's been through some battles, eh kid?"

"That's why I'm going to get this kind instead," Link replied, tapping the metal shield. He noted with pleasure the metal ringing his finger made on it.

The man grunted. "I don't know. It might be too big for you, kid. I could fix this shield for you if you'd like. It would most likely be cheaper anyways." He picked up the cracked shield and turned it over, inspecting it.

"But the guard told me I'd need to get a better shield if I'm going to climb Death Mountain," Link protested, tapping the metal shield again.

The man turned to him in surprise and raised his eyebrow. "Oh, so old Brad told you about us, eh? For that, I'll give you a special discount!"

The boy lit up with excitement. "So how much is that?"

The man set the wooden shield on his worktable and pulled out a set of tools to repair it. He glanced over at the kid and frowned as he thought about the question. "Originally, I priced it at eighty Rupees. But since Brad told you about us, I'll drop it to forty."

"What do you know?" Navi said, smiling somewhat smugly down at Link. "The same price Rudy charged you for the wooden shield. You probably didn't need to spend all that time looking for Rupees after all."

But Link didn't care. He gleefully tipped out forty Rupees onto the counter and thanked the man as he picked up the metal shield. He found it a little bulky to hold, even when he slipped his arm through so that it settled on his back. It was nearly as big as he was tall.

The man studied him thoughtfully. "I still think it's mighty big for you, kid, but if that's what you want then so be it. Do you still want me to fix your shield though? In case you need something smaller to use?"

"All right." Link agreed. He twisted himself, trying to get used to the feel of the big metal shield sitting on his back. It was almost like a shell that he could duck into. It covered nearly everything but his head and legs below his knees.

"It will take a while, so why don't you take a walk around Hyrule Castle Town?" the man suggested. "There's plenty to see."

"And besides, you do have an errand to run for the soldier back in Kakariko Village," Navi reminded Link.

Link sighed. "Oh, all right." He turned to the big man, who was starting to saw his wooden shield in half. "Do you know where I can find a shop that sells masks? What is it called?"

"The Happy Mask Shop?" the man said helpfully.

"Yes!" Link snapped his fingers. "Do you know where it is?"

"Just two shops to my right," the man answered, using his saw to point.

"Thank you. I'll be back later for my shield." Link waved to him and then stepped out into the busy market square.

Navi remarked to him, "What a thoughtful man, offering to fix your shield like that so that you have a smaller one to work with."

"I still like this one," Link said stubbornly though he was staggering a bit under its weight.

His fairy shook her head. "Just because the shield's bigger doesn't necessarily mean you'll be safer."

"I can handle it," Link insisted. Then, to take Navi's mind off of the shield, he said, "So where's the Happy Mask Shop?"

A moment later, he wondered how he had ever missed it. The shop was right next to the path leading up to the castle, but that wasn't what made it so prominent. Over the face of the building was a clump of brightly colored masks with exaggerated expressions: a blue one with its mouth turned down far past the normal limits, a yellow one smiling so widely that Link's sword could have gone through lengthwise, a red one with a demonic scowl, and a green one peeking out from behind the red one as though it was afraid of being seen. Beneath the masks, large yellow letters practically roared out, "HAPPY MASK SHOP!" that would have caught Link's attention from anywhere in the square. The first word that came to his mind to describe it came from the shop he had just left… bizarre.

"I wonder what the salesman is like?" Link wondered aloud. Then he stepped inside.

…

Ganondorf felt the need for some fresh air. Pacing the castle corridors for hours upon end had become a wearisome task and restlessness had settled upon him. So after warning Balthagar and his loyal Moblin guards not to do anything suspicious, he left the castle for a quick stroll.

But a breath of fresh air was not his only purpose for escaping the confines of Hyrule Castle. No, he wished to lay his eyes upon his ultimate prize. He had been careful not to give the fools at Hyrule Castle any reason to suspect his true motives behind this embassy, but he could not resist the temptation any longer. The time was not yet right to bring his plan to fruition, but he hoped a glimpse of the treasure he sought would slake his thirst for just a little longer.

But for a glimpse, he first had to find the temple that housed it: the Temple of Time.

He stepped into the square. As he glanced around the marketplace, he realized that he would have trouble blending in with the people here. His fine silk clothes of black and red were too somber amongst the subtle colors of their peasant rags. And with his heavy cape trailing behind him, he would surely draw the unwanted attention of every simpleton here.

But it was a small matter, he finally decided with a shake of his head and a smile. He would be merely a curious foreigner who wished to study the culture of the people here.

Satisfied with this pretext, he strode purposefully up to a man, who stared at him as though surprised that he would grace him with his presence.

"Good afternoon, friend," Ganondorf spoke in a smooth voice, doing his best to repress a derisive sneer.

"A-afternoon," the man responded, looking even more surprised that Ganondorf would actually speak to him.

Ganondorf struggled to contain a laugh. He bowed to hide the tugging at the corner of his lips and spoke, "It is a great pleasure to have this opportunity to observe your intriguing culture. Such magnificent architecture I have never seen elsewhere!"

"Well, uh, thanks. We are known for our, uh, architecture."

"Hyrule Castle," Ganondorf waved to it on the rise overlooking the town, "an impressive feat of masonry and design."

The man nodded in agreement, warming up to the theme, "She's a beauty, all right. No doubt about it."

"Surely no greater model of fine craftsmanship can be found," said Ganondorf, raising his arms in a gesture of adulation. Then his gaze shifted to the man and he spoke in a sly voice, "Although, I have heard rumors of a grander structure hidden here in Hyrule Castle Town. A temple in which it is said a great power resides."

The man blinked at him in surprise. "You mean the Temple of Time?"

The Gerudo King's eyes gleamed. "Why, yes. That is exactly what the rumors speak of. The Temple of Time, a hidden shrine, they say, and only a select few know of its location."

The man looked utterly perplexed as he said, "But everybody knows where it's at!" Quailing under the piercing look that the dark man gave him, he pointed and said, "Just take the eastern path and it will take you straight there."

 _By Aleika, that was too easy_ , thought Ganondorf. Out loud, he said, "Truly? The Temple of Time is real? If what you say is true then I must see for myself." He strode past the man with an earnestness that was sincere. But, seizing hold of caution, he forced himself to stop, turn around, and call to the man, "I thank you for the conversation. It was most… illuminating."

He failed to contain a menacing laugh as he turned back and strode again down the eastern path. The man watched him leave, feeling slightly bewildered.

"You're welcome," he said, scratching his head.

…

Link had not been prepared.

He realized now that the façade had been merely a taste of what awaited him inside the Happy Mask Shop, for what he found when he stepped inside were masks.

Lots of them.

Masks of every size, shape, color, expression, texture, and stretch of the imagination hung on every square inch of royal purple wall. A bird of prey mask scrutinized Link from a high perch, its midnight blue feathers shimmering, making the mask look alive. A child-sized mask of a wrinkled face gazed at Link with a gloomy expression, its pale, lumpy skin looking as though it literally had been molded by a child. A mask that was so small that even Navi might not have been able to wear it, squeezed in by the larger masks surrounding it, had been crudely painted into the likeness of a pig, with the finishing touch being a yellow-green squiggle trailing from its snout.

Link spun around, taking in the overwhelming collection, until he heard a high and piercing voice. "Greetings, my most opportunistic friend! Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop!"

Startled, he spun around to find who it belonged to. For a moment, he didn't see anyone. Then he spotted movement near the back of the shop and saw a man standing at the counter with his hands clasped together and wearing a grin so wide that Link thought his face might tear in half. He wore a purple suit that rippled with light so bright that it hurt to look at it. His red hair was combed neatly over his head. He had small eyes that looked pinched but that may have been because of his wide smile.

He spoke again in a voice charged with enthusiasm, "Here, our aim is to please! Looking for happiness? This is the place! We've got something for _everyone_!" He emphasized "everyone" and threw out his hands in a dramatic gesture to show that he meant it. Then he beckoned. "Come, come closer, boy. No need to worry. I don't bite!"

Link started toward the counter hesitantly. He was quickly becoming convinced that this was the strangest man he had ever met. Navi seemed to share in his hesitation for she stayed well behind him. When he reached the counter, the man giggled, leaned closer to him over the counter, and asked him in a grand voice, "How would you like to be my partner? A salesman for happiness?" He might just as easily have been asking, "How would like to be the king of the world?"

It took everything in Link's power to not just turn around and make a run for it. He stammered, "I-I just came here for…"

"A mask, yes, certainly!" the salesman cut in, clapping him on the shoulder and giggling. "But this is no ordinary shop! You see, we do things just a little bit differently than other shops do." Keeping his left hand on Link's shoulder, the man drew the boy's attention to his other hand with animated gestures. "Here's how it works: I lend you a mask, you sell the mask, and then you bring the money back here!" He flashed Link a dazzling grin. "Couldn't be easier! And yet, nothing could be more rewarding."

Navi frowned. She drifted forward, bringing the grinning salesman's attention to her, to Link's gratitude. She asked in concern, "But if you do that, how do you know if the mask is sold? And what if the money doesn't come back?"

"Oh, but it does come back," said the salesman assuredly as though this logic was perfectly reasonable to everyone. "One way or another, the mask is paid for."

"So no one steals the money when they've sold the mask?" Link asked dubiously.

"They may try," said the salesman airily, "but one way or another, the mask is paid for." He giggled, which sounded oddly menacing. "That is why I am so very careful who I choose to lend my masks to. Very careful indeed…"

Link wasn't sure he liked this strange man. He was starting to unnerve him. He asked, "So… can I borrow a mask?"

"That is yet to be decided," said the grinning salesman, brandishing a finger at him. "First you must answer me this: can I trust you to sell the mask and return the payment here?" He tapped the counter emphatically.

"I-I think so."

Navi added, "We will ensure you get your payment for the mask."

With a cry of glee, the Happy Mask Salesman brought his hands together in a deafening clap and exclaimed, "Splendid! Very good! I had a feeling about you two! The kind of feeling one has when he can trust another!" He started to bend down to reach for something under the counter when he caught himself and straightened hastily. "Ah yes, I forgot to ask. What mask are you looking for?"

"A kee-something mask," Link answered. When the salesman's brow rose in question, he explained, "The guard didn't know what the mask was called."

"He also mentioned that it's a popular mask," Navi added helpfully. "He wanted it for his boy."

"Then the Keaton mask must be the one you're looking for," said the Happy Mask Salesman, and he drew a mask seemingly out of the air and set it gently on the counter. Link picked it up and studied it.

It looked like a fox with tiny eyeholes and a pointy black snout. There was no visible mouth underneath the light coat of soft, yellow fur. Link placed it on his face and found to his surprise that it fit very comfortably.

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled and pointed at Link's mask. "You'll be quite popular with that mask on."

Link pulled the mask off and slipped it into his pouch. Without looking directly at the grinning man, he stammered out, "Well, uh, thanks for lending me this mask… uh… I'll make sure you get the money back." He shuffled awkwardly for the door.

The salesman waved at him. "Don't forget, when you've sold it, bring the money back here. Ten Rupees for the mask. When you've done that, I will lend you another mask."

"Sure, okay, thanks," said Link, still not looking the man in the eye.

"After that, I will lend you another. And after that, another - until all of the masks are sold!"

" _All of them_?!" Link spluttered in astonishment, his gaze darting to all the masks hanging on the walls.

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled. "Each to a new face until everyone is happy." Seeing Link's expression, he said, "What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you it should by no means be a difficult task."

"Well, sir," said Navi, trying to explain, "you must understand that we have a greater task to complete, which means we will not have the time or opportunity to commit to your business."

"But are you not endeavoring now to bring happiness to everyone?"

Navi reacted in surprise. "What do you…"

The Happy Mask Salesman winked. "I have ways of knowing. I can see that you, young man, have suffered much and have grown much in a short time. I can see that you are a brave and compassionate lad who strives to make the world better for all. And I see that you are capable of much more than even you know, so you see this 'commitment' is by no means a difficult task for you. You just need to have faith. Have faith…" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as though basking in a soothing rain.

For a long time, nobody spoke. Finally, Link said as he pulled the door open, "All right then. I'll see what I can do. Goodbye." Then he shut it before the strange salesman could say anything more.

Outside, his fairy murmured, "There is something unsettling about that man."

"Like the way he seemed to know things about us?" Link asked. "Or how he said that the masks were always paid for one way or another? Or that creepy laugh of his?"

He was surprised when his fairy agreed, "Yes. Very unsettling."

They set off to put some distance between them and the Happy Mask Shop, the masks over the door watching them go. They were both relieved when they stepped into the Bazaar. The brawny shopkeeper looked up.

"Just in time," he said, and he swung Link's shield onto the counter. "Here you are. Fixed it as good as new. Better, as a matter of fact."

Link had to agree. Not only had the shopkeeper repaired the crack in the shield, he had smoothed it until it was like glass, repainted the insignia in fresh red paint, and had also bound it in an iron frame. "Wow," he said, inspecting it appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Just be careful, kid," the man told him. "If you need swords and shields, then I can only guess what you're up against."


	17. The Gorons of Death Mountain

**Chapter 17:** **The Gorons of Death Mountain**

The hilly terrain of Kakariko was hidden in deep shadow, visible only by a soft, pink outline created by the rays of the setting sun. It was really quite pretty and Link might have stopped to appreciate it if he wasn't so eager to finally climb Death Mountain to find the next Spiritual Stone. He wore the Keaton mask when he approached the guard, which made the guard laugh. "Trying to sneak past me by hiding your face, little friend of the Royal Family?"

"No," Link said, annoyed. "I just thought I'd surprise you, is all."

The soldier took another look at Link's mask. Then his eyebrows jumped up in surprise. "Wait! That mask! Isn't that the kee-something mask? The one all the kids are crazy for?"

"So this is the one you wanted?" Link said hopefully as he took off the mask.

The guard held out his hand for the mask. "So you got it for me after all, did you? Thanks."

"Wait, wait." Link pulled the mask out of his reach. "I'm supposed to sell it to you. If I don't then the Happy Mask Salesman…" He and Navi exchanged glances. Then he shuddered and shook his head. "Anyways, you have to pay for it."

The soldier grumbled, "All right, all right, I'll pay you for it. Here." He dug into his pouch, pulled out three blue Rupees and plopped them into the boy's hand. "Will this satisfy your greed, Royal Family Friend?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Link studied the Rupees with a brief look of surprise. Then seeing Navi drifting closer for a better look, he quickly passed the mask to the soldier before his fairy could say anything. She was sure to tell the soldier that the mask was only ten Rupees.

Regardless, he looked happy with his purchase. He put the mask on over his face and then stared down at Link through the tiny eyeholes. "My boy can't pester me for this mask anymore! You really are a Royal Friend!" He burst into another fit of laughter.

Navi, meanwhile, studied the Rupees in Link's palm with a frown. "Fifteen Rupees for a ten-Rupee mask."

He guiltily bounced the money in his hand.

Finally, she said, "Guess we earned a bit of profit. We should probably pay the ten Rupees for that mask."

Link nearly gasped aloud in surprise. What came out instead was, "Right now?"

His fairy amended, "When we have time."

Link nodded, smiling in relief. Then he said, "Well… let's see what's up Death Mountain, huh, Navi?"

She turned to him with a bewildered expression. "You aren't willing to go back to Hyrule Castle Town to pay for the mask, but you're willing to climb a mountain?"

"We've wasted enough time," Link explained, starting up the mountain and forcing Navi to follow him. Three days, to be precise, and all that time looking up at its smoky peak had tantalized him with mystery. What was hidden in that shroud that hung over its steep face? Who were the Gorons that supposedly lived up there? Did they really have the Spiritual Stone of Fire? What sort of challenges awaited him? He was still very nervous about what he would find once he climbed the mountain, but he also felt a thrill run through him - a promise of adventure awaited him! And the princess was waiting for him to return with the Stones. And Saria… she was waiting for him to come home. No doubt she would want to know all about his adventures. He had to make sure he had adventures to tell to her!

"Besides," he said out loud to his companion, "I'm sure it's not _that_ far up the mountain."

…

It _was_ that far up the mountain, Link found out. The sun had vanished behind the mountain and the moon had taken its place, and still he was climbing. It was exhausting work heaving himself over rocks and shuffling across narrow gaps. Many times he had to stop to rest his aching legs.

"When did you plan on getting to the Gorons?" Navi asked him during one of these rests. If Link didn't know better, he might have thought there was a smirk in her voice.

"Very soon, I hope," he answered evenly. Then he massaged his legs as he groaned, "Maybe I _should_ have waited until morning."

"If we keep going, we might get there _by_ morning," his fairy responded with a straight face.

Higher they went, with Navi's light guiding them through the more perilous sections of the path. After the road crumbled under Link's boot for the fifth time, he snapped bad-temperedly, "Couldn't we have taken a less dangerous path? I lost count of how many times I almost fell down the mountain!"

Navi suddenly stopped and fixed her gaze thoughtfully on the ground under her Kokiri's boot. She said slowly, "You make an interesting point. Perhaps that is why there is a gate and a guard before this path - to keep others from risking the climb."

"He never told us that!" Link said indignantly. Then he mimicked, " _Hey, be careful climbing up Death Mountain, but hey, before you go kill yourself, why don't you do me a favor?_ "

"He did warn us it was an active volcano," Navi reminded him. "And he also warned us we needed the king's permission. And we do need to climb this mountain. Just be grateful that he wasn't more difficult than that."

"And who knows?" Link added waspishly. "If I happen to fall to my death, he might just look for my body and have Dampé bury me in the graveyard."

"Don't think like that. Just tread carefully and you should be fine," his fairy told him patiently.

So that's what Link did. Then quite abruptly, after he had sidled around a large boulder that projected into a steep drop, the path widened and smoothed. Almost immediately after that, it switched back, but Link's attention was drawn to the elbow of the turn. It appeared to be the entrance to a cave, but several large boulders had been piled in front of it, allowing only small cracks to show.

"What is this?" Navi flew to the crack and peered in.

Link collapsed against a boulder and watched Navi thrust her head inside the crack. "What do you see?" he called.

"I see red light," she answered, her voice coming out muffled. "Doesn't look like there are any Gorons here though."

"How do you know?" Link asked her. "I mean, what do Gorons look like anyway?"

Suddenly, the boulder he was leaning on shifted. He gave a startled jump and turned to it. His mouth dropped in amazement as the rock gave a grunt and stretched itself up. He gave a cry of shock and pulled out his sword.

"What's the matter, Link?" Navi hastily pulled her head out and turned to her charge.

Link backed away from the creature with his sword pointed at it. It was a lumpy-looking creature - long, lumpy arms with fat fingers on its lumpy hand; short, lumpy legs that held up a lumpy torso; and sitting on top was a small potato-shaped lump with beady black eyes, slits for nostrils, and a thin line as its mouth.

"Who are you?" Link asked, keeping his sword pointed at it.

A puzzled look appeared on its face and it scratched its belly. Then it smiled, showing off block-like teeth that looked powerful enough to crunch Link's skull. Link lifted his sword higher.

"Hello, stranger," it said, throwing the boy totally off guard. "You must be new here." It had a friendly voice that was strangely high-pitched for such a lumbering creature. It also sounded quite easygoing - not at all threatening.

But just in case, he asked, "Are you friendly?"

The creature threw back his head and laughed, causing his paunch to wobble. Then he looked down at Link, grinned, and replied, "I guess you've never met a Goron before, eh little guy? Don't worry, we're harmless. My name is Budibi."

"Boo-dih-bee," Link repeated as though this would reassure him. Then he asked, "So you don't eat people?" Navi flew down to him and said sharply, "Link! That's not polite!"

The Goron answered him as though he hadn't heard Navi, "Oh, no, we've never eaten people. Rocks is what we like." He rubbed his stomach dolefully. "But it's not a good time to talk about food. Look over there." He pointed a thick finger to the pile of boulders where Navi had been looking through. "That was the entrance to Dodongo Caverns where we mined our ore."

"What happened?" Navi asked concernedly.

Budibi sat down heavily with a sigh. "Well, one day everything was going swell and the next day it was swarming with dodongos! We had no choice but to block it off. Big Brother says it was all the work of that Gerudo in black armor."

Link and Navi exchanged knowing glances. Then Link asked the Goron, "Did he ask for a Spiritual Stone?"

Budibi threw up his hands helplessly. "I don't know what he wanted. All I know is that one day he came, and then our cave was overrun with dodongos! But if you want to know more, my brothers may be able to tell you. Just head up to our city!" He pointed up the trail. "It's not too far from here. Just follow the trail until you come to a big cave."

"Thank you," Link told the Goron gratefully. "Do you know where I can find a place to sleep?"

Budibi scratched his head in puzzlement. "Why not just sleep wherever you are? It's what we Gorons do." Then his eyebrows jumped. "Oh, but you're not a Goron, are you? Well, maybe you'll find something in Goron City."

Navi bowed to Budibi. "We appreciate your hospitality. We're sorry about your predicament but perhaps there is something we can do to help."

"If there was some way to take care of the dodongo infestation," the Goron sighed, still rubbing his belly.

…

Link was beginning to think that Budibi had lied about the length of the trail when it suddenly turned and he found himself in front of a grand entrance that had been bored into the mountain. Around its edges danced Gorons in a simplistic art style, their blocky, orange arms thrown in the air and their red mouths gaping in laughter. After taking a minute to inspect the artwork, Link stepped inside. He walked through an enormous tunnel that was twice as large as his house. And when he emerged on the other side, he came to a stop and gaped.

"Impressive," his fairy agreed breathlessly.

They stood at the end of a great city. It was arranged in layered rings that stretched both up and down as though the city had been carved within the inside of an enormous volcano. Lights twinkled inside Goron dwellings, and many, many torches burned at intervals around each level, like candles on a birthday cake.

"This place is huge!" Link exclaimed, craning his neck up. Then he ran to the edge and peered down to the bottom, which stretched so far below that it looked like he was gaping into the throat of a monster that had rings of flickering orange teeth.

"Where do I go from here?"

Navi glanced to the side and then said, "We do as Budibi suggested and talk to the Gorons here. I'm sure they'll give us the Spiritual Stone. And perhaps we may learn a way to relieve them of their angst."

They started walking toward the nearest dwelling. As they approached, they saw Gorons reclining against the walls, rubbing their round bellies, and groaning.

"Oh, I'm so hungry…"

"If only we could get back into Dodongo Cavern for delicious sirloin rock…"

"I might waste away if I don't eat soon!"

"Excuse me," Link said. The Gorons languidly turned their faces to him. They didn't seem surprised to see him, but that may have been because they were weak from starvation. He raised his hand hesitantly, "Hi, I'm Link. I'm here to find a Spiritual Stone."

Suddenly, one of the Gorons slammed into the ground and let out a keening whine, clenching his eyes shut and grabbing his stomach in a death grip. Another Goron held out a trembling hand to Link, "Please. Some food. I'll do anything!"

The boy backed away in alarm. "I, uh, don't have food for you. But maybe I can help you… if you tell me… where the Spiritual Stone is."

Navi suddenly cried, "Wait, Link! What about that bottle of milk in your pack?"

"Bottle of…" Link suddenly brightened. "Oh yeah!" He dug into his pack and then pulled out the milk. He hesitated when he saw the film that had developed on top of the milk and the fat that had settled at the bottom. He gave a hearty shake and then proffered it to the Goron. "Will that do?"

The Goron snatched it greedily, ripped off the cork and gulped it. The first Goron that had fallen to the ground shot an arm for the bottle and the two began a struggle that eventually caused the bottle to slip from their grasp and roll on the ground, tipping out the milk. The third didn't move a muscle but instead stared blearily at the commotion, apparently having lost all motivation.

The two Gorons scrambled madly over each other for the bottle. Link was forced to retreat to a safe distance to avoid being taken down. Navi on the other hand was transfixed in horror at how desperate the Gorons had become in their hunger.

The bottle escaped them once again and rolled toward the edge. Reactively, Link stepped forward to stop it, but it bumped onto the lip of the edge, spun on the spot until its bottom hung over, where the milk collected and weighed it down, and finally tumbled out of sight. Link felt as though the bottle had taken his stomach with it for a moment, but then his horror turned to shock when the two Gorons charged after the bottle, leaping over the edge without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh my goodness!" Navi screamed. "The Gorons! They jumped right off!"

Link ran to the edge and looked down to see the two Gorons tumbling in the air. They had curled into balls and looked remarkably like rocks, but Link doubted that they would survive hitting the bottom. He was struck with an image of two rocks striking the ground and bursting into rubble.

A moment later, they hit the ground. The echo of the thud was delayed, demonstrating to Link just how far down the bottom was. But to his astonishment, he saw the two Gorons uncurl themselves and tackle each other as they still fought for the milk.

As Link watched, he noticed other Gorons gathering on the other levels and watching the scuffle below. They must have seen the two of them falling and were now curious to see what was going on.

Navi zipped back and forth in agitation. "We need to do something, Link! They'll destroy each other!"

Link's first thought was to get down there. But though he had shown he wasn't afraid of heights, this drop was something he dared not risk. So he scanned the city for another means of descending to the bottom level. That's when he spotted in the walls openings arranged in intervals that were unusually large. Looking closer, he realized he could see stairs through them. After a quick search for the closest one, he hurried over and leaped down the stairs several at a time, with his fairy flying close behind him. He was pleased to see that the stairs seemed to go all the way down and he wasted no time dashing down them, almost tripping in his haste. Still, the descent was a long one and he observed on his way down what looked like an avalanche of Gorons dropping to the bottom. By the time he reached the bottom after what felt like several hours later, it was as if the whole city had come down here to see what the fight was about. Many of them were talking at once - very excitedly as though they were at a sporting event. Link even thought he heard one say, "Poke him in the eye!"

"We have to reach them!" Navi cried, bobbing frantically above the crowd.

Before Link could say anything, there was a deafening bellow, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Immediately, the Gorons quieted, the only sound being the shuffling of their feet.

"I thought I heard fighting!" the voice bellowed again, drawing Link's attention above the gathering's heads. There was a Goron standing on what must have been a platform raised to oversee the crowd. Link couldn't see below his waist. He had his meaty hands planted on his hips and there was a stern look on his round face. "Now speak up! Who was causing a ruckus?"

The crowd shifted. Between Gorons, Link spotted the two Gorons who both had their hands on his bottle. Then one of them spoke, "We were, Ubaro."

Ubaro swiveled his glare to the two of them. His voice came out reproachfully, "Kago and Ougud - two Gorons with the strongest ties of brotherhood known in our city. And you disgrace yourselves with petty squabbling now of all times when your ties should be at their strongest! Disgraceful. What would Big Brother say if he heard this?"

They protested, "But we suffer from starvation and our spirits are nearly broken! When a human boy gave us this milk, we couldn't help ourselves!" They held up the bottle, which was now empty. Only a thin white film remained.

Ubaro's expression transformed instantly to shock. "A human gave you food?" The crowd suddenly erupted into fervid murmuring and they swiveled their heads as though desperate to find the human with the milk. Link suddenly had a bad feeling about this and he began to back slowly into the shadow of the stairway. But he had only taken two steps when a Goron shouted, "There he is!" and they all charged toward him.

Link gave a cry of alarm and stumbled backwards. He fell onto his back, his shell-like shield tipping him back awkwardly, disabling him from a clean escape. The rock eaters were soon upon him. They lifted him above their heads and jostled him toward their leader.

"Now look what you've done, Navi!" Link cried, flailing his arms.

"What I've done?" she responded indignantly. "I only remembered your compassion and wished to alleviate their suffering!"

"With one puny bottle of milk! Now I'm surrounded by rock people and they all think I've got food for them! What do you think they'll do to me when they find out I don't?"

"Just calm down and explain to them what we're here for. And tell them we can work together to solve their problem."

At this point, Link was put down on the ground and the Gorons stepped back from him, creating a circle around him. He looked at them all and then noticed the leader standing on the pedestal above him, which turned out to be in actuality an outcropping of rock that jutted out into the crowd. There were stairs on either side that curled in from the bottom and up to the projection.

The Goron leader studied him with a curious frown. He said to Link, "Are you a human?"

Link swallowed and nodded mutely.

"Are you the one who gave my brothers Kago and Ougud food?"

The next swallow stuck in his throat but he managed a nod. The Gorons around him shifted and murmured.

The leader leaned forward, a fervent look in his eyes. "Then, do you have more food?"

Link felt a painful thud in his chest, certain that his heart had just stopped. Very slowly, he shook his head.

The murmuring escalated in volume and the rock people's movements became even more agitated. Somewhere in the crowd, a voice growled, "That's it then! We're to die of starvation!"

Another voice roared, "I say we open the cavern and either we get our food or we allow ourselves a swift death by dodongos! Either would be better than this slow death we suffer day after day!"

The Gorons roared in assent, throwing their arms in the air and shaking their fists. But then Ubaro's voice echoed above them, "No! Big Brother has forbidden it! We cannot allow the dodongos to escape the cavern for it would not be just us who would suffer! You know that!"

"But we must do something! Big Brother promised us he would think of a plan, but it has been many days since then! He has shut himself in his room while we all wait for his decision! How long must we wait?"

Ubaro raised his arms in a gesture to silence the unruly crowd. "He has already sent a message to the Royal Family, asking for help. Now he is waiting for their messenger."

"He will open his door for the Royal Messenger but not for his own people?" demanded a Goron. "And he calls himself our leader? Ha!" This was followed by a rumble of agreement.

"Are you challenging Darunia as our Big Brother?" Ubaro demanded.

Navi had been growing increasingly concerned about the situation, and now she flew down to Link and told him, "This is getting out of hand. There must be something we can do! Where do you suppose the Royal Family messenger is?"

"We didn't pass anyone on the way up here," Link said.

Navi suddenly gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear. It just occurred to me. The climb was rather treacherous. You don't suppose…"

The thought gave Link a funny feeling in his stomach so he pushed it out of his mind. He focused on the Gorons, who were still shouting back and forth. He shuffled uncomfortably as the arguments got more heated. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked his fairy.

"If we offered to help…" she began.

Link heaved a nervous sigh. "All right." Then he puffed up his chest and bellowed, "Hey!"

The voices immediately ceased and every beady Goron eye turned to him. He gulped and squeaked out, "M-maybe we can help?"

There was a ripple of murmurs from the crowd and then they gradually all began to laugh.

"A little human runt and a little glowbug help us?" one Goron burst out.

"Maybe they can squeeze into a hole into Dodongo's Cavern and mine out sirloin rocks for us!" another guffawed.

Link felt his ears turn red and he ducked his head, wishing he could crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of his days. Navi, however, started to glow red while her balled fists began shaking.

Then Ubaro bellowed, "Enough! Let them speak." When the Gorons had obediently quieted down, he turned to Link and Navi and said, "Now. What do you propose?"

Link stared up at Ubaro but did not say anything. He was strongly resisting the urge to shrug his shoulders with his hands turned up helplessly though he couldn't think of what else to do. But then Navi bobbed into the air and said in a strong voice, "We have come here for the Spiritual Stone, which we will use to open the Door of Time, behind which lies the Triforce."

The crowd was murmuring again but anxiously this time. Navi ignored them and continued, "We were sent here by the princess, Zelda, in an effort to thwart an evil man's ambition to claim it for himself."

The Goron leader leaned forward, a look of excitement on his face. "Then are you the Royal Family messengers that Big Brother has sent for?"

Navi hesitated for the briefest of moments before she answered firmly, "Yes. And we promise that we will do all we can to end your suffering. But to do that, we will need the Spiritual Stone that is said to be here, so that we can use it to open the Door of Time and claim the Triforce. If we take its power before Ganondorf does, we can defeat him. After that, we can see if we can use it to open the Dodongo's Cavern for you."

Link gazed around at all the Gorons and found to his relief that they were nodding with growing excitement. Ubaro though was still frowning. His brows were furrowed. "Are you speaking of the red stone that was once displayed here?" His finger bobbed toward his feet. Link squinted at it until he discovered that he could faintly see an impression a little ways down the face of the rock where the Goron stood.

Navi bobbed excitedly. "Yes, yes, it must be the Spiritual Stone of Fire! Will you give us that red stone?"

Ubaro shook his head. "Our Big Brother, Darunia, has taken it and sealed himself in his room. He has declared it will stay sealed until the Royal messenger arrives. You will need to prove yourself as Royal messengers before he will speak with you."

"We have Princess Zelda's letter," Link offered. "Will that work?"

All eyes in the crowd watched Ubaro as he considered it. Finally, he nodded slowly, "Yes, I think a letter bearing the seal of a Royal Family member will work." He waved Link up toward him. "Just come up the stairs. Big Brother's room is just up here."

The Gorons parted to allow Link and Navi through. As they gradually worked their way to the stairs, Navi said quietly to him, "But Link, we gave the letter to the guard back in Kakariko Village. He never gave it back."

Chilly waves washed down Link's spine as he realized she was right. He had no proof after all. But he couldn't tell the Gorons that now. They were all looking so eagerly at him as the one who would finally get to talk to their Big Brother and figure out how to solve their hunger. He had seen how unruly they could get. He didn't dare think of what they might do to him if he told them that he couldn't help them.

"What do we do?" he whispered to Navi.

She shrugged and whispered back, "Without the letter, we'll need to prove our connection to the Royal Family some other way. Perhaps if we explain the situation…"

She stopped talking as they approached Ubaro. Link swallowed with difficulty as he looked up at the Goron's serious face and then turned his attention to the crowd below. They all gazed back at him expectantly. Trying not to let his nervousness show, Link turned back to Ubaro, who then waved his hand toward the back of the platform. There was a large door set into the wall there that was four times as high as Link and six times as wide. On its face was painted all sorts of designs based mostly on triangles, with its focus a red diamond shape flanked by black triangles. Link turned to Ubaro uncertainly, who nodded for him to go on. So he turned back to the door and approached it slowly, his fairy following behind, biting her lip as she thought furiously.

 _Prove our connection to the Royal Family some other way_ , Link thought. And that's when an idea sparked in his head.

 _Our connection to the Royal Family… of course!_ Excitedly, he reached into his pack.

Then Navi gasped out loud, "Oh, Link! I just remembered! Impa taught you a song! She said it would help to prove your connection to the Royal Family, remember?"

"That's why I've got this out," Link replied, pulling out the ocarina.

"Oh," she said. "Excellent. Well done, Link." She sounded a little disappointed, he thought. Probably that he hadn't needed her help, and that made him nervous. Would that make her think that she didn't need to stay with him?

 _I think I should be more careful about figuring things out on my own,_ Link thought.

But he would have to work that out later for they now stood in front of the great door that led to Big Brother's room. He was surprised to feel something soft under his feet and when he looked, he discovered it was a plush, snow-white rug with black designs.

He shifted his feet a little in the carpet. "Nice," he said. "Feels smooth and soft."

"Perhaps it is set here to make strangers feel welcome," Navi suggested with a hint of encouragement.

Link nodded. Then, taking a deep breath to settle his fluttering heart, he brought up the ocarina. Then he hesitated, wondering if they should announce themselves first.

Navi seemed to think the same thing for she nodded and said, "Perhaps we should knock first. He could very well be sleeping, considering it's the middle of the night."

Which reminded Link that he was sleepy himself, having gone almost a full day without a single nap. But with all the Gorons behind him, waiting expectantly, he instead raised a fist and rapped his knuckles on the stone door.

It seemed that Big Brother was not asleep after all, for his voice came through the door immediately, muffled yet powerful and authoritative, "WHO IS THERE! THIS DOOR WILL NOT OPEN FOR ANY BUT A MESSENGER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY OF HYRULE!" Link staggered backwards from the force of the voice. He looked nervously at his fairy, who shooed him forward. Link swallowed nervously and announced as loudly as he could, "I am a messenger of the Royal Family of Hyrule!"

He braced himself for the reply but it was still a shock when the voice rumbled through, "IF YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH THEN SHOW ME PROOF!"

Link felt as though all his senses had left him. He couldn't remember what proof he had. He glanced at Navi for help and she hissed at him, "The song! Play the song!"

"Oh." Link spotted the ocarina in his hand and he put it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember how the song was played. Navi helpful hummed the tune. He listened to it and tried to get his fingers and mouth moving, but it felt as though his mind was moving too slowly. He blew through the mouthpiece and a harsh, shrill note rushed out. Embarrassed, Link adjusted his fingers and blew more gently this time.

"Calm down, Link," Navi said soothingly next to him. "Just play the song. Don't think about the Goron leader. Just play the song." And she hummed the song again.

He did what she told him, letting his mind be wiped blank by the relaxing melody that Navi hummed. After a while, his fingers began moving over the holes in time to the music and eventually he had calmed down enough that he was able to play the song.

It soothed away all his fears and worries and he forgot why he was afraid to play it. In fact, all he remembered now was how comforting the song was and all that it reminded him of: Saria's warm smile, his cozy bed, the cute giggle of Malon, the wondering eyes of the cuccoo chick…

Gradually, the song ended and he was facing the door again. He started at the voice that came through the thick stone.

"Messenger of the Royal Family of Hyrule, you may enter."

The door slid into the wall with a grind of stone against stone. Link stepped back and peered through for a glimpse of Big Brother, only to find that he was looking into a tunnel that sloped down before leveling off, blocking his view of anything beyond three feet. It looked like to see the Goron's leader, he would have to go inside. So with a nervous swallow he started down the tunnel.


	18. Darunia

**Chapter 18:** **Darunia**

Link and Navi descended into the tunnel. When they reached the bottom where it leveled off, they spotted light flickering at the end. They proceeded with some trepidation until they reached the room where the light was.

It was relatively small though still large enough to hold several Gorons. It was also quite hot and stuffy. There was a smell of soot that pervaded the air, making Link sneeze. Soot itself pervaded much of the décor in the room, like the red banners, which bore the symbol that Link had seen on the door, and the length of carpet that ran from the entrance to the back where a blocky statue of a Goron stood. Hanging on the walls near the back were what appeared to be three sacks made of scaly material and they bulged as though they contained something. On either side of the statue, as well as the entrance, were burning torches that sent up a dark haze - the sources of all the soot.

And standing in front of the statue with his arms crossed was a Goron that Link decided was the meanest he had ever seen. He stood a head taller than his brothers and his lumps were more chiseled. He sported a thick, spiked beard that grew all the way up to his ears, and bushy eyebrows overshadowed dark eyes that glittered with intelligence.

 _No wonder they call him Big Brother_ , Link thought, his heart fluttering nervously.

Big Brother frowned in a way that Link knew was meant to say, "I mean business. I am not someone to fool around with." But when his eyes darted down to the boy, they widened in surprise and his frown creased deeper into his mouth.

"What is this?" he roared. "What are you doing here?"

Link gulped and hunched forward. He answered as meekly as he could, "My name is Link. This is my fairy, Navi."

Navi nodded and bowed respectfully.

The big Goron did not look taken. He growled, "That song is one that only members of the Royal Family know, so I thought I was talking to their messenger, but instead I get…" he waved his thick arm at Link, "...you! A kid!" He folded his arms again and threw his head back as he roared, "Is this some joke? Am I not the sworn brother of the King anymore? Am I not worth his time? Go back to the King and tell him to honor my request!" He swept his hand out in an angry gesture.

Link leaped backwards out of the Darunia's reach. He tensed himself to run just in case the big boss of the Gorons decided to come after him. His fairy stopped him and then flew up to where Darunia could see her.

"We did not intend to offend you, but Link here has been sent by the Princess of Hyrule to save the land. It was not meant as a joke but because the Princess believed that he was destined!"

Link kept his head down and tried not to think about how the Goron boss would react to this.

Navi continued bravely, "We have been sent here on a mission. Not only by the Princess herself, but also by the Great Deku Tree, a deity of our forest who was very wise and very kind. Both he and the Princess believed this boy is capable of accomplishing his destiny and I have already seen his acts of bravery and kindness."

Link's face went very red, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because he was nearly upside-down, forcing the blood to rush to his head.

"We are willing to help you, but we do not mean to imply that you are weak or helpless. There is no need to lose your temper. If you were to calmly tell us what assistance is needed, we will be glad to help you. We offer our respect to you but only if you show respect to us."

Link expected to have the breath knocked out of him any moment now. He was sure Navi had crossed the line and the Goron leader would be very angry. But when the blow (or roar) didn't come, he chanced a peek at Big Brother.

He looked very surprised to be addressed this way by a little fairy. He blinked a while. Then he said, "You're serious? You're here to help us?"

The fairy nodded. "Perhaps if you told us what your problem is, we may be able to help you."

"Perhaps?" said the big Goron and he laughed humorlessly. "You are noble to offer help, but I doubt if any of this can be helped by a little person and this boy." He waved his hand at the two of them. He studied them both for a minute and then continued, his voice rising:

"The caverns overrun with dodongos! The bomb crops ruined! My people dying of starvation!" He crossed his arms again and leaned toward Navi. "Is there anything that you and your boy can do to fix those problems that the might of the Gorons cannot?"

Navi answered him levelly, "Perhaps your problem is to use might rather than cunning."

Darunia frowned and straightened. He answered stiffly, "Perhaps you mean to say that I lack brain?"

Navi protested, "All I meant to say was…"

But Big Brother wouldn't hear of it. With a crash of his foot and a thrust of his finger, he bellowed, "GET OUT! We don't need help from a boy and his fairy! We'll handle our own problems!"

Link retreated. Navi was beside him within a second and a moment later they were gasping for breath outside Darunia's door. Ubaro and a crowd of Gorons were waiting just outside, watching them anxiously.

"How did it go?" Ubaro asked.

"He threw us out," Link answered at the same time that Navi exploded, "He's impossible! We offer our help and he won't listen to a word of it! He's being stubborn! And - and stupid! I've had it with him! He can starve to death for all I care!"

The Gorons were murmuring again, obviously not happy with the way things were turning out. Ubaro listened with a grave expression. He nodded sadly, "We're all a little tense these days. And Darunia bears most of the burden, so it's understandable that he's upset."

"I thought he was going to knock my block off!" Link exclaimed.

Ubaro shook his head. "It's a shame you had to see us at our worst. It wasn't always like this, you know." He leaned closer to Link and Navi. "Fact is we were probably the happiest people you would ever come across. We were always laughing, singing, dancing, wrestling…"

"Yeah!" a Goron shouted, "and the jolliest of us all was Big Brother!" His statement was met with cheers from the others. Then he continued, "He beat us at all of them! But what he liked to do best was dancing! You should see him when he's really into the rhythm!" The group cheered again.

Navi screwed her face in bewilderment. "Dance?" she echoed as she turned to Ubaro for an explanation.

He smiled and nodded. "It's true. He may not look like the type, but Big Brother loves to dance."

Link and Navi exchanged glances. Link tried to picture the big, brawny, frowning Goron dancing but couldn't quite pull it off.

Ubaro continued, "His favorite music to dance to was the music that comes from the forest." He smiled dreamily. Then he closed his eyes and began to rock his head while he hummed a tune that was rather toneless. After a while, he shrugged and smiled apologetically to Link. "Sorry, I'm not much of a singer."

Link wasn't paying attention. He murmured to himself, "He loves to dance…"

"Music from the forest," Navi added thoughtfully. She turned to her charge and said as though she had just realized, "Link! That song Saria taught you! You don't suppose that will work, do you?"

He shrugged. "It's worth a try."

At this, the Gorons' murmuring became excited. Ubaro leaned forward, his eyes wide with hope. "You have a plan then?"

Link nodded slowly and said, "A seed of a plan…"

They returned to Darunia's room. He turned and folded his arms. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"I thought I told you to leave!" he growled.

"I just thought I'd play a little music for you," Link said nervously, pulling out his ocarina. "To wash away your worries."

"We wish to apologize for taking up your time and for any offense we unintentionally gave to you," Navi added. She waved to her Kokiri. "Link here knows a number of soothing songs. Would you like him to play for you?"

The Goron boss didn't answer. He glared suspiciously at the two of them as though wondering what trick it was they were playing on him. Finally, he grumbled, "Is he good?"

"I'm sure you'll find him an accomplished ocarina player," Navi assured him. She turned to her charge. "Go ahead, Link."

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and put the knob into his mouth. He was afraid that his note would come out shaky and high-pitched, but it came out clearly and melodic. He almost lost the beat in his surprise but he recovered quickly and played the lively song that his friend had taught him with zeal.

Quickly losing himself to the beat, Link wasn't paying attention to Darunia, but Navi watched him anxiously as he stood there firmly, with his arms crossed and his mouth set determinedly in a frown. She bit her lip as the song progressed and the Goron leader refused to dance.

 _Keep playing, Link,_ she thought, _we need to get through to him somehow._

But still he refused to dance. His frown crept deeper into his face and his eyebrows furrowed to the point where his eyes began to twitch. His muscles bulged in his arms where it appeared he was tightening his hold on himself. The fairy clasped her hands together and wrung them tensely. The fast-paced music was getting closer and closer to the end but the big Goron was as unmoving as a rock.

 _Oh please, you stubborn fool,_ she thought edgily, _just give in and dance!_

Then it happened. The song reached its climax and Darunia suddenly roared, throwing out his arms and legs and startling the fairy. She was afraid that the big boss of the Gorons was going to charge at her Kokiri and beat him senseless, but to her relief he was hopping back and forth between his feet and flailing his arms, roaring with delight.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Oh!" the Goron agreed, stomping his feet and spinning around "Oh yeah! C'mon! Feel that rhythm! Come on, come on, come on!" He roared with laughter.

Navi couldn't help but laugh with him. And the infectious beat soon had her dancing too, twirling, diving, and tossing her arms in the air. Link saw them both dancing and joined in with twirls and leaps while he skillfully kept the music playing.

"Now you're feeling that rhythm!" Big Brother laughed and then cheered, "Woo! What a beat! Whoooooah!"

At last, the song came to its conclusion, leaving the three of them breathless - Link doubled over while clutching a stitch in his side, Darunia chuckling while his chest ballooned from all his puffing, and Navi laughing while holding her hand over her heart, which seemed to be trying to beat itself out of her chest.

 _Wow,_ she thought, _I was dancing! And it was… fun!_

Certainly, Darunia was thinking the same thing. He whooped and beat his chest. Then he roared happily, "What a rush! I haven't heard such good music like that in a long time!" He slapped himself on the chest again. "It just made me want to dance like crazy!" He let out another whoop, threw his arms into the air, and bellowed, "I am Darunia! King of the Dancing Gorons!" He doubled over as he laughed, resting on his knees until he eventually calmed down. Then he stood up and looked down at Link. He smiled. "So what were we talking about before?"

Link nodded. "I was just wondering… er, do you have the… Spiritual Stone… of Fire?"

Darunia's wide grin quickly vanished. Link wondered apprehensively if he had made a mistake.

"You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?"

Link explained hastily, "I was sent by Princess Zelda to collect all the Spiritual Stone in order to save Hyrule. I don't want them to take over the world or anything… not like…"

Darunia studied him with a thoughtful frown. He finally nodded and said in a solemn voice, "The Goron's Ruby - the Spiritual Stone of Fire - was a keepsake from the Royal Family of Hyrule. We were charged with protecting it until the time it was needed. So if the Princess has asked you to take it from us then that means we have fulfilled our duty." He bowed his head solemnly.

Navi bowed back. "We will not forget your dedication. Once we have gained the Triforce, we will return and use its power to take care of your dodongo problem."

Darunia gave her a look of surprise. "You would show us this kindness even after how I treated you? Very noble indeed." He nodded. "Very well then. But if I give you the Goron's ruby then you must get that Triforce as soon as possible. We don't have much time left. We'll soon starve to death."

Link frowned thoughtfully. "But don't you eat rocks? Why don't you just eat the rocks here?"

Darunia let out a huff that sounded like it might have started as a chuckle. "We don't eat _just rocks_ , boy. We eat only certain kinds of rocks that are rich in special minerals, and they only grow in Dodongo's Cavern."

"Grow?"

Darunia nodded. "You'll find them everywhere in Dodongo's Cavern, growing from the ceilings, the walls, magma beds: Quartz, feldspar, obsidian… but everyone's favorite is what we call 'sirloin rock,' partially solidified magma that's still a little bit soft. Mmmm…" He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "You'll burn your tongue if you're not careful. But the taste and texture is worth the risk."

So that's why the Gorons were so desperate to open Dodongo's Cavern! Why they couldn't just look in other places for food. Link said, "Those dodongos must be pretty bad to keep you from going in there."

Darunia's eyes flashed. He growled, "Do you know what dodongos are, boy? They're pests, that's what they are! They're pesky lizards that infest lands and destroy everything in sight! And they have short fuses!"

"You mean they get worse?" Link asked.

"He means," his fairy explained, "that they explode if you attack them. Literally explode."

"Which makes destroying them even more dangerous!" Big Brother exploded, smashing his fist against the wall. "You get too close when they go off and they'll soon have plenty of you to go around."

Which explained why no one had gone into Dodongo's Cavern to take care of the dodongos. Their only chance did appear to be to wait for Link to collect the last Spiritual Stone and get the Triforce.

But they didn't have much time left. And it had taken Link three days to find this Spiritual Stone. The last Spiritual Stone that Link had been given had been at the cost of the Great Deku Tree's life. By the time he came back with the Triforce, the Gorons could already be dead. He had already cost someone a life by delaying. Was he willing to risk more lives?

But how was he going to take on a swarm of dodongos if it was dangerous even getting close to attack them?

Big Brother spoke, "So, boy, do I have your word that if I give you the Goron's ruby, you will return as soon as possible with the Triforce to save us from starvation?" He fixed Link with an intense stare that unnerved him.

Despite this, Link shook his head. "No."

The Goron leader's face became shocked. Then he scowled while his meaty hands tensed into fists and he loomed over Link threateningly. Navi was shocked too. She spun to Link, her mouth open, and she sputtered, "L-L-Link! What are you… What do you…"

Link spoke, "I already saw someone die because of me, and I don't want to see it again. If you give me the Spiritual Stone now, it will still take me several days to find the next one and then several more to get back to Princess Zelda so that we can open the Door of Time to get the Triforce. You and your brothers are already at the brink of death. The way I see it, you need to get back into Dodongo's Cavern as soon as possible."

Darunia seemed to relax a little. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you propose?"

Link held his fists out to the side and took on a determined stance. "I want to try going in to Dodongo's Cavern and destroying all those pests."

"Link! This is madness!" Navi cried, bobbing next to his ear. Darunia said, "Your fairy is right. You don't even know what you're getting into. Even if you could find a way to destroy the dodongos without getting yourself blown to pieces, they'll just keep on coming! For you see, the cavern has been claimed by a King Dodongo."

Navi gasped out loud before clapping her hand to her mouth. This was enough to tell Link that a "King Dodongo" was quite a threat. Still, he kept his voice even as he asked, "What's so scary about a King Dodongo?"

"Such impudence from someone so young!" Darunia growled though Link was sure he could see a smile twitching at his mouth. "In a dodongo swarm, only the toughest and meanest dodongo grows big enough to become a King Dodongo. And with a den of queen dodongos, he can create swarms upon swarms of dodongos. So if you plan to get rid them all, you will need to focus your attacks on the King."

 _If I plan to? He sounds like he thinks I'm actually going to do it,_ Link thought, which of course he was. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was making quite an impression on the big Goron leader despite his gruff act.

With more bravado than he probably should have shown, the boy asked Darunia, "So how big does a King Dodongo grow?"

"Those who claim to have seen one say it's at least the size of a mountain."

Link's heart skipped a beat, but he retorted, "If they really are that big, it seems to me that more people would have seen them."

"Ha!" the big Goron snorted, "then are you still willing to go into Dodongo's Cavern to destroy the entire nest?"

Link's heart pounded and his throat had suddenly dried up, but he nodded firmly and said, "Yes. I'm going to."

Darunia burst into laughter. Navi flew down to Link's ear and hissed, "There is no need to take this risk. It's too dangerous! The Triforce can clear them out once we claim it!"

"But who knows when that'll happen?" Link whispered back. "They won't last more than a few days if we don't do something now. Besides, we've faced monsters before. We took down Queen Gohma!"

"Well, yes, but that's a leap over a brook compared to this! Then, it was just some Deku Baba and a few cowardly Deku Scrubs protecting that parasite. Now, you plan to take on a swarm of explosive lizards while you try to destroy their King!"

Link decided to ignore her and turned his attention to Big Brother, who had calmed down and now bellowed cheerfully, "You've certainly got pluck, kid, I'll give you that. But if you are really going to do it then let me give you a little something." He turned to the wall behind him and plucked off one of the scaly sacks. He tightened the drawstrings and then turned and presented it to Link. "Here, kid. You may find this useful on this mission."

Link accepted the gift then grunted in surprise when he discovered how heavy it was.

Darunia nodded at the sack. "That's a bomb bag, made from a Dodongo's stomach."

The boy's eyes widened in delight. "Bombs?" He loosened the drawstrings, thrust his hand through the mouth and then pulled out a bomb. It was a black orb about the size of his fist with a crown of leaves on top and a ropy stem in the center.

The big Goron smiled at Link's excitement. "To set it off, you just pluck off this stem." He reached over and pinched it between his thick fingers. Then he withdrew his hand. "That gives you about five seconds, so you'd better throw it quick."

"I will," said Link distractedly. He put the bomb back into the bag and then looped the strings around his belt. He looked up at the Goron and said, "Thanks, Darunia. I swear to you, I will do everything I can to get you your cave back."

"We will see," Darunia replied, his eyes twinkling. "We will soon see."


	19. Dodongo's Cavern

**Chapter 19:** **Dodongo's Cavern**

Link, Navi, and Darunia emerged from the tunnel to find themselves surrounded by eager Gorons. Seeing their big brother, the rock people threw up their arms and let out a hearty cheer.

Big Brother raised a hand for silence. Then he motioned for the Gorons to move down into the pit, saying, "Please, brothers, assemble yourselves down there. I have news to share." Immediately as soon as they began to herd down the stairs, he moved toward the prominence. Navi and Link started to follow, but then Link staggered with a sudden loss of balance.

His fairy darted to his side and asked in alarm, "Are you all right, Link?"

He shook his head and blinked dazedly. "Yeah. Sure. Just really tired all of the sudden."

Navi mused for moment before she said, "Well, you have almost gone an entire day without sleeping. I think it would be best if you rest before you do anything else!"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Good idea. I'll ask Darunia after he's…" he yawned, "delivered the news…"

His fairy scrutinized him. "Are you sure you'll be all right for that long?"

Link nodded… and then yawned again.

The Gorons were finally assembled below. Darunia spread his arms out. He called to them, "Brothers! I come to you with news! For what seems like many days ago, I had sent out a plea for help to my brother the king and then shut myself in my room, awaiting his answer. And you all waited with me."

"By the goddess, we did!" came a shout, and the gathering murmured in agreement.

Darunia raised his arms for silence. "Peace, brothers. Your wait has not been in vain, for today our plea has been answered." He waved his hand to Link, who stood beside him. "This boy and his wise companion have offered to rid us of the dodongos that infest our cavern!"

Link raised a hand feebly. The crowd swam in his vision and he teetered unsteadily on his feet.

The crowd was speechless for a moment. Then a voice shouted, "You're joking!"

Darunia frowned and folded his arms. "It is no joke. He intends to do this."

"But he is a mere boy! A human, no less! What can he do that we cannot?"

"We will see. The Royal Family trusts him, so I trust him. We are strong of body, but this boy is strong of heart. And maybe what we need isn't strength but cunning." He flashed a wink to Navi.

The gathering was silent as they considered Big Brother's words. Finally, a voice grumbled, "Well… what do we have to lose?"

"It's decided then!" Big Brother roared cheerfully, turning to Link, who was struggling to keep from nodding off. "You'll go into Dodongo's Cavern and take care of the dodongos!" He slapped the boy on the back.

The breath was knocked from Link and he went sailing forward off the ledge and down into the crowd of astonished Gorons. The last thing he heard before he cannoned into the rock men was his fairy screaming his name.

…

A blanket of blue sky stretched overhead as far as the eye could see. A multitude of clouds glided lazily across in their grand trek across the infinite expanse. The horizon was nonexistent - no land to cut the sky in half - just an all-encompassing wash of blue.

And yet, he had to be standing on something. It was solid underneath his feet. Experimentally, Link shifted them on the invisible ground. Oh, there it was, ripples. He was standing on a film of water that completely reflected the endless blue sky.

Link gazed around, looking for some sort of landmark, but there was not one single thing in sight - not one tree, not one rock, not one blade of grass. He swallowed though he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or excited. He called out, "Hello?"

He didn't expect an answer. He was mostly seeing if his voice would echo here. So he jumped and gave a cry of fright when a voice replied, "Ah! I was hoping to find you here!" He spun around and then gave another cry. "You!"

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a sweeping bow, which caused an enormous pack on his back covered entirely in masks to rattle.

"What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I will answer the second question as it will answer the first," said the Happy Mask Salesman, tapping his teeth. He winked. "Nice and succinct, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess…" said Link slowly unsure of what exactly he had said.

The strange salesman giggled. "Very well then. You want to know where we are? Well, no one knows for certain what this place is. Some say it is the leftover after the goddesses created our world. Others say it is the dimension between worlds. And yet others say it is a world of dreams. Whatever they say, it makes an excellent place for a chance meeting."

"You mean meeting you here is just a coincidence?"

The Happy Mask Salesman who had his hands held together in front of his face now broke them apart. One hand swung away. "Coincidence…" Then the other hand swung away. "Destiny…" He shrugged. "Different names for the same face."

"Right," said Link, who was unimpressed. "So, how do I get out of here?"

"Ah, ah, ah," said the mask salesman, swinging his finger in admonishment. "I can't let you go yet. We still have business to settle. You sold a mask, and you remember what must happen after that?"

Link turned up his hands helplessly. "I don't have the money with me, so I can't pay you back yet."

"Now's not the time for games," the Happy Mask Salesman scolded him though he looked like he was enjoying his own game immensely. "This is a serious business. Just hand over the ten Rupees you owe me from that wallet at your belt."

Link glanced down to find that he did indeed have a wallet at his belt though he was absolutely certain it wasn't there just three seconds ago. Feeling stunned, Link dug into the pouch, counted out ten Rupees, and then tipped them into the strange man's outstretched hands. He snatched them greedily and then poured them down his collar. With the last Rupee that slipped down his neck, he flashed Link a dazzling grin and announced, "Payment received. Now then, for your next assignment…" He reached behind himself and sifted through the masks with a dexterity that seemed unnatural to Link - as though the man could actually see what he was looking for though he never took his eyes off him! Eventually, he pulled it forward and studied it for a moment before he held it up for the boy to see.

"A royal visage for one who craves the power of leadership."

Link wasn't sure if he should laugh or grimace. The mask was in the image of a fat man with bulbous cheeks and many wobbling chins. A sorry-looking mustache drooped from a potato-shaped nose and a speck of a white goatee peeped from beneath red, rubbery lips. It was an ugly mask and Link might have doubted he would find anyone who would wear it if it wasn't for the jewels inserted in the crown at the top of the mask, the largest of which was the size of an egg.

"The price for this mask," said the salesman, "is twenty-five Rupees. A considerable sum, but I'm sure you'll sell it." He offered the mask to Link.

The Kokiri shook his head. "I don't want it."

The Happy Mask Salesman blinked. "Pardon?"

"I'm not selling any more masks," Link said firmly. "I'm done with the business."

The strange salesman giggled. "My boy, don't be absurd. You can't back out of this business until we've completed our agreement."

"I never agreed to anything!" Link protested.

"On the contrary, when you agreed to sell the Keaton mask, you took on the responsibilities of a Happy Mask Salesman - to bring happiness to everyone, with masks."

For a moment, Link was speechless with shock. Then he shook his head furiously. "I didn't know that! I was only doing a favor for the guard at Death Mountain gate!"

"And now you are a Happy Mask Salesman!" the grinning man cried, throwing out his arms. Then he giggled, putting a hand to his lips as though holding back his ecstasy. "Life is funny that way."

"No, it's not! Let me go! Get me out of this nightmare!" Link spun around and started running to get as far away from the Happy Mask Salesman as he could. But the odd man's voice reached him clearly as though he still stood behind him, "Agreed. You've much to do and time's a'wasting!

…

Something tickled Link's nose as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He shook his head and swiped at it before settling back into position. As he did, his nose was tickled again.

"Agh!" He tumbled onto his other side to escape whatever it was that was tickling him and his knuckles struck a rock wall, inflaming them with pain. He hissed in reaction and cradled his knuckles to his chest. Gradually, the pain ebbed away and he relaxed his hand, stretching it more tentatively this time. He allowed his body to roll down and once again something crawled up his nose. Barreling onto his back and heaving out a sneeze, he opened his eyes.

The stone ceiling flickered with red light. Link followed it to where its color was the most concentrated and found a single torch burning next to the square Goron statue. He placed his hand down to push himself upright but was stopped when he felt something plush envelope his hand. Glancing down, he discovered he was lying on a white rug with black markings - the carpet that had been laid in front of Darunia's door to make guests feel welcome, which he was now using as a bed.

 _Did Darunia do this?_ Link wondered as he absentmindedly rubbed his hand through the fur.

The sound of heavy treading brought his attention to the tunnel behind him. Big Brother emerged from the shadowy entrance. Seeing Link, he brightened. "Ah! You're awake!"

"Guess so." Link shook the last remnants of sleepiness from his mind. "How long was I asleep?"

"It is nearly noon now, which could prove advantageous to you. Dodongos prefer to sleep during the day and scavenge for food at night. They're sensitive to light."

Link nodded. "I see." He glanced over at Navi, who was now emerging from his cap, which she had been using as a pillow.

The big Goron leaned close to Link and said in a low, gruff voice, "Do you still want to do this?"

The boy really wished people would stop asking him that. It made it too tempting to quit just to get them off his back. But instead, he pressed his mouth together firmly and nodded.

Smiling, Darunia straightened and crossed his arms. "Then we shall meet you at the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. Do you know where it is?"

"I think so," Link answered, glancing over at his fairy. "We passed it on the way up here."

The Goron boss nodded. "Prepare yourselves well. You've got a mighty challenge ahead of you."

…

Even if Link had forgotten where the cavern was, he would have found his way there very quickly, for the moment he stepped out of Darunia's room, he was surrounded by Gorons eager to see him take back their cave. They provided him with an unofficial and chatty escort down the mountainside all the way to the bend where the rocks barricaded the cavern entrance. Darunia were already there, waiting for him with a smile that was slowly growing.

"Are you ready, boy?" he asked once Link's escort had quieted down.

The Kokiri's heart was racing and his palms were slick with sweat. He gave a dry swallow and then said in a determined voice, "I'm ready."

"We're not going to completely unblock the entrance; we're going to move the rocks from the top to give you just enough room to crawl in. We can't risk the dodongos escaping," said Darunia. As he spoke, some Gorons climbed over the boulders to shift the rocks on top.

Link clenched his clammy fists. "Okay."

Darunia waved to his second-in-command who stood beside him. "Ubaro will boost you up."

Ubaro gave him a wan smile. He turned and braced himself against the lower boulders, separating the crags protruding from his back. "Climb onto my shoulders."

Link hastily wiped his palms against his tunic and then reached for the crags. It turned out climbing was surprisingly easy, the diplomatic Goron as solid as a mountain. He was soon pulling himself up to the opening that the Gorons had made, who leaped off to give him room. Link crouched to peer into what was really nothing more than a large crack and saw a faint red glow. He turned to his fairy companion, who hovered beside him, her expression one of concern.

"Are you ready, Link?" she asked in a low voice so that only he could hear.

He took in a deep breath that came in shaky and then released it in one solid puff. "I'm ready."

He turned himself around and wriggled his back end through the opening. As his weight shifted to the other side of the blockage, he used his arms to control his descent. Once he had his head through, he allowed himself to drop, bending his knees to cushion the impact.

Above him, he heard the sound of stones shifting as the Gorons moved the rocks back in place, and the stream of light coming through the opening shrank in half then into a needle and finally was cut altogether. Now it was Navi's light that held back the dark and the faint red glow coming from deeper within the cavern beckoning them into its belly.

Link fingered the scales on the gift Darunia had given him, clenching the hard, round shapes inside. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"All right," he said quietly. "Let's go." He started forward, and after a moment's hesitation Navi followed.

They quickly discovered the tunnel wasn't nearly as deep as it appeared. After taking approximately ten steps, they entered an enormous chamber. The light in here was dim and hazy - patches of walls shimmering behind a red glow caused by the magma pools beneath them and twin falls at the far end of the cavern - but it was enough to see what was in here.

And it looked pretty sophisticated. Areas around the chamber were outfitted with strange and complicated machines - most of which seemed to require magma pools to work. On the right side of the chamber was a network of iron pipes that slithered from high up the wall and twisted around each other as they descended until they connected to a large tank. From this came a spout that hung over a magma pool where water dripped, causing the magma to hiss and steam in regular intervals. Next to the contraption was a cable as thick as Link's arm that looped from the ground all the way up to a ledge close to the ceiling. On the loop of cable were two wooden platforms - one on either end of the loop. After a minute of studying it, Link guessed that it was some sort of transportation mechanism that was meant to take passengers up to the ceiling and down to the ground. To the left was what appeared to be a giant grindstone though the stones were disproportionally thick, with chimneys sticking from the top and four thick cables running all the way up to a pulley near the ceiling. Beyond this device was what appeared to be a rack dangling from the ceiling with meshwork panels inserted into it. Crystals glittered from the panels.

Navi's mouth was open in awe. "Amazing!" she breathed. "To see such a feat of engineering is an experience no words can portray."

"Just imagine if they were working," Link told her, his own excitement bubbling over.

"It's a shame to have it all abandoned because of a dodongo infestation," his fairy said, gazing sadly around the chamber.

"Oh yes," Link agreed with a nervous gaze, her statement bringing him thumping back to reality. "Where are they all?"

"Likely sleeping," Navi answered, although she dropped her voice. "They burrow under the ground during the day. But if they sense an intruder in their territory, they will come up and attack."

"What about King Dodongo?" Link whispered. "Does he burrow underground too?"

"Only if he feels threatened, and that almost never happens. His size is often enough to protect him from any would-be predators."

So that meant that they should see King Dodongo somewhere in here, but wherever Link looked, there was no sign of the monster. Then again, there were plenty of shadows in the chamber for monsters to lurk in and the haze was probably distorting his vision.

He cautiously moved forward, keeping his eyes peeled for any sudden movements or suspicious shapes. He strained his ears for any strange sounds that might be dodongos swarming or King Dodongo moving around but there was only a steady, "Gloop, glup, glorp" of the magma bubbling in the pools.

"Just a moment, Link," Navi hissed suddenly. "I think I see tunnels over this way." She pointed to the right. He squinted in that direction and realized that there - through the shimmering haze - did appear to be a dark opening in the wall. He turned and made his way toward it, avoiding the magma pools along the way. When they reached the opening, Navi warned him, "Careful, Link. Let's proceed with caution. Who knows what's waiting for us at the end."

Her Kokiri nodded to show he had heard and then they proceeded through the tunnel, with caution, as Navi suggested.

The tunnel proved to be fairly deep. The temperature dropped noticeably as they ventured further in. Since his climb up the mountain, Link's clothes were soaked in sweat, and now they were absorbing the cooler air, raising goose pimples on his skin.

And then he heard something that sent a fresh wave of chills down his spine. A high-pitched wheezing coming from something big.

"With caution, Link," Navi reminded him in a strained voice.

He nodded and moved forward at a tiptoe. Navi instinctively dimmed her light as they approached, which only made it more difficult for Link to see where he was going. "Make yourself brighter!" he hissed at her. After a second's hesitation, she did as he said, and they nearly gasped out loud.

Not ten paces in front of them was a huge lizard. It was about the size of a pony with a stocky body and a large arrow-shaped head. Its scaly skin was slate gray with patches of green that looked like moss. Tiny eyes on either side of its head were yellow with slit pupils, and one of them was looking directly at Link!

He locked himself in place and even tried to hold his breath but his heart was pounding so hard it was as though it was knocking against his lungs to get them moving. Navi's first instinct was to dim her light to hide themselves from sight but a small part of her knew that the dodongos didn't need sight to catch them.

But aside from its belly swelling out then in as it breathed, the dodongo didn't move. Even its eye was motionless, never wavering from Link even with his fairy's light dazzling it. After what seemed like hours of standing there, Navi finally spoke, "I think it's asleep."

"With its eyes open?"

"The Great Deku Tree informed me of various strange sleep habits of certain creatures, including those that sleep with their eyes open. I remember he said it was because they had no eyelids. There are other creatures too that sleep standing up."

Link gaped up at her. "No joke?"

"No, I don't believe so," she answered. "But I can tell you of stranger things…" Then she shook her head. "No. I'll tell you some other time. We must remain focused, Link."

"Oh, right." Link turned his attention back to the huge monster wheezing in front of them. "That's King Dodongo, then?"

"No, a queen. But the king may be close by." She turned to her Kokiri and gestured at him with her palms. "Stay here, Link. I'll scout ahead. There's no need to risk waking the Queen Dodongo." Then before he could argue with her, she turned and flew off, angling herself toward the ceiling. She cast her light farther as she hovered and suppressed a gasp at what she saw.

More Queen Dodongos were scattered about, ten paces apart from each other, here in this section of the tunnel, which had widened considerably. As Navi studied them, she noticed a few of them with bellies that were noticeably larger, which could only mean one thing: baby dodongos.

It was a bad situation, but then things got worse. A screech above startled her, causing her to drop and turn to the sound. Then she let out a strangled scream as she found herself staring at a pair of beady eyes and sharp fangs diving straight for her in a flurry of red flames!

She clamped her wings tightly to her back and dove toward the ground. At the last second, she pulled out of her dive and leveled off, streaking straight for a Queen Dodongo. She veered upward within an inch of its eye, arced over its head and then dove down the other side. She was hoping to throw off the creature's pursuit this way but she could feel the heat of its flames close behind her the entire time.

 _I need to get to Link_ , she thought. He could take care of the creature easily but that was if she reached him before it caught her. If she tried to race it outright it was with certainty that she would lose, but if she could keep her flight unpredictable then she might have a chance.

She veered to the left and the fiery beast followed. She flew upward and into a loop, ducking right under it. The creature lost some distance with that move but she continued her erratic flight to keep it confused as she gradually made her way back to her Kokiri. She swerved to the right toward another Queen Dodongo and then zipped to the right again before streaking upward and then diving toward the other side of the queen.

As she dove, she spotted the silhouette of her charge waving to her. This gave her a surge of determination. She only had to reach Link and then she would be safe. She only had to evade this nasty, little vermin long enough…

The ground burst in front of her and a gaping maw shot for her with an animalistic screech. She careened to the left, only just missing being swallowed alive by a hair's breadth. In her place was the fiery monster, which screeched in pain and terror before both it and its predator plunged back into the ground. Then there was silence.

Navi trembled and chills ran down her spine as she thought about how close she had come to being eaten. She rose shakily into the air and then glided forward until her Kokiri's relieved expression was visible.

"What happened, Navi?" Link asked her breathlessly. "What was that thing that was chasing you?"

She collapsed onto his shoulder, still trembling. Though her voice shook, she managed to answer calmly, "A fire keese. A flying vermin that ignites its body when it's threatened. It was fortunate for me that there was only one. Keese usually fly in colonies."

"I'm glad you're okay, Navi," said Link sincerely. Then he asked, "Did you find King Dodongo back there?"

His fairy struggled to her feet, using Link's neck for support. "No. It appears this is only a den for Queen Dodongos. Some of them are ready to birth dodongos, so we need to find the king as quickly as possible before this cave is overrun with those scaly pests."

So Link turned back, walking carefully so he wouldn't accidentally tip his fairy off his shoulder. The temperature rose again and soon they were back in the central chamber.

"Let's look around," Navi suggested, now recovered and hovering in the air again. "But again, watch your step. Those lizards could be lurking beneath our very feet."

Which was not very encouraging to Link. Now he couldn't stop himself from imagining his every step winding up with the ground exploding beneath him and a giant mouth swallowing his leg. He silently drew his sword and held it in front of him - just in case a dodongo popped out of the ground.

With his nerves so set on edge, it didn't take him long to spot something suspicious near the back of the cave, between the two streams of magma flowing down the wall - a dark profile of an enormous snout that appeared to be snuffling in the shimmering heat.

"Navi," said Link in a low and hoarse voice. "I think I see something over there."

She turned to him and then twisted in the direction her Kokiri was looking. She studied it with a thoughtful frown for a moment and then said, "I think you're right. Stay here and I'll investigate."

"Oh no you don't," said Link, surprising Navi. "Remember the last time you went to investigate something? You were attacked by a fire keese!"

"A mistake I won't make again, of that you can be certain," Navi replied. "I'll exercise more caution this time."

"Not without me," said Link stubbornly. "I mean, who's the hero here?" and without giving her a chance to argue, he moved forward. His fairy sighed and drifted after him.

They edged closer to the suspicious shadow, and the closer they got, the more suspicious it became. They could see that it did indeed look like a pointed snout. A little closer and they discovered a jagged line close to its base traveling around it that made it look like sharp teeth. Closer still and they could see at the top what appeared to be eye sockets. And finally close enough to touch, Link cautiously used the tip of his sword to prod it.

A section of its black surface sloughed off and hit the ground with a solid "plop," making Link jump. He hesitantly leaned forward to look at it and then prodded it with his sword. It disintegrated at his touch. He immediately looked at the patch it had left behind and noticed it was ghostly gray.

Navi circled over it, studying the snout. She remarked, "It does appear to be a creature of some sort. But only its remains. It's not alive."

"It's not?" said Link. He took his sword and slapped the flat of its blade against the side of it. This brought down a cascade of black slough, revealing more of the death-gray beneath it. He coughed and blinked his eyes, which were stinging and watering quite badly. But a thought occurred to him then that cheered him despite the pain. "Do you think this is King Dodongo?"

His fairy didn't answer immediately. She swooped down to its black skin, scooped it between her fingers, and rubbed them together. Her fingers became streaked with black.

"It's covered in soot," she announced, "so it's been dead a while… but for how long?" She swooped down to Link's side of the snout and scrutinized the gray surface. She pressed in close and knocked on it with her fist. Then she placed her palms against it and walked them along as though feeling for something. Link watched her curiously.

She inspected the skull from top to bottom, darting into its eyes - her light making it appear to come alive for a moment - and then inspecting the nose cavity. Then she studied the teeth, running her hand along the sharp edges, to Link's consternation. Then at last she turned to her care. He gave her a hopeful look, but she shook her head. "It can't be King Dodongo - at least, not the one that's causing the Gorons problems recently. It's much too old."

"How can you tell?" Link asked, his face falling at the news.

"The bone's been petrified and all of its organs have been reduced to dust."

"Petrified?"

Navi explained, "It's a process where the bone is gradually replaced with minerals, turning it into stone. It takes many years for bones to completely petrify, especially one of this size. Thus, this cannot be the King Dodongo we're looking for."

So then where was he? A lizard as big as a mountain couldn't just vanish! Even if it had burrowed under the ground…

Wait, could King Dodongo be hidden underneath their very feet? Sheathing his sword, Link glanced down at his boots and then cast his gaze across the floor of the chamber, his eyes roving to each dark corner. The cave was actually quite big; was it possible?

But if it was, he didn't want to just lure the monster up just so it could eat him. He needed a plan.

"Let's keep searching," his fairy spoke. "King Dodongo must be hiding somewh… Link, where are you going?"

"Up," he answered simply as he made his way to the cable with the two platforms.

His fairy shook her head. "I don't understand. Dodongos can't climb and the cave's too dark to get a good look at it all, even from a higher vantage point. What are you planning?"

"I think I know where King Dodongo is," Link replied as he stepped onto the platform.

"And where is that, pray tell?" his fairy asked a little curtly. She was not in the mood for her charge to be mysterious, considering the danger they were in.

He must have sensed the tone for he answered, sounding a little meek, "Beneath our very feet."

She turned to the ground, her eye wide in realization. After a moment, she said slowly, "And you're going up to stay out of his reach when you draw him out of the ground! That's brilliant, Link!"

He blushed at the compliment, grinning.

Then Navi burst his bubble. "But how are you going to destroy him?"

"Ah," said Link uncomfortably, "well…" He scratched his head. His other hand brushed against something at his belt, drawing his attention. When he saw what it was, he brightened. "With bombs!"

He thought it was a plan that was coming neatly together. But Navi didn't share his view. She said, "I'm not certain that will work. King Dodongos have thick hides that are impervious to just about everything; I don't think a tiny little bomb will do anything more than annoy him."

"But I thought you said dodongos explode if you attack them."

"The young ones do, and possibly the Queen Dodongos, too, but you'd have to get past the hide of the King Dodongo to do any real damage."

Link was getting annoyed. All his brilliant plans were being shot down by Navi, as usual. She wasn't coming up with any plans! With a huff, he told her, "We'll find a way." Making a point not looking in his fairy's direction, he turned his attention to the pulley far above him.

 _Looks like I can make it go up by grabbing this rope…_ He grabbed the rope on the other side of the pulley with both hands. It was as thick as his arm, with knots just a little smaller than his head at regular intervals along the length, which would make pulling it down easier.

At least, that's what he thought. But when he tugged, he found it stuck fast and he pitched forward from the force of his tug, winding up dangling his back half toward the ground. He tugged himself back to his feet, and with an irritated "harrumph!" he braced his legs against the platform and strained at the cable with all of his might.

It budged upward. But when it did, the pulley above gave a horrendous screech that echoed inside the cave. Link froze in place, his blood flowing with ice, certain that he had just woken up the entire cavern.

Certainly, that's what it sounded like; even before the echoes of the screech faded, the cave began to rumble with a different sound, like sand flowing but magnified by one hundred. The cavern floor was churning, roiling, and bubbling. Then something burst from the tumultuous ground with a high-pitched wheeze, sailing into the air like a flailing arrow before it plopped onto the ground and began wriggling its way toward Link. It was almost immediately joined by a dozen more flailing arrows that wheezed into the air, bounced on the ground and then wriggled toward him. Then the air came alive with the deadly missiles, hitting the ground, swelling the mass as it surged forward.

He had woken a nest of dodongos.

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed. "Get out of here!"

Link desperately tugged on the rope to budge his platform up, but it barely moved. With no other choice, he leaped up the rope and climbed as fast as he could, feverishly whispering a prayer of thanks to Saria for teaching him how to climb trees. Below him, the dodongos threw themselves at the platform as though they could knock him down, but the rope was heavy, barely swaying even with the tide crashing against it. Link kept his grip on it tight.

Navi remarked as she observed the swarm, "You've certainly stirred up the nest though I'm afraid King Dodongo hasn't made his regal appearance. Your idea to use this lift to stay out of reach seems to be working well…" Then she frowned and looked closer.

The surge of the reptilian pests flowed to the wall but did not pile up. What she observed instead was a wave rippling up the wall, dirt showering to the ground.

She screamed, "Link! They're burrowing up the wall! Climb!"

"They're what?!" He glanced down, cried, "How is that fair?!" and then scrambled up the cable as fast as he could, hand over hand, his legs dangling uselessly in his haste. He hadn't even gone three strokes of his arms when dodongos shot out of the walls with wheezy screeches, missing him by a breath.

"Navi!" Link gasped as he continued his feverish climb. His arms were screaming in agony. Though he had decided to leave some of his equipment behind in Darunia's room, including his wooden shield, he had a considerable amount of weight dragging him down. "How big is the explosion when you attack them?"

"Don't worry about that now! Just focus on climbing! We'll escape them somehow! Just keep climbing!"

"How big is the explosion?!" Link screamed.

"Enough to kill you!" Navi answered, her pitch high with fear.

He kept climbing. At each knot, he used his feet to push himself up to give his arms a brief but much needed break. When he finally was able to jump onto the ledge at the top, he almost fell, his arms being so tired and shaking so hard from the exertion that he almost lost his grip before he could get a proper stance to make the jump.

"They're still coming, Link, we can't stop now," Navi urged him.

He staggered forward across the ledge. Ahead, he could see the mouth of a tunnel leading into the wall. Behind him, he heard the wheezes of hundreds of dodongos launching from the ground and then their scurrying. He staggered faster, placing his hands against the wall to help steady him.

They swung into the tunnel and hurried onward, with the sounds of the swarm behind him swelling into a frightening cacophony within the confined space. The way ahead was too dark to see and as they hurried through it, Link kept thinking, _We're going to hit a dead end. We're going to run into a dead end and then we'll be dead in a dead end…_

But it wasn't a dead end that greeted them. The tunnel abruptly opened into a magma lake, its surface darkened by large, floating chunks of molten rock. It didn't look to be at all safe but with the swarm right behind him, he didn't have time to plan. He put on a fresh burst of speed and then leaped.

The rock surfed forward, almost throwing Link backwards into the hot liquid. He managed to save himself by flailing his arms and crouching low. The swarm of dodongos attempted to pursue him, leaping into the air like ugly fish, but only splashed into the magma, keening in agony before they were slurped up.

Seconds later, the surface swelled into an enormous boil before it popped and sprayed molten rock everywhere, including on the dodongos back on shore, who shrieked before exploding in a series of deafening booms. Navi shrieked as a wash of it sailed toward her, but she veered up at the last moment, avoiding being burned alive. Link was still crouched on his bobbing rock and was thus saved by his shield when the burning liquid fell on him. He slowly stood up, letting the magma drop off his shield, which left pockmarks in it. He turned back to the shore, decimated by all the dodongos' blasts, and found it a fair distance away.

"We seem to have escaped them," Navi said. "I recommend you find a way off this rock before you fall into the magma. I don't think it will remain floating for long."

The most obvious way was forward across each of the floating rocks, so that's the way Link went, making his jumps carefully so as not to tip them over and send him into the hot slag. Sometimes there were large gaps between rocks, but with Navi to point them out to him, Link could plan his jumps to give the rocks forward momentum and close the distances. It was intense work, and with that combined with the heat, his tunic became damp with sweat.

Then Navi gave him encouraging news. "I spy a bridge up ahead, Link!"

He looked up and spotted a wooden bridge propped just above the molten rock by an arm's length with stout metal poles. It was just out of reach but Link resisted the urge to hurry across the rocks, knowing how fatal one false step could be. Quelling his anxiety, he carefully planned his moves, hopping across each rock with agonizing precision.

Then there it was, just a single hop away. But to make a jump like that, he had to make sure his entire body landed on top of the bridge. The bridge was too close to the magma for Link to allow any part of his body to hang off of it. But as he prepared himself to make the jump, Navi interjected, "Wait, Link. Rather than jump onto the bridge, let me tow you to it."

Link gave her a look of surprise. "You think you can?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult. This magma should provide little resistance. Just keep your feet planted firmly." She sank down to his level and then gestured. "Give me your hand."

The Kokiri wasn't certain it would work. She _fit_ into his hand and if he gripped her too hard, he was sure he'd crush her bones. But he did offer his hand to her, curling his fingers the tiniest bit. She grabbed his finger behind the knuckle and then looked up at him. "Ready?"

He bent his knees slightly, bracing his feet against the rock. He nodded. "Okay."

She pulled. Link was taken aback at how strong she was. The tug at his finger was quite solid and they were sailing toward the bridge at a respectable clip. Within moments, they were at the bridge. The rock started to slide under it. Link immediately dropped onto the bridge and then swung his lower body up. He had been worried that the sudden movement would bring Navi crashing down, but she immediately let go of his finger and darted out of the way. She wiped her forehead as her Kokiri lay on the bridge, taking in deep breaths of the muggy air.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He nodded and then remarked, "This heat's really starting to get to me though."

"Let's move on then. There should be cooler sections of the cavern. Dodongos prefer cooler climates."

Link rolled onto his front and then pushed himself to his feet.

Suddenly, there was a hair-raising shriek above them. Navi looked up and then screamed, "Link! Look out!"

But he didn't even have time to react before something slammed into his back, sending him crashing to the ground.


	20. Dodongo Buster

**Chapter 20:** **Dodongo Buster**

Large bipedal reptiles with sinuous bodies, lizalfos were carnivorous, with their preferred method of predation being ambush. Once they spotted their prey, they leapt from their hiding spots and attacked before their victims could react, clamping down on their neck with their tiny but sharp teeth to paralyze them or puncturing their vital organs with their knives made from the bones of previous victims, sharpened by running the edges through their teeth.

This lizalfo had gone for Link's neck. The shriek before its attack usually paralyzed the prey, leaving it vulnerable, but when it had leaped for his throat, Link had reacted by crouching defensively, inadvertently shrinking into his shield. So instead of closing around his tender neck, the lizalfo's teeth clamped on the edge of the shield. The boy's life had been spared for this moment, but it wasn't long before the lizalfo took its sharpened bone knife and started jabbing where it could. Its prey was trapped beneath its weight and it didn't want to release its hold to give Link the chance to escape.

It wasn't expecting a fairy to appear to chase it away, but that was what happened. Navi darted down to its pointed face, screamed, "Get off of him, you scaly fiend!" and then rammed into its eye while letting out a burst of light at the same time.

It screeched in pain, unclenching its jaws from Link's shield and raising its claws to shield its eyes. Its legs slipped off the shield, causing it to stumble. Link immediately crawled out from under it and then leaped to his feet, drawing his sword while spinning around to face it.

"Now, Link, while it's stunned!" Navi cried.

The monster was shaking its head and licking its eyeballs furiously but when Link tried to charge at it, it swung its knife. It was a confused slash, not getting at all close to the boy, but it was enough to ward him off. The lizard continued slashing in wide arcs and began backing away.

"You need to get close enough to finish it off," Navi told Link, "before it recovers. You have a small advantage now, but if you don't act quickly, you'll very quickly lose that advantage! Lizalfos are very fast and agile, which makes them very dangerous predators."

Even as she spoke, the lizalfo started focusing its watery eyes on the pair, its left eye bright pink. Its long tongue - a pale blob that made Link think of defenseless, little baby cuccoos - lashed repeatedly at the offended eye. Then it unleashed a primal shriek and lunged forward, bringing its knife swinging down. Link dodged its attack, scuttling backwards until his fairy warned him, "Watch out for that drop behind you, Link!" He would have looked backwards but he was too intently focused on the murderous lizard skittering forward and back, trying to get him to react and open a defense for it to target. Keeping his sword in front of him, Link reached into his pouch for anything that might help him fight the lizalfo and then pulled it out. It was his slingshot. He quickly reached into his pellet pouch and pulled out a Deku seed, which he fitted into the sling, stretched, quickly aimed, and fired.

He missed, for the lizalfo had bobbed its head out of the way just before Link released. Now it darted forward, bringing its knife swinging down. Link only just managed to duck under his shield in time. The lizalfo leaped backwards and then began its dance again - darting forward and back to confuse him.

Link put away his slingshot and grasped his sword again. His palms were sweating again and they were cold. His heart was beating so hard that he was seeing red pulsing around the edges of his vision, and his body was trembling - a result of fear. He channeled the fear into an intense focus, tracking every little motion the murderous reptile made: the nod of its head every time it hopped forward, the flex of its claws as it landed, the twitch of its leg muscles as it changed direction, the roll of its shoulder as it drew back its knife…

The hazy light rippled over the bone, painting it an ugly yellow-brown color. As it swished through the air, a memory flashed unbidden into Link's mind…

...

 _"Come on, Link. You're not even trying," Saria taunted, stepping out of Link's reach and lifting her stick, stripped of its bark, to point at him._

 _He gasped for breath, grateful for this little reprieve. He drew his hand - in which he held his own stick - across his damp forehead. "But you're too fast! I can barely defend myself!" He indicated his body, which he was certain was going to be sporting some spectacular bruises the next morning._

 _Saria grinned wickedly. "Don't try that on me. You're holding back. I know you're better than that."_

 _"Probably not, after what you've done to him," Anai remarked from the sidelines._

 _Saria ignored her fairy. She said, "Come on, Link. This is a swordfight. You've got to try harder than that. Do you want Mido to win again?" The Kokiri liked to have swordfight tournaments every week, and Mido was the champion almost every single time._

 _Link sighed. "What difference does it make? Win or lose, Mido would still hate me, and everyone else, too."_

 _"But then Mido would know you could beat him if you wanted to, and he might not pick on you so much."_

 _"I doubt it," Link scowled._

 _Saria shook her head. "Look, Link. Just pretend I'm Mido." She raised her weapon with the clear intention of beating him with it. She put on an ugly sneer, "Hey, you, Mr. No Fairy! Shouldn't you be hiding yourself in bed? How dare you show your ugly face?" Then she lunged forward, bringing her stick in from the right. Link was too slow to deflect it so it got him on the arm, stinging it badly._

 _"Ow! Saria!"_

 _Saria barked out a laugh. "Whatsa matter, dope? You too stupid?" She swung her stick down on top of Link's head. He caught it with his own stick but the force of her attack caused it to strike his forehead, where a lump formed. And with it, a rage started to boil inside him. "Stop it!"_

 _"Why don'cha make me, dope?" Saria swung again. This time, Link answered it with his own swing, blocking it. But immediately, Saria swished it around to catch him on the side. Link threw his shoulder into the next block, hitting her stick with enough force to send her staggering backwards. But like a thirsty mosquito, she dove toward Link again with her weapon thrust in front of her like a spear. He sidestepped her._

 _"You gonna just take that?" Anai shouted, her blood pumping with excitement._

 _Saria swung to face Link, her stick held high. She barked, "Ha! Is that all you got? When am I going to see some real fighting?"_

 _"Stop it, Saria!" Link yelled, his voice high with emotion, his eyes streaming with tears._

 _But she didn't stop. She attacked him relentlessly, mercilessly, and sneered at him, threw insults, laughing mockingly at his attempts to block her. And she only got fiercer and fiercer while the churning in Link's stomach grew worse and worse, his counterattacks becoming more ferocious, driven by rage._

 _She swung her stick at Link, aiming for his left ear. There wasn't any way he could block it - she had gotten past his defense. But driven to his instinct to survive, he drove in his weapon as hard as he could. It struck Saria's wrist with so much force that the stick snapped in two, the top half spiraling away through the air with a whizzing sound before it plopped into the grass._

 _"Ow!" Saria dropped her stick and clutched her hand to her stomach, doubling over. Anai gasped._

 _Link's mouth gaped in horror. "Saria! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"_

 _"It's all right, Link," she said, looking up to give him a smile, but it was pained and her voice had come out thin. She ducked her head back into her chest. "That was pretty good… that was a solid hit… good job…" In spite of her best efforts to sound proud, there was something in her voice that made it clear she was holding back tears._

 _"Are you… are you okay? …I didn't… you know I wasn't trying…"_

 _"I think that's enough for today," Saria said. Link heard her choke back a sob. "I'll be home… I'll be fine… take a break, Link… you earned it…" She turned and began hobbling to her house. Anai gave Link a wide-eyed look that he couldn't read before she zipped over to her Kokiri and followed over her shoulder._

 _Link's gaze fell down to the broken stick still in his left hand. With an angry yell, he hurled it as far as he could toward the trees, and then he broke into sobs._

 _..._

The knife whistled as it came down. Link brought his sword up and deflected it, the bone screeching across the flat of his steel blade. Having failed in its attack, the lizalfo leaped backwards and began its bewildering dance again.

"Link, what happened?" Navi cried. "That monster nearly got you! You looked as though you were stunned."

He shook his head. He said quickly, "Just thinking… can you stun it again?"

"When I do, you will need to move in quickly and finish it off," she answered. She darted over to the lizalfo, which was hopping closer as it dodged from side to side. Its beady, yellow eye locked on to her, and then as she tensed herself for another burst, its long tongue shot out and whipped for her!

Navi screamed as the tongue struck her. Link charged at it with his sword raised, having reacted immediately when he saw the lizalfo eyeing her hungrily. As it whipped its tongue, with Navi screaming at the end of it, towards its mouth, Link brought his sword down and rammed straight into the heart of the carnivorous lizard.

It dropped without any preamble, its sinuous body coiling on itself like a bundle of cords. Its tongue, so nearly having swallowed Navi whole, dangled from its languid head. Link dropped down and carefully eased his fairy from the mucus-covered tongue - being especially careful with her wings. He lifted her onto his shoulder where she could perch while she flexed her wings to get rid of the sticky slime.

"Thank you, Link," she said, heaving a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you were so quick."

"Right after I asked you to blind it, I remembered how the fire keese nearly got you. I saw that lizalfo looking at you like it wanted to eat you, so I hurried to stop it." After tugging his sword out, he stepped back from the dead lizalfo.

"Well done. Now if you'll allow me to remain a brief while on your shoulder, I can shake off this mucus… _the edge, Link!"_

He had been about to back off the end of the bridge, which was anchored to the top of a wall leading down to a cavern far below. He hastily leaped away. Then he noticed something that brought him curiously back.

The cavern floor was writhing with scaly bodies of dodongos, all crawling over each other and tackling each other. At the edges of the cave, Link could see contraptions. Then he spotted the lift he had climbed and then the top of the giant dodongo's skull directly below, and he realized he was looking down into the main cavern.

"There's so many of them down there!" he exclaimed in both awe and horror.

"And doubtless many more we cannot see and still more to come," Navi added. "At this rate, they'll escape the cavern and spread throughout Hyrule, destroying all in their path."

The thought chilled Link. To think that disaster was very close to breaking. If he had decided not to go into Dodongo's Cavern, they would never have known about this until it was too late.

"Good thing we're here to stop it," he said out loud. Looking down at the mass below, he suddenly had an idea that stretched a smile on his face. He reached into the bomb pouch and pulled out a fist-sized bomb. He plucked the stem.

The hissing attracted Navi's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of dodongos," he answered and dropped the bomb.

It had been a simple plan - simple enough to be foolproof: drop the bomb into the swarm and cause a chain-reaction that would annihilate every dodongo in sight. But it didn't quite work that way. The bomb, with a trail of gray smoke marking its descent, exploded just a few feet above the floor of the cavern, too high to affect the combustible lizards directly. However, it did affect the hole from which magma flowed through and down the wall. After the blast, the magma suddenly gushed outward and cascaded over a fairly large section of the swarm. There was a moment in which the dodongos whined in agony before they exploded. The blast quickly spread outward throughout the swarm, building up until the entire cavern shook from the force, causing rocks to tumble from the ceiling and magma to spout from the floor, and throwing Link to his hands and knees. The cavern echoed with deafening cracks of rocks fracturing, shrieks of metal ripping apart and teeth-rattling clanging as they collapsed.

"Oh no! The machines!" Navi cried.

Link realized too late the catastrophic results of blowing up the dodongos. All the Gorons' feats of engineering were now destroyed.

 _I really should listen to Navi more often,_ he thought, feeling a little sick.

The deafening cacophony seemed to echo longer than it should have, blasting out of every corner of the cave like a fresh wave of chaos. Just as it seemed the din was starting to die, there was a new sound that shook the ground - a deep-throated roar that could only have come from an enormous monster.

"That's coming from behind us!" exclaimed Navi, pointing across the bridge.

Link spun around and squinted through the dim red light. Beyond the length of the bridge, he didn't see much else, but the fearsome roar shook the ground again. It sounded muffled as though it was coming through the rock but it also sounded close.

"That must be King Dodongo," said Navi, her voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. She crouched on Link's shoulder, her light dimming and her wings dipping as though she was trying to make herself smaller - less noticeable. Her Kokiri didn't blame her. The dodongo king sounded angry.

"At least now we can find him easier," Link said though his voice was no louder than his fairy's. With a dry swallow, he started across the bridge. At the lizalfo's carcass, he heaved its heavy body over the side where it plopped into the molten rock and slowly sank out of sight - the magma glooping at the spot - before he continued on. The monster's roar got louder as he crossed the bridge and his steps slowed. When he finally reached the end of the bridge, he stopped altogether.

A vast space opened in front of him, far greater than the chamber before the entrance. It stretched on in all directions, vanishing into the dark reaches. In this vast space, arranged in long rows and columns within large squares, were what appeared to be plants - round, black plants with ropy stems, each sitting within a crown of large leaves.

Navi hopped from Link's shoulder and drifted forward for a closer look. "Bomb flowers!" she said. "The Gorons have cultivated bomb flowers in here!"

Link followed behind her with trepidation. He was surprised to discover the ground was very moist here. His feet sank easily into the loamy soil. He paused before a bomb flower and said, "These bombs are pretty big." Each one was about as big as his head.

"The conditions in here seem to suit them very well," his fairy said. Then she explained, "You see, bomb flowers are unique in that they require certain conditions to grow well…" she counted them on her fingers, "they can only grow in dark places, in high temperatures, in moist environments, and in volcanic soil. This place appears to fit all the requirements."

"What about for King Dodongo?" Link asked nervously. He glanced into the dark edges around the bomb flower crop, waving his sword in front of him. Then he wheeled around when he heard something approaching, which was quickly growing in volume.

"Dodongos!" Navi gasped. "They're burrowing…"

The ground shook beneath them as they heard again the furious roar of King Dodongo. Link's feet were sinking into the soil, and then suddenly a hole appeared as the ground collapsed, quickly swallowing everything as it expanded. Link had no time to react except to lunge for a handhold, which was a bomb flower, just as he was about to be swallowed too. He had a terrifying sensation of tumbling through nothing before he was suddenly jerked to a halt by the bomb flower to which he was clinging. He automatically clambered with his legs to find some sort of ground and was surprised to actually find something to drape them over. A moment later, he realized he was straddling a pipe, which was part of a network that crisscrossed where the dirt had been - an irrigation system that fed hot spring water from a reservoir above directly into the soil by means of tiny pores in the pipes. Many of the bomb flowers had fallen when the floor had collapsed, but some dangled from the pipes by their tangled roots. The pipe that the Kokiri clutched like a lifeline was warm - almost uncomfortably so - and the moisture was seeping through his clothes. It was starting to burn his skin.

Navi bobbed in front of him and exclaimed, "Don't let go, Link!"

It was a long way down from where he clung desperately to the pipe. It was made even more terrifying by what he saw below: the largest swarm of dodongos he had seen yet, including some of the larger Queen Dodongos, which were shuffling through the smaller lizards like plows through a field.

But dwarfing them all like a giant tree before tiny blades of grass was King Dodongo. Link remembered Darunia saying the legends claimed King Dodongos grew to be as big as mountains. Now he could see what they meant. He was larger even than the giant dodongo skull - easily ten times as large! His black, arrow-shaped head alone was like a hill! His yellow eyes were twice as large as Link's head. And when he opened his mouth to blast a roar at the boy, it was like staring into the opening of a cave.

The boy had never been more terrified. Queen Gohma had been a mere Deku Scrub compared to this monster! What had he been thinking? He should have just taken the Spiritual Stone and used the Triforce to solve this problem for the Gorons, but instead he had to go and decide to take on King Dodongo, blinded by his own self-confidence! Now he was paying the price for it. He'd fail everyone: Navi, the Great Deku Tree, Princess Zelda, Saria… he'd never get to tell her about how he made the big boss of the rock people dance with her song.

Navi smacked into his head. "Wake up, Link! If you don't do something quickly, you'll die!" She spun around and looked about for an idea, "Come on! There must be some way to defeat King Dodongo! You have the advantage at the moment. You're out of his reach."

Link looked down at the monstrous reptile below and realized this was true. King Dodongo was big but there was a considerable distance between them. King Dodongo seemed to realize this, for he roared in frustration, causing the metal pipes to rattle.

Then he began sucking in a huge breath. The suction was so strong that Link felt it tugging at his back. He grabbed his hat to keep it from sailing into the lizard king's mouth. Navi gasped as she started to be pulled down but she managed to catch her Kokiri's collar. The pipes Link clung to rattled with the force but they held. As long as Link and Navi kept their grips tight, they would be safe.

That's what they thought at first. But then they noticed that as King Dodongo filled in his massive lungs through his cavernous mouth, the dark chasm in his throat was beginning to glow an ominous smoky orange.

"He's going to blow fire at us!" Navi cried in realization.

"He can do that?!" Link exclaimed in terror.

"We need to move, Link! Get away from his mouth! Hurry!"

The Kokiri boy obeyed. With his cap clutched in one hand, he shimmied along the pipe hand over hand while he used his legs for balance. He ran into a bomb flower whose roots were tangled around the pipe, but he quickly ripped it off, tossed it down, and continued across. Working his legs over the intersections was terrifying work, for he feared he would either catch his ankles at the joints or overbalance and plunge to the cavern below where he would either be swallowed alive by the massive dodongo or be torn or blown to bits by his smaller offspring, but he managed to cross two intersections safely. He was about to crawl over a third one when he heard the monster let out a blast of crackling flames behind him. The heat of it hit him like a solid wall, almost knocking him loose. At the same time, the metal pipes shrieked as they snapped and then dropped a foot, bobbing wildly, trying to throw Link off, steaming water pouring out of the ends. Then the pipes snapped again and the severed irrigation network dipped even lower, becoming almost vertical. Link's legs were now entwined at the pipe joints and his knuckles were white as he gripped his pipe as tightly as he could. His heart was hammering in his chest and his head was pounding so hard his vision was flashing red.

Navi's voice came out in gasps, "We've… got to… get… to… to safety… higher gr… ground!"

Then she screamed as King Dodongo lunged upward and snapped his jaws shut on the dangling pipes, just below Link. He shook his head, ripping off an enormous chunk of the network with shrieks of shearing metal before he came back down on his feet, taking the chunk and Link with him. He crushed a swarm of baby dodongos under his trunk-like feet, creating an explosion that rippled throughout the cave. The framework that King Dodongo had ripped free now fell from his mouth and fell into the fiery cloud that plumed as the explosions spread outward, ravaging the ground and then the walls. One wall in particular was affected by the explosions, cracks appearing on its face and snaking upward. Steam slowly rolled out from the cracks, hissing like angry dodongos and gradually getting louder.

It had been fortunate that Link had finally lost his grip when King Dodongo shook his head or he would have fallen into the billowing cloud of fire. Instead, he tumbled onto the monster's broad back, bouncing over the dark scales toward his tail. He tried to stop himself but he was moving too rapidly and he couldn't tell which way he was from one moment to the next. He finally managed to stop his mad tumbling when his scrabbling fingers latched onto some sort of fleshy crease - a large scar that ran down from the rear of King Dodongo's back to the flesh of his leg, and it was through sheer dumb luck that Link had managed to grab it.

King Dodongo must have felt the Kokiri boy tumbling down his back for he wheeled his head around and snapped his jaws at Link, though he couldn't quite reach. When that failed to unlatch him, King Dodongo tucked his head in and launched himself into a roll, becoming a ball.

Against this strategy, Link could not hold on. He dropped, throwing himself headfirst so that he could tuck into a roll as he touched the ground, and finally wound up on his feet. Then he sat there dazed, amazed that he was still alive.

King Dodongo rolled out of his ball form, his feet crashing against the ground and sending up a spray of flint. He twisted his body around to face Link, roared, and then launched into a ball again, barreling toward the boy like a mountain-sized boulder.

"Move, Link!" Navi screamed, tugging on his ear.

Just in time, Link leaped out of the way. King Dodongo popped out of his roll, skidding for a distance and leaving deep ruts in the rock. He spun around to charge again at Link, who was running as fast as he could.

"Do you have a plan?" Navi asked breathlessly. She forced herself not to look behind her, even when she heard the giant dinosaur tumbling after them.

"I don't know! King Dodongo - I can't think! If he would just stay still long enough…"

The ground was rocky after the dodongos had all exploded, which made running strenuous, the gravel grinding under his boots and causing him to slip a little with each step. The rumbling of King Dodongo's rolling behind him was getting louder and more violent much too quickly. He dove to the side, and not a moment too soon it sounded like. As the monster skidded to a stop, Link rummaged through his bomb bag and pulled out a bomb. He plucked the stem as King Dodongo wheeled around to face him and then hurled the bomb as hard as he could as the lizard curled into a ball.

Navi had warned him this would do nothing more than annoy the monstrous lizard, but Link had been desperate. It was a surprise to discover that something good came out of that desperation. When the bomb exploded, it halted King Dodongo's rolling. As a result, he collapsed on his back, rocking from side to side with his legs clawing the air, howling in frustration.

Both boy and fairy were stunned by this development. Then Navi cried excitedly, "This is our chance! Find his weakness and exploit it!"

"I think he has a scar," Link said as he began running around the fallen king. "We can try attacking there!"

But although he found it after running around to the dodongo king's right side, he was thrashing too violently for either him or his fairy to get close. So Link pulled out a bomb and prepared to pluck the stem.

"I don't think that will work," his fairy cut in quickly. "That scar of his looks very thick and tough - tougher even than the rest of his skin."

"But you said he has to have some sort of weakness!" Link cried, throwing out his arms, still holding the bomb. "There's got to be some way to get past his armor!" He circled around the giant dodongo's body, trying to spot some sort of weakness. Then something brought him skidding to a halt.

Navi spotted it at the same time. She cried excitedly, "Wait, Link! A way under his armor! Or rather, _inside_ his armor!"

In his frustration, King Dodongo had his mouth gaping for his thunderous roaring - a giant opening straight into his stomach. A fist-sized bomb could easily sail through. It stoked in Link a burning excitement - victory at his fingertips! He brought up the bomb he was holding, plucked its stem, and then hurled it toward King Dodongo's cavernous maw. From there, it was up to the bomb to secure his victory.

Yet somehow it failed. Its target was massive with almost no chance of missing, and yet it did. For as it was sailing for King Dodongo's mouth, he gave a great lurch to the side in another attempt to get back on his feet, throwing his head against the ground in this effort. It was against his shoulder that the bomb exploded, giving the lizard king a boost onto his feet. He immediately planted all four of them against the ground with earth-quaking stomps and then blasted Link with an enraged roar that sent the boy's cap flying off his head. Link didn't wait for the king's breath to be spent before he ran, following his cap although he wasn't concerned about retrieving it. King Dodongo launched into a ball again and barreled after the Kokiri.

"Try throwing a bomb at him again!" Navi yelled, streaking behind Link like a tiny blue comet.

He tried but the bomb bag was bouncing around too much against his hip. He didn't dare slow down with the rumbling of King Dodongo behind him, and it was difficult enough concentrating on not slipping on the rubble or tripping over the ruts. To his horror, it happened anyways. He took a misstep and then fell face-first on the rough ground, skidding painfully on his face and palms. The pain was sharp and biting but with so much adrenaline rushing through him, Link was able to ignore it and instead roll to the side to avoid being flattened, the rush of air as King Dodongo passed him seeming to take his stomach with it. King Dodongo popped out of his ball and braced his legs against the ground although he slid for a distance, carried by his momentum.

Link was soaked with sweat, some of which got into his eyes, adding stinging to his already battered body. Blinded with pain and panic, Link got to his feet and then began staggering to where he thought he might be safe.

Navi screamed to him, "Not that way, Link! You're running toward King Dodongo!"

He veered off to correct himself but wound up collapsing onto the ground. He scrambled back onto his feet and started to run again but now he was hopelessly disoriented, his body tipping him to the right. He fell again, landing against his side with a gasp that was almost a sob of despair.

Or perhaps of surprise, for his hand touched something unexpectedly soft. Blinking through his teary eyes, he saw that it was green and floppy like a little blanket. After picking it up, he realized it was his cap. He quickly used it to wipe the sweat from his eyes and forehead and then got to his feet again. Then Navi darted around his head.

"Are you all…" she began.

A loud rush of air drowned out her voice then. It was King Dodongo sucking in the air into his massive lungs, with a light starting to glow inside his throat. The suction was tugging at Link's tunic. It was also trying to take Navi though she fought against it, flying to her Kokiri to latch onto his shoulder.

But then he ran toward the monster. Navi was so astonished that she started to tumble through the air before she caught herself and fought harder against the wind. She screamed above its howl. "Where are you going? He's going to fry you!"

But Link continued resolutely toward the infernal dinosaur. The suction was getting stronger as he got closer and now he was starting to slide on the rubble. This is where he braced his legs against the ground and reached toward his belt. He stuck his hand into the mouth of the scaly bomb bag and then withdrew it again, clutching a shiny black bomb. He lifted it to his eyes and then reached with his other hand for the rope-like stem. He plucked it and then let it go, where it sailed into King Dodongo's gaping maw.

His eyes narrowed as he stared up at the massive beast - the overgrown pest that was causing the Gorons so many problems, driving them to starvation. He stared into the furnace that was its mouth as the fiery orange light, laced with dirty smoke like dark bolts of lightning, grew brighter. Then he drew the bomb, hissing and sending up a ribbon of silver smoke, behind his head and then, with a furious cry, hurled it forward.

The bomb shot straight into the furnace like a slingshot pellet - a black blur carried on by a rush of wind. Link didn't hear the explosion that happened in its throat, but he saw its effect on the massive dinosaur. King Dodongo suddenly convulsed and then gave a strangled cough that blasted a plume of fire straight at the ground. The blast of heat knocked Link backwards but a roar of pain told him that it did worse to its originator. He pushed himself upright to see what had happened. While the dodongo king's black snout looked relatively untouched by the eruption, he was screeching and shaking his head with a ferocity that made him stagger. Link also noticed that the lizard's eyes were scrunched together.

Navi flew up to him. "What happened?"

For a brief moment, King Dodongo paused and opened an eye that rolled before scrunching it shut again and shaking his head. In that moment, Link had noticed that it was blood red. King Dodongo must have burned his eyes, and the pain from it was enraging him.

"I think he's blinded himself," the boy answered his fairy.

King Dodongo wheeled his head in response to Link's voice and began sucking in a huge breath. Navi caught Link's tunic before the suction could get her and Link braced his feet against the floor. He pulled out a bomb from his bomb bag, plucked the stem and then hurled it into the giant lizard's throat again.

The explosion sent the king staggering backwards before he collapsed onto the ground. Then he got back to his feet and launched into a roll, rumbling toward Link again. Link ran to the side. King Dodongo leaned in his direction but was unable to make the turn sharp enough and rolled past him. He looped around with the apparent intent of running the boy over, but his perception must have been skewed, for his turn was too wide and when he started back toward Link again, he was rolling about ten paces from where the Kokiri boy stood.

Navi whispered excitedly to Link, "He's confused! We can use this to our advantage!" She bobbed forward, beckoning her Kokiri. "Come on!"

He followed obediently although he hissed in exasperation, "But where's his weakness? I've thrown two bombs into his mouth and he's still going!"

"But it's affected him," she pointed out. "Maybe if we throw a few more, we can finally bring him down!"

As they were running, they started to hear a strange noise above the rumbling of King Dodongo's rolling and the crunching of the scree under Link's boots. It was a wheezy constant whistling like a young Kokiri practicing with his tongue between his teeth. It was punctuated by loud cracks that sounded strangely familiar to Link. He had heard it before when the frozen creek in the village had begun to thaw during one unusually warm winter day. But there wasn't any ice in here! It was too hot for that!

"What's that sound?" Link asked, pointing ahead.

"What sound?"

Rather than try to describe it to Navi for her to figure out, Link decided to find out for himself. He sprinted ahead, causing his fairy to cry out in surprise. She quickly caught up to him and then screamed in his ear, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Link turned to her and then yelled when he discovered King Dodongo had swerved toward him and was about to crush him. He sprinted faster in an effort to get clear of the tumbling dinosaur's path. It almost worked. The dinosaur clipped him in passing, sending him flying forward and then skidding across the gravelly ground until he flipped sideways and tumbled like a barrel, coming to a stop when he slammed into the wall.

He screamed. The pain was like a giant bolt of lightning through his body - instant and forceful. His head was pounding, his vision pulsing red. He tasted something acrid like metal and it was in his nose too. When the lightning bolt pain faded, it left behind searing needles all over his body. His hands and arms were cut up by all the gravel and his knees were scabbing over, the dirt inside it causing it to itch terribly.

Navi appeared by his side, her voice frantic, "Are you all right, Link? Can you move? Please, try to move! King Dodongo is coming!"

Her voice came in distorted as though Link was listening to her underwater, and it seemed to take a long time for his brain to recognize what she had said. But when it did, he looked over, his red vision swimming. After a moment, he recognized that Navi was right. The giant ball of black scales was coming for him.

He struggled to move, but it was as though his right side was heavier than his left. As a result, his left arm flew into the air like a bird while his right arm anchored him.

"Oh no!" Navi cried. "We need to do something! I need…" She cast her frantic gaze around. Behind her was the wall that Link had crashed into, and it had many cracks in it from which steam hissed. Almost subconsciously, she realized that there must be a large amount of pressure behind it - possibly a reservoir of hot water. But her concern was King Dodongo, who was rumbling closer with each passing second and if she didn't find some way to stop or divert him, he was going to crush Link!

Wait, that was it! Diversion. She immediately shot along the wall, avoiding the jets of steam along the way, yelling nonsense at the top of her lungs. It wasn't necessary that she made sense, she just hoped it would attract the monstrous dodongo.

And it worked. King Dodongo swerved to follow her, missing Link's prone form by an arm's length. She was relieved, but only for a moment for it struck her that King Dodongo was approaching her alarmingly fast. She veered upward just before the monster crashed into the wall.

The impact caused an effect that was both loud and dramatic. The wall cracked with the ear-splitting sound of lightning and then great fragments of the wall struck his body with enough force to make the king buckle. It was followed by a cascade of dark molten rock with searing red veins that coated King Dodongo like a fiery blanket. He roared in agony, causing the ground to shudder. He whipped his head, trying to shake off the burning sludge, and stomped at the magma slowly pooling around him.

Navi heaved a sigh of relief. The infernal dinosaur would be preoccupied with his predicament for a while. She flew back to her charge, who had now managed to prop his back against the wall. He rolled his head back and focused his glazed eyes on her. "What happened?" he slurred. They could hear the dinosaur roaring.

"King Dodongo has crashed into the wall and has covered himself in magma," his fairy replied, a hint of smugness in her voice. Then she asked him, "Are you better?"

Link grunted as he shifted his back. "Still sore all over, but I think I'll be able to move in a little while. Hopefully before…"

Both of them heard it at the same time. A change in King Dodongo's roars. It was rising in pitch and becoming distorted, wavering. They looked over and saw a disturbing sight.

The giant lizard seemed to be swelling, his dark scales rising like tiny spines; even his bloodshot eyes were bulging from their sockets.

Navi jumped in the air. "Oh my goodness, Link! King Dodongo's going to blow! We need to get clear!"

Link immediately scrambled against the wall to get to his feet, but he didn't have the strength and merely slid back down. Navi darted in, grabbed him by the collar, and heaved him upright. Back on his feet, Link staggered forward a few steps until he got into the rhythm and began running as fast as he could.

"What finally got to him?" Link yelled above the wind rushing past them. The ground was still slick with rock fragments, yet somehow, his fairy was keeping him from falling with his collar in her hands.

"It must be the magma!" Navi answered. "Its heat was enough to cause King Dodongo's insides to combust. If it wasn't for his thick skin, we'd have been caught in the blast long before we knew it was coming. But also thanks to his thick skin, the explosion will be even more devastating."

Link looked back though it was too dark there to see. He asked, "How big…"

His voice was drowned by the massive boom, like a bug in an ocean. The shockwave threw the two of them apart, sending Navi spiraling and picking Link up and throwing him through the air like a human spear, at a speed much faster than he had ever gone before, which made his head rush. The thought crossed Link's mind that he would most likely hit the ground hard, but he still tucked into a dive as he came back down. On the ground, he rolled to minimize his impact though his momentum carried him forward into a series of tumbles that finally ended with him skidding along the ground on his shield. He braced for a jarring impact from the wall on the opposite side but it never came. After skidding on his shield for what seemed like an eternity, he gradually came to a stop, and there he lay, breathing hard and listening to his fluttering heartbeat.


	21. Sworn Brothers

**Chapter 21:** **Sworn Brothers**

It was some time before Link raised his head from the cavern floor where he lay. The light was very dim - a mysterious red glow in front of him was all he could see. It was black as pitch everywhere else. He could have used Navi's light right about now…

He gave a start. Where _was_ Navi? He clambered to his feet and then spun around, looking for her telltale blue glow. When he didn't see it, panic ballooned in his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. He burst out, "Navi! Where are you?"

A glimmer attracted his attention. He hurried over and then knelt down in front of it. It was his fairy all right. She was lying face-down on the floor but, with a flicker of light, she lifted her head up with a murmur as though she had only been sleeping. "Is that you, Link?"

"Right here, Navi," he answered. He gently scooped her into his hand. She immediately sat up and then climbed to her feet. Then with a hop she flew into the air and studied her Kokiri critically.

"You're a mess," she finally declared though not unkindly. "Do you hurt anywhere? Any bones broken or fingers missing?"

Link waved her question away. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

His fairy inspected herself, flexing arms and legs and prodding her skin. "I seem to be fine. No lasting damage from that explosion. All in all, it's amazing that we're still alive; and what's more, you actually expunged the dodongos from this cavern, including their king!" Her voice had risen as she had spoken until she was practically giddy. "You did it, Link!"

" _We_ did it," Link corrected. "I'd have been flattened by King Dodongo if it wasn't for you. Or blown up. Or cut up by the lizalfo."

Navi gave a thoughtful nod. "Very well then. We did it. Now let's go back to the Gorons and tell them the news!"

"Yeah," Link agreed though it wasn't with much enthusiasm, for he had just thought of something. "The only problem is… how do we get out of here?"

They couldn't go back the way they had come - they had dropped into this chamber after the floor above had collapsed from under them. They decided to explore the cave to see if they could find a way out. It wasn't long before they discovered something that made their search more urgent - the flow of dark magma from the ruptured wall was slowly creeping forward, and if they didn't escape soon, they would soon be cornered and ultimately burned to death.

They found the wall and followed along it, hoping they would eventually find something that would allow them to get out of there. A short while later, they found exactly that: holes in the walls just big enough for Link to crawl through.

"These must have been made by the Queen Dodongos," Navi observed. "Ways to get to their king and then retreat to their own dens."

Link muttered to himself, "Couldn't they have burrowed larger holes? I'm sure Destiny is getting a nice laugh out of making me crawl through these things." Of course, it was probably nice of Destiny to give him a way out in the first place, which he was sure Navi would point out if he complained, so he kept his mouth shut. Still, he couldn't repress a shuddering sigh as he lowered himself to his hands and knees and began following his fairy through.

It was an agonizing trip through the tunnels for him, as he expected. It felt like hours on his hands and knees, which were already raw with cuts and bruises. The rock he crawled on was hard with sharp edges, while the walls and ceiling occasionally squeezed inward, catching at his clothes and tearing them remorselessly. His labored breathing seemed louder in the cramped space, like he was breathing right next to his own ears, and it made him feel as though there wasn't enough air to pull into his lungs. As many times as he had been forced to crawl through tight spaces so far, it was not getting any easier for him. He was just really glad that he had Navi's glow to follow and her quiet words of encouragement to keep him from breaking down into hysterics. He wasted no time in getting to his feet when they finally emerged into a corridor, and he stretched himself, relishing the space. After a moment, his fairy called for him to move so that they could get out of there. It seemed she wasn't any fonder of this stifling, dark cave than he was. He followed her through the tunnel.

It eventually led to the central cavern where the Gorons had built their machines. Not much remained of their feats of engineering. The dim and hazy red light didn't do much to make it look any prettier. The ground had been ravaged thoroughly too by Link's careless toss of his bomb. Suddenly, the young Kokiri wasn't so eager to leave the cave anymore. In fact, he almost wished he was fighting King Dodongo still. When the Gorons found out what he had done to their cave, they were going to tear him limb from limb! He came to a stop.

"Well, come on, Link. We are nearly out," Navi called to him when she discovered he wasn't following. "What's wrong with you?"

Link took a few steps forward and then hesitated. With a sigh of impatience, Navi flew over to him. She asked him, trying her best to sound understanding, "Is there something wrong?" Then she noticed he was looking at the demolished machines and at last understood.

"I'm sure they'll understand," she said, this time with sincerity. "And you're forgetting that you destroyed the dodongos, including their fearsome king. You did them a great service - more than what could be expected from anyone, let alone a child of the forest - and they would do well to remember that."

"Yeah, well… I guess so," said Link. He actually did feel a little better. He added sheepishly, "I guess I should start listening to you more often."

Navi thought it wise not to reply. Instead, she beckoned him and said, "Come on. The Gorons are waiting for us outside."

…

It was to their surprise that they discovered the rocks were still blocking the cavern entrance. The walls and floor were pocked with all the explosions that had gone off, yet the pile of rocks looked untouched. The Gorons must have replaced them. Link could imagine their frantic efforts to reblock the cave. He hoped they were still out there.

"Hello?!" Navi called, pressing herself into a cleft in the rocks. "Let us out! We've taken care of King Dodongo and his offspring! Hello?!"

They listened for a response but for a long time they heard nothing. So Navi tried again, raising her voice, "Please! We've done as you've asked! Your cavern is safe now! Move the rocks so that we can come out!"

Still they heard no reply. After waiting a few moments longer, Link offered, "I can probably just blast the rocks out of the way. I still have a few bombs left." He reached for his bag.

Suddenly, his fairy threw out her hand and hissed, "Wait!" and Link froze. They listened for a while and then realized they heard something shifting behind the rock pile.

"They're coming!" Navi said with delight.

The sound of rocks shifting grew louder. Then light speared the dark cavern as a rock came away, followed by several other spears and finally a volley. Soon they saw the knobby hands of the Gorons ripping the rocks away until the last one was tossed to the side.

The light stabbed at Link's eyes, making them water. He blinked away the tears and raised his hand to shield his eyes, so that he could make out several lumpy bodies, partially obscured by the brightness, standing around the entrance.

"Hey kid," came a gruff voice, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," Link replied faintly, "I'm all right. Just… tired, is all." He stepped forward, keeping his hand against the searing light.

"Are you sure you're all right?" came another voice, this one a little soft for a Goron. "We heard a lot of explosions going on in there. And you look like a mess."

"Everyone, stand back!" boomed a commanding voice. "Give the boy some space to breathe!"

Link detected movement as the Gorons took a step back from him. His eyes were adjusting a little slowly. A broad face swam in his vision, sliding in and out of focus.

"Are you all right, kid?" asked the commanding voice. "It's me, Darunia."

Link squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, hoping this would clear his vision. It seemed to help. He spoke, "I did it. I beat King Dodongo." His voice was tired but triumphant.

For a brief moment, there was a stunned silence. Then Darunia burst out a laugh and said, "He's really done it! By Din, he's really gone and done it! Well done, boy, well done!" He clapped his meaty hand on the boy's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle.

"Wait a moment!" a Goron exclaimed, "You're saying he really did exterminate King Dodongo? And the other dodongos?"

Darunia swept his hand through the air. "You heard it, didn't you? All the explosions and the roaring going on in there? Why else would they have been making that much noise? Throwing a pest party?" He chuckled at his own joke and then continued, "Thanks to this kid here, we have our cave back and can gorge ourselves on the most succulent rocks it has to offer!"

This declaration was met with a deafening cheer. After going so long without food, it was little wonder they were excited. But how would they react once they discovered that all their machines inside had been destroyed? This question ate at Link. Should he tell them before they discovered it, or did it even matter?

Darunia declared, "Let us prepare a feast in celebration! Quartz, feldspar, obsidian, and, of course, sirloin rock!"

"Ah, but let's not forget," he added, looking down at Link, "this boy, who saved us from starvation; we owe him a debt of gratitude. If we want to honor him at our feast, we'll need to provide him with proper sustenance. Do you like tektite, kid?"

"Tektite?" Link asked.

"I hear it's a delicacy among you Hylians," Darunia explained. "At least, according to Ubaro." He waved to his second-in-command.

"It isn't a common meal," Navi murmured thoughtfully to Link, "but I haven't heard anything about it being terrible."

Regardless, the Kokiri wasn't sure he had the appetite. He whispered back, "But what about their machines? How do I tell them?"

Darunia noticed the boy talking with his fairy and he frowned. He said, "If you would rather have something else, I'm sure we could find a way to get it for you."

Link shook his head hastily. "Oh no, it's not that. It's just… I need to tell you something…"

The Gorons waited expectantly, some with anxious frowns, which only made it worse for Link. Even Navi was waiting. How was he going to tell them? Would it be better to explain what he was trying to do first, or should he just blurt it out and get it over with?

Darunia spoke, "Go on, kid. What do you need to tell us? Something to do with the dodongos?"

Link shook his head and answered, "No… well, yes, sort of… it's what I did… when I blew them up, I sort of… blew up… some other stuff, too."

Ubaro asked him, "What other stuff?"

A lump caught in the boy's throat, making it difficult for him to swallow. He ducked his head in shame. Staring at their thick legs, he croaked out, "Your machines… I blew them up when I blew up the dodongos." He tensed himself, waiting for the blast of fury from the Gorons.

He waited. He heard the Gorons murmur amongst themselves. Then he heard Darunia making some sort of noise that gradually grew louder. Bemusement replaced his trepidation, making him curious to look up. When he did, he realized that his ears had not been tricking him. He saw the leader of the Gorons hunched over, his shoulders shaking and his mouth stretched into a grin. The sounds he was making that gradually grew louder were the sounds of chuckles. Darunia was laughing!

"Is that all?" Big Brother burst out in a fit of laughter.

Link was speechless. He was sure the Gorons would be furious. He knew that he would be if someone had gone into his home and destroyed his things. It made him mad when the other Kokiri set up pranks in his house - hiding his things, making a mess, leaving live animals inside. It must have taken them years to build their machines, and yet Darunia - a short-tempered person himself - was laughing!

Darunia must have seen the confusion on his face for he explained, "With a swarm of dodongos in there, I already expected our machines to be ruined! Heck, I'm surprised the whole mountain didn't come down with all the noise we were hearing in there! Really sounded like you were wreaking havoc on those scaly little pests! Hoo! I can't wait to hear about your wild adventure! I'll bet it's an incredible story!"

Leaving Link a bit stunned, Darunia turned to the crowd and bellowed, "But we'll do that later! Right now we've got a celebration to prepare! Ubaro, get yourself a team and gather as much rock and fairy tears as you can. Ougud and Kago, you will assemble another team and hunt some tektite for our little friends here. Berod, you gather the musicians; we're going to dance tonight!"

The Gorons cheered in response. Then they immediately broke up to carry out their duties, curling into balls and rolling away like an avalanche of boulders. Link had to dodge out of the way to avoid being barreled over. He turned up to Darunia and asked, "Do you want me to do something?"

Darunia shot a glance down at him. "You? Kid, you've done more than we could have expected _anyone_ to do! But yes, there is something I want you and your little friend to do…"

Link waited expectantly. Navi asked, "And that is?"

Darunia flashed them an enormous grin. "Experience some proper Goron hospitality."

…

The change in Goron City was quite drastic. When Link and Navi had first entered the city, the air had been full of despair and lethargy. Now it was a hive of activity as Gorons rolled past each other to prepare for the celebration. Decorations were hung all about - red pennants bearing the Goron symbol of an upside-down triangle with three smaller triangles on top, and tassels with tiny colored crystals dangling on the ends. On the lowest level of the city, long tables were set up, with white tablecloths draped over them. On the level above, podiums were placed, followed by an assortment of enormous instruments - drums and others that Link had never seen before. Then came the crew that had been assigned to mining out the rocks from Dodongo's Cavern wheeling carts full of magma that had partially cooled though it was still hot enough that Link could feel it as they passed. It wasn't long after that when the party assigned to hunting tektites returned, bearing huge creatures with long legs between two of them each. Link eyed them warily. The tektites looked a lot like gohmas to him, and that made him lose his appetite.

Still, the celebratory mood was infectious and, as the city became even busier as the preparations neared completion, he forgot all about his loss of appetite. The butterflies in his stomach were getting excited.

"It's shaping up to be a real big bash," Darunia announced as he walked up to Link and Navi. "All thanks to you two." He flashed enormous white teeth at them.

"We're glad to have set things right," Navi replied. "Though much of the credit should go to Link here." Her Kokiri glanced up at her curiously as she explained, "It was Link who decided to go into the cavern to root out the pests."

"But if it wasn't for you," said Link, "I'd have died way before I found King Dodongo. And it was you who beat him."

Navi didn't answer. Darunia chuckled and said, "Who'd of thought? A small boy and his tiny fairy taking on a monster that not even the mighty Gorons dared to face?" He chuckled again and repeated to himself, "Who'd of thought?" Then he continued, "In any case, we owe you both a debt of gratitude. After the feast, we have a few surprises for you."

"Surprises?" Link asked a little warily.

The Goron boss chuckled and patted the Kokiri on the shoulder, making his legs buckle again. "Gifts, kid. Surprise gifts. And I think you'll like them. Should come in handy, anyways."

Link's eyes lit up. Navi on the other hand said, "That is rather generous of you, but…"

Darunia cut her off, "Don't worry about it, little fairy. You saved us from starvation, and I don't want it to be said I didn't know how to show my gratitude! Besides, we haven't had a chance to give surprises in a long time! And if there's anything a Goron likes, it's a surprise!" He glanced away and then exclaimed, "Ah! We're nearly ready! Just a few more things to take care of, so if you'll excuse me." He gave the boy and his fairy a wink and then tumbled away.

Darunia was right. It wasn't long at all before there was the sound of drumbeats, which seemed to be the signal to start the party, for all the Gorons immediately gathered toward the tables. The tables were laden with dishes that were filled with all sorts of rock-themed foods - including a pot full of a glowing red stew and a flagon of what looked like purple water with tiny glittering crystals floating around inside.

As the two of them approached, they heard Darunia call from across the space, "Ah, Link, Navi! Over here!" He waved them over to his side at the head of the arrangement. They navigated carefully between the bustling crowd of the rocky people until they reached his side, where he gestured to a seat next to him and said, "As the two of you are our guests of honor, I want you to sit here on my right side."

"We are very honored," Navi said with a bow as Link took the seat.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," said Darunia, flashing the two of them a grin. Then he got to his feet, spread out his arms, and boomed, "Brothers! What a long time it's been since we've had a feast like this one! But today is a day for celebration! So eat, drink, and laugh your heart out! LET US FEAST!"

Link almost jumped a league out of his seat at the roar that followed. Navi shot several paces in the air in alarm. But the Gorons' passion had only just begun, for they lunged for the food, fighting each other for the lion's share, reminding Link of a dodongo swarm except that the Gorons laughed good-naturedly as they sparred. The city echoed with the sounds of chatter and the crunch of rocks being ground between powerful teeth. Link wondered how any of them could hear each other over the din.

Darunia nudged him in the side. "Care for some roasted tektite?" He pointed behind Link to two Gorons holding platters of steaming, golden brown slabs of meat. The smell of it was so savory, it immediately caused him to salivate. He said, "Sure!" and then as soon as they had placed it in front of him, he dug right in.

"Oh, 'is is goo'!" he exclaimed, his cheeks bulging. He offered a piece to his fairy and said, "You ough' 'o 'ry i'!"

She looked a little sick. She shook her head and then turned to the Goron chief and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have some forest mushrooms, would you?"

Darunia's own cheeks were bulging, but after a few hasty swallows, he answered, "Nope. Sorry, little fairy. Nothing grows around here except for bomb flowers and the occasional shrub. We do have fairy tears if you want some of that." He gestured to a Goron sitting a few seats down the table and barked, "Pass the fairy tears, brother!"

The flagon of glittering purple water was passed along until it reached Darunia. He then scooped up Link's goblet and splashed the tears in. When he had nearly filled it to the brim, he set it in front of Link again and then said, "You'll have to share it. We don't have any dishes that are fairy-sized." He shrugged. "We don't usually get the chance to entertain them, you see."

Navi nodded. "I understand. We thank you for your hospitality." She flitted down to the goblet, cupped her hands, scooped up the drink and sipped it.

Then she spluttered. It was so unexpected coming from Navi that Link burst out laughing, spraying food all over the table in front of him. When she recovered, she said, "Goodness, that is quite strong!"

Darunia pounded his chest. "The finest stuff in Hyrule! Fresh spring water with the strongest rejuvenating minerals found only on Death Mountain! If you're feeling low, one gulp of this and you'll be up and at 'em in no time!"

"Rejuvenating, in-" she hiccupped, "indeed! But perhaps a bit too strong for someone of my size."

"Ah, yes, of course." Darunia grinned sheepishly. Then he turned and called, "Bring some spring water for the fairy. Without the minerals."

A little while later, two Gorons returned with a pitcher of crystal clear water that they poured into what Link recognized as half of a Deku nut. She accepted it gratefully and gulped the water down. Then she sighed, "Ah, that is better. Thank you."

"I'm sorry we don't have anything more to offer you," said Darunia with a sincere look of regret on his face. "From now on, I'll make sure we have a stock of forest mushrooms and anything else that you like to eat."

Navi bowed. "You are very kind, and that is enough for me."

"There's still some of this tektite," Link said, waving a chunk of it in her face.

She gave it a look of discomfit before she said slowly, "I suppose I'll try it…"

She found it palatable though it didn't take her long to have her fill. But the appetites of the guests seemed endless, including Link's. He stuffed his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in days and then washed it down with the fairy tears before snatching up more. Navi was rather appalled by Link's behavior and was about to tell him so, but then she was startled when Darunia belched. Link laughed at her expression.

"Ah! Good eating!" the Goron boss exclaimed and patted his bulging stomach. Then he reached for more. As he did, he turned to Link and said, "So tell me what happened while you were in Dodongo's Cavern with all those dodongos."

Link told him everything that happened - about finding the den of Queen Dodongos, about the loud elevator that woke up the dodongos and brought them to the surface, about escaping them across a lake of magma, about the lizalfo that attacked, about the field of bomb flowers that collapsed from under him, and finally about defeating King Dodongo. He tried to get Navi to tell Darunia about her near escape with the fire keese, but her only response was, "I ran into a little trouble with a fire keese, but I outmaneuvered it until Link killed it." Even when the Goron chief cajoled her, her account remained flat and to the point. "There isn't much else to add," she said.

Darunia chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so. But it really is an incredible story! A whole horde of dodongos suddenly appearing, overrunning our cavern! Yet a tiny fairy and a little human boy faced them all and actually won!" He shook his head again. "Incredible."

A few minutes passed as everyone ate, drank, and talked. Finally, Darunia stood up and then rapped his knuckles against the table. Everyone almost immediately quieted and turned to him. It looked like he was going to make an announcement.

"My brothers! It seems like a long time since we've eaten a meal as fine as this! A long time since we'd been able to go into Dodongo's Cavern for our favorite rocks because of the dodongo swarm that had infested it. And that dodongo swarm made it necessary to block off the cavern. We sacrificed our well-being to protect everyone else from the threat of those scaly pests!"

The cheery mood darkened somewhat by this news. Many exchanged glances as though to say, "We don't want to do that again."

Darunia gazed at each of them and nodded. "Yes, I can see by your expressions how painful that time was - to give up food to protect the Hylians. But it wasn't them you should have been angry with. Everything we suffered through - all the trouble that forced us to go hungry was caused by a Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!"

There was a gasp of outrage from a few of the Gorons. Many of the others looked confused as though they didn't know who this Gerudo thief was or why he would do something so cruel.

"What you need to know, my brothers, is that this thief, Ganondorf, was after something. Something that we were charged to protect. The Spiritual Stone of Fire." He crossed his arms, frowned deeply, and took in a deep breath through his nose. "He said, 'Give me the Spiritual Stone, only then will I remove this curse from you.'" He then lifted his fist. "But we are proud Gorons. We don't take threats! We don't give in to worms like him!"

A few cheers backed this declaration. Darunia smiled at the reaction. Then he continued, "Our strength was tested, our will challenged, our ability to endure tried. And though our bodies grew weaker, our resolve remained strong! Our bodies would perish before our spirits would break!"

Link gazed in wonder at the Goron leader. He felt a newfound respect for Darunia - a Goron who would rather have died than given in to evil. Even Navi was misty-eyed. The Gorons, too, seemed to be inspired.

"But Destiny must have more for us to do, for it sent us a savior! A boy of great courage to match any Goron's!"

Navi glanced down at Link. He ducked his head, his cheeks burning. Darunia thought he had great courage? Like a Goron's?

"He had a chance to take our Spiritual Stone of Fire and use it to get the Triforce, but instead he decided that he would go into Dodongo's Cavern, where all the dodongos were nested, including King Dodongo, and take care of them himself - knowing fully well the dangers he faced. That alone showed great courage! Courage worthy of a great Goron!"

The cheers were louder this time, with fists thrown into the air. They lasted much longer, too, where Darunia had to hold up his hands for silence.

"And that is why, Link, I ask you this, on behalf of the entire Goron race…"

The air grew thick as every Goron held his breath. Link was aware of every eye trained on him and he shook with nervousness. He looked helplessly to Navi, who waved his attention back to Darunia.

The Goron chief spoke, his voice solemn, "How would you like to be our sworn brother?"

Link was so nervous that he stammered, "S-sure… I mean, I'd like to… no, what I mean is it'd be an honor to be… er… a sworn brother… yeah…" His face turned beet red and he ducked his head as low as he could.

Darunia smiled in amusement. Then he threw out an arm as he addressed the crowd, "Then it's official! From this day forth, Link is a brother of the Gorons. This means he will always be welcome in our homes. And if he should ever ask for our help, we will give it without hesitation! Gorons, let us give a shout to our new brother. Link the Dodongo Buster!"

"LINK THE DODONGO BUSTER!" they all roared, pounding the tables and pumping their fists in the air.

Navi smiled down at her Kokiri. She could see he was a bit overwhelmed by all of this… ceremony. Certainly, he must never have had this sort of reception before. In Kokiri Village he had only one friend, but here he had an entire city that had just become his family. Indeed, it was almost literally a lot to take in.

Darunia continued, "As a token of our friendship, we have a few surprises to share with you." He looked over his shoulder and called, "Ubaro, please bring in the gifts."

Link immediately perked up, turning to where the big boss of the Gorons was looking. Ubaro and another Goron came up from behind them, their arms laden with various items that got Link excited. The two of them set the gifts on the table between Link and Darunia and then backed away.

Darunia pointed at the pile. "The finest selection from our store of treasures: a large Rupee bag filled with two hundred Rupees, a bomb bag full of bombchus, bombs to refill your bomb bag, a bottle of fairy tears, and a magic pouch!" This one he snatched up and began stretching as he said, "It may look small but you can fit a lot of items and gear in here - perfect for any treasure-hunting adventurer! And it's a lot easier to carry than your average adventure pouch," he added, his eyes twinkling as he nodded meaningfully at Link's bulging pouch.

"Wow," the boy breathed, his eyes shining. "And it's all for me?"

"All of it," Darunia confirmed. Then he frowned and leaned closer to the pile as though he had just spotted something wrong. He said, "Ah, but there seems to be something missing…" He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Of course! The Spiritual Stone of Fire! I almost forgot! Ragon, if you please."

A third Goron stepped into view. In his hands he held what Link recognized as a candle, but the fanciest candle he had ever seen. It was blue with green patterns in relief that depicted symbols, including the Triforce. The candleholder itself was ornate, shaped like a gold and purple star with a decorative curl for a handle. Ragon set this down in front of Darunia and then backed away.

An eerie hush fell on the crowd as they stared transfixed at this candle. It must have been important, Link knew. He himself felt his heart pattering nervously in excitement.

Darunia took the handle in his left hand while taking the other side with his right. Then he thrust it into the air.

Link gasped aloud when a flame burst to life on the wick. A ruby red flame much larger than Link had seen on any candle that writhed and danced as though it was alive. He almost wondered if it would leap off the wick and start tearing through the city. But it stayed on the candle as Darunia gently lowered it onto the table again like a precious infant. He carefully removed his hands and then raised them toward the flame in a conciliatory gesture. Link had the absurd thought that the Goron chief was taming a pet. The illusion was carried when the flame grew higher and leaned toward his hands, licking his fingers.

Darunia gently closed his hands around the flame. Black smoke puffed out from between his thick fingers as though something had exploded in there. He turned to Link, pushing his cupped hands toward him. Link and Navi leaned in close, eager to see what Darunia hid in his hands.

Then he spread them apart, allowing a small eruption of black smoke to escape. Within the smoke, a red light flashed. Link backed away, thinking it was the flame jumping at him. But when the smoke clear, he saw what it actually was and he leaned in close and gasped in amazement.

Inside the Goron leader's hand rested a ruby shaped like a teardrop, which was edged by gold that jutted out into prongs on both sides. It glowed strangely, a red light deep within that flickered. Link reached tentatively inside Darunia's hand and touched the ruby. He was surprised to feel that it was warm - a flickering heat as though it was a miniature fireplace. He glanced up anxiously at the big Goron, feeling that he wasn't supposed to touch it, but Darunia gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, so he gripped it between his fingers and then held it up for all to see.

The Gorons cheered in response. After a few moments, Darunia raised his hands for silence and then he boomed, "Brothers, long ago had the Royal Family of Hyrule entrusted this sacred stone to us for safekeeping. And now, today, we give it back. Our duty has been fulfilled."

After the Gorons cheered, he continued, "And now that our bellies are full and our spirits are high - LET US DANCE!"

The Gorons all roared in approval and immediately stood up and began pushing the tables to the far ends of the room. Link dodged out of the way before he was crushed in the chaos. On the higher levels, Gorons appeared and readied the instruments that had been set up there. After a few moments of practice, the band began to play, beating out a lively rhythm that soon had the Gorons hopping and swinging about the dance floor.

Navi observed their wild gyrations - which often threw them into the brothers - growing increasingly concerned. At last, she turned to Link and asked him, "Do you plan to join them? They seem dangerously rowdy."

"I want to look at my presents first," he answered her as he began pulling his gear out of his old pack. He scattered Deku nuts, Deku sticks, his slingshot, the pellets… then he pulled out something unexpected. Something that gave him chills.

It was a mask of a fat, old man wearing a bejeweled crown - the mask that the Happy Mask Salesman had given to him in that dream! But if it had only been a dream then why did he have it here?

Navi spotted the mask he was holding and she flew in closer, a look of consternation on her face. "Where did you get that?"

For a moment, Link didn't answer. Eventually, he said, "In a dream."

His fairy frowned in puzzlement. "I don't understand."

He didn't explain. He had just caught something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see what it was. One of the Gorons was staring at the mask in his hand. When he realized Link had caught him looking, he hastily looked away. Then when he realized Link was still staring at him, he turned back and sheepishly made his way over to him.

"I wasn't meaning to stare," he explained when he was close enough to be heard above the music and Goron shouts. "I just saw that mask of yours and I was wondering… if those gems were real."

For a moment, Link didn't react. Then he turned to the mask and used his finger to gently tap the gems. They felt pretty solid but he wasn't sure if that meant they were real or not. He finally admitted, "I don't know."

The Goron held out his hand with an eager expression on his face. "Do you mind if I look at it? I'll give it right back."

"Uh, sure." Link gave it to the Goron, who then whisked it above his head and began tilting it to catch the light in the gems. After that he lowered it to his ear - or at least, where his ear should have been - and tapped the gems with his knobby knuckle. After that, he sniffed them. Link simply watched in bemusement.

"Glass," the Goron finally announced. "Not worth very much, but whoever made this mask did a pretty good job. Might get you a couple of laughs." He handed the mask back to Link, who took it somewhat reluctantly.

Then the Goron spoke in a bizarre change of topic, "Must be nice getting presents. Darunia gets them all the time just because he's the boss. Ubaro too because he's the second-in-command. But I get nothing because I'm just a regular Goron who mines rock sirloin all day. And now you get presents because you go and beat up King Dodongo." He shook his head. "Why can't I ever get nice things? Why can't I be the boss instead of working down in the cavern? Then I can tell everyone else what to do and get all the nice things, sleep in a nice bed, do whatever I want all day…" He sighed.

Link and Navi stared oddly at the Goron and then turned to each other. Then Link turned to the pasty face of the ugly king. He was reminded quite strongly of what the Happy Mask Salesman had told him: "A royal visage for one who craves the power of leadership." Was this what he meant?

He turned to the Goron. "Do you want to buy this mask? It's twenty-five Rupees."

The Goron whipped his head around, his face lighting up eagerly. "Really? You'll give it to me?"

"It's twenty-five Rupees," Link repeated.

The Goron pouted. "But you've already got a wallet full of Rupees from Big Brother. How are you going to carry more if I pay you?"

Link glanced at his new adventure pouch still on the ground. "I think I'll manage."

But the Goron wasn't going to give up that easily to Link's dismay. He said, "How about this, I pay you fifteen Rupees and I'll throw in some rock candy."

"But the Happy Mask Salesman said it's twenty-five Rupees," he said with a note of desperation in his voice. Likely the Goron didn't know who the Happy Mask Salesman was, but Link wanted to get across how important it was that he sold it for full price. He didn't know what the strange salesman would do to him, but there was something about him that suggested to Link that he didn't want to make him angry.

"Eighteen Rupees," the Goron offered.

Link glanced at his fairy for help. She shrugged and said, "You got plenty of Rupees from Darunia. You could always pay the Happy Mask Salesman with that if need be."

Link protested, "Whose side are you on?"

The Goron pouted and turned away, mumbling to himself, "I guess I can't have it then. He wants to take my hard-earned Rupees away from me in exchange for a silly mask. I guess I was just meant to be picked on and stepped on - always at the bottom of the pile, doing the most work and getting the least. Why can't I have something nice for once?"

Link became desperate. Though he really didn't want to sell it for anything less than twenty-five Rupees, he didn't want the Happy Mask Salesman to find him still with the mask and no money at all. He jumped after the Goron and cried, "All right! Eighteen Rupees! You can have it!"

The Goron spun around in surprise. Then he shook his head sadly. "No. Forget it. I'm not interested anymore. I mean for eighteen Rupees…"

"Then fifteen!" Link shook the mask at him. "Fifteen, that was what you asked for before."

"Oh, well…" said the Goron hesitantly as he played with his fingers.

"Ten! You can have it for ten!"

The Goron brightened slowly. At last, he said, "Okay then. That sounds fair." He reached into a tiny pouch hung around his neck, which Link had assumed was another lump on the Goron's lumpy body, and pulled out two blue Rupees. They exchanged, Link not very happily. As the weight of the mask was replaced by two tiny and hard gems, he could not help but notice how pitiful his return was.

The Goron, on the other hand, was quite ecstatic. He said to Link, "Thanks, little brother! My brothers are going to be jealous! None of them have anything like this!" Then he slapped on the mask, turned, swaggered into the crowd, and cried, "Hey, everyone! Look at me!"

His brothers greeted him with roars of laughter and slaps on the back. Link, meanwhile, looked dolefully at the two blue Rupees in his palm. After a moment of hesitation, his fairy spoke, "At least, you made the Goron happy."

"Yeah," Link said, "but I don't think the Happy Mask Salesman will be very happy about getting ten Rupees for a twenty-five Rupee mask."

Navi shrugged. "You'll simply have to make up the difference with Rupees from your own pocket. I doubt the Happy Mask Salesman would mind too terribly about what you sold it for as long as he gets the amount he asked for. Now put away your Rupees and join the party. It's in your honor, you realize."

With a nervous sigh, Link clenched his fingers over the Rupees and then bent down to continue organizing his new adventure pouch. It didn't take him much longer and he soon had the pouch sitting comfortably on his hip, with every item snugly inside except for his sword and shield, which sat on his back, and his bomb bag.

"I will admit," said Navi as she looked him over, "that is all making you look more like a proper adventurer."

The compliment cheered Link up some. "Yeah, and wait until I tell Saria." Then he brightened. "I think I just had an idea. Do you think Darunia would mind if I played Saria's song for this party? I should probably ask him."

"I can't imagine it would hurt," his fairy replied, an eyebrow rising ironically.

Link gave an abrupt nod of his head. "I'll do it." He moved forward into the rowdy crowd of Gorons, scanning them for a glimpse of their spikey-bearded chief. Then someone bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me," said Link.

"Not at all, lad," said the Goron whose thin body was clothed in a shiny purple suit. Link did a double-take and discovered the Goron who bumped him wasn't a Goron at all but the Happy Mask Salesman, who removed the mask and beamed down at him. "I was rather hoping to bump into you - quite literally, it would seem." He giggled.

Navi seemed quite surprised to see him. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Collecting my payment," said the salesman matter-of-factly. "You sold the Fool's Mask, didn't you? That's twenty-five Rupees for me."

Wordlessly, Link picked out the Rupees and tipped them into the salesman palm. Just as before, the salesman closed his fist immediately and then dropped them down his front. Then he smiled and said, "Payment received. Now then, for your next assignment." Taking the Goron mask he still held in his left hand, he reached behind his head and then drew his arm forward again. He did this in one motion, yet somehow he had switched the Goron mask for a different one with a leathery face, gaping eyes and a cavernous mouth locked in a grisly scream.

"This is the Spooky Mask," said the salesman. "With this on, anyone can become terrifying - even one with a cute face." He winked and giggled. "The price for this mask is thirty Rupees. This may prove to be a challenge, so don't give up. Just keep looking and you'll find the one. You may even be surprised when you do." He giggled again and then pushed it toward Link.

Link didn't take it. He wondered what the Happy Mask Salesman would do if he just ignored him. After all, though he had seen the salesman do many strange and impossible things, the man had never actually done anything threatening.

He glanced around at the dancing Gorons. Not one of them gave Link, Navi or the salesman a second glance. They didn't seem to have even noticed the strange man with a grisly mask in his outstretched hand. Was this also the Happy Mask Salesman's doing?

His grin never wavered nor did his hand. He almost looked like a statue - a statue that would come to life and pursue Link if he didn't do what it wanted.

"Well?" Navi prompted. He could hear her unasked question, _What are you going to do?_

With a sigh of defeat, the boy accepted the mask. Once the mask left his hand, the Happy Mask Salesman snatched his hand away and then rubbed both of them together, giggling happily. "Excellent! A great pleasure doing business with you." He performed a sweeping bow. "Until we meet again, my most enterprising friend." Then he straightened, bringing his hand up, which was clutching the Goron mask. He put it on his face and then turned and strolled into the wild mass of dancing Gorons. They rock men twirled into a crushing embrace where the strange salesman had been and then spun out again. He was gone.

Link stood staring at the spot where the mask salesman had vanished, still holding the leathery mask. Eventually, he looked down at the mask and then let out a soft sigh before putting it in his pouch.

"Very unsettling," Navi murmured quietly to herself. Out loud, she said, "I wonder why he came all the way up here just to give you a mask?"

"He did it before, in my dream," Link responded. "I think he's watching me." He shuddered.

"Perhaps we'd best keep our eye on him," she said. Then on a change of subject, she said, "I think I see Darunia. You can ask him if you can play Saria's song."

Unfortunately, Link was no longer in the mood.


	22. The Great Fairy

**Chapter 22:** **The Great Fairy**

Link decided that he would leave, having lost the spirit for celebration; however, Navi insisted that he at least tell Darunia first. When he did though, the Goron chief exclaimed in surprise, "You're leaving already?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I have one last Spiritual Stone to find before… Ganondorf… does." The man's yellow eyes flashed in his memory and he gave a small shudder.

Darunia nodded. "I understand. But you're sure you want to leave now? It's getting dark and the mountains are treacherous at night."

Link gestured at his fairy. "I've got Navi. She'll light the way."

"Actually," said Navi, "he has a point. It would be much safer to wait until morning. Do you remember the path as we made our way up the mountain?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did remember how scary it had been, with the path being narrow in many spots, strewn with boulders in others, and crumbling everywhere else.

"And besides that," Navi added, "you really exerted yourself in that battle with King Dodongo. A long rest would be ideal before continuing your journey.

Link protested, "But I don't feel that tired."

"Even so," said his fairy, her voice stern, "it would be best to wait until morning, after you've had a good night's rest."

"She's right, little brother," said Darunia. "It's dangerous to go out at night, especially if you're tired. Besides, this is a celebration in _your_ honor!" He clapped Link on the shoulder, making the boy stagger. "You must allow us the honor of having you be here! We'd be offended if you just left! At least, do us one favor before you go." The chief pointed a thick finger at him. "Play us that song from the forest. Let's have one last dance craze!"

Link was not in the mood for it, but he agreed to do it for Darunia. He was shaking a few moments later when he found himself standing on the second level, overlooking a crowd staring at him and waiting for him to play. He had to dig for his courage again to begin the song that Saria taught him, but after a few notes, the music worked its magic on him and he was soon lost in its rhythm while the Gorons below twisted, hopped, and roared in exultation.

The celebration lasted long into the night. The next thing Link knew, he was pushing himself up from the same soft rug he had slept on the night before. Darunia was waiting for him, sitting with his rocky back against the wall. When he saw the boy blinking the sleep from his eyes, he grinned at him and said, "Quite a party last night, eh?"

"Some party," Link agreed as he stretched his arms. Then he twisted to work out the stiffness in his back.

The Goron chief chuckled. Then he grunted as he got to his feet. "Your fairy companion is right here," he said, waving at the table where Link's hat lay crumpled. "We borrowed your hat for her to use. Hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all."

Darunia's mouth twitched upward. Then he said, "When you're ready, we'll be waiting outside Goron City to see you off." He left the room.

After another stretch, Link pushed himself off of the floor and gathered his things, including his cap where, as Darunia had said, Navi was sleeping. She was surprisingly difficult to wake up, Link discovered, even with a gentle tap on her head. She twitched and mumbled sleepily as Link tapped her again until she finally cracked her eyes open. They were a little unfocused and it took her a few moments before she seemed to recognize Link.

"Morning already?" she finally said and then yawned.

Link nodded. "Darunia and the rest of the Gorons are waiting outside Goron City to see us off."

"I see," she said slowly after a pause. Then she stretched and said, "Oh my, I've never felt this exhausted before. That celebration…" She pushed herself upright.

Link reached for her. "I can carry you until you're ready to wake up."

"I'm all right, thank you." She gave a shuddering roll of her body to wake herself up then leaped into the air. "Let's go."

As they stepped out of Darunia's room, they received a startling surprise - a shout from what seemed like every Goron in the city gathered together at the bottom level. There was a path down the center of the gathering, which Link and Navi slowly traveled while the rock people cheered and threw up their fists. Behind them, the Gorons flowed into the pathway and followed the two of them. This mass procession made their way up the levels of the city until they found the large opening leading outside filled with bright light. The Gorons had gathered out here too, and they cheered at the sight of Link and his fairy companion. Darunia stood waiting at the end of the path, with his arms folded over his chest and a broad smile on his face.

When Link walked up to him, he broke his arms apart and then clapped Link on the shoulder. "You'll be on your way then?"

The Kokiri boy winced from the force of the blow but managed to stay upright. "Yep. Got one last Stone to find."

Darunia chuckled. Then he said, "Say… you wouldn't happen to have heard of a 'Great Fairy,' would you?"

Link gave him a strange look. "A _Great_ Fairy?"

"Yep. Like your companion there," he nodded to Navi, "only bigger. A lot bigger."

Link turned to his fairy for an explanation, but she looked just as mystified as he was.

"I thought they were just fairy tales," she responded, "…at least, that's what the Great Deku Tree called them."

Link and Darunia snorted with laughter. Navi spun to them, and her charge repeated with glee, "Fairy tales - Great Fairies, ha!"

She had never made the connection before now. But as she thought about it, she remembered the Great Deku Tree's strange behavior when she had brought up this topic. He had become unusually silly, chuckling almost uncontrollably. But pressing him for answers, all he would say was, "Fairy tales, my dear. Figments of fantasies," and he'd go off chuckling again.

Darunia said, "I always thought they were mere rumors myself. But just last night, a strange owl came to me and said he had a message to deliver. He said that a Great Fairy had heard about what you did and wanted to meet you."

Link perked up. "A strange owl? Did he say anything else, like where I'm supposed to go to find the Great Fairy?"

"You know him then?" Darunia raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile. "He just said that she lives at the very top of Death Mountain. Oh, but he did mention that she likes to test all who visit her, so be prepared!"

"At the very top…" He looked up the long slope with a feeling of dread. "You sure the owl said that?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," said Darunia cheerfully. "Hey, chin up, kid! You're Link the Dodongo Buster! A little mountain climb should be nothing to you!" He turned to his fellow Gorons, "Right, brothers?"

They roared their affirmation. Link glanced at them all and then looked up the mountain again, this time his mouth set in a determined frown.

"You're right. I am Link the Dodongo Buster. And I'm going to climb that mountain," he jabbed his finger up the mountainside, "and meet that Great Fairy." The Gorons cheered in response.

"Well, if we are going to do that then now is as good a time as any," his fairy said.

Link had heard the impatience in her voice, and he rubbed the back of his neck shamefacedly. "Right." He started forward. Then as though he had just remembered something, he turned around and waved to all the Gorons standing outside the entrance to Goron City. "Thanks for everything, guys. It was really great meeting all of you."

"Hey, we can't do enough to thank you for everything you've done," Darunia said, waving his hand dismissively. "But someday when your quest is over, come back and we'll dance again. Remember, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Darunia. That… really means a lot to me."

He shrugged and then waved. "Better get going. I wouldn't keep that Great Fairy waiting, whoever she is."

"Yeah, okay then." He started up the mountain again. Then he turned back and said, "Oh, and those gifts - "

"Link!" Navi barked. "No more stalling! We'll see them again on the way back down but right now we really must be going!"

Link turned crimson and, without further delay, obediently hurried up the mountainside

...

The two adventurers had started off during a cool and breezy morning, but it wasn't very long before the air became stifling. The climb was becoming more rugged too after traveling a well-worn path for a surprising distance up the mountain. Navi assumed that the Gorons had explored here, possibly for prospective mines for more food.

"So the Great Fairy's probably not around here," Link concluded, "or else they probably would've found her."

"Well, they did mention that she was at the very top, according to a strange owl," Navi reminded him.

He groaned.

Higher they climbed, and the sun climbed with them, bearing down on them more and more oppressively as though it intended to keep the two from reaching the top of the mountain. The mountain itself was becoming rockier until Link was forced onto his hands to keep himself from sliding back down.

Sudden movement to his left and Navi's cry of, "Watch out!" at the same time caused him to lose his concentration and he began to slide back down. It was a blessing in disguise for where he had just been something dropped: a spider-like creature with bumpy, rust-colored skin that looked as though it had rocks growing from it. It had four long, segmented legs at the corners of its round, low-slung body, each of them tipped with two black claws that dug into the ground, and three beady eyes glittered as it focused on him.

"It's a red tektite!" Navi informed him. "These creatures like to ambush their prey, using their powerful legs to pounce on them. Because of the way their legs are structured, they move around by hopping."

Even as she finished, two more tektites crashed to the ground. Navi gasped, "Three of them? That can't be right! Tektites are solitary creatures… territorial! You would need to take one hundred paces to find the next!"

After regaining his footing, Link pulled out his slingshot and readied it. Seeing the closest one tensing to hop toward him, he turned to it, and when it leaped into the air, he shot it in the center eye. It squealed as it came back down, kicking up a spray as its claws dug into the rock. Link reached over his shoulder and then, in one motion, drew his sword and lopped the leg off the tektite.

It leaped toward him, tackling him head-on. He tumbled onto his back and began sliding backwards on his shield until he was stopped by the tektite, which had dug its claws painfully into his leg.

"Link!"

Gritting his teeth, Link kicked viciously, trying to shake the tektite off. The two other tektites hopped closer. He tried to swing his sword at the tektite latched on to his leg, but with the shield strapped to his back, he couldn't bend forward far enough to reach. When the other two hopped closer, he dropped his sword, allowing it to slide down the mountain. He pulled out a pellet from the little sack, which he had put around his neck, fitted it into his sling, and then fired at the eye of the tektite holding him.

It screeched and twitched, bumping into the tektite that had hopped next to it, and Link twisted at the same time. All of this together was enough to get the boy free and he skidded down the slope. He flopped onto his stomach as he slid and scrabbled for purchase with his hands, swatting his sword, which had caught itself in a scraggly bush. He dug the hilt into the ground to stop his descent and to his relief this seemed to work. He raised himself quickly but unsteadily, his eyes darting to locate the two tektites hopping towards him. He spotted the third tektite hopping erratically behind them. With its missing leg, it seemed to have difficulty directing its leaps.

The two tektites landed in front of him. He slashed his sword across their eyes. They screeched horribly and leaped backwards out of reach. The tektite on the right landed on the third tektite just after it had landed, and it leaped away in confusion, crashing into a rock and then landing in a heap of legs.

The tektite with the missing leg leaped into the air above Link. He thrust his sword up lunging to the right at the same time. The tektite landed right on top of his sword with a screech, ripping it from his grasp while he crashed backwards onto a rock - his shield fortunately taking the brunt of the blow. The tektite landed spread-eagled on the path and skidded downward.

"Your sword, Link!" Navi cried, pointing at the sliding monster.

Link groaned in frustration and then leaped onto the path, crouching low to the ground while he skidded down the mountain on his boots. He caught up to the tektite's body as it slid into a dip, tackling into it due to momentum. After he managed to bring the both of them to a stop, he heaved the body upside-down. His sword slid from the cut where it had impaled the creature and clattered to the ground. He snatched it up, wiped it clean on the tektite, and then sheathed it. He turned his gaze back up the mountain. Then he gave a cry of surprise before dodging to the side as the final tektite tumbled down the mountain in a medley of grunts and screeches.

His fairy darted next to him. She commented, "That was most unusual. Tektites are usually very territorial. You would need to travel one hundred paces at the very least before you would find the next one. Is your leg okay, Link?"

"I'm fine," he replied, not bothering to give it a look though it did appear to be messy - a dark stain on his leg from blood and dirt. He started up the mountain again, using his sword as a walking stick. His leg did sting quite a bit where the tektite had dug its claws in, but he did his best to hide the fact. He muttered quite grumpily, "I hope we find that Great Fairy soon, though."

 _Assuming that there is one,_ Navi thought. She kept it to herself. Her charge did not need any discouragement at this moment.

About one hundred paces up the mountainside they encountered another ambush by more tektites, as Navi had said. Fortunately, Link dispatched these monsters with more ease by blinding them with his slingshot and then slashing them when they got close. He even had the audacity to grumble about how inconvenient they were as he and his fairy continued up the mountain.

They crested the slope. The path dipped down and then climbed again, getting steeper until it was almost vertical up to a peak. At the peak, Link noticed a ring of gray clouds hovering above it. He pointed. "Do you think that's where the Great Fairy is?"

His fairy studied the clouds for a few moments and then replied, "It does look… significant." She did her best to hide the doubt in her voice.

"I sure hope she is," said Link. He moved onto the path, following it downward and then climbing upward.

The ground rumbled beneath his feet, knocking him off balance. He crouched for stability and then looked up to see pieces of flint bouncing and slipping on the ground.

"What's going on?" He pulled out his sword in case it was some monster shaking the mountainside. He really hoped it wasn't.

No, it was something worse. Navi pointed at the peak, which was glowing red, painting the inside of the ring of clouds with fire. "The volcano is erupting! We need to get clear!"

There was a violent explosion that threw Link to his knees. Above him, glowing red chunks scattered into the air and then came raining down. Navi screamed as the tuff began clattering against the ground and pattering against her Kokiri's shield, which drove him to tuck his entire body underneath. She dodged underneath the shield with him and cried, "We've got to get out of here!"

Link fumbled with the buckle that held his shield across his back. At last, he had it free and he lifted it carefully above his head. The pyroclastic material continued to rain down with a thunderous pattering while the peak above him exploded in regular intervals… too regular.

"I think she's up there!" Link yelled. "The Great Fairy! Remember how Darunia said she liked to test her visitors? I think this is a test!"

"She could very easily kill you!" Navi exclaimed in fear and rage. "And to what end? We have a Spiritual Stone to find, which is doubtlessly dangerous enough! And yet she invites you to find her only to test you?"

"Maybe she has something for me!" Link said as he moved forward. "Maybe she knows where the last Spiritual Stone is!"

As the climb got steeper, it became more and more dangerous for the boy and his fairy. He struggled to keep the metal shield over his head while keeping from slipping on the rubble formed by all the tuff, some of which was still hot. For the final stretch, he pulled out his sword and used it to pull himself forward up the steep incline.

At last, he crested the incline. Without warning, the volcano's mouth, which stretched above him, turned dark. The shower of hot rock quickly died down, the roaring patter becoming a pitiful clicking of bouncing pebbles. He peeked out from under his shield and then hesitantly brought it down. When the volcano didn't explode to shower more hot nuggets on top of him, he let out a laugh of relief and cried, "We made it!"

"Hoo! Yes, well done, Link!" crowed a familiar voice. Link looked up to see the owl fly onto the lip of the volcano and perch there. He cocked his head and continued in a very pleased voice, "Very well, indeed. Not many have braved the climb to Death Mountain's summit. You are truly an extraordinary child."

"Extraordinary?" said Navi dubiously. "Extraordinarily foolish, perhaps! He climbed a wrathful volcano to chase some fairy tale! He could have been killed!"

"Fairy tale, my dear?" The bird's eyes widened in surprise. "You refer to the Great Fairy who lives on this mountaintop?"

"So there _is_ a Great Fairy!" Link exclaimed in delight. "Why did she want me to come all the way up here?"

"She was curious about you, of course," said the owl obviously. "She saw your deeds and wishes to know more about you. It really is quite a privilege to receive an invitation from a Great Fairy. She doesn't show herself very often."

"Okay, great!" Link beamed. He looked around the ledge and then asked, "So where is she?"

"She is here," said the owl evasively as he ruffled his feathers. "She will not permit me to tell you how to find her for she insists on testing the wisdom of all who seek her. However, I can tell you this: she is fond of lullabies."

"So I just play a lullaby then?" Link pulled out his ocarina.

The owl ruffled his feathers and closed his eyes, taking on an innocent expression. Link took that to mean yes, so he played the lullaby that Impa had taught him. When the melody finished, he looked up expectantly. But nothing happened.

"Did you say she likes lullabies?" Link asked the owl.

He said nothing. He only craned his neck to the left.

"Should I try again?" Link lifted the ocarina.

Still the owl said nothing but continued to stretch his neck to the side.

Link played the lullaby again. As he did, Navi watched the owl. She noticed how he continued to stretch his neck to the side - to the point that the feathers on his neck separated to show pink skin. She suddenly had a suspicion and turned to the left. It only appeared to be a wall of rock but on a hunch she drifted toward it and placed her ear against it.

Link finished his lullaby and again he waited for the Great Fairy to appear. When she didn't, he said with a touch of impatience, "Maybe I'll try Saria's song. Maybe she likes to dance."

"Hold it, Link," Navi stopped him, her ear still pressed against the rock. "I think I hear something behind this wall!" She knocked on it experimentally.

Link immediately tucked his ocarina back in his pack. "Wait, what do you hear?" He hurried over and pressed his ear against the wall too, almost crushing Navi in his eagerness. After listening for a while, he turned to his fairy in wonder. "It sounds like water in there." He looked up at the owl. "Is the Great Fairy in here?"

The owl twisted his head upward, turning his gaze up in innocence. "I cannot say. But one with your perspicacity should be able to find out fairly easily."

Link twisted his face in confusion. "Perspi…"

"It means brains," Navi explained.

"Oh. Well, Navi's the smart one," said Link, gesturing to her. "I didn't even know what that word meant."

"Don't sell yourself short, Link," his fairy told him. "At times you can be a bit brash, but you've shown remarkable keenness many times where I've failed to see the answer."

"Sure," said Link, not wholly convinced. After a moment's pause, he said, "So if the Great Fairy is behind here, how do we get in? Blow it up?"

"Not your usual means of announcing your presence, but then again, the Great Fairy isn't your usual hostess," said the owl, chuckling. "In fact, I would think she'd be rather amused at such an inventive solution."

Link eyes lit up. "Well, in that case!" He pulled out a bomb. "Stand back, Navi!" He placed the bomb next to the wall, plucked the stem and then he and Navi retreated to a safe distance. Even the owl hopped along the lip of the volcano away from the bomb.

The bomb exploded, sending out a spray of rock chips that pattered against Link's shield. He also heard, interestingly enough, a patter of water drops, and he smelled the moisture too. When the dust cleared, he approached the opening created by the bomb. From here, he heard what sounded like loud burbling from a giant stream.

"Hello?" he called through the opening. "Anyone in here?"

"Well go on, boy, go on!" cried the owl, hopping on his perch and flapping his wings in excitement. "She's expecting you. Don't keep her waiting!"

Link felt a bit nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect from the Great Fairy. Would she like him? He hoped he would make a good impression. He turned to his own fairy, who was waiting for him. She had a serious, thoughtful look on her face - no apprehension that he could see - just curiosity. His nervousness abated and he said more confidently, "Come on, Navi. Let's go see the Great Fairy."

"Lead the way."

They stepped inside. At first they couldn't see much, other than Navi's soft blue light against the rock. But as they walked further inside, they saw a warm glow ahead that undulated strangely as though it was reflected off of water. Their final steps revealed that the warm glow actually _came_ from the water! This strange water flowed down the walls and across the floor into hidden vents that took it further down the mountain. With as much water that was flowing, the noise should have been deafening within this enclosed cave, yet it was no louder than a burbling stream. Most intriguing of all was the small pool built from white blocks and containing the same mystical water. Undoubtedly, someone had been here and probably was still. Ripples radiated from the center of the pool in a gentle rhythm.

The atmosphere of this place was very soothing and comforting. Link felt all his fears and worries melt away. It was as though he had found himself in a very comfortable bed in a dreamless sleep - no harsh noises to disturb him. Everything here was meant only to help him relax.

"I beg pardon… Great Fairy?" Navi called loudly, her voice echoing in the chamber. "You summoned us?"

There was no answer. But the word "summoned" reminded Link that the owl had told him the Great Fairy liked lullabies, so he pulled out his ocarina and played the song. The notes were soft and soothing, blending in with the other sounds as it moved slowly but surely. He began to be lulled to a peaceful sleep.

He was startled awake when high-pitched laughter burst all around him. It sounded somewhat burbly as though it was the water itself laughing. Then from the center of the pool, an enormous figure burst out in a spray of winking water.

She was the most striking woman that Link had ever seen. For one thing, she was ten times the size of an ordinary human. For another, she had rippling hair that was a vivid pink color and tied into three tails that fell behind her and curled underneath her legs. And finally, she was covered from head to toe in gems and jewelry that glittered all sorts of colors - though it was mostly fiery red - including a gold bracelet on her arm with a glowing insignia that Link recognized as the Goron's ruby.

"Welcome, Link! I am the Great Fairy of Power!" She spread her long arms out, threw her head back, and laughed again.

The young Kokiri felt a thrill run through him. Everything about this great fairy was vibrant. She radiated such power, and her voice was so loud and clear that it seemed to threaten to shake the earth but at the same time fill the air with music. And it filled him with such confidence that he felt that he could do anything!

When she had finished laughing, she turned her pink eyes on him and her mouth turned up into a radiant smile. She spoke again, her voice rushing at Link like a great wave of fire, "I've been most eager to meet you since you defeated the dodongo king. Not many warriors can claim such a feat. I fear my tektites and volcano were little challenge in comparison; nevertheless, I am pleased you accepted my invitation."

"Wait," Navi spoke up, "so you sent those tektites and caused that volcano to erupt? Weren't you concerned that Link might not survive?"

"He slayed King Dodongo and lived to tell the tale! A warrior like that would laugh at all else!" And so demonstrating, she burst out a laugh that swept through Link, threatening to blow him back. She turned back to the boy and continued, "I understand why the Gorons made you their sworn brother. You show much strength!" She formed a fist. Then she continued in a softer voice, "Surprising to see it from one of the Deku Tree's children."

"You knew the Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked in surprise.

"My sister spoke of him often, as well as of his children and their little playmates. She has also told me of his passing, and I am sorry for you." She lowered her head in respect. "He was a wonderful person, bearing such wisdom and power. If he had one fault, it was that he was overprotective."

Navi bristled. "What do you mean by that?"

The Great Fairy answered sagely, "To shield his children from the outside world, he deprived them of their chance to grow and become strong. A sapling cannot grow strong if it is never whipped by the wind."

"A sapling will not grow at all if the wind tears out its roots!" Navi rebutted.

The Great Fairy studied her with a wry smile. "Such a sharp wit for a mere fairy. But you must always remember, as wise as you are, there is still more you do not know, and you will never know all."

"You know nothing of the Great Deku Tree!" Navi burst out in anger. "You knew nothing of his kindness and wisdom! You knew nothing of the love he had for all who lived in this world! He would never have allowed harm to befall even a single blade of grass!"

"And so was his folly," said the Great Fairy decisively. "Tell me now, will that single blade of grass still know the protection of his love now that he is gone? What do you suppose will happen to his children whom he so lovingly protected during his life? Will they know how to defend themselves when the monsters he kept at bay discover that he is no longer alive?"

Navi fell silent. Link listened to the exchange mutely and felt torn by what he was hearing. He wasn't sure he liked the Great Fairy all that much anymore.

The Great Fairy continued, "Had he raised them as the Gorons are raised, you would not need be concerned for their safety now. Had he allowed them to struggle, to face the dangers of the world, to challenge each other to rise to the top, then he would have given his children the strength to survive - the strength of my Gorons."

" _Your_ Gorons?" Navi rose into the air indignantly. "You call them your children? Where were you when they were nearly dead from starvation? No amount of strength could have overcome that!"

"There are many forms of strength, just as there are many forms of wisdom. The strength of their spirit was tested and was proved to be truly extraordinary!"

" _Extraordinary?_ They nearly died!"

"Yet they did not. They endured and were saved by it."

Navi turned dangerously red. "That is the biggest load of nonsense I have ever heard in my life! They were only saved because we happened to have come along and aided them."

The Great Fairy shook her head and sighed with an air of a mother dealing with a temperamental child, "I had hoped you would understand, but I see now you are fixed in your thoughts, and that can be very dangerous. One with wisdom knows himself to be foolish, and only the fool thinks himself to be wise in all things. I will not explain myself to a fool."

Navi was now spitting mad. " _You call_ me _a fool? Why you… you… self-righteous, pretentious…"_

The Great Fairy waved her hand and a gust of wind plucked the outraged fairy and tossed her back through the opening.

"Navi!" Link moved to chase after her but was stopped in his tracks when the opening suddenly closed with a crunching of rock.

"She is all right," said the Great Fairy. "I only sent her to wait outside. I fear I cannot tolerate insolence. And besides, it is you I really wish to see."

"What do you want with me?" Link asked, his voice coming out a little shakily.

She tossed her head up as she laughed. "You intrigue me, boy! You are a warrior the likes of which I have only seen twice before. A youth who faced the impossible though he could have chosen not to. You might say I've grown fond of you." She winked.

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. "I think I'd better go now. I still have one more Spiritual Stone to find… got to stop Ganondorf before he… takes over the world…"

"Then allow me to grant you a gift to ease the burden of your destiny." She drew herself up until she was truly imposing - looming over Link like a great shadow. His first instinct was to make himself smaller.

"Take this, Link! A little of my power is yours to command!" She kissed her hand and then blew on it. Link blinked as glittering specks of what appeared to be gold dust fanned from her palm and surrounded him. His breath caught in his chest. He felt a rush inside him that was warm and golden - a rush that wiped away every ache and pain that he had accumulated over his journey, some of which he hadn't even been aware of. His body glowed as the gold dust spun around him, stitching up all the tears and wiping away all the dirt and soot that had stained his clothes, repairing the cracks in his shield, and clearing all traces of bruises, cuts and scabs. He looked up at the Great Fairy in wonder.

She smiled down at him. Then she spoke softly, "Draw your sword."

Link was too awestruck to disobey. He pulled out his sword and was surprised to feel the hilt of his sword starting to grow hot.

"The power - the warm, rushing feeling - can you feel it?"

The Kokiri nodded.

She narrowed her eyes and turned up a corner of her mouth in a knowing smile. "Now, control that power - channel it into your sword - direct as much of that power into your weapon as you can."

So that's what he did. He focused on the warm energy swirling inside him and forced it into his sword. He was surprised when it started to glow.

The Great Fairy's eyes darted to the glowing blade and she nodded in approval. Then she commanded, "Now, swing your sword and release that energy!"

Link could feel that power in his sword, rushing and churning to get out. It felt like he was holding a bomb. What if he hurt somebody with it? What if he hurt himself?

The Great Fairy boomed impatiently, "Release it now, Link! The energy! Swing your sword!"

With a roar, that's what he did. He swung it in a wide arc. The chamber lit up with red fire that shot from the tip of his sword, extending the arc of his swing. He cried out in fear when the fire struck the Great Fairy's gem-encrusted legs, but it didn't seem to harm them at all, and she only threw her head back and let out a peal of laughter. "Wonderful, Link! Wonderful! As you can see, this is a powerful attack that you may find useful, especially if you are surrounded by enemies. It may take a while to focus your power so take great care in how you use it, but if you give it time and practice, I am certain you will master this power and summon it with ease."

Link nodded mutely as he studied his sword in awe. At last, he sheathed it and said, "Thank you, Great Fairy."

She smiled. "I expect you to do great things, boy. Only a true warrior can wield this magic. You should seek out my three sisters living throughout all of Hyrule. They can all teach you new skills and magic to help you grow strong!"

"All right, I will," Link assured her.

"One last thing." The Great Fairy shifted herself into a reclining pose. "Should you suffer the fatigues of your journey, return to me and I will revitalize you."

"Okay."

The Great Fairy waved her hand and with a crunch of shifting rock behind him the wall opened again for Link to pass through. Then she let out a peal of laughter and fell backwards, disappearing into the pool.

…

"Hoo hoot!" the owl greeted him when he stepped out. "I see the Great Fairy has granted you a little of her strength. She must think you are a great warrior."

"Really?" Link puffed himself up a little.

"But you've a long way to go before you become a true hero of Hyrule," the owl added, twisting his head as he scrutinized Link, "so onward with your quest!"

"So what did she want from you?" Navi asked. She looked a little sulky.

"She gave me a new power," Link answered, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. Navi gave him a sour look, so he changed the subject, "I guess we can look for the last Spiritual Stone now." He looked up at the sky, which was deepening in color and producing stars. Then he looked down the steep path on the mountainside.

The owl ruffled his feathers and said, "Climbing this mountain at night can be dangerous. It may be best if I give you a lift back to Kakariko."

The Kokiri turned to him in surprise.

The owl chuckled, "Come then, Link! Just take hold of my talons and don't let go!" He leaped off the volcano into a dive. Just before hitting the ground, he spread his wings, which sent him gliding toward Link. Though he was caught off guard, he managed to grab a hold of the owl's claws as he passed.

Then they were soaring down the mountain. Link gasped at the speed at which they dropped. His heart thumped frantically as the ground rushed up to meet them. He closed his eyes and waited for impact.

They veered upward with the owl flapping his large wings. Link opened his eyes and when he saw that they were sailing high above the mountain, he whooped. They flew quickly down the mountain until Link recognized moving figures outside the entrance to Goron City. He caught the attention of several of the Gorons, who pointed up at him and let out cheers of their own. Link laughed and let go with one arm to wave down at them.

Navi was immediately in his face. "Don't do anything stupid now! Be careful, keep a hold of the owl's talons and don't fall!"

"Heed her advice," the owl agreed. "It would not do for you to drop onto the side of the mountain after all that you have done and are yet to do."

So Link reattached his grip. He gaped at the scene below, amazed at how high up they were and how big the mountain he had climbed looked from up here.

Suddenly, the owl veered to the left and yelled to Link above the sound of his flapping wings and rushing wind, "There's Kakariko Village. Hold on, Link!" Then he pulled into a steep dive. The wind rushed so fast that Link felt his cap being tugged off. He quickly let go with one arm and snatched it just as it was about to fly away. Then, still clutching his cap, he grabbed the owl's talons again. He looked down with watery eyes at the village rushing up to meet them.

The owl slowed down as he approached the house closest to the mountain. He released Link on top of the roof. As he flew away, he called, "Farewell, Link! Until we meet again!"

The boy waved to him, who was already being swallowed up by the night. When he vanished completely, Link turned to his fairy companion and exclaimed, "That was amazing! Boy, I wish I could tell Saria!"

Navi mused, "I wonder if she knows anything about the last Spiritual Stone."

Link shook his head. "I doubt it."

His fairy shrugged. "It can't hurt to try."

He gave his fairy a look. Then he said guiltily, "It's not as if I don't want to see Saria again, but I don't want to keep going back and forth over Hyrule Field…"

"But you don't have to," Navi pointed out. "Didn't Saria teach you a song that will allow you to talk to her?"

Link gave her a bewildered look. Then he exclaimed, "But I played that song a hundred times and Saria never answered then! She was probably just teasing. She always does that." Many times he had asked her a question and gotten a strange answer in return - and she always had a knowing smirk. Not even the most serious question was safe from her whimsy.

"Saria," he had asked her once, "do you think I could be a hero one day?"

"A hero?" That familiar smirk had appeared on her face. "But Link, you already are a hero."

"I am?" He had tried to remember any monsters he had slain or lives he had saved. "But I don't have a sword! I've never saved anyone's life! And no one is my friend - except you."

Saria had laughed then - a lovingly chiding laugh. "Heroes don't need swords, Link. They don't need to slay monsters or rescue damsels in distress. All they need is courage to stand up for what's right - to sacrifice their all for their friends - to be there for them always, when they need them and when they don't. And that's what you have, Link. Courage. That's what makes you a hero."

He certainly hadn't felt like one then. She had to have been teasing him… right? Like when she had told him there was a floormaster under his bed and he could scare it away by acting like a monkey. She had been laughing so hard before she finally told him she had made it all up.

Navi spoke, "She had seemed sincere to me. Perhaps it requires you to focus on her as you play it."

"Oh, all right, I'll try," said Link and pulled out the ocarina that Saria had given to him. He studied its carefully polished surface, noting with new appreciation the work that went into it… and for him. Saria might have liked to tease him a lot but there was no doubting that she was a good friend… and maybe she really wasn't teasing him…

He tried not to get his hopes up as he brought the ocarina to his mouth. After taking a few deep breaths through his nose, he played the lively song that Saria had composed for him while at the same time willing the notes to find her and bring her to him. The music echoed around the dark, quiet village and seemed to grow louder of its own accord - as though it really was seeking out Saria. As he continued to play, he began to hear a song being played back - Saria's song though softer and penetrating as though it was an arrow rushing up to him. He stopped playing and listened intently. The echo faded into the hills.

"Saria?" he called tentatively. Navi held her breath. "Are you there?"

"Link…" answered a familiar voice in his head.

The boy was so astonished, he reeled backwards, slamming onto the roof. He began to slide down, but he caught himself and shuffled back up.

"Saria?" he repeated, still astonished. "Is that really you?"

"This is Saria. Can you hear me?"

Link almost didn't reply because he was so astounded. When he finally did, he laughed, "It worked! I don't believe it! Your song worked!"

"Did you want to talk to me?"

He was so excited. He exclaimed, "Oh yes, I do want to talk to you! I have so much to tell you!" And he told her his story about climbing Death Mountain, meeting Darunia, her song making him dance ("He loves your song, Saria! He was dancing like crazy when I played it for him!"), going into Dodongo's Cavern and beating King Dodongo ("He was huge! Like a mountain, Saria! He could have swallowed me whole if I let him!"), climbing to the top of Death Mountain, and finally meeting the Great Fairy there. Navi hovered impatiently by his side, trying to intercede and remind him why he had actually called Saria. It was only after he finished his story that she had the chance.

"Ask her if she knows anything about the last Spiritual Stone."

"Oh?" Saria said in his head. "You're collecting Spiritual Stones?"

"Yeah," Link answered. He dug in his pack and pulled out the two stones he had collected so far, the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby. "I've got two of them already and Princess Zelda told me I needed to collect three."

"Three of them? And you have the Kokiri's Emerald and the Goron's Ruby already, so that means you just need the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

"I guess."

Saria answered, "Well I think it's in Zora's Domain. I'm sure the king there has it… at least, that's what the Great Deku Tree told me once."

"Do you know where that is?"

"I'm afraid that I don't."

"That's okay," Link said cheerfully. "I'm glad that I finally got to hear your voice again. I've really missed you during my quest."

"I miss you too, Link," said Saria sadly. "Please hurry home."

"Don't worry," Link told her. "Once I'm done with this quest, I'll come right back. But you know something? I've always imagined myself being a hero and going on quests. It was what I'd always wanted to do…" A lump formed in his throat and his voice came out thick with emotion, "But now… I just want to go home."

"I'll be waiting here when you do," Saria told him. He heard her force a laugh and say, "Just hurry and get those Spiritual Stones, you slowpoke!" Her voice was broken by a sob. Link was too choked up to reply.

Finally, she spoke, "Link?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Be safe…"

That last message from Saria echoed in his mind before he felt the connection sever. He blinked up at the stars and the half-moon shining its milky light on the village. Navi settled on his shoulder and touched his cheek. "Are you okay, Link?"

He continued to gaze at the stars. He sniffed and wiped his nose before he replied, "I'm all right."

She hopped off his shoulder and hovered in front of his face. He looked up and saw her giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Only one Spiritual Stone left," she encouraged him gently. "Then it will be over. Once you collect them all and turn them over to the princess, she'll be sure to guard the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf will never seize power. Then you can return to Kokiri Forest and be with Saria again."

Link nodded.

"Not too much longer, Link."

He smiled. "Thanks, Navi. I'm glad the Great Deku Tree gave you to me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Most likely dead with your reckless behavior," she replied, though she was smiling.

Link got to his feet. He started to move down the roof's slope until he was startled by a cry of "Hiya!" With a cry of surprise, Link fell backwards and started to slide down. By rolling onto his stomach and digging the palms of his hands into the rough shingles was he able to stop himself from sailing off. Once he was safe, he turned back around and peered down at the one who had called up to him.

"Is that you, Link?" cried a little boy, whom Link recognized from the graveyard. "Hey, did I scare ya?"

"Just surprised me, that's all," he answered a little crossly.

"Hey, you should tell my mom that I scared you! Then she'll let me go on Dampé's Gravedigging Tour! See, she keeps saying it's too scary for me, but if you tell her how scary I am then she'll let me go, huh?"

"I doubt it," Navi muttered to Link from the corner of her mouth.

 _If he wanted to be scary, he should see the Happy Mask Salesman_ , Link thought. Then he remembered the spooky mask in his pack. Should he offer it to the boy? Would he even have any Rupees to trade for it?

"Will you do it, Link, huh?" the boy called up to him. "Tell my mom how scary I am? Huh, Link?"

Link responded, "Hold on one minute. I'm coming down." He leaped off the roof and hit the ground in a roll, almost crashing into the boy before the boy hopped backward from him. He squealed in delight, clapping his hands. "Oh boy! That was awesome! Come on, do it again!"

The little boy's enthusiasm was really wearing Link out. He said quickly, "Actually, I have a surprise for you."

The boy's eyes widened. "A surprise?"

"Yep," Link said, digging into his pack. He pulled out the Spooky Mask, goosebumps popping up on his skin at the leathery texture. He presented it to the boy, who jumped and gave a cry of fright. Then he rushed forward, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "Whoa! That's a freaky mask! With that, I could be scary just like Dampé! Hey, will you give it to me, huh? Please?" He hunched down as though trying to contain his excitement.

"It's thirty Rupees," Link said.

"Thirty Rupees?" said the boy, confirming Link's fears. But then to his surprise the boy hopped up and down, crying, "I've got thirty Rupees! Wait here while I go get it, okay? Wait right here!" Then he took off.

Navi spoke rather dubiously, "Does he really have thirty Rupees?"

It turned out that he did. After a few minutes, he returned with his hands cupped around a handful of Rupees, which he dumped into Link's hand. "One red Rupee, one blue Rupee, and five green Rupees. That's thirty Rupees, right?"

"Right," Link confirmed after a moment's hesitation. Rather stunned, he passed the mask to the boy, who clutched it tightly and hopped excitedly up and down.

"With this mask, I'll be just like Dampe!" he cried in delight. He put the mask on his face and then roared at Link, holding his hands up like claws. Then he scurried away, saying, "Wait 'til Mom sees this! She'll be so scared! Then she'll have to let me go to the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour!"

The two of them watched him disappear bemusedly. Navi commented, "He actually bought that mask for the full thirty Rupees… and he didn't mind at all!"

"Yeah. But I bet the Happy Mask Salesman is going to pop up any time now to get those Rupees," said Link apprehensively. He glanced around the dark village in case the strange salesman was hiding in the shadows. But when he didn't jump out, his fairy told him, "It doesn't seem he's ready to appear yet. Let us find somewhere to rest before we seek that final Spiritual Stone."

Whether intentionally or by accident, it turned out the owl had dropped them on top of Mena's house. She seemed pleased to see them when she opened the door and she was happy to allow them to lodge with her. "Oh, of course you can, dear," she said with a kind smile. "Back from your adventure, I suppose?" She showed them her bedroom again, but this time Link insisted he take the couch instead. Navi was surprised but pleased. Mena insisted stubbornly that as her guest he was entitled to the bedroom but Link determinedly dropped his shields, pack, sword, and other equipment next to the couch and then collapsed on top of it himself. He ignored her protests and was soon asleep, not about to budge for the bedroom. The woman sighed, shook her head, and smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Navi told her as she settled into the boy's cap. "We'll only be here until the morning if you don't mind."

Mena shrugged. "Who am I to argue with a boy and his fairy on their quest?" She bid Navi good night and retreated to her bedroom.

Navi settled herself comfortably and whispered, "Soon, Link. Our quest will be over soon."

…

"So the boy exterminated the dodongos, including the king, and now he has the Spiritual Stone?"

Balthagar bowed. "It was a grand ceremony that could be heard up and down the mountain, my lord. It was hardly necessary for me to spy."

Ganondorf turned his gaze out of the castle where he could see the Market Town below and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Clearly there is more to this boy than meets the eye. To have slain such a vicious species…" He turned to Balthagar and demanded, "You say he was offered a chance to take the Spiritual Stone without facing the dodongos, and yet he _chose_ to face them first?"

"Yes, my lord. He did not need to enter Dodongo's Cavern to take the Gorons' Spiritual Stone."

The dark thief turned back to the window and brooded. "Then why did he choose to face the danger, I wonder… Could it be…" He rubbed his chin. Then he straightened and barked without turning around, "Balthagar."

His servant cringed. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to keep a close watch on this boy. See what makes him so special. What gives him such strength and the confidence to face his enemies? I don't want to be surprised if he is able to challenge me."

Balthagar bowed low. "As you wish."

Ganondorf muttered in a low voice as though speaking to himself, "I've suffered too long to be thwarted now. I've worked too hard and too long to let some forest urchin deny me what's mine. So much planning and effort went into this, and so far it's running unbelievably smoothly. Why, even the king was far more foolish than I expected." He spun to Balthagar with a grin. "He has actually decreed, as a gesture of faith to me and my - ahem - 'comrades,' that his soldiers lay down their arms - to lock all their weapons away in the armory."

A chuckle escaped Balthagar, which he quickly stifled and remarked instead, "He leaves his people vulnerable. It will be a simple matter to eliminate every single one of them."

"Indeed." Ganondorf nodded. "But I shall take it one step further. If the king discovers that his soldiers disobey his decree, he will lock them away, making my takeover that much more effortless." He chuckled maliciously.

Balthagar bowed his head to hide the grin forcing itself on his face. "It is almost as if it is the will of the goddesses that you conquer this world."

"Yes," Ganondorf agreed. Then he looked up sharply. "Or it is a trap." He thrust his finger at his servant. "Watch that boy! Find out what you can about him. Let there be no surprises from him! And in the meantime, I will seek out possible flaws in this plan and patch them."

His servant bowed. "As you wish, my lord."


	23. The Bean Seller

**Chapter 23:** **The Bean Seller**

Link left Kakariko Village behind him even as the sun rose over the mountains before him. Starting across the field, he wondered aloud which way it was to Zora's Domain. Fortunately, Navi had a helpful hint for him.

"Saria mentioned that the Zoras guard a river. If we find a river, we should be able to follow it upstream all the way to their domain."

"And I know exactly where to look, too!" Link exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "The moat around the castle!"

Navi said, "Good thinking. That should get us there."

It didn't take them long to find the river feeding into the moat. They immediately started upriver, which meandered near the base of the mountains though it didn't get very close to the path leading up to Kakariko. In fact, it traveled away from it, leading the two adventurers farther to the east. After traveling a fair distance this way, it turned to the mountains and began climbing. Link and his fairy companion stuck close to the banks, which sometimes rose high above the river and sometimes dipped down close to it. Trees began to appear on both sides, growing closer together the further they went on. It soon became a problem to navigate, forcing Link and Navi around the cluster of trees to where they could move forward. Link worried that they would lose the river, their only way to find Zora's Domain, but Navi somehow always managed to find it again.

Then they came to a waterfall. The fall itself wasn't very high - only a little taller than the Kokiri boy, but the rise it fell from was slick rock, which would make climbing over it tricky. As the two of them pondered this problem, they heard a voice above them, "Hoo hoo!" They turned to the owl perched in a tree beside them.

"You look to be in a bit of a bind," he said, cocking his head curiously. "And with Zora's Domain just ahead, that must be maddening."

"It's just one little waterfall," Link agreed, clenching his fist. Then he turned to the owl with a hopeful expression. "Maybe you could fly us over?"

"Perhaps I could if there was no other course of action," said the owl, looking thoughtfully toward the sky. "But a minor obstacle can prove to be an invaluable opportunity to learn - to exercise your creativity and resourcefulness. And perhaps this lesson will prove to be crucial later on when you do not have me to guide you."

"So that's a 'no' then," Link grumbled. He muttered under his breath, "I wish you'd just say that instead of making up stuff to sound all wise." He saw Navi flash him a dirty look.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," said the owl, stretching his neck toward Link and twisting his head to the side.

"Nothing." Link turned back to the rise and studied it thoughtfully but still he could not see a way over it. The trees didn't grow close enough for Link to climb up and jump onto it. He glanced up at the owl perched in the tree above him and had a brief thought of knocking him out of it… and then it turned into an idea.

Navi murmured, "If only there was something to stand on, you'd be able to reach…" She turned to her Kokiri and reacted in surprise. "What are you doing?"

He jumped guiltily but quickly smoothed his face and answered innocently, "Exercising my creativity." He pulled something from his pack, placed it behind the tree out of Navi's sight, and then leaped out of the way as though afraid the tree was about to…

"Mr. Owl!" she cried.

He leaped onto another tree as a sudden explosion rocked the one where he had been perched. Its trunk cracked with earsplitting sounds as it slowly tipped toward the embankment until finally it settled on top, creating a ramp up to it.

Navi was beside herself with fury. Her entire body shook as she screamed at Link, who cowed beneath her, "Do you realize what you nearly did? You could have killed him!""

"I agree," said the owl though he sounded strangely curious rather than angry or shaken. "It would be prudent for you to consider the consequences before taking such drastic actions. A word of warning would have sufficed. Hoo hoot!"

Link hung his head in shame. He mumbled, "Sorry."

The owl bowed. "Apology accepted. Now then," he gestured with his wing, "you have a way forward to Zoras' Domain, but a word of advice," he turned back to Link and thrust his head forward, "To cross through the door that leads to Zora's Domain, you will first have to prove your connection to the Royal Family."

Navi spoke, "What if we were to play Zelda's Lullaby for them? Will that suffice as proof of our connection?"

The owl nodded eagerly. "Yes, precisely! That will do it! Hoo hoo hoot! You will do well, I believe. My confidence in your abilities is assured." He looked down to Link, who still had his head bowed, not daring to look him or the fairy in the eye. "Until the next time we meet, Link. Remember, you are Hyrule's final hope."

Link looked up suddenly at this, but the owl had already leaped into the air and was now flying back toward Hyrule Field. He glanced toward his fairy but then averted his gaze again, not wanting to face her wrath. He said before he started for the fallen tree, "Well, we can keep going now, so let's go, I guess."

That was a mistake. Navi's voice came out icy, "Did you consider what could have happened before you planted that bomb? Did you consider the danger that you put the owl in?"

Link cringed. "I - I guess not. I was kind of… mad at him, so I wanted to… I mean, I just thought… well…" He blinked back tears. "I promise I won't do it again."

His fairy didn't answer. Not for a long time. He didn't dare look up to see what she was doing. In fact, he felt as though he had something on his shoulders pulling him lower and lower to the ground.

Finally, she said, "This isn't a game, Link. You have been given a great responsibility. That doesn't mean you can do whatever you like without thought for the consequences. Think before you act. Look before you leap."

"Yes, Navi," Link said humbly.

"Very well then," she said, no longer sounding threatening. Link dared to raise his head. "Let's go."

Being careful not to make eye contact with his fairy, Link moved toward the fallen tree. The angle was fairly steep but after rolling it around a little bit, he was able to level it out enough to climb up it to the ledge. He was tempted to grumble about all that trouble for what was essentially one step upward but decided he didn't want to push Navi's patience. So instead he kept his mouth shut and continued upriver where the foliage grew denser and the path rockier. This made progress slow so it was unexpected when he heard someone grunting and puffing laboriously up ahead.

"I think we're close to Zora's Domain," he remarked as he vaulted over a log propped against a boulder. "I can hear someone."

They soon caught up with him though when they did, they stopped and stared. It was a short man with very short legs and a very protrusive belly who was making his way slowly up the river, rolling onto a ledge like a tired boulder. He was naked from the waist up, exposing skin that was very white like a worm, including the top of his head, which was bald. From the joint between his head and torso - for he didn't seem to have a neck - hung a leather satchel that bounced on top of his round belly.

Link whispered to Navi, "Who is that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"Is he a Zora?"

His fairy shook her head again. "I don't think so."

As they whispered, the man flopped his head lazily toward them. When he spotted them, he brightened with a little cry of excitement and then rolled to his side and pushed himself into a seated position. He raised a hand in greeting. "Fellow travelers!" Then he heaved a mighty grunt as he ponderously got to his feet. When he was at last upright, he chuckled and said, "Not a journey for the weak-hearted, this path. Are you also headed for Zora's Domain?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a Spiritual Stone there," Link replied. Navi groaned into her hand.

"Spiritual Stone…" said the stout man as he undid the flap on his satchel. "Sounds valuable." He reached inside.

"I guess," said Link, who noticed Navi waving her hands in warning.

"I see," the man responded as he pulled his hand out of the satchel. Between his plump fingers, Link caught glimpses of green. The man suddenly shoved it into his mouth and began crunching noisily.

"How much," he mumbled around his snack, "would you say this 'Spiritual Stone' is worth?" He chomped for a few moments and then swallowed.

Navi shook her head frantically though Link was now suspicious about the pudgy man's interest and decided he'd better not give him any more information - which was what his fairy had been trying to tell him, he realized. He shrugged and said, "Well, uh… I think… maybe twenty Rupees? I mean that's what the Bazaar man told me. He… he wanted me to get it for him… to, uh, go with his rock collection… yeah."

The man raised his brow. "Is that so?" He shoved another handful of the green stuff from his satchel and crunched on it while giving Link a suspicious look. The boy looked away nervously, turning to his companion for help. She changed the topic, "So why are you going to Zora's Domain?"

The man swallowed and answered, "I'm a peddler. I'm trying to get to Zora's Domain to sell my beans, see?" He reached into his satchel and then held out his hand to show it full of bean pods. Then he shoved them into his mouth and chewed. Link stared at him bemusedly.

The peddler swallowed. "Hey, if we're both going to Zora's Domain, why don't we travel together? We might both... profit… from each other." He let out a strange cough that almost sounded like a chuckle before he shoved more beans into his mouth.

"I don't suppose it could hurt…" said Navi warily. She glanced at Link who raised his hands, showing that he wasn't going to make the decision.

"Fine!" said the bean seller enthusiastically, spraying bits of chewed beans. "I could use the company." He swallowed and pulled out another handful. He paused as though something had occurred to him. "By the way, would you be interested in buying my beans? Only ten Rupees."

Link shook his head. "Er, no thanks."

"Suit yourself," said the seller and popped the beans into his mouth.

They started up the river together. Link didn't feel comfortable traveling with this strange peddler, which had little to do with the fact that he moved very slowly on his stubby legs or that he huffed louder and louder with each step. There was something suspicious about the portly, little man - the way his eyes gleamed every time he glanced up the river toward Zora's Domain and his mumbling about money and riches. Navi seemed to feel the same way since she continually glanced at him as though making sure he wasn't about to rob them.

The path rose dramatically above the river, leaving it rushing far below. The steepness was becoming punishing for Link. It must have been absolutely cruel toward the peddler, and Link expected him to announce that he was giving up and going home, but he was surprisingly stubborn. Though his belly was practically dragging against the ground, the man reached for every branch to pull himself up the steep incline, and if there wasn't a branch within reach he used the grass instead.

The path ended abruptly, butting up against a sheer wall. To the left was a roaring waterfall. A natural bridge close to it spanned the chasm to the other side, but just by looking at it, Link could tell it was dangerous. The spray from the waterfall made it slick, so one false step could send anyone crossing it down to the roiling pool below.

"Seems we're at an impasse!" yelled the bean seller after gulping the beans he was chewing. "Wouldn't fancy crossing that right there." He gestured with a fat finger.

"Might there be a safer path that will lead us up?" Navi asked, drifting along the wall away from the river.

"My dear, we're standing at the very threshold into Zora's Domain!" said the peddler with an emphatic jab at the waterfall. "However, these falls are so fierce, we won't pass through without the current whisking us all the way down to Lake Hylia… dashing us to pieces on the way!"

Link frowned thoughtfully. "You mean Zora's Domain is through this waterfall?"

The peddler shoved a handful of beans into his mouth, so his next words were muffled and barely heard above the rushing water, "There's a sharp boy, right there. Knows his business all right. Together we'll have this puzzle solved before you can clap your hands." He swallowed and then spoke directly to Link, "It's a bit of a dilemma, all right, but fortunately for us I have magic beans that can take us through."

"Magic beans?" Link asked curiously. Navi added with some suspicion, "What sort of magic do these beans have?"

The bean seller gave a little hop that shook his belly and clapped his hands together, chuckling delightedly, "Why, the sort of magic that makes them grow very big very fast! But if you want one, I'm afraid I'll have to charge you twenty Rupees for it."

Link and Navi turned to him in surprise. Then Navi spoke, "Wait, I seem to recall that you asked for ten Rupees in your previous offer."

"Did I?" said the seller with an air of puzzlement that seemed a little too forced. "I don't recall it. But it seems my magic beans are the only way through this waterfall into Zora's Domain, and I can't just simply give you such valuable beans. What I ask for is mere pittance - twenty Rupees."

"But you need to get into Zora's Domain as well, don't you?" Navi asked.

The salesman adopted a patronizing expression. "I am a businessman, and I weigh things by value. Is it worth wasting such valuable legumes when I can find more profitable locations? I could always find other places to sell. But I'm a generous man. If you need my wares then I'll give it to you… for the right price, of course."

"But twenty Rupees for a little bean!" Navi cried in disbelief.

Link decided to chip in. "Did you say that's the threshold to Zora's Domain?" He pointed to the waterfall. "Isn't a threshold just a doorway?"

The peddler threw his hands into the air excitedly. "Now, this boy knows what he's talking about! He understands what needs to be done here!"

The boy continued, "The owl said we need to play a song to open the door to Zora's Domain. Is this the door he meant?"

The bean seller's grin disappeared faster than Link could blink. But half a moment later, he bustled to the Kokiri's side, wrapped an arm around him and said, "You say an _owl_ told you this? My friend, do you realize how silly that sounds? An owl? And he told you to play a song? How does that stop the flow of a waterfall, I ask you? Obviously, someone is trying to make a fool of you, and you're no fool. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you."

"If you say so," Link said, looking helplessly to his fairy. She obliged him if only because the bean seller was rankling her, "The only one trying to make a fool of him is you! We're not interested in what you have to sell, and with or without your help we will find a way to Zora's Domain. Now if you would be so kind as to leave us alone so that we may continue…"

"Oh dear, dear," said the seller, fretfully shoving beans into his mouth and chomping them. "I didn't mean to offend you, not at all! Please just give me a chance to show you just how useful my beans are. Here." He pulled out a bean and held it up between his fat fingers. "Follow me and I'll show you." He started down the river. Admittedly curious, Link followed.

His fairy called after him, "Never mind him, Link. We'll find our way to Zora's Domain without him. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right there in a little while," Link answered without turning around. Navi heaved a sigh of disgust and followed after them. A short distance later, the bean seller stooped to inspect the ground. He nodded, dug a small hole in the moist soil and then dropped the bean in. Then he scooped the dirt back into the hole and patted it down. After that, he leaned close to it again as though he could see it growing in the soil.

For a moment, nothing happened. Link intensely watched the spot where the peddler's bulbous nose nearly touched it. Just when he was starting to feel foolish, something moved beneath the peddler's nose. He dropped to his knees and leaned closer, a gasp of astonishment leaving his mouth. A tiny sprout was waving its way out of the ground like a little green worm testing the air. Then two buds blossomed on its body, growing and unfolding until they became two tiny leaves.

The peddler suddenly sprang backwards as though he had been blasted off his feet, and he cried, "Get back, kid!"

Link obeyed and not a moment too soon. The sprout exploded into two vines that spiraled upward, quickly growing larger until they were as thick as Link's torso. They ripped off the branches of the neighboring trees with violent cracks, showering the band with pine needles. When they stopped growing, they towered over the trees that sat higher up the incline.

"Whoa!" Link cried excitedly, peering up at the top of the stalk.

"Just blows your mind, doesn't it?" said the salesman with a wide grin as he scuttled around to the boy's side. "Now that you've seen what they can do, how about buying one? Just thirty Rupees."

Link spun to him. "Hold on. You said twenty last time!"

"Don't forget, his initial asking price was ten," Navi told him, her voice heavy with disapproval.

"But you must agree that these beans are worth it!" exclaimed the peddler, shoving the lumpy green pod into his face. "You saw what it can do!"

Link put some distance between him and the agitated seller. He said, "I'll tell you what: I'll go see if playing the princess's lullaby will help us get past the waterfall. If it doesn't then I'll buy a bean."

The seller nearly dropped his bean. "A _lullaby_? What, you think a _lullaby_ will put the waterfall to sleep? Stop it so that we can cross? It's… it's…" he waved his arms feverishly, "it's absurd! A lullaby! On waterfalls…" He popped the bean into his mouth. Then he dug into his satchel for more beans and stuffed them into his mouth until his cheeks bulged and dribble ran down his chin.

Link started back toward the waterfall. Though he didn't show it, the peddler had gotten to him and he was second-guessing himself. He hadn't considered that the owl might be wrong about playing a song to get into Zora's Domain. But now that he thought about it, it did seem a little ridiculous. Would the song even carry above the roar of the river?

He stopped before the wall beside the waterfall, the cool spray settling over him and quickly soaking him. His fairy and the peddler came up behind him, with the paunchy man mumbling, "A lullaby… on a waterfall… rock-a-bye waterfall, hah… put it to sleep…" Link was now feeling incredibly foolish but he pulled out his ocarina anyway and put it to his lips.

At the ocarina's appearance, the seller gave an excited hop and cried, "My, what a beautiful instrument you have there! Such craftsmanship! May I have a closer look?" He lunged for it, but Link stretched it out of reach above his head and cried, "Hey! Careful! Saria made this for me and I don't want you dropping it!"

"I beg your pardon," chuckled the man, "I just couldn't help myself since it's such a beautiful instrument, and did you say your friend made this for you? My, she certainly has skill, doesn't she? And if you wouldn't mind allowing me to make sure…" He lunged again.

Navi leaped into the air, flashing angrily. "Enough, you fool! We don't have time for your nonsense! Either you help us get into Zora's Domain or leave us alone so that we may do it ourselves!"

The man was stunned silent for a moment. Then he turned to Link with a congenial grin and murmured to him, "Quite a temper she's got, eh, friend? How did you happen to get stuck with this sourpuss?"

Link answered him coldly, "The Great Deku Tree gave her to me, and she is the best friend I've ever had. If you say anything else against her, I'm going to toss you right into that river!"

This time the man was stunned silent for quite a while. Link didn't wait for him to recover. He was too irritated with the peddler to feel foolish this time as he put the ocarina to his lips and began to play. But soon his irritation melted away as the soothing notes washed over him, bathing him in calm. He began to remember the times back in Kokiri Village when he and Saria would sit on the roof and watch the soft blue glow of twilight color the leaves with a heavenly hue. These were some of his more favorite times with Saria when she wasn't so mischievous and energetic.

The song gradually faded. Link looked up to find his fairy hovering in front of him.

"Link," she said in a soft voice. "Look. The waterfall."

It had grown noticeably quieter. It hadn't completely stopped, but he could see a shadowy opening behind the rippling curtain of water.

Behind him, the bean seller gaped at the boy's ocarina. "A magic instrument," he breathed. A spark of greed lit in his eyes.

"That's quite an instrument you have there," he said out loud, his salesman instincts kicking in. "A mighty fine piece of hardware. I'd be more than willing to take that off your hands…"

Link shoved it protectively into his pack and he snarled at the peddler, "You're not getting this ocarina."

"Ten magic beans!" the portly man burst out. "Think of everything you could do with them! It's almost like having ten free wishes!"

Navi huffed at him in disgust. Then she turned to her Kokiri and said, "Let's not waste any more time with him. The way is open. Let's go."

Link started across the bridge. He hunched down and moved his feet slowly, trying to find purchase on the slick rock. Eventually he reached the center where he could face the opening directly. He would need to jump to it but it wasn't that far.

"Careful, Link," Navi urged him.

He took a few steps back. Then he ran forward and leaped through the waterfall, gasping momentarily at the sensation. A moment later, his fairy came behind him and she was drenched, her hair plastered to her head. Link made the mistake of glancing at her, and a snort burst from him. He quickly tried to stifle it by hunching over. She gave him a dirty look as she wrung out her hair and clothing. When she was done and he was still snickering, she asked him, "Are you finished?"

"S-s-sorry," Link forced out between his attempts to hold back snorts.

She snapped, "Well, as soon as you're ready to be serious then let us contin…" She stopped abruptly and whipped her head around. Then she screamed, "Link! Watch out!"

Link looked up just as an enormous vine burst through the waterfall and shot directly for his face.


	24. Zora's Domain

**Chapter 24: Zora's Domain**

Link twisted and started to crouch, but the vine slammed him onto the ground, knocking the wind very forcefully from him. It was as if the air in his lungs had been replaced with solid rock. But he didn't have time to even cry in pain for another vine slapped him across the rock, sending him tumbling with a noisy clatter. When he finally came to a stop, he was bumped, bruised and thoroughly dizzy. The world tilted underneath him where he lay.

Navi's blue glow flashed in his dazed vision and she cried to him, "Are you all right, Link?"

He tried to say, "I think so," but it came out as a cough. So he twitched his arm instead.

"You nearly killed him!"

In bewilderment, he wondered if he had somehow hurt the owl again. But after blinking a few times, he realized Navi wasn't looking at him. She was facing the bean seller who was crossing over the beanstalk that had grown through the waterfall.

"I did?" The seller's eyes lit up strangely. Then he stammered, "I mean, I thought you had gone on ahead. I didn't know you were in the way. But it looks like you're all right so no harm done." He hopped off the beanstalk with an "Oof!" Then he walked over to Link and offered a hand to him.

"Hmph!" Link turned away from him, pushing himself onto his feet on his own.

"No permanent damage then!" remarked the peddler cheerfully. "Excellent! Let us continue on to Zora's Domain!" He jabbed his fat finger into the air and then shouldered past the boy, causing him to stagger. When he recovered, he growled, "I'm going to get him."

"Never mind him, Link," Navi said though she was also glaring at the peddler. She beckoned to her Kokiri. "Come on."

They had leaped into a tunnel made of limestone. The smell of moisture was heavy and the walls glistened wetly as they traveled through it. It gradually widened before it suddenly opened up, bringing the trio to a stop.

"Whoa…" Link breathed.

"My fortune is assured…" murmured the bean seller.

It looked as though they had entered a palace where water was the theme. The entire area was covered in it though pathways were visible just under the surface, leading to entrances in the walls on the far ends to the left and the right of the chamber. Blue-gray columns flanked a pathway that cut through the center of the chamber before climbing into steps that led to the top of the back wall. Around the rest of the wall ran ribbon-like streams of water that burbled onto the floor. Adding to the grandeur was the light playing on all of it, causing mesmerizing rippling effects all around the chamber. The people who inhabited it were just as grand - wearing colors of pale blue and long trains on either their arms or their heads though curiously it was never both. They carried themselves with poise but also seemed quite lively, almost as though they were in a hurry.

"Wow." Link locked his eyes on one of them, who suddenly dived into the water. "Are those Zoras?"

"Proud aquatic people," said the bean seller, his body shaking with excitement. "Refined… resplendent in pearls, gold, jewels…" He looked like he was going to be sick. He turned suddenly to Link and told him, "If you don't mind, I'm going to scout this place for potential spots to set up shop." He grabbed his arm, brought him in close, and whispered into his ear, "It was a pleasure knowing you, my friend. Let's hope we meet again." With a broad grin, the bean seller gave his arm a shake and then bounded off along a path leading to a hallway on the far end of the chamber.

Navi flashed him a contemptuous look before turning to Link and saying, "King Zora should be here somewhere. Let's find him."

The most obvious path was straight ahead and up the steps, so that's where they went. As they approached, the Zoras scattered, diving into the water and zooming away. Link watched them go, feeling a little self-conscious. Had he scared them off?

They climbed the steps, which led up to a second level. This time, the entire floor was visible under the water. There were also more hallways that he could see around the chamber, but taking the pathway that ran straight ahead, which was flanked by more blue-gray pillars, he eventually reached a short dais. Beyond it was a grand sweeping staircase leading up to a throne that appeared to have been carved into the wall. Water trickled from the base of the throne and down the stairs. It trickled because an enormous figure sat on the throne, leaving just enough room for the water to filter on either side of his legs.

Link's first impression was that of a soggy frog. The figure sitting on the throne was very large and very squat. His pale blue skin glistened with moisture. His eyes were wide set and protruding. His mouth stretched from ear to ear - though he didn't seem to actually have ears - and was turned down in a woebegone expression. His arms and legs were by contrast strands of grass draped against a boulder. Other details that were barely noticeable on this corpulent figure were the red cape draped over his shoulders and the small, golden object with a large, red jewel in the center that pointed to the sky like an arrow on top of his head. It was these that made Link realize that this strange creature must be the King of the Zoras.

The King of the Zoras though did not appear very kingly at the moment. His protuberant eyes were turned to the sky, and his mouth moved with moaning. He had two Zora attendants on either side of him, patting his hands and murmuring comforting words. They were clearly female for, unlike their king, they were less froglike and more humanoid. Long white fins draped from their arms like the trains of a gown, adding to their regal-like appearance.

Link leaned toward Navi and whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

This alerted the Zora attendants. One turned sharply to him and snapped, "What are you doing here? Do you wish to have an audience with King Zora?"

"Well actually," Navi responded, "yes, we do."

She turned back to her king and began patting his hand again. "He cannot see anyone today. He is most upset and is in no state to address anyone today, especially children."

Link bristled at the remark but his fairy shot him a warning look. So he swallowed the retort that he had ready and instead asked. "What's wrong with him?"

In response, King Zora dropped his head into his webbed hands and moaned, "Oh, where could she be, my dear daughter, Princess Ruto? Oh, I pray she is safe!"

"His daughter is missing," explained the other Zora in a softer voice, sounding much friendlier. "She has run away before, but she's never been gone this long. She is a bit stubborn, but her father loves her all the same. And now that she is missing… well, you can see for yourself." She turned back to the king.

Link spoke, "Well… I came to ask him if he can give me the Spiritual Stone that you have… Princess Zelda sent me. I have proof." He started to reach into his pack for his ocarina.

"Did you not hear me?" snapped the first attendant. "He is not seeing anyone today!"

"But I need to talk to him!" Link shouted as he continued rummaging through his pack. "I need to ask him where the Spiritual Stone is! I need to bring it back to Princess Zelda before this evil man named Ganondorf takes over the world!"

The Zora woman turned purple with fury. "How dare you speak to me in that way?! Leave now or I'll have the guards throw you out! Leave!" She jabbed her finger at him, the train on her arm flapping.

With a huff of frustration, Link threw down his pack, abruptly turned and hopped off the platform. Navi followed him as he stormed off. When they were out of earshot, he muttered grumpily, "Ugly, old fish… she won't even let me talk to him… just because I'm a kid… How am I supposed to get the Spiritual Stone if I can't talk to the king?"

"It seems to me that he's too upset to speak to anyone anyway," Navi replied. "Too worried about his missing daughter. Perhaps what we should do is look for her."

" _Look_ for her?" he protested as he descended the steps to the first level of Zora's Domain. "I don't even know what she looks like! How am I supposed to look for her?"

"You can talk to the residents here," his fairy answered matter-of-factly. Then her face turned ugly. "Oh no."

A moment later, Link found out what it was. The bean seller puffed up to him, his mouth full of beans. "My friend, I've explored every inch of this place…" he swallowed, "but every time I get close to someone to sell my beans to…" he paused for another swallow, "he ups and vanishes. A fine how-do-you-do for an entrepreneur like myself."

"You can try talking to the king," Link suggested sourly, jabbing his finger up the stairs.

After a hasty gulp, the bean seller replied, "Not a bad idea, but first I'd like to ask a favor from you."

Link growled and asked, "What?"

The peddler suddenly became giddy, chuckling and bouncing on his feet. "I think I spotted some silver pieces under the water. Let me show you." And, after shoveling another handful of beans into his mouth, he bounded off, pausing to beckon Link. The boy glanced up at his fairy, who raised her head, closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh through her nose. He heaved a sigh of his own and followed after the peddler. They soon reached the spot where the peddler jabbed his finger excitedly at the water. "Do you see that, my friend? That shine? That is the glitter of silver, you prove me wrong."

Link and Navi squinted into the wavering water. There was an unmistakable flash of silver beneath the glitter riding upon the surface - an almost unearthly light.

"Something does appear to be down there," Navi conceded. She turned to the bean seller. "But why did you want to show us?"

He swallowed. "I would appreciate it if you could dive down there and collect them for me." He stuffed his mouth again and chewed noisily.

Link grumbled, "Why can't you just do it yourself?"

The seller chuckled, bits of bean dropping from his mouth, and spread out his arms. "I would, but I'm not exactly built for swimming."

Link saw his point. It wasn't unreasonable for him to ask for his help in this case, he reluctantly admitted. Still he hesitated.

Navi intervened, "Sir, we have other problems to worry about, and we don't have time to aid you in your every pursuit. At this moment, we need to find the king's daughter, so if you'll excuse us…"

The seller said hastily, "Tell you what, if you gather that silver down there for me, I'll let you keep some. That way we both profit. What do you say?"

"How much?" Link asked.

The bean seller grimaced. "Forty percent."

"I think it should be at least fifty since I'll be doing the work."

"Tell you what, I'll sweeten the deal and throw in a magic bean. What do you say?"

This gave Link pause for thought. He had seen what the beans could do. Something like that could come in handy someday.

He must have taken too long to consider for the bean seller was wringing his hands. "Two magic beans! And that's my final offer!"

"Hmph!" said Navi. "We were not joking when we said we didn't time for you…" Then Link interrupted, "All right, we'll get those silver things down there, for fifty percent…"

"Forty!" corrected the peddler. "You're getting two magic beans in addition."

Link sighed. "Fine. Forty percent plus the two magic beans."

The peddler seized his hand and pumped it as though he might start pumping money from his mouth. "Done!"

Link grunted in response. When the peddler released his hand, he shouldered off his pack and then removed his sword and shield, cap, and boots.

"Link!" Navi protested. "We really must invest our time into obtaining that Spiritual Stone…"

"Watch my stuff, will you, Navi?" Link interrupted. He jerked his head at the bean seller. "I don't trust him."

The portly seller put on a wounded face. "You cut me to the quick, friend." Navi stammered in protest but then finally conceded, "Very well. But don't take any more time than you need to."

Link dived into the water. There was a brief shock of cold but it was quickly gone. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. There was a rejuvenating crispness to it. He stroked into the water, pushing himself down to the bottom where the silver pieces glinted at him. The water was fighting to push him back up, so he swiped at the sand to scoop up the pieces. As he pushed down again to grab the other pieces, he noted to himself how strange the silver felt. Its edges were sharp and had almost no weight at all in his hand - not at all like coins. Stranger still was the sudden rush he felt running through him. He realized that he was no longer struggling to stay under. In fact, he felt weightless!

 _Is it this silver?_ He wondered, opening his hand. They shone so brightly it seemed they were actually casting light. He tilted it away from him and the sheen dulled - but only a little.

 _I've got to show Navi this!_ He thought excitedly. _It was worth it to help that bean seller…_ Then his excitement deflated. If that seller found out what this silver could do, he was going to find a way to take it from him for sure.

 _I'll just hide some of it,_ he decided in a stroke of inspiration. But where? If he had worn his boots he could have hidden them in those. He didn't dare stuff them into his tunic. His right hand? No, he would need to use it and it was too risky anyway. Then it hit him.

Navi and the bean seller watched Link swimming under the water. While she was curious to see how her Kokiri was doing, she was also keeping a diligent eye on the peddler to make certain he wouldn't try anything. He, however, was focused intently on Link and the glint of silver. The water distorted the view so he couldn't tell if the boy was grabbing them or not.

It took longer than they expected but eventually Link came to the surface. He pulled himself over, snorting water from his nostrils.

"Did you get them?" the peddler asked eagerly.

Link grunted and nodded.

"Let's have a look then." The peddler took his hand and then scooped out the silver, dropping the boy back on the ground, who grunted in pain. He started to count.

"Wait one moment." The bean seller frowned as he held up one of the pieces to his eye. "This isn't silver. This is a scale. A fish scale!" He turned it over, studying both sides.

"But such an intense glow! I've never seen anything like it before. Perhaps it's magic! And if that's the case, it's sure to be worth a fortune!" He clenched his fist over it and then began quickly waddling away.

"Hold it!" Navi cried after she had helped her Kokiri to his feet. She darted in front of the seller. "We had an agreement, remember?"

The seller staggered backwards in surprise. He said, "Ah, yes. Twenty percent, right?"

" _Forty_ percent," Navi corrected with a growl, "and two magic beans."

"Of course, of course. You're right, it _was_ forty percent. My memory fails me sometimes," the peddler murmured. He dug into the satchel at his neck and pulled out the green pods. "Two magic beans and forty percent of the silver." He dropped them into Link's hand as the boy came up. Then he said, "Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, but I must be going now. The market doesn't seem too profitable here at the moment. Until we meet again." He flashed the two of them a grin, performed a quick bow that hit his belly against the ground, and then scurried away.

Navi scoffed and muttered, "Good riddance." She turned to Link. "Are you ready to look for the princess now?"

Link spit something into his hand and then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Navi drifted closer out of curiosity. Then she exclaimed, "What? You were hiding those in your mouth?"

"I thought he might try to steal them from me. I just wanted to make sure he didn't steal them all," Link answered. He smacked his lips and made a face. "They tasted like fish though."

"They _are_ fish scales then," his fairy said disparagingly. "We wasted our time on nothing but bits of dead animal skin."

"Actually, no we didn't." Link fanned them in his hand and held them up to the light. "I think they're magical. See, when I swiped them from the bottom, all of the sudden I felt like a fish - like I could swim and hold my breath better!"

Navi's expression turned to surprise. "That's… curious. If that's true, I wonder where they came from?" She glanced around the room as though she might find someone who could tell her.

"That's not all," said Link excitedly while placing the scales between his fingers. "There's a lot of tunnels down there, it's like an underwater castle! You ought to see it! Also, I saw this cool-looking tunnel. It looked old and forgotten; it had a bunch of seaweed in it."

"Could that be where the princess went?" his fairy mused, biting her lip. Link suddenly looked nervous. He said, "Probably not; I mean, it doesn't look like anybody's used it in a long time."

Which only made her want to take a look herself. The only problem was she couldn't swim very well herself and the silver scales were almost as big as she was. She suggested that she and Link hold on to the scales at the same time, but her Kokiri didn't want to risk it. It was too easy for her to lose her grip on it while he swam. Eventually, they decided that she would use the bottle that they had received from the cuccoo lady. Navi lowered herself inside with a little trepidation. "Don't forget that I'm in here. Keep the bottle in your hand while you're swimming."

"All right, I'll remember," Link assured her while rolling his eyes. He stuck the cork in the mouth of the bottle and held it up to his eyes. His fairy was pressed against the glass, looking down at the water. He thought she looked somewhat helpless in there, trapped in a bottle. She caught his eye and jabbed her finger down into the water.

"Whatever you say," Link said. He took a running jump and splashed into the water with his legs tucked under him. Making sure his fist was clenched tightly around the bottle and the silver scale, he swam down to the bottom of the pool.

Navi was having second thoughts about being in the glass bottle. Yes, the cork prevented the water from seeping through, but in Link's hand the view was disorienting. His strokes caused the scene through the glass to oscillate. She would barely get a glimpse before it rushed past. Then the bottle would come to a gut-churning halt and then the scene would rush back the other way. Back and forth, back and forth. Her stomach wasn't taking this very well.

She was on the verge of throwing up when Link finally reached the tunnel. He held up the bottle so she could see into it.

As Link had said, it looked old. The outside was covered in gray, crusty barnacles. The inside was thick with seaweed growing into the tunnel. Fish bones could be seen tangled in the weeds. It was also only slightly larger than Link, which Navi now realized must have been the reason for her Kokiri's reluctance to investigate it. Regardless, it was worth a look. She rapped on the glass to get Link's attention and then pointed into the tunnel.

She wanted him to go in, Link could see. Why did it always have to be small tunnels? He didn't sigh, not wanting to fill his lungs up with water, but he rolled his eyes to compensate and then peeked in cautiously. Remembering Navi in his left hand, he shrugged his arm through and thrust the bottle inside.

Suddenly, his cap flew off his head and tumbled into the tunnel. He snatched at it but missed. Then he twisted in panic as he felt a tug pulling him deeper inside. He tried to push against the floor but he was too late - the current was too strong. He was swept inside.

He picked up speed as the current carried him further into the tunnel. By now it was dark and Link couldn't see a thing. He tightened his grip on both the bottle in his left hand and the scales in his right. There was sharp pain in his right hand but he was too terrified to really notice. He didn't want to take the chance of losing the only things that were helping him hold his breath. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be in this tunnel… or if he was ever going to get out.

Navi had tried to prevent this. When she had seen Link's cap whisked away into the tunnel, she knew instantly that there was a powerful current that would suck them in, and she had begun beating on the glass and yelling, "Go back, Link! Go back!" but it was now too late. Now they were rushing through the darkness to some unknown destination.

Then it got worse. Without warning, there was a loud, glass clunk and the fairy was thrown violently against the floor. Then with another clunk she felt the bottle turn over on its end, throwing her upward. Then another clunk - and another!

Amidst the cacophony of clunks and the confusion of being tossed around, Navi realized what had happened. Link must have let go of the bottle and now it was bouncing around inside the tunnel, being bashed against the hard, rock walls! She feared that each clunk was going to be the last before the water exploded all around her and she drowned.


	25. Letter in a Bottle

**Chapter 25: Letter in a Bottle**

Link wasn't sure how it happened. One second, he had the bottle in his hand, and, the next, he lost his grip on it and it was gone! On this terrifying ride, it had been a small measure of comfort to know he had his fairy safely in his grip, but that was now dashed. In blind panic, he could only see the shattered remains of the bottle and Navi's body battered against the walls by this cruel current. He made desperate, blind grabs for the bottle though he knew it was futile.

After what seemed an eternity, Link felt the current dissipate, and eventually his tumbling came to a stop. He was relieved and doubly so when he saw light shimmering above him. He had come out of there all right. But what about…

Navi! He spun around in the water, looking for her bottle but couldn't see it. Looking up, he thought he saw the light rippling strangely - like it was glinting off of something… the bottle?

He swam upwards, drifting to the side to shift the glare of the light in the hopes that he might see the bottle clearer. It didn't help, but he did see something definite moving up there.

He swam faster. Above him, there was movement again. Then he heard a splash and saw something white dip toward him. It _was_ the bottle! Putting on one last burst of speed, he stretched out his hand to grab it.

It grabbed him back to his alarm, and that's when Link realized it wasn't a bottle but a hand! Before he could react, it pulled him up with great strength and he burst through the surface of the water with a gasp.

"You certainly know how to get around," giggled the Happy Mask Salesman as he swung him around and set him on dry land.

"Navi!" Link started to run past him, but the salesman caught him and put him back, saying, "Surely, you're wet enough that you don't need a second douse?"

"But my fairy's in there!" Link cried, jabbing his finger into the water. "I've got to rescue her! Make sure she's okay!"

"Fairy?" the mask salesman cocked his head. "You don't happen to refer to this fairy?" He pulled out a bottle from behind his back and held it in front of Link. He gave it a bobble, causing the fairy inside to stagger.

"Navi!" Link swiped for her, but the Happy Mask Salesman raised it out of reach above his head and tut-tutted. "Not so hasty, boy. We have some business to attend to first."

"What are you talking about?" Link protested. "That's my fairy you've got! Let her go!"

"In due time," the grinning man said, "as soon as I am paid for the mask you sold."

The boy was rendered speechless for a moment. Then he stammered, "Y-you can't do that! You can't hold my fairy hostage like that! That's… that's wrong!"

"That's my proposition. I will return your delightful, little companion when you have given me my payment."

"You give her back…" Link whipped out his sword and thrust it threateningly at the salesman, "…or else!"

The Happy Mask Salesman didn't appear too perturbed by Link's reaction. Instead, he gave a weary sigh and said, "Surely, you have more common sense than this? It is a very simple exchange. The money you owe me for the mask in exchange for your friend."

Link kept his sword trained on the man. The man simply watched him, waiting for him to make his move. At last, the sword lowered in his grip. He sighed and then sheathed it. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a handful of Rupees. Without looking at the salesman, he asked, "How much?"

"Actually," said the salesman with a giggle, "I'm interested in those unusual scales you found. Give me one of them and I'll consider it payment for the mask. And I will give you your fairy friend back."

Link wasn't very keen on giving the mask salesman one of his magic scales, but if it was the only way to get his fairy back, he wasn't going to press it. He passed one to the salesman, who snatched it greedily and then gave Link the bottle with a callous toss that made him gasp in alarm before he managed to catch it safely. He immediately ripped the cork out of the bottle and gently tipped Navi out. She was quite bruised and trembling.

"I am never going back in there," she whimpered. "That was the worst I had ever experienced in my life."

Meanwhile, the Happy Mask Salesman was studying the silver scale in his hand. He had it up the light so that it gleamed.

"How unusual," he stated. He turned to Link and bobbed the scale in front of him to draw his attention. "This is a scale from a very large fish. What's unusual is that it appears someone has imbued it with magic of some sort." He studied it from a few new angles. "Smells like the work of a Great Fairy." Emphasizing his point, he gave it a deep sniff and then added, "Living up in Zora's Domain."

Navi was starting to calm, thanks to Link. At the mask salesman's remark, she looked up and repeated, "Up in… wait, you mean to say we're not in Zora's Domain anymore?"

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled and shook his head. "You're a long ways from there. You're on the shores of Lake Hylia far to the south. The waters of Zora's Domain feed the lake, and it's been said that many strange things eventually wind up here." He canted his head and his eyes flashed mischievously, "Including, it seems, young boys and fairies." He giggled again.

"There's a Great Fairy in Zora's Domain?" Navi wondered aloud. At the same time, Link asked the salesman, "When you say 'far…' I mean, how far is it to Zora's Domain from here?"

The salesman tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say… a two-day trip…" When Link groaned, he added with a giggle, "If you were traveling on foot."

The boy perked up. "You're saying you know a faster way to get back there?"

The salesman giggled and pointed across the shore. "In that laboratory over there lives a marine scientist. He is a rather strange one and as a result has many strange ideas." He tapped his temple meaningfully, grinning. "One such idea led to the creation of a contraption that can push water uphill. There you'll surely find a quick way back to Zora's Domain. Ah, speaking of which, your next assignment." He reached under his left arm and then pulled out a green mask - this one being the strangest yet that Link had seen. To start with, the eyes were glass, huge, and insect-like. The nose was very pinched, barely even a bump on the mask. And finally, where the mouth was there was some sort of tube that curled up the side of its face and extended above it.

"This is the Snorkeling Mask," said the Happy Mask Salesman, placing it in the crook of Link's arm. "One of a kind and quite unusual, I'm sure you will agree." He giggled. "The price for this one is fifty Rupees."

Navi leaped into the air, her mouth agape in astonishment. " _Fifty Rupees?!_ You intend for us to sell that ugly thing for _fifty_ Rupees?"

The salesman shook his head reproachfully. "You're daunted by this task? And yet you embark on the hopeless task of locating the Zoran princess with such vigor."

"Wait, how did you know we were looking for the princess?" asked Link. "Do you know where she is?"

"Now I didn't say that," said the mask salesman with a tap on the side of his nose and a wink. "However, I did find this fine glass bottle…" he reached into his vest and pulled it out, "…if you're interested."

Link looked closely at the bottle and immediately spotted something that did perk his interest. There was a piece of parchment inside.

Seeing the gleam in the boy's eyes, the Happy Mask Salesman giggled. "What do you say? Do you want this bottle for, say, twenty Rupees?"

The gleam went out of the Kokiri's eyes, and they roved hesitantly to the wallet at his hip. He fingered the mouth of the pouch. "Twenty?" he repeated meekly.

"Are you willing?" The salesman stretched it toward him. "Twenty Rupees for the bottle and the mystery it holds inside? Or perhaps you would be happier not taking the risk? Content in your plentiful store of money as opposed to satiating your curiosity? Of course, it is possible that this bottle holds nothing of value and you would be gambling away twenty Rupees." He waved his hands in the air in a show of nonchalance. Then he beamed, "But is that not the joy of life? Discovering the answers to mysteries?"

"The wrong choices can often cause a lot of damage," Navi pointed out. "Sometimes even death, and you won't be making any more choices then."

The Happy Mask Salesman laughed. "Very true! How fortunate that we have others to make those discoveries for us. So many lives sacrificed in the pursuit of the right choices. We are simply the latest of those who pursue it, blazing the path for those behind us."

Link shook his head. "Wait, are you saying that buying this bottle might kill me?"

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled. "That is a possibility. However, I doubt it is at all likely."

"So it won't kill me?"

"Possibly."

"That it won't?"

"No, it won't," Navi finally cut in, who had grown tired of the circuitous conversation. "Please just make your decision, Link, so that we can continue our quest."

"So you think I should buy it?" he asked her.

Navi groaned before she answered, "That is your decision, Link. But please be quick about it."

"I'll take it," he said decisively as he turned to the salesman. Even if the parchment inside was worthless, at least the bottle was worth something, though he couldn't help but glance at his fairy to see if she approved.

The Happy Mask Salesman beamed. "Excellent! Twenty Rupees, if you please."

They made the exchange. Without preamble, Link pulled out the cork and turned the bottle upside-down to shake the parchment out. The salesman dropped the Rupees down his front and then announced, "Payment received. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be going." He turned toward the water and began walking.

Link called after him, "Wait, where are you going? Don't you want to know what's in this bottle?"

The salesman turned and gave a small bow. "The surprise is for you, not for me. What you discover is not my business. My business, rather, is of a timely nature, so with that I bid you farewell until the next time we meet." He gave him a wave and then turned back to the lake. With growing bemusement, Link watched the salesman walk lower and lower into the water until it slipped over his head like a blanket. There was barely a ripple. Link waded into the water for a closer look at where the Mask Salesman had vanished but found no sign of him under the crystalline surface. He muttered to himself, "How does he do that?" Then he waded back to land where he pulled off his boots and dumped the water out.

"Let's continue our search for King Zora's daughter, Link," said Navi. "We need to get back to Zora's Domain." She turned to the shack along the shore and said, "If that strange salesman was telling the truth, then we should be able to find a quick way back in that house over there."

"But pushing water uphill?" Link exclaimed. "That's crazy! How in the world can you push water uphill?"

"Once we get there, you can ask the one who lives there."

There was a considerable distance from where they stood to the house. This gave them the time to take a good look at their location. They were traveling along the muddy bank of a large lake whose opposite shore was too distant to see. On either end of the lake sprung forests. The field leading away from the lake rose into a green hill dotted with white flowers. The setting was picturesque and Navi said so, adding, "Don't you think so, Link?"

He didn't answer. He was too engrossed in his attempts to shake the parchment out of the bottle. It was stubborn though, bouncing in every direction but the opening. Finally he tried sticking his little finger inside and scraping it out though ultimately this failed too.

Then he stuck the bottle against his mouth and drew in a deep breath, sucking the air from the bottle. And still the parchment would not come out. Navi raised an eyebrow as she watched him struggle. Finally she said, "Shall I help you with that?"

The bottle came from the boy's lips with a pop and he reeled in dizziness. He shook his head to clear it and then offered the bottle to her. With a sigh that may have been either exasperation or resignation, she crawled into the mouth of the bottle and grabbed the parchment. She tugged it, grunting in surprise at how stubborn it was. Link did his best to hold the bottle steady though his arm was starting to ache.

At last, after a considerable amount of grunting, twisting, and tugging, Navi finally pulled the parchment through the neck of the bottle. Link pulled it the rest of the way out, throwing his fairy off balance. "Sorry," he said.

"You're all right."

Link turned to the parchment. When he unrolled it, it turned out to be smaller than he expected, only slightly larger than a leaf. When he read the message on it, however, his mouth dropped and his eyes bugged.

"Navi! Navi!" he cried. "Come look at this!"

She flitted into position behind his shoulder.

The message said: _Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly - Ruto._

 _P.S. Don't tell my father_

Navi's mouth dropped open. "This letter is from Princess Ruto!"

"And it says she's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly," Link added. He allowed the parchment to roll up again and placed it back in the bottle, being careful not to shove it too deeply into it. He corked it and then placed it into his pack. Then he looked up at his fairy with a puzzled look and said, "Who's Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

"I am certain the Zoras will know if we ask them. We must show this letter to King Zora as quickly as possible!"

"But the letter said not to tell her father," Link pointed out.

"We must. You saw how sick with worry he was. Besides, how will you ask how to find Lord Jabu-Jabu without explaining why you need to find him?"

She had a point. Link pondered it. Then his fairy waved forward. "Let's get back to Zora's Domain now that we have a clue that will help us find the princess. Let's see about that shortcut the Happy Mask Salesman spoke of."

They hurried to the house with renewed vigor. In his excitement, Link almost burst into the house, but remembering just in time, he knocked on the door first.

"What? Eh? Who's there?" came a high, scratchy voice from behind the door. The two of them heard shuffling and then the door opened. Standing in the doorway was what appeared to be a withered, old man. On top of his skull he wore a square, blue cap, and a long, blue robe draped from his thin shoulders. There was no way to hide his bony face, however. It almost appeared shrunken, which made his eyes appear as though they were being squeezed out of the sockets, and from his lower lip jutted large, crooked teeth. He had the startling appearance of a skeleton. But as withered as he looked, there was a palpable air of energy about him.

"Well now. You don't look like a Zora," said the man with a note of surprise, staring hard at Link with his protuberant eyes. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

The boy gaped for a moment before he shook his head and answered, "We were looking for Princess Ruto."

"And we would like to know if you could kindly send us back up to Zora's Domain," Navi added. "We have found a clue that might help us find her."

"Ah yes." The man bobbed his head. "The Zoras have been busy with that particular business for two days now. Usually they're very proper and composed so I was puzzled when they started acting so frantic until one of them managed to stop his silly fish-flopping and explain it to me. Of course, he had only stopped because he thought I might have seen the princess, but of course I told him I hadn't seen any particular Zora that looked princessy - they all look the same to me. But they're interesting folk when they're not so busy searching for missing princesses." He cast his bulbous eyes toward the lake and chewed on his upper lip. This made him appear rather gruesome and Link watched him with some fascination.

Navi gave a cough to bring the man's attention back to her. She said, "If you wouldn't mind, sir, do you have something that could send us to Zora's Domain quickly?"

"Oh, well, certainly!" the man cackled. "One of my more useful inventions. I also study the life and goings-on in this lake - I love my work so much I barely give myself time to eat or sleep! Right before you came knocking on my door, I was constructing something that I hope will let me walk on the bottom of the lake! Then I wouldn't have to use the Zoras to do the observing for me! I could do it on my own!" He cackled again, slapping the door frame in his mirth.

"Sir," Navi said, her voice hinting at impatience, "the way back to Zora's Domain…"

"Of course," the scientist said graciously. He bowed. "Would you like to come in?"

They stepped inside. Link wrinkled his nose and looked around room. It was small and seemed to be the house's entirety. Many strange sea animals were hung on the wall, which explained the musky smell of fish. There was also an acrid smell that stung Link's nostrils. A table against the left wall was covered with reams of papers with sketches and writing, which were getting stained by the bottles and beakers full of strange liquids and slimy parts - including eyeballs! - that sat on top. In the center of the room was a suit that was partly assembled. It looked like soldier's armor but slightly different. For one thing, the helmet was larger and rounder with a round window in its face. To the right was a tiny bed, which was piled with robes and more papers. Link was puzzled as to how the man slept in it.

But the most interesting thing about the room was the far end. There was pit full of water about two feet wide that spanned the entire width of the house. On the left end of the pit was an enormous water wheel. Connected to it was a complex network of pulleys that eventually connected to a crankshaft.

"Wow," Link breathed.

The scientist shut the door and then moved past the boy and his fairy toward the odd suit. He chuckled and rubbed it fondly. "Here's my underwater suit - my latest project. With it, I will be able to walk underwater and explore under the lake!" He cackled excitedly. Then he grinned apologetically. "But I'm still not finished. I can't seem to keep the water out of the suit entirely, and what's the point of an underwater suit if it's filled with water anyways?"

Link nodded sympathetically, but Navi cleared her throat to once again remind him what they were doing.

"Right, my water crank - over here." He walked over to the crankshaft and grabbed the handle.

"I meant this as just an experiment. I only wanted to see if I could force water uphill. See, I've always been puzzled by the fact that water always flows downhill. I've always wondered, 'Where does the water come from to be flowing downhill all the time?' And I developed a strange idea that maybe water flows in a circle." He traced a circle in the air. "It flows down and then back up and then down and back up again - around and around and around… so I decided to follow the river to see if my idea was right. I followed it all the way down to this lake, then I tried to find where the water flowed back up, but I never did find it. But as I was losing hope, I thought of another brilliant idea: why don't I just follow the river back up and see where it loops around? But when I did follow it up there, I couldn't find where it went back down to the lake, so I just came back down here and puzzled on it some more. Apparently, there is no water that flows uphill and that really bewildered me… eventually, I began to wonder if there was a way water _could_ flow uphill."

Link listened in fascination. These kinds of questions had never bothered him before; it just wasn't something he had thought to wonder about. But the man was forcing him to wonder about it now and he was actually intrigued by the strange questions. Where _did_ all the water come from to flow downhill all the time? Why _couldn't_ water flow uphill? Was there a way that it could?

The old man grinned. "So I plotted. I thought. I began to imagine how water could be made to flow against its natural course. I tinkered, I experimented, I fixed things that didn't exactly work until I had this!" He slapped his crankshaft proudly. "This contraption that creates rivers that flow uphill!

"'Course, I never expected it to be of any use, but when those Zoras saw the water flowing back to their domain, why, they were quite excited, let me tell you! Probably more so than I was. They convinced me to let them use it to ride back quickly after they were done with business down here. Imagine that! It just astounds me that such a crazy idea like that could have such useful applications." He cackled.

Link studied the crankshaft and the water pit. "So how does it work?"

The scientist chuckled. "Well, my little, green friend, you just hop in there, I turn this crank, and then this giant wheel pushes the water and you up the tunnel. My contraption is so powerful, you'll be pushed all the way up to Zora's Domain! The distance is long, but this pushes water so fast, you'll be there in the blink of an eye!" He grinned. Then suddenly his grin faded and his eyes widened as though seeing Link for the first time. "But wait a minute! You can't ride in there!"

The boy was startled. "Why not?"

The skeletal man waved his arms. "You're a human boy! You've got no gills to breathe underwater with! How are you going to survive the ride? The whole trip you'll be completely surrounded by water!"

"But I've got this," Link said, pulling out the glowing silver scales from his pack. "These help me hold my breath for a long time and swim better too. I came down here through a tunnel from Zora's Domain and I'm still alive."

At the sight of the silver scales, the scientist's mouth dropped open and his already protuberant eyes bulged further. He breathed, "By the goddesses, could it be true? If I had… such a charm, why, that would help my research immensely!" His gaze turned abruptly to the Kokiri. "My boy, would you be willing to part with just one of those for, perhaps, one hundred Rupees?"

Link choked in surprise. Navi seemed just as astonished. She said, "Well, sir, that's a generous…"

"No? Two hundred, perhaps?" He thrust a finger into the air, spun around, and rushed to his bed. "Just give me a moment, boy, and I'll have your payment ready." He dropped to the floor with a crack of his knees. He grunted, "Ah, my rheumatism. Old age can be cruel, boy, but that certainly doesn't stop me." He began moving things around under his bed as he continued to murmur, "While you yet live, you must experience all that life has to offer and enjoy it, and while not every experience will be enjoyable, joy is an experience, too. Remember that, boy, experience is like digging for treasure: all gold is found in dirt… ah, here we are." He pulled out a small chest. With a grunt of effort, he staggered to his feet and then dumped it onto his bed, crinkling papers and knocking stacks of them off. He opened the lid to reveal it full to the brim with glistening gems.

"All of this if you give me one of those scales," he repeated his offer.

Link came over, his mouth wide open and his eyes shining. Navi opened her mouth but her Kokiri turned to the man and said, "I can't carry all of that! That would be way too heavy!"

"Then take as much as you can carry, by all means!" The marine scientist flailed an arm emphatically. "It isn't much use to me anyways. Durn heavy and takes up a lot of valuable space!"

"Well…" Link's head bobbed down to his wallet, which he then noticed had somehow been partially pulled into his pack. He tugged it and found it resisting, to his surprise. With a harder tug, he managed to pull it out - with something that was attached to it before it dropped with a clunk.

The sound attracted the scientist's attention. He nodded to it. "What is that?"

Link picked it up and turned it in his hands. "Oh, this. This is a mask… the uh… Snorkeling Mask, I think."

"A snorkeling mask, you say!" The man clapped his hands together excitedly, startling Link and Navi. "Another bit of apparatus that will aid my underwater exploration! Can I have it? I'll pay you, of course. Have you anything else for me?"

Just the magic beans, which excited the marine scientist when Link told him what they could do. He happily accepted a bean as well as the mask and a Zora scale, and waved the boy to the chest full of Rupees, saying, "Take it, boy! Take as much as you can carry - I'd better be able to lift it with my little finger when you're done!" All in all, it seemed to be a very profitable exchange for the both of them. Link's wallet became full to bursting though the chest wasn't close at all to being light enough to lift with a finger. Fortunately, the scientist didn't seem to notice. He was more focused on his new treasures, holding them up to the light and prodding them.

Navi cleared her throat to get the man's attention once again and said, "If there's nothing else, can we please use your contraption to get back to Zora's Domain?"

For a moment, the scientist looked astonished that the fairy had interrupted him in the middle of his scrutiny. Then he started and said, "Oh, yes, of course. This way, lady and gentleman." He cackled as he swept himself back to the crankshaft. Then he gestured to the water pit. "All right, little Zora human, jump on in."

Link had some business with his fairy to take care of first. She was refusing to go back into the bottle for the ride up, even after Link promised not to let go again.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" he asked her.

Navi answered decisively, "I will hold onto the scale with you and hold my breath."

He wasn't convinced. She was so tiny he was sure the current would tear her away, but as much as he tried to persuade her to just go into the bottle, she stubbornly refused. Eventually, he decided to let her have her way. She wasn't easy to argue with. But when she took hold of the scale, he cupped his hand protectively around her and then jumped into the pit. Navi protested loudly but was muffled under his hand. He kicked himself to the surface just long enough to gasp, "Go!" and then splashed back in. Without his arms, he wasn't able to keep himself above the water.

The old scientist got the message though. He began turning the crankshaft as hard as he could - slowly at first but gradually getting faster - stooping and stretching as his crank went round. The paddles of the wheel pushed against the water, starting the flow uphill. It wasn't too long before the wheel was turning on its own momentum, which the old man kept going with greater ease now. The water roared upward, pushing Link and his fairy up the tunnel until they were gone from sight.

The old man kept cranking. He wasn't exactly sure how long it took to get back up to Zora's Domain from here, but with his previous passengers he usually counted to one hundred before he stopped. It had worked before - the Zoras hadn't come back down this way before, and why shouldn't it work now? When he reached one hundred, he let go of the crankshaft and let it spin itself to a stop. Then he turned to the treasures that the boy had given him and began scrutinizing them in meticulous fashion. As he did, he cackled to himself.

"That's a find lad. Reminds me of myself when I was his age - adventurous, curious, and quite attracted to danger - though I never had a companion who nagged me like his does! How ever will he accomplish anything with her in tow?" He cackled again.

…

Link kept a very tight hold of his fairy, not where he would crush her, but he kept the rims of his palms pressed as tightly as he could. He tried not to react when his shoulder brushed against an outcropping, and he let himself tumble freely in the current. As long as Navi was safe, he could take it.

At last, they launched out of the tunnel - which seemed to have been set fairly high up the wall - into the palatial chamber of Zora's Domain. Before Link splashed into the water, he tossed his fairy into the air and then sucked in a breath. Once the water slowed his descent, he paddled himself back to the surface and gasped for air. He turned anxiously and saw with relief that Navi was hovering above him, holding the silver scale.

"Thank you, Link," Navi said, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "That was very kind of you." She fluttered down and dropped the scale back into his hand.

"Thanks. Time to look for the princess now that we've got that note telling us where she is."

"Let's ask her father where we can find Lord Jabu-Jabu," Navi added.

It was just starting to get dark and the first stars were beginning to appear in the sky above as they hurried up the steps to King Zora's throne. When the king's attendant saw him approach, she swelled and turned purple with fury. "I thought I ordered you to leave!"

Navi said," Allow us to speak with the king. We have some hopeful news for him."

"The king is not seeing anyone today! He is very upset! GUARDS!"

"But I know where the princess is!" Link protested.

The Zora women froze in shock, their mouths gaping, which made them appear ironically like a pair of fish. The king immediately looked up and leaned forward.

"Did you say…?" he whispered, his tear-stained face hopeful.

Link nodded. "She wrote a letter." He pulled out the bottle where the note was sealed. He uncorked the bottle, tapped the note out, and then passed it to Navi, who flew it up to the king's outstretched, webbed hand. He took the letter reverently as though he had been handed a precious jewel. His bulging eyes rolled right to left as he read the letter.

"He's right!" he exclaimed. "It _is_ from Princess Ruto! Hmm…" He studied it a while longer. "Let's see…" Then his mouth dropped and his eyes bulged even further. "She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

The Zora women gasped. Then the Zora on his right spluttered, "That can't be true! He's our guardian god! He'd never eat any one of use, least of all the young Princess!"

The other Zora woman coughed hesitantly, bringing attention to her. "I might point out that lately Lord Jabu-Jabu has been acting strangely and he hasn't looked at all well… it must have been the work of that dark stranger who came here a few days ago, Ganondorf."

The Zora king nodded. "Mmm… yes, it all does seem to add up…" He stroked the fins growing from his upper lip thoughtfully.

Link spoke respectfully, "Your Majesty? Perhaps if you tell me where I can find Lord Jabu-Jabu, I can go and bring her back."

The Zora woman on the king's right stiffened. "You will do nothing of the sort. We do not allow just anyone to enter Lord Jabu-Jabu's sanctuary…"

"Excellent! That's just the sort of courage we need!" the king interrupted, sounding grateful that Link had volunteered. His attendant gave a cry of protest until he fixed a stern gaze on her. She stepped back and bowed her head respectfully. The king nodded and then turned to Link again. "You will find the altar where Lord Jabu-Jabu rests behind me. As thanks, I will return this bottle to you." He tucked the tiny roll of paper into his robe carefully, still as though it was the greatest treasure. When he finished, he turned to Link. "Please return my daughter safely to me!"

The boy bowed. "Yes, sir."

King Zora then grunted as he lifted himself off the throne. It appeared to be an enormous effort for him as his face started to turn purple and he wheezed. His attendants did their best to help lift him but it was clear that he was much too heavy for them. Still they grunted as they pulled, and he wheezed as he lifted himself off the throne, slowly, ever so slowly, gaining ground. Link fought hard not to laugh. He glanced at Navi, who had a peculiar expression on her face like she had eaten something that was upsetting her stomach.

The Zoran king wheezed as he continued to struggle to get to his feet. His arms wobbled as he pushed on the arms of his throne. Then, with a herculean grunt of effort, he managed to get to his feet. He wobbled on them while using the throne to keep himself from collapsing. He puffed, "My apologies… it's harder for me to move in recent years… grateful for Lela and Donna here for waiting on me… though perhaps I depended upon them too much!" He chuckled weakly. Then he addressed his attendants, "Just a little more to the side, dears. Yes, that's it." Leaning on their shoulders, he took little steps away from the throne.

As he slowly moved away, Link discovered the pathway that had been hidden behind him. What he had thought to be the back of the throne was actually a doorway. Through it he could see a stream tumbling down from a large tunnel.

With an explosive sigh, the king collapsed onto the step and worked himself into a comfortable seated position. His attendants took their positions by his sides, trying not to show how winded they were. King Zora turned to Link and said, "The way is clear. You know what to do!" Then he gave a peculiar sound that sounded like, "Zora!"

The Kokiri boy nodded. "Yes, your Majesty." He hopped off the dais and started up the steps toward the passage through the king's throne. The Zora women watched him as he began to pass. Then one of them stopped him with a cool hand on his shoulder. He turned, wondering irritably what she wanted.

"If you're going to visit Lord Jabu-Jabu," she said quietly, "then you must present a gift to him. It is only proper."

Link asked, keeping his voice polite, "What should I give him?"

She answered obviously, "Catch him the fattest fish. You will find them in the nursery through the corridor down there." She pointed to the lower level. "It is the first chamber on your left."

"Very well," Navi answered her before Link could say anything - not that he was going to say anything rude. "Thank you for your help."

Still, he wasn't pleased to have to go back down to catch a fish, but at his fairy's insistence, that's what he did. It wasn't too difficult to find the nursery and it was surprisingly interesting as it was a small room of water that was knee-deep, with glowing ice-blue crystals scattered along the bottom. Swimming around the crystals were strange fish of assorted colors and shapes. He soon had a large one swimming in his bottle and he made his way back to the throne room. As he passed the Zora woman, he held up the bottle to show her his gift to their deity. She nodded in approval and Link continued through the opening in the throne and up the tunnel.

The tunnel was short. It curved to the left and then opened up to a great vale in the shape of a half-bowl. Beyond the rim of the bowl, he could see the peaks of more mountains in the distance - blue teeth capped in white. Directly in front of him was a wide platform reached by squat steps. And directly in front of the platform was the biggest fish Link had ever seen.

The lake it rested in seemed barely big enough to hold it. The fish itself looked like a great, blue hill sitting just above the surface of the water. At its peak was a colorful, woven cap with gold tassels.

"That must be Lord Jabu-Jabu," Link pointed out. He exclaimed quietly, "Wow, he's big! I can see how he swallowed Princess Ruto."

"That must be him," Navi agreed. "But he doesn't look too well, does he?" And indeed, he looked woeful. The froglike eyes on either side of his head were glazed with a milky substance, his skin was tinged with green, particularly around the gills, and the two of them could hear him wheezing as he drew breath.

"The poor thing," Navi muttered sympathetically.

A thought occurred to Link, and he said meekly, "You don't suppose that there's a Queen Gohma inside him, do you?" He felt icy needles of fear stabbing him in his arm as he recalled the parasitic arachnid and how she had rampaged after him.

"With the princess inside?" His fairy gasped at the thought. "If that's the case, we can't waste any more time! Quickly, offer up your gift."

The boy uncorked the bottle and lifted it into the air in offering. Lord Jabu-Jabu didn't seem to notice, so he called up to him, "Hello? Lord Jabu-Jabu? We have a gift for you! A fish!" He waved the bottle more vigorously, spilling some water. But for a second it still seemed that the giant fish hadn't heard him. Then his dull eyes swiveled down and focused on him. The boy stepped back so that Lord Jabu-Jabu could see him better.

"A tasty fish for you, Lord Jabu-Jabu! Right here! I got a nice, tasty fish for you! Can you hear me?"

Lord Jabu-Jabu blinked wearily. He continued to wheeze pathetically as though wondering why this boy was bothering him.

Link persisted, "Please, Lord Jabu-Jabu! If you'll just open your mouth then I can give you this fish - nice and fresh! See?"

Lord Jabu-Jabu let out a groan that rumbled from the pit of his stomach. The Kokiri boy was startled and jumped away. His hand jerked and the water splashed out of the bottle. The fish also leaped out and landed on the platform with a loud smack. It bounced and flopped noisily, trying to get back to water.

Link's fairy sighed and spoke, "It seems he's not hungry, which I suppose should be no surprise. He is ill, after all."

"Then how did Princess Ruto get inside him?" Link asked, dumping out the rest of the water in frustration. "We'll never get that Spiritual Stone! If we don't, how are we supposed to stop Ganondorf? If he gets to that Triforce first then we're all doomed! He'll probably destroy the entire world! Even the forest! And then everyone will be gone, and Saria…" He choked. "Saria… I won't see her again. I won't be able to tell her about my adventure…" He blinked back tears. "And I'll fail again… let everyone die again… like the Great Deku Tree…"

"Link…" said Navi.

"No." Link looked up, his vision distorted by the tears. "I can't let that happen. Lord Jabu-Jabu, you have to let us in! Please, Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

"Link…" said Navi again.

The boy turned to her, wiping his eyes dry. "Huh?"

She pointed. "Look."

Lord Jabu-Jabu had his hazy eyes focused on the flopping fish. His rhythmic wheezing had just become more experimental - sounding as though he was sniffing the fish. Then he opened his mouth and a loud, rushing sound followed. Link watched, fascinated, as the fish flopped one last time and then was snatched in midair and sucked down Lord Jabu-Jabu's monstrous gullet.

Then Link felt the tug on him. His cap flew off his head. He snatched at it and then realized, too late, he had stepped within the vacuum. He was plucked off his feet and, with his fairy tumbling beside him, was carried yelling into Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.


	26. Princess Ruto

**Chapter 26: Princess Ruto**

Link braced for impact as he arced toward the ground. Though his shoulder did hurt upon impact, it was softer than he expected. But it was also slimy and as a result he skidded across the ground like a pebble across a frozen pond, coming to a stop when he splashed into cold water. He snorted it up his nose in surprise and then splashed frantically as he coughed for air. Fortunately, the water wasn't very deep and he eventually managed to get to his feet.

"Are you all right, Link?" he heard Navi say. He saw her glow ahead of him and he made his way carefully to her, trying not to slip on the slime.

"My wings have gotten wet," she said, flapping her wings in demonstration, which flung droplets of slime. Link picked her up and transferred her to his shoulder. He asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She wiped her arm. "Not the most dignified means of entering someone's belly, but we don't seem to be the worse for wear."

Her Kokiri wrinkled his nose. "Phew! It stinks in here though. Like dead fish."

"What else would it smell like, considering that Lord Jabu-Jabu is sick?"

Link decided not the answer the question. Instead, he turned around to discover two sets of glowing yellow points that appeared in the gloom. He drew his sword and raised his shield before him just before he heard two sharp sounds followed an instant later by two impacts on his shield that sent him skidding backwards.

"Deku Scrubs?" Link asked, who had recognized the spitting sounds.

Navi replied, "I don't think so. Let me see if I can…" She brightened herself, casting a dome of light that illuminated a large chamber of pink flesh. Her light slid over the slimy, pink slope that Link recognized as Lord Jabu-Jabu's tongue and then rippled over water. Two creatures bobbed in it. They had large egg-shaped heads with puckered mouths that jutted forward just as the Deku Scrubs' did. Their heads connected to four slithery legs that paddled the water to keep them afloat. Their skin was fleshy purple that glistened with water and slime.

"Octoroks," his fairy reported. "They attack in the same manner that Deku Scrubs do except they spit rocks rather than nuts."

"Rocks?"

"Don't worry. They're still only as threatening as Deku Scrubs. Perhaps even less as they aren't intelligent enough to speak."

The two Octoroks spit two more rocks at him, which he deftly dodged. He pulled out his slingshot and shot them between the eyes. They gave strange deep-throated squeaks of pain as they tumbled backwards, thrashing the water. Link and Navi watched the path of their retreat to the sides of Jabu-Jabu's mouth until they stopped moving and the water settled.

"They're not likely to bother you again. Octoroks are cowardly creatures, retreating if the threat is too much for them. To be frank, most things are too much for them."

All the same, Link kept his eyes on them as he cautiously waded into the water. It only came as high as his chest before it sloped up again toward the throat. He was stopped by a constriction created by three wedge-shaped muscles that met in the center. Swollen blue veins crisscrossed over the muscles, keeping them shut together. Link experimentally tapped the center. The muscles reacted slightly but then tightened again.

Hmm," he murmured. "How do we get through?"

His fairy answered, "Up there!" She pointed to a knob dangling from the roof. It was transparent and covered in oozing slime. "I think that's the uvula. If anything touches it, the throat muscles react and the throat opens."

"Sounds good enough for me." Link fitted his slingshot with a pellet, aimed at the knob, and shot it. There was a leathery croak behind him and he turned just in time to see the veins shrink. Then the throat muscles retracted, creating a hole large enough for the Kokiri boy to step through.

"It worked," Navi said, sounding pleased.

The hole led into a sloping tunnel where the floor was slicker than Lord Jabu-Jabu's tongue. Link slipped on it several times, sliding downward each time before he stopped himself and pushed himself back to his feet. The ceiling was supported by a chain of round bones with ribs running down the walls. This must have been Lord Jabu-Jabu's throat. Attached to the top of the throat were strange boils - blue against the bright pink flesh - that swelled and then shrank as though they were breathing.

Navi murmured, "I don't think those are supposed to be there."

"Should I get rid of them?" Link asked, pulling out another seed for his slingshot.

Navi mused it over. Then she began to say, "Perhaps not. Popping them may harm more than they might help," but her Kokiri had already fired.

The blue boil burst with a blinding flash and a crackle. It fell to the floor with a plop, spreading out hair-like extensions that crackled and fizzed with electricity before it eventually dissipated.

Navi looked down at it in horror. "I don't think you should have done that."

"Why?" Link prodded it with his toe. "What is it?"

He was alarmed when the air echoed with fizzing and crackling. He looked up to discover the blue boils detaching themselves from the ceiling and then flipping over so that their hair-like extensions were hanging down - sparking with live electricity that sent blue light dancing frantically in the throat. They slowly drifted down toward the boy and his fairy like falling leaves - except leaves had never made Link's skin crawl like this before.

"Biri!" Navi cried. "If they touch you, you'll be electrocuted! Run!"

In his haste to flee, Link slipped and slid down the throat. He instinctively pressed his hands against the walls to slow his descent but the slime prevented him from doing that. It sprayed over him, soaking him cold. His fairy clung to his shoulder, bracing herself against the spray.

They eventually shot out of the throat into a cavernous chamber. Link spun like a top on the ground as he slid, having pulled himself into a defensive ball. He crashed into something, which made a rather strange sound like a cry of surprise and fell on top of him. This effectively stopped his sliding and he allowed his body to collapse from its ball. Immediately and most unexpectedly, something began attacking him with blows to his side.

"Get away!" shrieked a voice. "Leave me alone! Get off!" The thing that had fallen on him was attacking him and was struggling to get away. Eventually, it did get away and stood back, taking shallow breaths. Link scrambled to his feet and backed away in case it attacked again. Then he stopped and his mouth dropped when he saw what it was.

"Are you all right, Link?" Navi asked.

He didn't answer. He was staring at a Zora girl about his age standing across from him and staring back with a frightened look in her eyes. The eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She stood in a defensive stance, holding what looked like some sort of weapon above her head.

She thrust a finger at him. "You! Who are you?!"

He stammered, "L-Link."

"What are you doing here? Here to kidnap me? To take me to your lair and eat me?"

Link burst out with a loud, "Ha!" in surprise and then rushed out, "No, no! I was just looking for someone… you, I think."

"What do you want with me?" She still hadn't relaxed her guard, and the weapon in her hand seemed ready to be thrown at any second. "Do you know who I am? I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras."

"What good fortune!" exclaimed Navi, causing the princess to jump. The fairy stood up on Link's shoulder. "We're glad we found you safe. And no doubt your father will be overjoyed once we've returned to him."

The Zoran princess turned her head sharply to Navi. "What?! You're saying my father sent you? Lies! And besides, I don't need help!"

Link was puzzled. "But what about that letter in the bottle? It said you were inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, and it had your name on it."

"'Letter in a bottle'?" Princess Ruto looked momentarily surprised before she hastily corrected herself, "Ha! What nonsense you speak! I never wrote such a thing!"

The princess was suspicious of them, Navi realized. She didn't trust them. Navi could only imagine the sort of ordeals the princess had been through while here in the great fish's belly. She spoke to her in a reassuring voice, "We realize you may be scared, but you must trust us. We're here to help you. We've come to rescue you."

"I don't need rescuing!" The Zora princess straightened and lowered her arm. "I've been in here many times since I was little."

Link and Navi gave her an odd look. Unexpectedly, her defiant look became an embarrassed one and she lowered her head, bringing the weapon in front of her and playing with it. What Link thought might have been a strange wooden sword or flimsy-looking club seemed to be something else entirely - a curved piece of painted wood with a sharp metal edge. In the center of the weapon - if that's what it was - was a triangular, red gem.

He pointed and asked her curiously, "What's that you got there?"

This question caused her to spring away from him, holding it behind her. "It's mine, and you're not taking it away from me! Get out of here! Understand?" She continued backing away.

Link shook his head in bewilderment. "What is your problem? I was just curious."

She thrust her finger at him. "What gives you the right to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong? Go now, or I'll throw this at you!" She drew back the weapon in her hand.

He followed her. "But I'm here to take you back home to your father! I came in here to help you and you're acting like a… like a brat! I didn't come all the way here just to be sent back by some snobbish Zora princess! Are all of you girls so high and mighty?"

The princess's mouth dropped open… just before she fell backwards with a shriek of "Oooh nooooo!" and then disappeared. Link and Navi cried out in alarm and they hurried to the spot where she vanished. He skidded to a stop when he discovered what was there: a hole surrounded by muscle that rippled toward it, which would carry anything that stepped into it down to the hole and through it.

Navi nudged him on the side of his neck. "Go on after her, Link!"

"But I… but she's… urgh!" Link threw up his hands in disgust and then with a sigh he jumped in. He slid down the slimy pit and into the hole in the center where his waist became surrounded by muscle. He felt a firm ripple travel up his body like some giant worm, pushing him through the hole. Then he fell, yelling in terror, unable to see the bottom. It came rather quickly and his body slapped against it, pain flaring. With a groan, he picked himself up. Then he wiped slime from his face.

" _Go on after her,_ " Link mimicked grumpily, shaking his hands free of the muck.

"I'm glad you're not too hurt to complain," Navi muttered from his shoulder. She hopped off and brightened herself to light up their surroundings. "Where's the princess? I do hope she's all right."

"Are you following me? You obviously have no respect for authority!" said a voice behind him. He spun around to find Princess Ruto glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "I commanded you to leave!"

"Look," said Link, trying to keep his temper, "I can't leave without you. Your father asked me to look for you and I'm not going back without you!"

"Your father is really worried about you," Navi added.

The princess glanced up at the fairy with a surprised expression on her face. "He is?" Then she shook her head and snapped, "That's none of my concern! Besides, I have to do something here first."

Link had just about had enough. He stomped his foot on the ground, which wasn't as effective as he had hoped since it rippled under his foot, making hardly a sound. To compensate, he raised his voice, "What do you mean you can't go home? Why can't you? Haven't you noticed the monsters inside Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

"Of course I've noticed the monsters!" the princess shouted. She waved her hand in the air in a gesture of agitation. "Everything's wrong in here! There are these electrified creatures, strange holes, and some disgusting, pulsing columns in here… and on top of that I lost my…" she paused and her eyes widened as though she had almost revealed a secret, "but that's none of your business! Now for the last time, I command you to leave!"

"Well fine!" Link threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'll just tell your father why you wouldn't come back with me! I'm sure he'll understand! After all, he did tell me you were a stubborn brat!"

The princess's haughty face twisted into shock. Link didn't wait around to hear the tirade that was sure to follow though. He pushed past her and stormed through the tunnel that was behind her. Navi observed the Zora princess as she fell back.

"I think you hurt her feelings," she told her Kokiri.

Link threw up his hands and protested, "She started it! I'm trying to be nice and help her get back home and she tells me that she doesn't need my help and that I should just go home! Well, if she doesn't want my help then I guess I won't give it to her!"

"Then what will you do?"

Link couldn't answer. He knew that King Zora likely wouldn't be pleased if he returned without bringing back his daughter, but the princess wasn't going to willingly come back with him and he was at a loss for an alternative plan. He felt guilty for hurting her feelings, but he wasn't ready to go back and apologize so he continued forward.

Then something gradually brought him to a stop. A putrid smell was coming from the tunnel that Link was traveling down. It was so strong that it was making his eyes water and stinging his nostrils. He pulled up the collar of his tunic to cover his nose and groaned, "Ugh! What is that?"

"Perhaps we should try a different way," Navi suggested. With her hand placed over her own nose, it made her sound reedy.

But going back meant facing the haughty princess, which Link didn't want to do. He just took a deep breath and moved deeper into the stink. Navi wanted to heave a sigh of exasperation but didn't dare for fear she might breathe in the foul air, so she rolled her eyes instead and followed after him. They ventured further into the tunnel until they were stopped by a pool of dark brown sludge. Bubbles swelled on the surface before bursting and spraying the sludge everywhere. The smell here was absolutely pungent. Link could feel the fumes burning his eyes. He turned them up to lessen the sting and discovered a shaft going up.

"What about now?" Navi asked, coughing violently. "Shall we go back now?"

Link held up his hand. "Hold on. Look up there." He pointed up the shaft. Up the wall there was an enormous protruding lump and it was traveling down, causing the skin to ripple over it. It disappeared under the filthy pool for a moment and then it rolled back up.

The two of them watched its progress. It climbed to the top of the shaft, paused, and then rolled back down to the bottom. When it became clear that this was a pattern, Navi remarked, "How odd."

"Maybe we can ride it," Link suggested. As soon as it came down and then rolled back out of the filthy pool, he leaped.

Something burst out of the filth with a high-pitched screech, leaping high and then veering toward the boy, trailing the dark sludge behind it. It was a large creature with a flat body that allowed it to glide. Two orbs of blood-red protruded on top near the front of its body and were oriented toward Link, which must have been its eyes. It clipped him as it passed - a claw on the tip of its wing screeching horribly across his shield - slamming him against the wall, which bounced him off and sent him plummeting into the filth.

"Link!"

He burst to the surface with a gasp, the dark sludge streaming down his face. Then another large creature leaped out and slammed onto his head, forcing him beneath the sludge again.

Nothing could be seen under there. Link didn't dare open his eyes to the filth. It was unpleasantly cold too, but what concerned him the most were the invisible creatures attacking him on all sides. Sharp claws slashed at his skin - across his chest, his hand, his leg… They also slashed at his back except that his shield protected it so there was only a screech instead of pain. Still, the constant attack was disorienting and weakening him. He needed to escape before they tore him to pieces. It was a good thing he was holding on to the silver scales.

He twisted himself in the sludge and pushed himself forward, hoping he was heading away from the danger. It was hard to tell since the attacks came relentlessly, pushing him this way and that, which he tried to correct, hoping he wasn't drifting away from safety.

He hit against what felt like a wall. He crawled along it, still trying to escape. As he did, he felt the sludge around him shudder. The wall pulled from his hand and then pushed against it again, making Link's climb more difficult, which only made him scramble harder against it. The viscous liquid surrounding him shuddered again more violently. It felt as though there was something big in here coming to get him, which only increased his panic, and he scrabbled against the heaving wall all the more.

The muck suddenly swelled, pushing him backwards with incredible force. He was unprepared and helpless before this force, which felt like a mountain pushing him. With his heart pounding hard against his ribcage, all he could do was pray that he wouldn't be slammed against a wall and crushed.

Then it suddenly reversed, leaving him without a stomach. It pulled him headfirst until his entire body slammed to the ground and skidded. The breath had been knocked forcefully from him and he was gasping it back in. Muck dripped down his face and into his mouth, but he was barely aware of it.

"Link?" he heard his fairy's voice. Then she bobbed to his side. He raised his head to acknowledge her, his breaths easing gradually out of the gasps.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said. Then she coughed and said, "You stink though. We need to find a way to clean that gunk off of you. You're sure to frighten people."

Link grunted as he slowly climbed to his feet. "What were those things?" he asked, wiping the gunk off his arms.

"You mean the stingers?" Several of them were scattered about the chamber where they had been spewed, flopping feebly on the ground like large, grotesque fish. "They're aggressive pack hunters that use echolocation to track their prey. They use the claws on the ends of their wings to tear their prey to pieces and feed off those pieces."

The thought made Link slightly ill. He turned his gaze to their surroundings only to discover that they were back in the chamber where they had first met the princess. He spotted the pit of rippling muscle where they had fallen through.

"How did we get back up here?" he asked.

Navi shook her head. "I don't know what you did down there, but while I was worried about you, that muck began roiling as though something in there was getting angry. I didn't like the looks of it and decided to fly higher, and as I did, that muck suddenly shot up after me! I managed to escape it, but then I saw you shoot out of it and then fall back down. What happened down there?"

They approached the pit though Link was sure to stay away from the rippling muscle. He peered into it as he answered, "I'm not sure. I couldn't see a thing down there." He stepped away from the pit.

Navi canted her head to the side and planted her hands on her hips as she studied Link. "Well, what do you plan to do now? If we're simply going to leave the princess here, the exit is this way." She tossed her head to indicate the direction.

"I wasn't planning to leave her," Link protested. He glanced toward the exit and then down at the ground. He played with the silver scales in his hands.

His fairy's gaze steadily bore a hole in him. "Well?" she pressed.

Link scratched the back of his head in agitation. "Well, I can't just go back to her father without her, but she won't come back with me, so…" He scratched his head again. "I don't know what to do." He turned toward the back of the chamber. "I just need to think." With that, he plodded toward the back. Navi sighed and followed after him.

Link was indeed thinking as he plodded through the room, absentmindedly steering around the rippling pits that he encountered along the way. He needed to find a way to convince the princess to leave Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. It was obvious that it was dangerous in here. There was something in here making the giant fish sick. It must be some sort of parasite - probably a Queen Gohma.

Then a tunnel that appeared when Navi's light spread over it distracted him. He instantly abandoned his thoughts and hurried to explore it, drawn by his curiosity.

"Have you thought of something?" asked Navi, who knew fully well that this was unlikely.

She was surprised when he answered, "Maybe the princess won't come back with me, but the king might be happy if I helped Lord Jabu-Jabu. If there's a Queen Gohma in here making him sick like the one that made the…" a lump formed in his throat, "Great Deku Tree… sick… then…" A steely look formed in his eyes.

His fairy nodded. "I understand." Then she added with a steeliness in her own voice, "And I'll be right beside you."

There was no reason for them to doubt they could expunge Queen Gohma from Lord Jabu-Jabu if that was what was afflicting the great deity of the Zoras. They had done it before in the Great Deku Tree. They had defeated King Dodongo in the Dodongo's Cavern too. And over the course of his journey, Link had learned much and grown strong with the help of everyone he had met: Aben, Princess Zelda, Darunia, the Great Fairy, and, yes, even the owl. That monster wasn't going to kill this time. This time, Link was ready.

At least, he thought he was until the tunnel opened into some sort of hub where many tunnels branched off. Peering down each of them didn't offer many clues to which tunnel they should take, for down every one of them was a strange, crackling, blue light and a slurping noise that raised the hairs on Link's neck and churned his stomach.

"Which one do you think we should take?" he asked his companion.

Navi peered down the tunnels thoughtfully before she replied, "I don't know. I can sense evil down each of them. Powerful evil. And to explore each of these tunnels could take time - time I'm afraid Lord Jabu-Jabu doesn't have.

Link raised his hands. "But what choice do we have? The longer we wait here wondering, the more likely it is Lord Jabu-Jabu will die!"

"Actually, I think there is an alternative."

Link waited for her expectantly. But when she told him her idea, he exclaimed, "What? You want me to ask Princess Ruto for help?! But she doesn't even like me! She wouldn't come with me to her father, so why would she help me find my way through here? How would she even know anyways?"

"She said she's been in here many times, so it's likely she knows her way around in here. And I don't think she hates you. She's just frightened. All you need to do is gain her trust."

"Easy for you to say," Link grumbled. He moved forward.

"Where are you going?"

Link answered gruffly, "I'm going to try this one. I've got a feeling that Queen Gohma, or whatever it is making Lord Jabu-Jabu sick, is down here," which wasn't actually true. What he was actually feeling was that it would take even more time convincing the princess to help him. If Princess Ruto really was just scared then why did she act like a brat? Why would she treat him like something she stepped on? If she was scared then why didn't she want to go home?

The hair-raising sound in the tunnel grew louder and the crackling blue light grew brighter. Eventually they came upon the source, which appeared to be a column of dark red muscle shimmering with blue electricity. Periodically, a ripple traveled from its base to the ceiling. Given its color and the strange light it was giving off, Link was sure this didn't belong. He drew the Kokiri Sword.

"That thing will electrocute you if you touch it, even with your sword," Navi reminded him.

"Maybe directly," Link agreed. "But I'm going to try that sword technique the Great Fairy taught me."

He noticed his fairy stiffen at the mention of the Great Fairy and he worried he might have made her mad. He was relieved when she spoke evenly, "Very well. Let's see what she taught you."

Link closed his eyes and searched inside himself for the power that the Great Fairy had granted him - a small ball of warmth in his chest like a tiny sun. Almost immediately, he felt it expand, flowing through his body toward his left hand where he held the hilt of the sword. The hilt grew warm and the blade began to hum. Link opened his eyes to find it glowing. He glanced toward his fairy whose eyes were slowly widening. Link wasn't sure if she was impressed or afraid. But why would she be afraid?

He turned back to the pulsing column of muscle. As he did, he became aware of how close the walls were to it. He hadn't given thought to it before but now it occurred to him that the walls were the insides of Lord Jabu-Jabu and unleashing his power could cut them, and who knew what that would do to the Zoras' deity?

But he already had the magic ready to be released. His arm was already shaking from holding it in. Could he put it away? He tried it, concentrating on pulling it in, but it was like trying to force a river to flow uphill. If he could do what the scientist at Lake Hylia had done, using a giant waterwheel… but he couldn't. He would have to release it. He would have to direct as much of this power toward the column of muscle as possible and do his best not to hit Lord Jabu-Jabu's innards.

Carefully, for any sudden movement could unleash the magic, he brought his sword above his head. His arm wobbled. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. In response he gritted his teeth and focused on keeping his arm steady. Then with a yell he slashed his sword down in a short, very controlled stroke.

A wave of ruby red fire slashed through the column almost vertically. With a crack and a flash of blue light, it split into two, one half falling to the ground with a flop like a dead fish and the other waving in the air as though in pain, blue electricity trailing behind it with much crackling. After a few moments, it retracted into the ceiling with a sickening slurp.

Link suddenly felt exhausted. That burst of magic seemed to have drained his energy as though he had just finished walking across Hyrule Field. At least it got rid of the thing. Wearily he sheathed his sword and trudged forward, stepping over the fallen half of the strange column of muscle.

Navi darted in front of him. She snapped, "You told me it was a sword technique! You didn't tell me it was magic!"

Link didn't have the energy to argue. He simply pushed past her and continued on through the tunnel. His fairy darted next to him to keep pace and continued yelling at him, which he tuned out. Continuing through the tunnel, which was now curving to the left, he found himself gravitating toward the wall to keep himself upright, soft and slimy though it was. He started staggering over his feet.

"…just look at you!" Navi was yelling. "You can barely stand now! How do you expect to slay the monster in here with you tripping over yourself…"

They reached the end of the tunnel, which dropped into a dark pit that Link nearly pitched headfirst into. He dropped to his knees and peered into it, trying to see the bottom but without luck. Then he gestured feebly and said, "Navi… could you… see what's down here…"

"No, Link, we cannot go farther as you are now! You need to rest and gain your strength back. If you had told me what that Great Fairy…"

Link flopped against the wall with a heavy sigh and rummaged into his pack to see if he had anything that could light the pit. After a moment, he pulled out a bottle full of pink liquid with glittering minerals swirling around inside. The Great Fairy tears! How could he have forgotten? He ripped out the cork and then downed the water in three gulps.

Gradually, he felt the water restoring his energy until he was able to get to his feet. He turned to his fairy and spread his arms, "Look, Navi. I'm feeling much better! Will you look down that hole now?"

She glared at him, which Link took to mean no. Then she said brusquely, "Wait here. Don't do anything foolish while I'm gone." Then she dove into the hole. She returned much too soon for Link to attempt to find trouble, which honestly hadn't even crossed his mind, and reported, "The place appears to be infested with tailpasarans - too dangerous to take on, and you need to conserve your energy for whatever creature is infecting Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"What are tailpasarans?" Link asked, peering down the hole again.

"Electric worms," Navi answered as she headed down the tunnel. Link followed after her. "Nasty parasites that burrow into the flesh of their hosts. Worse, if you attempt to remove them, they will attack you with either their electricity or sharp mandibles. Nothing's harder to exterminate."

"Harder than Queen Gohma?" Link asked, shuddering.

"It's tough to kill something that could kill you simply by being close to it," Navi answered.

They came to the hub. The two of them glanced through the other branches. Then Navi turned to her charge. "Do you still wish to find your way on your own?"

Link grunted in annoyance. But before he could retort, they heard a scream. They whipped to the right tunnel where it had come from and then raced down it. Coming into the chamber of the rippling holes, they slid to a halt and took in the situation.

Princess Ruto had somehow found her way back up here. She was taking steps backwards while throwing her weapon at something coming down from the ceiling. Her weapon spun through the air, curved around and came back to her hand. The creature she was throwing at appeared to be a giant worm pushing through the ceiling with a sickening squelch, its red body crackling with blue electricity. It descended slowly, probing the air experimentally, twitching in response every time the princess's weapon spun past it.

Then her weapon struck it. There was a flash of blue light and a loud pop, and then the worm-like creature convulsed violently. The lower portion flopped strangely like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Giving it a closer look, Link discovered that the princess's strange weapon had ripped it almost in half with just a few bits of sinew holding it together. It pulled itself quickly into the ceiling though its lower half was ripped off in its haste and it fell to the ground with a heavy flop that caused the chamber to ripple, threatening to throw Link off balance. When the waves stopped and Link recovered, he and Navi hurried to the princess's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Well, I took care of that… thing, didn't I?" she snapped, flicking her weapon, which was covered in yellowish ooze.

"We heard a scream and we thought you might be in trouble," Navi answered.

"Well, I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me. I am just a stubborn brat, after all." She glared at them. Link noticed that they were red and puffy like she had been crying, and unexpectedly he felt a pang of guilt. He glanced at his fairy, who gave him a meaningful look.

He turned to the ground and swallowed. Then with a nudge from Navi he croaked, "I - I'm sorry about that. Your father… really didn't say that… I mean, he really is worried about you, and… well, it's just… it's dangerous in here and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me…"

The princess gave him a querying look. "Anyone else?"

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. He shrugged and croaked, "It's not important. But I think I know what's causing Lord Jabu-Jabu to be sick and I want to help."

"Help?" asked the princess. Navi too was giving him an odd look. That was when Link realized what he had just said. He stammered, "Um, yeah… uh, well, it's dangerous to go alone, and… well, I think we stand a better chance together…"

The princess's eyes were wide with surprise. She spoke softly, "You… want to help me?" Her voice had come out thick, so she cleared her throat. Gathering her dignity, she straightened herself, brought her arm with its small cape-like fin across her chest, looked down her nose at him haughtily, and said, "If you sincerely wish to help me, then I will give you the honor of accompanying me. But we're not leaving until we find my… the thing I'm looking for."

Link didn't reply. She huffed and then turned to the tunnel where Link had come from. She pointed, commanded, "Follow me," and then strutted toward it with her nose in the air. Link gave his fairy a strange look. She gave him a shrug in return and then floated after the princess. He sighed with exasperation and then hurried to catch up.

After a moment, he spoke to Princess Ruto, "By the way, what's that thing in your hand?"

The princess shot him a look over her shoulder. "You mean you've never seen a boomerang before? You throw it and then it comes back to you. I found it in Lake Hylia one day; all sorts of things float downriver and end up there."

"That's what the Happy Mask Salesman said… and the old woman in Hyrule Castle Town."

This time the princess turned to him, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Who's the Happy Mask Salesman?"

"A guy who sells masks… I think. Although, he's very weird and can do things like magic… He made me his partner so I sell masks for him."

"Masks, huh?" She suddenly turned her back on him, lifted her nose, and continued strutting forward. "Sounds droll."

"What's 'droll'?"

Navi supplied, "It means, 'silly.'"

"Oh."

They came to the hub where the path branched. The princess turned her head down each tunnel. Then she thrust her finger forward. "This way. Most of the things Lord Jabu-Jabu swallows goes down here. Stay behind me and don't get lost!" She broke into a run, surprising the boy and fairy. They hurried to keep pace with her into the tunnel. It immediately dipped down, which - with the addition of the slime coating the floor - made it unbalancing for Link, but somehow the Zora princess maintained her footing without breaking stride. Noticing that he was falling behind, she turned around and said crossly, "What's taking you? You're slowing us down!"

This goaded him into increasing his pace except that his foot slipped and he started sliding down the tunnel, crashing into Princess Ruto's legs. She cried out in surprise and then snapped at him, "Clumsy oaf! Watch where you're going!"

Link managed to keep his temper in check though his ears turned red from the effort. It didn't get much easier continuing down the tunnel with her criticizing his careful pace. Navi tried to explain how slippery it was for him but the princess only retorted that she wasn't slipping around like a Rope. The bickering was momentarily forgotten when they came upon another column of muscle blocking the way, rippling and crackling with blue electricity. The princess drew back her boomerang, yelled, "Such a disgusting creature should not be here!" and threw it. It spun through the column with a pop and bright flash of light, and then the bottom half flopped to the ground while the top twisted itself in the air before vanishing into the ceiling with a slurp. The boomerang plopped to the ground after severing the column. Princess Ruto stepped carefully over the muscle and retrieved her weapon. Then she turned to Link and beckoned with an impatient snap, "Well come on then! Don't just stand there like a simpleton!"

Link took his anger out on the limp cord of muscle as he passed it.

It wasn't long before the corridor leveled out and ended before another constriction formed by three wedge-shaped muscles. The Zora princess hesitated before it as though afraid of what might be waiting beyond it. Then after visibly pulling herself together she gave the center a poke. They separated to create an opening and the three of them stepped inside.

The chamber was small. It seemed smaller because of a large platform in the center of the room, which only left a narrow ring to navigate in, made narrower by spikes that protruded from the base of the platform. It would have appeared to be a dead end of little significance if it wasn't for a deep blue glow emanating from the center of the platform.

"That's it!" the princess suddenly cried, her façade of formality dropped. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her hands clapped over it. "Oh my goodness! We really found it!"

Link couldn't speak. On top of the platform was a small token of three round sapphires bonded together by gold and it was glowing fiercely like blue fire. It was evident that this was significant. In fact, Link was certain that this was the Spiritual Stone of Water! The princess had been looking for the same thing they were!

He was snapped out of his shock when Princess Ruto tapped his shoulder and said in breathless excitement and relief, "Come on! Give me a boost up there! We found my stone! Oh, we found it!" Still feeling dazed, he did as he was told. He boosted her onto his shoulders so that she could climb onto the platform. She ran to the glowing stone and crouched before it, creating a shadow against the blue light for Link. A moment later, she spun around and raised the stone high, spreading the light throughout the rest of the chamber.

Navi bobbed excitedly. "Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Princess Ruto got the Spiritual Stone!"

Link turned to her with a puzzled expression. "But… why Princess Ruto?" His fairy didn't answer.

Princess Ruto lowered the stone and cradled it tenderly in her hands like a child. Her voice came out soft and thick as though she was holding back tears, "Oh! I can't believe I finally found it! It was my mother's and she gave it to me…" She swallowed an emotional lump in her throat and continued, "I was feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu, but then he scared me and I dropped it. And when he swallowed it, I feared I would never find it again. But I did…" She sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. Then she straightened and smiled at Link.

The effect was unexpected and left him bewildered. Had she just been snooty and mean only because she had lost her stone? Was she really not as cruel as she pretended to be?

Princess Ruto continued in a brighter tone, her sapphire eyes shining, "So it's all right now! We can go home…" She trailed off for a moment.

Then suddenly she stiffened. She crossed her arms, turned in profile, and raised her nose to look down on him. She gave a haughty sniff and demanded, "So, as Princess of the Zoras, I command you to escort me home!"

Link was a bit turned around by all of this. He had been certain that it was King Zora who had the Spiritual Stone and would have given it to him once he rescued his daughter. But now that it was revealed that the stone actually belonged to Princess Ruto, this set back his plans entirely. It was obvious that she was fond of it. How was he going to convince her to let him take it?

The Zora princess frowned at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, what?"

"I command you to take me home!"

"Oh, uh, right…" He started forward.

The platform shuddered, throwing Princess Ruto to the ground. She cried in annoyance, "Oh! What is…" Then her expression immediately became fearful. "What's happening?" The platform was starting to rise.

Link gasped and then yelled, "Hurry, Princess! Jump!"

She immediately scrambled to her feet but by that time it was already too late. A hole opened in the ceiling and the platform ascended through it, carrying her away. Navi gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. Link stood with an open mouth, staring up at the platform, which was now a giant pillar studded with sharp spines.

Muffled through the ceiling, they heard her scream. "What is this thing? What's it - NO!" Then she screamed again, higher in pitch and more terrified.

"Ruto!" Link whipped out his sword although he knew it was no good. In desperation, he started to turn and charge out the door when Navi cried, "The platform!"

It was coming back down. Link turned back and watched it anxiously, hoping that the Zora princess would be appearing. However, when it descended from the ceiling, he saw something on it that was definitely _not_ Princess Ruto. And when the platform settled back to its original height, Link saw what it was.

It was an octorok - an enormous, fleshy creature ten times the size of the ones Link had encountered earlier. Stubby tentacles swept the platform as it swiveled in circles and its large protuberant mouth sucked wetly.

 _Princess Ruto!_ Link thought in shock as he stared at the monster. _Oh no, it must have eaten her!_

It turned its enormous, dull yellow eyes toward Link and paused, a line of drool hanging from its O-shaped mouth. Then with a deep-throated squeak it scrabbled off the platform, landing with a heavy thud in front of the boy.

"Run, Link!" his fairy cried.


	27. Barinade

**Chapter 27: Barinade**

 _"Link! I know you're in here!"_

 _A ball of light bobbed into the room, chasing the shadows into the corners. At the back of the room was a bed upon which lay a bundle of blankets that shifted slightly at the presence of the soft blue light._

 _"Get up, Link!" A figure came into the room and over to the bed with forceful strides. "You're not going to mope around in here all day, so come on! Get up!"_

 _"Leave me alone," moaned a voice from the blankets._

 _The figure standing above him drew in a breath through her nose before she said, "All right, you leave me with no choice!" With that, she grabbed the blankets and ripped them off the bed. The boy, Link, fell to the floor with a thump. He didn't cry out in pain like he normally might have but instead whimpered, "Please, Saria, just leave me alone. I don't want to get up today."_

 _"If this is about what happened yesterday," said Saria, "I'm all better now. See?" She waved her hand in front of his face._

 _Link looked up miserably into his friend's face. He said slowly, "But, Mido said…"_

 _Saria cut him off, "Whatever he said, you shouldn't worry about it. He's mostly full of Deku nuts anyways. Now come on, we're going to practice some more."_

 _Link rolled away, turning his back on her. "I can't, Saria. After what happened yesterday, I don't want to even hold a stick anymore."_

 _Saria glanced up at Anai. Anai shrugged and told her, "He seems pretty determined about it. And he's almost as stubborn as you are when he wants to be."_

 _"_ Almost _…" said Saria with emphasis. She turned back to Link with a look in her eye that glinted like steel. She would find a way to get Link outside._

 _Suddenly she realized how foolish this was. Her fairy was right: he was stubborn when he wanted to be, and using intimidation on him was not going to solve the problem. She let out a sigh and said, "Fine. We won't practice swordplay. We'll just do something else instead... whatever you want. Just don't ignore me, okay? I don't want to spend the day without you."_

 _Link tipped his head slightly in her direction but otherwise didn't move. That's when Saria suggested, "Tell you what: we'll go fishing today. What do you say?"_

 _A short while later they sat together at the fishing hole just outside the perimeter of Kokiri Village, their lines in the water. Saria studied her friend as she bobbed her pole. Link held his pole but made no effort to move it to entice the fish to bite. Instead, he stared into the water where his reflection stared blankly back._

 _Saria sighed. "Look, Link, it was my fault, not yours. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to make you mad. I just wanted you to try harder to be better than Mido, that's all."_

 _For a while, Link didn't say anything or even move. Then he moved his head up slightly and said softly, "I didn't want to get mad at you… I couldn't stand to be mad at you, but then I was… and I hurt you, and it just…"_

 _"It was an accident, Link," Saria said firmly. "And I didn't get hurt all that badly. Just a bruise."_

 _Anai shrugged and inserted, "It's what she gets for making you mad."_

 _"But that's just it!" Link exploded. "That wasn't the first time I got angry! I'm always angry! Everything makes me angry! Mido makes me angry when he teases me and pushes me around. Niko makes me angry when he looks down on me. Everyone else makes me angry for being too scared of Mido to be friends with me. The Great Deku Tree makes me angry for not giving me a fairy so that I can be like everyone else! It all makes me angry! I try not to be, but I just am!" He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. A tear zigzagged its way down his cheek._

 _"You're the only one who's really been a friend to me. I couldn't stand the thought of being angry with you. Because if I lose you then what do I have left?"_

 _Saria placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. She said, "Everybody gets mad sometimes, Link. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And don't worry, I'm not going to leave you if you throw a tantrum every now and then. Because no matter how bad you might get, everything else about you is worth it. Anybody who has you for a friend should count themselves lucky! You're brave, kind, smart, dependable… just the kind of person someone could count on if she was in trouble."_

 _Link's eyes were swimming with tears again. He wiped them and sniffed. "You really think so?"_

 _Saria smiled. "Absolutely. See, even Anai agrees." She glanced up at her fairy._

 _Anai shrugged noncommittally. "Sure, he's not too bad to hang out with. I mean, I can think of worse people to be stuck with."_

 _Saria laughed, which prompted Link to smile in spite of himself. Then Saria turned back to her fishing pole, bobbing it experimentally. She turned to Link and said, "Getting anything on yours? I think I felt a nibble once…"_

…

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed.

The giant octorok used its stubby legs to twist itself around to face Link, snuffling wetly. Link turned and ran, but as he did so he pulled up his pack and began rummaging through it.

Navi told him, "We should escape through the door. The octorok's too big to fit through it."

"But I can't just leave Princess Ruto behind!" Link protested, pulling out his slingshot. "She might be inside the thing and I have to get her out!" After fitting a pellet into the sling, he turned around and stretched it back only to find that the octorok had vanished.

"What - "

"Behind you, Link!"

He spun around and fired. The pellet whistled above the fleshy creature's head, striking the wall and causing it to shudder. With the giant octorok coming at him too quickly, Link retreated while fitting another pellet into the sling. Then he aimed quickly at one of the big octo's dull orange eyes and fired.

It gave a throaty grunt of pain and skidded to a stop, sending up a spray of slime that washed over Link. He reactively raised his arm to block it, sparing his eyes from harm. He shook the slime off his arm.

The giant octorok shook its lumpy jelly-like head, grunting angrily. Then it charged forward, its protuberant mouth slurping hungrily. Link retreated hastily, fitting another pellet into the sling. He pulled back the sling and aimed.

The octorok suddenly halted and took in a breath. With horror, Navi realized what was about to happen. She shot for her Kokiri. "Watch out!"

The creature spit out a rock almost the size of Link. He fired his weapon in surprise, the seed bursting upon impacting the rock, and stumbled backwards. Navi crashed into the side of his head, pushing him into the wall just before the rock flew past, rolling along the wall until it rolled to a stop halfway around. The fairy was sent spiraling through the air by the draft but she managed to regain control. Link bounced off the wall and plopped onto the ground. He rolled back onto his feet and backed away.

The force of the rock that the big octo had spit had sent it sliding backwards but it quickly propelled itself forward again before pausing to take aim a second time. Link pressed himself as close to the pillar as he dared and scooted away, avoiding the second rock that rolled along the wall until it cracked against the first.

"It's going to be a challenge getting close to that beast," Navi remarked. "Especially in such a confined space."

"We'll have to find a way," said Link determinedly. "We can't just leave Princess Ruto inside that thing!" He shot a glance back at the two rocks and hummed in concentration.

Navi looked at the rocks as well. "Do you have an idea?"

Link didn't answer. With the giant octorok slithering toward him, he dashed to the rocks, skidding a little in the slime. He slid behind the first rock and then pushed against it, sending it rolling toward the big octorok. The force wasn't significant. In fact, the big octo sent it rolling back to him when it rammed into it. He scrambled over the second rock and retreated before the other boulder crashed into it, rolling it a little.

The octorok came upon the boulder again and rammed into it. It cracked against the second rock and then smacked into the beast again, which caused it to grunt in surprise. The second boulder rolled slowly toward Link, who braced against it, bringing it to a stop. He studied the big octo curiously.

Navi said, "Perhaps this monster isn't as strong as it looks."

"Yeah, it can push one rock, but not two," said Link and he started rolling the boulder toward the big octo. The octo shook its head one last time, then, spotting Link, it grunted grumpily and then butted its head against the rock, sending it rolling toward the boy's own.

"Watch out, Link!"

The rocks collided, the force sending Link flying backwards and then splashing to the ground. He picked himself back up. "I guess that won't work."

"Have you any other ideas?"

Link pulled another seed from his satchel and fitted it into his slingshot. "Blind it." He ran forward. In response, the octorok charged to meet him. Link skidded to a halt just before the rock, quickly aimed for the beast's other eye, and fired.

It gave a deep-throated squawk and pitched forward onto its face. Link dodged out of the way when the rock it hit cracked into the second and sent it toward him. Then, seeing the giant octo thrashing around on the ground, trying to get back onto its stubby legs, he seized the opportunity by rushing toward it.

"Careful, Link," Navi cautioned him, "it could still crush you under its weight."

Her Kokiri paid little heed. He ran up to the giant octorok, raised his sword high, and then brought it down with a yell.

His sword bounced off its body, sending him staggering backwards with a cry of surprise. He exclaimed to his fairy, "That thing is tough! I can't cut through it!"

"What about that sword attack that Great Fairy granted you? Will that work?"

Link spread out his hands. "Most likely, but I might cut Princess Ruto in there too!"

The giant octorok startled the two of them when it suddenly bounced into the air and landed on its legs. It shook its head, squawking angrily. Then it charged forward, only to bounce against the rocks and slide backwards, grunting in confusion.

"Well," said Navi thoughtfully, "if you can't cut the princess out, is there some other way you could get her out? Make the octorok spit her out, perhaps?"

Link brightened and leaped into the air with a clap of his hands. "You're a genius, Navi! We've got to make that monster spit her out!"

"But how do you propose we do that?"

With a shake of its head, the octorok roared out in frustration, charged forward again, and crashed into the boulder, bouncing backwards.

The Kokiri boy was practically dancing with excitement. "The rocks! We push them as hard as we can at the octorok on both sides until it spits her up! It'll be like the time when Mido punched me in the stomach so hard that I threw up."

"That's…" Navi's face twisted in bemusement, "an interesting idea."

Taking that as her approval, Link got between the boulders and shoved them apart as hard as he could. Then he turned to the second boulder, which would have to travel farthest to the big octo's backside, and jogged with it as he pushed it faster and faster.

The big octorok must have heard him for it had turned around and was now coming at him. Link gave the boulder one last shove and then jogged backward out of the way. The boulder collided with the octorok, knocking it onto its back and sending it sliding backwards. Link braced against the boulder as it came toward him, slowing it down, and then pushed it toward the octorok again. This time when he came upon the fallen monster, he didn't let it go but continued rolling it hard. It rolled into the octorok's underside, causing it to let out a very loud "Oof!" It didn't appear to have spit anything out though; it just slid backwards.

"Perhaps we should try again," Navi suggested.

So Link rolled it back and then pushed it forward again as hard as he could until it crashed into the octorok, which let out another "Oof!" but still nothing came out.

Again and again he rammed the rock into the monster, which protested with wheezy grunts after each "Oof!" Then at last one final ram with the boulder caused it to spit up a fountain of slime. Something glinted in the fountain and plopped to the ground. It took him a few moments but he soon realized what it was.

"Ruto's boomerang!" he exclaimed and picked it out of the wash of slime. He shook it off.

"But no Ruto," said his fairy with a concerned frown.

"Maybe she got away before it could eat her," Link said hopefully, looking to the giant octorok, which looked deflated and snuffled only weakly. He decided to ram it with the boulder a few more times to make absolutely sure, but nothing other than slime came spewing out, which deflated the thing until it resembled a pile of lumpy blankets.

"We need to find her," said Link resolutely. Using the flat octorok to boost himself up, he clambered onto the platform where Ruto had disappeared. After a few moments, the platform ascended. The ceiling opened and they were pushed through.

A tunnel sloped upward toward a door of muscle. What looked like ugly weeds dotted the floor, but when Link stepped forward, his fairy rasped, "Stop! Not so hasty, Link! These are tailpasarans! Those electric worms I told you about!"

The first pair of thick, glistening plants rose out of the ground - and Link realized they weren't plants but mandibles! A small head wheeled in the air to face him, gnashing its jaws threateningly. Its body trailed behind it - segments of crackling yellow electricity that lit up the fleshy pink hallway.

The boy had to find a way past it and the rest of them still burrowed in the floor. With its body made of pure electricity, he couldn't use his sword to directly attack it. He had Princess Ruto's boomerang though, and according to what she had told him he just had to fling it and it would come back to him.

So he threw it at the tailpasaran. The boomerang chopped through the air, veering for the electric worm as it twisted its way toward him and bared its mandibles with a high screech. There was a flash and a crack as the boomerang severed the tailpasaran's head, and it fell to the ground with a plop, skidding to a stop at Link's feet, its mandibles flexing weakly. The boomerang bounced off the fleshy wall and curved toward the Kokiri, who suddenly realized how deadly the weapon could be. What if it cut his fingers off?

He didn't have time to deliberate, however. It was spinning toward him, aiming for his heart. It could easily pierce it, so by instinct he snatched at it before it could. There was a solid thunk and a sting to his fingers, and for a moment he thought it had cut through. But after giving it a glance, expecting blood to be falling through his fingers, he found that they were clean. He laughed in relief.

"Stay alert, Link," his fairy warned.

More tailpasarans emerged from the floor, gnashing their mandibles and screeching angrily. The Kokiri boy scoffed and threw the boomerang, cutting through them with ease. Those the boomerang missed he finished off with his slingshot. In no time at all, the path was clear, allowing him up to the door. With a poke, it opened and he stepped through into the largest chamber in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.

It was quite possibly the strangest sight Link had seen yet. Blue veins glowed beneath the red walls while yellow electricity sparked in random places. In the center of the room was what looked like a fleshy tree - its branches all inserted into the ceiling - that sparked and pulsed like a heart. Link was beginning to get a bad feeling about this when Navi suddenly exclaimed, "Look over there!"

He looked to where she pointed. Past the column was a deep blue light that illuminated a small figure huddled against the wall. He recognized her with joy.

"Princess Ruto!" he exclaimed.

She looked up at his voice. Her fearful expression suddenly became furious. She snapped, "It's about time you got here! What took you so long?" Though she sounded furious, she never came out of her cowered position.

"I was busy with that giant octorok!" Link defended himself. "I thought it had swallowed you so I tried to make it spit you out! But you weren't there!"

" _Swallowed me_?!" she screamed. "You waste your time with an octorok when you should have been looking for me? You're useless!"

"Now, Princess Ruto." Navi said in a consoling voice. "Be reasonable with him. Link is doing everything he can for you; you can afford to show a little gratitude. Besides, I thought you didn't want his help?" Her last sentence had a sly tone to it. Her Kokiri gave her a strange look.

Ruto blushed. "Well, I… wanted to make sure he didn't stick around here… because of Lord Jabu-Jabu! That's all!"

The fairy chuckled. Then she said, "Well then, come on. We'll take you home. What's wrong?"

The Zora princess cowered and shook her head. "No, I can't. Not with that thing right there!" She pointed at the tree-like thing.

"That…" Then Navi gasped. The bad feeling that Link felt when looking at the tree reached its peak. The sparking intensified and a strange, acrid smell wafted at them, leaving the taste of metal in their mouths.

Then the tree moved. The branches stuck through the ceiling wriggled out and swung down to point at Link. The ends, which had openings like straws, suddenly flared open, and, deep inside, a crackling yellow light began to glow.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Princess Ruto shrieked. "It's going to kill you! Don't just stand there! Run!"

Link's fear was replaced with indignation. Who was she to call him a fool? What made her think she could boss him around? "Okay, first of all," Link said as he drew back his arm to throw the boomerang, "I'm not leaving here without you…" He hurled it at the parasitic tree, chopping off several of its limbs, which caused it to flail in pain. "And second of all, I'm not a fool or idiot." He caught the boomerang on its return and shot a glare at the princess. "Got that?"

"Escape from here. Return to your father," Navi advised her. "We'll handle this parasite."

"And get separated from you again? No!" She got abruptly to her feet and then stomped indignantly. "I am a princess and it is your duty to escort me safely!"

Link groaned but had not time to retaliate. The other limbs that had not been severed whipped toward Link, which stimulated him to begin to throw the boomerang. They didn't quite reach him, but he was literally shocked when bolts of electricity leaped from them and struck him. His body was suddenly rigid as his muscles tightened painfully, making his throw awkward. The boomerang spun toward the wall, bounced off, and skipped across the floor to the opposite end of the room while the boy who threw it tipped over like a wooden statue.

"Link!" Navi cried. Princess Ruto screamed too. Spotting the boomerang next to her foot, she snatched it up. Then she looked up at the parasite, which had its limbs pointed at the boy, preparing to blast him with a deadly charge of electricity. With a cry, she hurled her boomerang at it.

She cried in surprise when the chamber echoed with cracks, and bright flashes stunned her. She dropped to the ground to shield herself. Her boomerang plopped to the ground next to her and she pulled it under herself.

The parasite waved its few remaining limbs in agitation then thrust them into the ceiling. Link, who was getting the feeling back in his hands, stood up and watched as it used its skinny limbs to lift the entire trunk out of the ground with a sickening sucking sound. Its lower half appeared to be covered in two rows of blue tiles like the segments of a turtle's shell. Then he realized the blue tiles were actually giant biri!

Then it became worse. Lifting itself off the floor, six giant tentacles at its base slithered out of the floor and then across the floor. They looked like giant red worms that discharged sparks of electricity as they wriggled and twisted on the floor.

Feeling just a little intimidated, Link shrugged his wooden shield onto his right arm. He gave a dry swallow and then said, "Navi? How do I kill this thing?"

"My first advice," she told him weakly, "is to not let it touch you."

That was going to be made difficult since that was when the parasite started sweeping its tentacles around, turning itself into a stormy whirlwind, and it began drifting toward him. On top of that, the biri tiles detached from its body and swung out on strands of purple electricity. This thing had itself protected on all sides, top to bottom, and could kill him with a single touch. He had been scared before - Queen Gohma and King Dodongo had been terrifying to face - but what he faced now was impossible! The two other monsters at least had had weaknesses - Queen Gohma her enormous eye and King Dodongo his giant maw - but this… this he couldn't even get close or else he'd be ashes in the blink of an eye! And it was getting closer, with no way out.

In desperation, he looked down at his belt where hung his pouches. He seized a bomb from his bomb pouch, pinched off its stem, and then hurled it at the monster. The bomb hit one of the biri as it swung around, blasting it to pieces and scattering the pieces around. The blast seemed to have also knocked back the other biri, momentarily disrupting their rotation. The parasite itself didn't appear fazed however and continued spinning toward him. He pulled out another bomb.

The boomerang suddenly swooped in, cutting through the electric strands holding the biri to the parasite with deafening cracks and blinding flashes. The biri flew to the walls with loud slaps and then plopped to the ground, fizzing. Stunned by the flashes, Link staggered backwards. He lost track of the monster, not knowing how close it was to zapping the life out of him. He threw the bomb blindly, hoping to ward it off until he had his sight back.

The bomb exploded against the parasite's body. This sent it spinning off toward the wall, away from the dazed Kokiri. Its heavy tentacles at its base struck the biri, which were just starting to drift lazily off the floor, hitting them with such force that they splattered into goo before even hitting the wall again. The lone biri still swinging around its body by a strand of purple electricity slammed into the wall, which was followed by another crack and flash of light.

Princess Ruto had watched the entire thing - the result of her attack with her boomerang. She had hoped she could kill the thing but she had gotten the biri instead. But then Link had thrown something at it. It didn't seem to have killed it but it did faze it. Maybe now she could strike and put an end to it.

The boomerang whistled through the air toward the parasite and then swooped in. The parasite was only beginning to recover but the boomerang bounced right off its body and plopped to the ground. It wasn't strong enough to pierce it!

It began spinning toward the boy again. The boy shook his head. He spotted the boomerang and snatched it up. He raised his arm to throw it, but Ruto shouted to him, "It's no good! It doesn't go through!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Link shouted back, lowering his arm and backing away from the encroaching monster.

"You threw something at it and it stopped! What was it you threw?"

Link pulled out a bomb from his bomb bag and held it up for her to see.

"Throw it at that thing again! Maybe it'll kill it!"

So he pinched the stem off and tossed the bomb. The explosion sent the monster spinning away but it was soon spinning toward them again, looking none the worse for wear. Link and his fairy fled to where the princess was.

"That isn't going to work," Navi observed as they all retreated. "Not on its own, at least. But maybe we can expose a weakness…"

"My magic sword technique!" Link cried, his face lighting up. He turned to Navi and Ruto, who gave him startled looks. "It worked on the tentacle before! All I need is time to charge up my sword then I need to get close and unleash it!"

His fairy leaped into the air in alarm. "Link, that technique drained your strength last time. If you fail this, you're not likely to get another chance."

"But it's the best chance we've got," he told her resolutely. He pulled out his sword and then turned to the princess and commanded, "Ruto! Take this bag and use the bombs to stun it until I'm ready." He handed her the bag, ignoring her protests. "Just pull off the stems before you throw them."

"But what if they blow up while I'm still holding them?" she cried, pulling one out of the bag and looking at it as though it was the most frightening thing she had ever seen.

"They blow up after about three seconds," Link told her. "That's plenty of time to throw them. Now come on! We can't just keep running from this thing forever!" He swung out his sword and began concentrating on the energy in his chest.

Looking pale, the Zora princess pinched the stem between her fingers. She hesitated for a moment, then seeing the crackling parasite spinning their way she plucked the stem and then hurled the bomb.

The parasite veered out of the way to avoid the bomb, which exploded harmlessly before touching the ground. Though in doing so the parasite rammed into the wall and its spinning tentacles at its base flung it back toward the center of the room.

The princess pulled out another bomb. She yelled over her shoulder, "Ready?"

The boy grunted, "Not yet." His sword was beginning to glow.

The parasite was spinning toward them. Ruto threw the bomb, forcing it to veer out of the way. She circled around to face it, pulled out another bomb, and threw it. It spun in the other direction but Ruto was ready this time with another bomb that she threw. This one struck its target, sending it spinning back.

"Ready?" Ruto yelled again. This time she sounded confident - almost as though she was enjoying herself.

"Almost…"

Ruto darted forward, wielding another bomb. Navi called to her, "Not too far, Princess! We'll need it to be close for Link's attack to work…" but she didn't seem to hear her as she threw the bomb and then stepped forward with another, forcing the parasite back.

"Ready!" Link yelled, his sword glowing brightly. "Lead it back here!"

The Zora princess glanced back at him, which was her first mistake. The parasite immediately began spinning toward her, its body becoming a literal stormy cyclone, shooting bolts of electricity in every direction. She screamed in surprise and ran toward Link but didn't make it very far before she slipped and fell forward.

"No!" screamed Navi.

The parasite was barreling on top of her. Link was too far away to strike. He would never reach her in time, so he did the only thing he could do. With a yell, he hurled his sword at the parasite as hard as he could.

The chamber lit up in a blaze of red as the sword spun through the air. It cleaved clean through the parasite's body in a burst of sound and light. The top half of the monster tumbled across the ground toward the far wall while the lower half tipped with a crash, skidding to a stop just before touching Princess Ruto. Slime oozed from its stumpy end. With a screech, she shuffled away from it.

Navi zoomed to her. "Are you all right, Princess? Are you hurt at all?"

The princess didn't answer her. She gaped in horror and disgust at the fallen monster, its tentacles draped over its body like dead giant worms. The porous end of its stump oozed slime and tiny bubbles.

The fairy spoke gently, "You've shown great courage today, Princess. When your father hears what you and Link have done, he'll be very proud. Of that I'm certain."

"I… I suppose he will," the princess finally said dazedly. She turned to Navi. Then she frowned and shifted her eyes to a spot next to the fairy. "But… where is Link?"

"Link! Oh dear." They both turned to the boy who was lying facedown. They rushed to his side. "Link! Are you all right?" Ruto lifted his head off the ground.

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly, "Did we beat him?"

Ruto looked up at the fairy, an expression of alarm on her face. "What's wrong with him?"

"He channeled a lot of his own energy into that sword, and it's weakened him. However, he should be all right after a good night's rest, so do not worry." Navi smiled at her.

"Oh." Ruto looked back down at Link. "Well…" She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "At least that thing isn't making Lord Jabu-Jabu sick anymore, so… I guess I should thank you… and apologize."

"What for?" Link murmured sleepily.

Ruto shrugged and then grinned. "Well… I kind of thought you were… well…"

She was cut off when the ground rippled suddenly. She dropped Link's head, causing him to slap his face against the ground. "Ow," came his muffled response.

"What's happening?" Ruto cried.

The floor rippled again. Then again and once more. Then a great rush of air swept through the chamber. Princess Ruto and Navi immediately grabbed onto Link just before they, along with the two halves of the dead parasite, were all picked up and carried away screaming.


	28. The Great Fairy of Wisdom

**Chapter 28: The Great Fairy of Wisdom**

Link's life flashed before him in a hue of rose. Then he was slapped in the face by something cool and wet, but he couldn't gasp for something was blocking his nose and mouth. He thrashed desperately to remove it but it covered him completely, pressing in on him from all sides.

Then his hands burst free, catching a cool breeze that stung his fingers with needles of ice. With a kick of his legs, his face burst into the air. He shook his head, his hair flopping heavily. After blinking a few times, he realized that he was swimming in water. What's more, he was in the lake where Lord Jabu-Jabu was resting amidst bobbing fleshy parts. From the sound of his wheezing, his breaths were deep and steady - which must have meant they had cured him! In the sky, the sun, big and rosy, hung low, almost touching the teeth of the mountains behind the great fish. The red light shimmered on the water, flashing in the boy's eyes.

Navi took a sharp intake of breath. "We were in there that long?"

Thinking of why they had been in the belly of the Zora's deity in the first place, Link suddenly gasped and spun in the water. "Where's Ruto?"

There was a small explosion of water almost directly in front of him that blinded him with moisture and then a delighted laugh, "You worry too much!" When the mist cleared, Link blinked until Ruto's grin came into focus. Then she lowered her head and gave him a sly sideways glance. She kicked herself forward.

The Kokiri wasn't sure what to make of the look the Zora princess was giving him, but about her closing the gap between them he had not doubt. He reacted by kicking backwards to keep the distance between them. He was unable to manage this when he bumped against Lord Jabu-Jabu's enormous body. He had nowhere else to go, so Princess Ruto was able to swim uncomfortably close to him - almost to the point where they were touching.

She giggled and batted her eyes at him. Link was still trying futilely to swim backwards. Ruto said in a soft, silky voice, "That was impressive in there… I don't think I've seen anyone fight as good or as bravely as you before." She giggled again.

"You weren't half bad yourself," Link replied, swallowing a large lump that had developed in his throat. He was vaguely aware of his fairy snorting as she tried to contain her laughter.

The princess shrugged modestly. "Well, anyway, I guess I have to give you a token of my appreciation." She batted her eyes at him again. Her voice dropped lower and silkier, "Name it, and it's yours…"

Originally, Link's plan was to explain to her about his mission to collect the Spiritual Stones for Princess Zelda and why he needed them. Ever since learning that Princess Ruto owned the Spiritual Stone, he had thought carefully about how he would convince her how important it was that she give it to him. But Link had not expected this from Princess Ruto at all and it was leaving him flustered. He blurted out, "I just want that stone you found."

Her smile faded fairly quickly, and his heart sank. She slowly backed away and fixed him with a curious look. "My mother's stone? So you knew all along it was the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

Link stuttered in astonishment, "Wha… you… huh?" She knew? She knew that the stone was more than a trinket? But what did that mean? Was this good or bad?

He waited anxiously, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage. She finally said, "I was charged with keeping it safe by my mother. I could give it to no one other than my most trusted friend." She looked down and fingered her neck.

Which was not good news to Link at all. He needed that stone from her, but if she could only give it only to her friend, how was he going to get it to Princess Zelda?

Then an idea came to him.

"You can come back with me!" he exclaimed excitedly. Navi and Ruto both gave him strange looks, so he explained, "You can bring the Spiritual Stone of Water to Princess Zelda while I bring her the other two stones. I'm sure that once she sees they're fine she'll let you keep your stone."

"Or…" said Princess Ruto with an expression that was both exasperated and amused, "I could just give you the stone."

"Wait…" Link's screwed up his face in confusion, "are you saying…"

"Oh, you really are a simpleton!" she burst out. "Just take it, and take it respectfully!" She cupped her hands and scooped water into it. She stared fixedly at it. Cheeks burning, Link followed her eyesight.

Then he forgot all about his discomfort and instead felt growing amazement. The pool of water in her hands began to ripple from the center outward. Then it split in thirds, forming three drops of water connected by thin streams that twisted around them. By a strange trick of the light, the three drops reflected the color of Ruto's blue skin but the streams reflected the red light of the sinking sun.

The light flashed, blinding Link for a moment. When his eyes cleared, he found himself staring down at Zora's Sapphire - three shimmering blue stones connected by a beautiful pattern of fiercely gleaming gold between them.

"Wow," Link breathed.

"Take it," Ruto almost whispered, "as a token of the oaths we have exchanged. Take it so that you will always remember the promise we made to each other… until you return."

Link glanced up at her in puzzlement for a moment. Oaths? What oaths? What promise? They never promised anything to each other. But with the solemnity of the occasion, he didn't dare ask for fear of upsetting her again. In a strange way, she reminded him of Navi. He accepted the Sapphire and cradled it reverently in his hands. Ruto removed her hands somewhat reluctantly from his. Then without warning she lunged forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stiffened and his mouth dropped open in shock. Flashing him a mischievous grin, she disappeared under the water.

She reappeared a ways off and yelled back to him as she swam back to Zora's Domain, "Keep this between us!"

Link gazed dumbfounded after her, still cradling the Spiritual Stone of Water in his hands. Above him, his fairy gave in to mirth and laughed until tears came out her eyes.

Her Kokiri looked up at her reproachfully. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Navi assured him with a wave of her hand before she burst into laughter again.

"Do you know what all of that was about?" Link insisted as he reached for his pack to put the Zora's Sapphire away. "Why she just all of the sudden kissed me like that?"

"Perhaps," she answered impishly, a new trait for her, which Link didn't appreciate much at all. It felt like this was some sort of elaborate prank that Ruto and Navi had cooked up just to torture him. And his mood didn't improve when he continually missed grabbing the pack at his hip. He looked down in irritation, which became panic when he discovered that the pack was no longer there. He twisted in the water, scanning the area. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Navi asked, a smug smile still on her face. Then seeing that Link wasn't looking at her, her smile vanished and she asked in genuine concern, "What's wrong?"

"My pack," her Kokiri answered as he twisted around. "It's gone. I don't know what happened to it…" He paused to take a breath and then ducked under the water. A few moments later he resurfaced and cried, "I don't see it anywhere!" A lot of his things were in there, including the two other Spiritual Stones. He had come so far; he couldn't lose them now!

A splash attracted their attention. Something leaped out of the water, its body forming an unnatural loop before splashing back in. Then it resurfaced and they discovered it was a large fish with scales that shone like silver. It stared at them with large sea green eyes that looked almost intelligent. But what Link was most interested in was what was clamped in its mouth.

"My pack!"

The fish ducked under the water. "Hey!" Link cried and dove under the water after it.

"Link, wait!" Navi cried. She had a strange feeling about the silver fish. A feeling that it was more than just. She couldn't just let her Kokiri go after it without her. So she shot into the water, grabbing onto Link's tunic before he dove deeper into the water to give chase.

The fish was fast. Even with Link's pack in its mouth, it sped through the water like a pellet fired from a slingshot. It was taking all that he had to keep up with it. If he hadn't had the silver scales, the silver fish would have been long gone before the boy could perform a stroke. It glanced back at Link from time to time, only to dart forward, going deeper under the water. Link pushed himself harder in an effort to catch up with it.

It came to the entrance to an underwater cave. It glanced back at Link one last time then shot through the entrance and vanished. Link pushed himself to the cave's entrance and peered inside. It was too dark though. With his fairy clinging to his back, her light couldn't shine very far inside.

He lifted the Spiritual Stone of Water. Its deep blue light colored the cave walls though it didn't provide much detail. It didn't matter too much though. He just needed to find the fish with his pack and take it back, so he swam forward.

The cave climbed upward. He was surprised when he soon saw a light rippling ahead. Without warning he broke through the surface of the water and found himself staring at an amazing yet familiar sight.

The walls were curtained with water that glowed soft blue like Navi's light. The water burbled into a pool set on a marble platform that was reached by a set of shallow steps. And hovering just above it, with her legs crossed, was a Great Fairy smiling down at him. Navi stiffened.

"Welcome, Link," she greeted him. "I am the Great Fairy of Magic."

Immediately, the boy saw this Great Fairy was different from her sister on Death Mountain. The Great Fairy of Power had reflected power in her voice and movements, but this one spoke more softly and seemed more serene. And while her sister had been covered from head to toe in jewels and bangles, the Great Fairy of Wisdom had herself garbed in fish scales of many shimmering colors and her hair was braided with seaweed and pearls of white, pink, and black.

"I hoped to meet you," she continued. "My sister told me you might find me - though you'll forgive me for taking the liberty of ensuring that you did." She held up Link's pack and her smile widened a bit.

"That's okay," Link assured her. "Are you going to teach me a new magic power?"

She tossed her head back and laughed. "I take it then that you've mastered Din's Fire? Extraordinary. Not many are able to wield such power."

"Oh, you mean the fire that comes out of my sword? Well, it tires me out when I use it," Link admitted. "I've only used it twice, not counting when the Great Fairy on Death Mountain taught me."

"Your strength is remarkable," the Great Fairy insisted. "Most would have been consumed by the power that you wield with such ease."

Navi bobbed into the air, sparking red. "And yet you grant this power to him! Knowing that much power could have killed him, you grant it to him anyways! How could you be so callous, so heartless, so… so irresponsible?"

A knot formed in Link's stomach. The power could have killed him? The Great Fairy on Death Mountain hadn't told him that!

The Great Fairy of Wisdom inclined her head at Navi. "You speak of my sister. She believed he could wield the magic without fear. After what she had witnessed, she was convinced he had the strength."

Which made sense to Link. And she had been right, hadn't she? The power she had given him hadn't killed him, so it was all right.

It didn't seem his fairy was convinced though. She screeched, " _Strength_?! That was what she said when we asked why she didn't interfere on the Gorons' behalf. They were starved nearly to death! And I see you didn't aid the Zoras in their time of need either! What do you say to explain that? To exercise their wisdom?"

The Great Fairy's mouth twitched in a wry smile. "My sister spoke of your audacity. I'm afraid she was rather affronted by it. But then, she has always been afflicted with pride. It isn't likely she's told you of the oath we had taken long ago, is it?"

"Oath?" said Link.

"We have sworn to never interfere in the affairs of this world unless we are expressly asked to, and even then only through a delegate; otherwise, there could be disastrous consequences."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"Are you familiar with the War of the Seven Kingdoms?" The Great Fairy's eyes darted between the boy and his fairy. Her expression was serious.

Navi answered in a faltering voice, "It was… one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the world. Hundreds of thousands of lives… were lost… Are you saying you're responsible for that?"

The Great Fairy seemed to droop as though a great weight had settled on her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she began the story, "Long, long ago when history was young, there was a people who settled in the land of Hyrule. Among them lived seven sisters of great power and wisdom, who served as their teachers and guardians. In time the people grew and spread across the land, dividing into townships and later into kingdoms. To maintain their watch over this people, the seven sisters spread with them and in those kingdoms where they made their homes the people prospered and grew rich and powerful.

"But it wasn't long before they began to covet more. Kingdoms turned to other kingdoms and saw only that which they didn't have. This covetousness turned to envy and envy turned to hate. Six of the sisters attempted to show the people the error of their ways, but the eldest sister had grown corrupt and wished to make her kingdom, which she had come to rule, the grandest and most powerful of all, forcing her sisters to join with their people to fight against her. And so began the War of the Seven Kingdoms.

"The war was long and bloody. Many people died at the hands of their own. Brother fought brother, and the seven sisters, who were immortal, were soon left with nothing but ruins to watch over. Still Veran would not rest until she had her empire and so the younger sisters had no choice but to shatter her body and scatter the pieces throughout the land. At the end of the war, only a handful of the people survived. They banded together to found the new kingdom of Hyrule and for a time there was peace. The six sisters remaining after the war, having witnessed the terrible destruction as a result of their interference, vowed to seal themselves away - to only lend their power to those worthy to receive it when they were called.

"Over the course of time, their existence was all but forgotten, save for a few. And many of their secrets were lost - perhaps for the better, for if one with wickedness in his heart were to obtain the power they possess, swift destruction is sure to follow." She opened her eyes, which were moist with tears.

Link lowered his gaze to the ground as he digested this story. His stomach was having a hard time of it though. Navi shook her head in disbelief and muttered quietly, "How awful… to have lived through that… awful…"

The Great Fairy spoke, "So now you see why my sister on Death Mountain did not tell you the truth about our noninvolvement with the people of this world. The havoc we could unleash is too great a risk. With the sheer amount of power we possess, had the Great Fairy of the mountains intervened, she would have likely brought down the entire mountain. And had I attempted to purge Lord Jabu-Jabu of the parasites within him, I more likely than not would have killed him instead. That is why we needed you."

"Me?" Link was a little confused. The Great Fairy's next words were only more confusing, "Do you paint?"

He shrugged. "Uh, sure."

She nodded. "To help you understand what I am talking about, imagine you are painting a picture. To paint a sky, what will you use?"

Link scratched his head. This wasn't helping much. "A… paint… brush?" He shrugged.

The Great Fairy smiled. "Now you wish to paint a bird flying through the sky, every feather on its wing in detail. Will you use the same paint - brush?"

Link tapped his chin. "Well, if I was painting every feather, I'd probably get a smaller brush… wait, am I the smaller paintbrush?"

She laughed. "Yes, exactly! We Great Fairies are the large brushes you would use to paint the sky. But to paint in the details, you need a smaller brush, and you are correct that it is you. You are the one who brings focus to our magic to create the larger picture. And you have done very well indeed."

"Ah, well, Ruto helped," Link said humbly, turning red. "And Navi, too."

The Great Fairy tipped her head in acknowledgement. "You recognize the source of your strength. Very wise, young Link."

He shuffled his feet. While Link was speechless, Navi bobbed in front of the Great Fairy and bowed to her. "We appreciate everything you have told us, and I apologize for my offenses. Will you tell that to your sister on the mountain?"

The Great Fairy returned the bow. "If you get the opportunity, it may be better if you told her yourself."

Navi cleared her throat nervously. "Of course. At the earliest opportunity. But for now, we had better be going. We have all three Spiritual Stones, so we'd like to get back to Hyrule Castle before it gets too dark." She started to drift back to where they had come.

"Before you go," the Great Fairy stopped her, "I have a magic spell to teach to Link. Do not worry about time, for I have frozen it temporarily." Seeing the astonished look on the faces of the boy and fairy, she laughed, "It can be a useful spell to know, but perhaps a bit too difficult for you to master now. Instead, I will teach you Farore's Wind. For this you will need to be fully energized. Allow me to ease your weariness." She kissed her hand and blew on it. Sparkling bits of light surrounded him and he felt a familiar rush of power. The aches and pains from his battle inside Lord Jabu-Jabu were wiped away, and the grime on his clothes was dissolved while the tears were re-stitched.

Link studied the magic working on his body in awe. He looked up at the Great Fairy and said, "Thanks." Wondering what this power would do this time, he pulled out his sword.

The Great Fairy shook her head and laughed. "No, Link, you do not use your sword for this skill. Sheathe your weapon and follow my movements." She swung in her arms, drawing her right arm over her chest while her left arm was thrust out, the fingers spread apart. She nodded to the Kokiri, who imitated her, positioning his arms as hers was.

She smiled, pleased. Then she drew in her left arm into her body and spoke, "Now draw in your arm. Be sure that you can feel the energy being pulled in toward you. Can you feel it building up inside you - like a dam with too much water?"

"I - I think so," Link replied uncertainly as he drew in his arm. Then he said, "Maybe I should start again…" He stretched his arm out and then pulled it in again. This time, to his surprise, it felt like he was pulling something in. It resisted and he found it was almost too powerful to bring in.

The Great Fairy smiled and nodded. "Good. You can feel it resisting, can't you?" You are drawing in the energy."

Link nodded. He felt hot and was sweating under his tunic. He was also beginning to shake from holding in the flow of power.

"Now - don't let go of the energy, but bring both of your arms down and then swing them up to control the flow of magic to your hands. Use your hands to focus that energy into a ball between them. Concentrate that energy. Force it into a ball." After saying this, she demonstrated, finishing by thrusting her hands high into the air.

Link followed her motions. His heart thudded in panic when the power began rushing through him into his arms. He thrust his arms up quickly before the magic could explode from his hands. He tipped his hands together and found a force keeping them apart. The energy was rushing up his body, through his arms, and out of his hands into an invisible ball.

Then he began to see a glow of light - a round outline of green between his palms. It grew brighter and brighter until the entire chamber was suffused with green light. He felt the energy slowing in his body but he didn't dare move.

The Great Fairy of Wisdom smiled and nodded. "It's all right, Link. You may release it."

Cautiously, he did. He gasped in alarm when the ball exploded, a rush of green wind tugging on his body for a moment before it vanished. He looked up at the Great Fairy, who seemed to be colored in green as though the wind had painted her in passing.

She laughed in delight and then said, "Well done, Link. You have cast Farore's Wind. This spell renders you invisible to foes. They will neither see nor hear nor even smell you while this spell is active, which you'll see as a green tint on the world. But it consumes a lot of magic, so bear that in mind if you decide to use it. To dispel Farore's Wind, simply blow it away as you would a candle." She demonstrated with a puff and her green color disappeared.

Link nodded in understanding. "Okay. Thank you, Great Fairy."

She nodded to him. She handed him his pack, saying, "Now hurry, Link. Take those Spiritual Stones to the Princess. Protect the Triforce!"

"Come on, Navi," said Link as he clipped the pack to his belt. "Let's hurry back to Hyrule Castle!"

She drifted into his palm where he held the silver scales. She waved to him, "After you."


	29. Zelda's Flight

**Chapter 29: Zelda's Flight**

"Sire!" Balthagar burst into his master's chambers, breathing heavily as though he had run a great distance. "The boy has done it, sire. He has purged the parasite from the Zora's deity."

Ganondorf looked up from the scrolls he was studying on his desk. The sky outside the window was growing dark, which had forced him to use candles to see by. "Then he has the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

"I did not witness it, but the Zoras were celebrating and it's doubtless they will hand him the Stone sooner or later. By my guess, the boy will arrive here with all three Spiritual Stones tomorrow at midday at the latest."

"Hmm…" The dark thief tapped the desk thoughtfully. Then he began rolling up the scrolls. As he did, he spoke, "The boy has made impressive progress in such a short time. Fortunately, I have prepared my time well. The moblins are in position, I presume?"

"They are, my lord. They are positioned as you have commanded them: as the king's guard, in every corner of the castle, and even around the town, and they all await your command."

Ganondorf stood and nodded at his servant. "Very good. At dawn, we shall commence our takeover of this castle. If all goes well, there should be little resistance and we will be in position when the boy arrives with those Spiritual Stones. Then the Triforce shall be mine." He clenched his fist.

"But what of the final key that Princess Zelda guards… that Ocarina?"

Ganondorf turned his yellow eyes on his servant and his mouth turned up to reveal his teeth. "I believe now is the time to liberate it. While the princess sleeps, you will enter her chamber and search for it."

"What if the princess wakes and discovers me?"

The King of Thieves chuckled darkly. "You will already have taken care of her, Balthagar."

They heard a gasp outside the door that immediately drew their attention. Balthagar ran to the door and turned down the hallway just in time to see the princess running as fast as she could.

"She's escaping, my lord!" Balthagar exclaimed in alarm. "She knows our plan!"

Ganondorf pushed past him. He narrowed his eyes as the train of Zelda's cap disappeared around the corner. He rounded on Balthagar, his eyes flashing. "Seize her! Do not let her escape! And sound the alarm. Rouse the moblins. Our attack on this castle begins now. See to it!"

His servant bowed hurriedly, "Yes, my lord," and then sprinted down the corridor where the princess had disappeared. He drew a horn at his hip and sounded it. When he disappeared around the corner, Ganondorf turned the other direction and walked swiftly down it. As he proceeded, a fine, ornate door burst open and the short king of Hyrule was carried out struggling between two moblins, tall, muscular creatures with pig-like faces and two tusks jutting from their lower lips.

"Ganondorf! What is the meaning of this? There was a horn blast and all of the sudden your soldiers seize me! Tell me what is going on!"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Ganondorf replied with a curl of his lips. "That answer is this: I am taking control of Hyrule Castle. Then I will wait for the boy to deliver me the Spiritual Stones. Once I have them and the Ocarina that your daughter protects, I will enter the Temple of Time where I will then enter the Sacred Realm and take control of the Triforce."

The king had stopped struggling and was giving him an astonished look. His crown was askew and his thin, white mustaches drooped over his open mouth, giving him a comical appearance that almost made the King of Thieves laugh. Finally, he spluttered, "But we signed a treaty! You pledged your allegiance to me!"

This time Ganondorf did laugh - a low, menacing chuckle. He replied, "I'm only returning the favor for the betrayal of your ancestors to mine hundreds of years ago. It is true, I suppose, what they say: history really does repeat itself. Only this time…" he leaned in close to the king's face so that he could growl, "it is your family who will suffer."

…

Link emerged from the water and climbed onto the platform in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. He reached into his pack and pulled out the emerald and ruby and placed them next to the sapphire.

"All three Spiritual Stones," said Link in quiet awe. "I can't believe we've got them all."

"The Great Deku Tree would be proud of you," Navi told him. "I'm proud of you. And I'm certain Saria would be too."

Link brightened. "Hey! I should tell her!" He stuck the Stones in his pack and then dug around for his ocarina. After searching for a minute, he frowned. He searched for another minute and then removed the pack from his belt and peered into it.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't find my ocarina," Link said. "It's not in here." He rummaged through it, getting more frantic with each second.

"Do you suppose it's back in the Great Fairy's grotto?" Navi asked.

"It must have fallen out," Link said, scanning the lake, and his heart began pounding hard. "It could have fallen out anywhere! While we were in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, while we were in that tunnel all the way to Lake Hylia - the fish could have dropped it when it stole my pack… it… it…" Link gripped his hair, breathing rapidly.

"Calm down, Link. Think. When did you last have it?"

"I…I…I pulled it out to play it to slow down that waterfall, after that it was in my pack, which I kept on my side at all times, except when that fish stole it… and when I dived to get those silver scales for…" He stood upright with a gasp. "That peddler!

Navi reacted in alarm. "You think he stole it?"

Link clenched his fist angrily. "It's got to be him! He wanted me to sell it to him but I wouldn't do it. But when I gave him those scales, he acted pretty eager to leave like he was in a hurry. He wanted to get away before I found out he had stolen my ocarina!"

His fairy waved her hands in a gesture of pacification. "Let's not jump to conclusions. After all, if he had stolen your ocarina, why didn't he steal the Spiritual Stones? Weren't they also in your pack with your instrument?"

Link sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I lost Saria's ocarina. It's gone for good. How am I going to face her?"

Navi drifted down and touched his cheek. He looked up to see her giving him a consoling look.

"She will understand," his fairy answered.

A weight lifted from Link's shoulders. He sighed and then said, "Thanks, Navi." He clipped his pack back on his belt. Feeling much better, he grinned and said, "It'll be better to tell her in person, anyways. But if we find that peddler…"

"Then he'll find out exactly what it means to cross a fairy," Navi finished.

Link grinned.

…

The castle was in pandemonium. Chambermaids and servants ran down the corridors and screamed as moblins charged after them with their spears lowered. Doors were thrown open, furniture was turned over, paintings were slashed. Princess Zelda caught glimpses of the chaos between her dashes through the secret passages, plunging through cobwebs and stumbling over crumbled bits of stone. She was acutely aware of the way her feet pounded the ground and the blood surging through her body with every beat of her heart. She was certain she was pursued by the dark man with the evil eyes so she didn't dare stop. She had, at first, intended to tell Impa of what she had overheard so her attendant could tell her father, but now that they were under attack, this was pointless. Now she ran in order to find safety.

She had been unsure of where she was running to, so her feet were automatically taking her to her room. But before she reached it, she slammed into her attendant, who immediately grabbed her and looked anxiously into her face.

"Are you all right?" Impa asked her, eyeing her swiftly up and down. Zelda's dress was torn and dirty from her flight through the castle passages, but the princess paid no heed to these as she was breathlessly trying to explain what she had heard.

"Ganondorf's attacking the castle! He's setting a trap for Link! He's going to take the Spiritual Stones and use them to get to the Triforce! And he's coming after me to get the Ocarina!"

Impa was barely listening. After checking the princess for any cuts and bruises, she immediately stood up. She took up Princess Zelda's hand, turned, and began running down the corridor, towing her along.

"Where are we going?" Zelda cried.

"To get you to safety," Impa replied. She brought the princess in a wide swing as she turned the corner and then continued the mad dash.

"But we have to stay! We have to warn Link! We have to warn him about Ganondorf's trap for him!"

"He is a smart, brave lad. He'll do fine. My job is to serve and protect you and that is what I am doing right now." Impa told her curtly. They approached a flight of stairs that led down. Before they reached it, Impa swung her charge into the air and then caught her in her arms. Cradling her like a newborn, Impa sprinted down the steps. At the bottom, she decided against setting Zelda down and instead continued her sprint down the corridor with the princess still in her arms.

She hadn't gone far though when three moblins appeared around the corner. One spotted the princess and pointed with a grunt of alarm. Then the three of them together charged toward them with a deep-throated battle cry and their spears lowered.

Impa reacted immediately. She quickly but gently set the princess on the ground. Then she rushed toward the charging moblins, drawing her dagger as she did. She spun around the first moblin's spear and plunged her dagger into his gut. Before he could react, she spun under his arm and twirled around behind the next moblin, bringing her dagger upward, slashing him across the back of his neck. As the moblin sank to his knees, clutching his throat and gurgling, Impa turned to the last one who was swinging his thick arm around to catch her in the head. She ducked and then thrust her dagger through his ribs, straight into the heart.

With all three down, Impa rushed back to Princess Zelda, who stared at the slain creatures in horror. Without a word of explanation or consolation, she snatched up the princess in her arms again and hurried down the corridor again, leaping over the piled bodies of the moblins.

Impa traveled quickly through the castle, taking shortcuts and leaping down steps six at a time. She avoided confronting moblins whenever she could, unable to forget her care's look of horror.

They reached the gardens and it seemed they might get away without pursuit. But as she turned toward the stables, she spotted the dark man bursting out of the castle, looking wildly for them before he spotted them. She ran faster as he shouted, "Stop them! Seize the princess! Don't let them get away!" She ducked into the stable.

Zelda screamed in fright as Impa dodged the hooves of a screaming black stallion tethered in the first stall - a privilege the king had granted to Ganondorf as a show of goodwill. Impa ran to the final stall where a white horse was already saddled and packed. It whinnied nervously as the Sheikah swung the princess onto its back. Then she swung herself on behind her. She grabbed the reins, drawing them tight, and then looked back at the princess. "Hold on tight."

Zelda obeyed, gripping her waist as though clinging to her own life. Impa flicked the reins with a cry. The white horse immediately galloped down the stable toward the exit. They burst out of the stable, nearly trampling Ganondorf, who had reached the stalls. He dodged out of the way just in time, glaring at them as they passed. Then he lunged inside the stable, disappearing from view.

Thunder rumbled in the dark sky as they galloped down the path leading down to Hyrule Castle Market Town. They passed guards, who were running up to the castle, yelling in alarm and waving their spears threateningly at them until they realized who they were. The two women also passed moblins, some of which were engaged in combat with the soldiers of Hyrule castle, but most of which charged at them with roars of rage. With flicks of the reins, Impa prompted her horse to leap over them though there were a few that forced her to use her dagger to parry the spears.

Rain was now falling. They passed the gate where they saw the armory smashed open and the weapons thrown everywhere. After galloping down the path, they entered Hyrule Castle Market. Princess Zelda gasped at the sight.

The town was in panic. People ran screaming in all directions while the brutish moblins chased after them. They were thrown out of their homes, their possessions following behind. Moblins with torches smashed in their windows and then tossed the torches inside. An old woman begged for mercy but in vain as the grim-faced moblin wrenched her off the ground, tossed her onto his back, and began carrying her away like a limp sack of flour.

"Impa!" Zelda gasped through tears. "The people! The moblins are…"

"There's nothing you can do," Impa told her. "I need to get you as far as possible to safety."

But as they passed a moblin who had raised his spear to plunge it into an old man's heart, Impa whipped out her dagger and slashed the back of the brute's neck. He reeled violently backwards, dropping his spear as he slashed at the rain and howled with pain.

Impa and her charge managed to cross the market square and reach the gatehouse. They reached the guard just as he was pulling the drawbridge into place.

"What's going on?" he cried when he spotted the two of them. "I can hear a commotion in the town square. Are we under attack?"

"Lower the bridge!" Impa commanded. "It is urgent that we leave! I must take the princess to safety!"

Princess Zelda turned back. Then she screamed, grasping Impa's mail armor in her hands, "He's coming!" She had spotted his fiery red hair above the panicked crowd of people and the moblins. He was dressed in black armor that was darker than the night. He raised his hand and roared as he pulled the reins on his horse - the one that had tried to kick them when they had entered the stable. Then he glanced up, locking his yellow eyes on her, and he smiled malevolently.

Impa drew her reins sharply, causing her steed to rear, screaming and kicking his legs viciously. "The drawbridge! Now!"

"Immediately, madam!" the soldier agreed and heaved on the crank that lowered the bridge. With a mighty creak of timber, the bridge began to lower.

Zelda watched Ganondorf steering his horse around the chaos as he made his way toward them. "Impa!"

"Faster!" the Sheikah urged the soldier.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he gasped, cranking all the harder.

Zelda's voice rose hysterically, "Impa!"

Impa turned the horse sharply and pulled out her dagger. She shook her head to rid it of the rain and narrowed her eyes at the man who was getting closer.

"It's down!" the guard gasped. "Quickly, madam, Your Majesty! Go!"

Impa wheeled her horse around again. She nodded to the soldier. "Thank you. I'll see to it that you are rewarded… if we ever return."

"Now's not the time! He's coming! Make haste! Go!" The soldier gestured to the bridge in agitation.

Impa nodded again and then kicked her horse. The horse reared and whinnied and then shot off through the gateway. The soldier immediately began to pull up the drawbridge again.

…

Ganondorf, seeing the two women escaping, roared and kicked his horse fiercely. It gave a high-pitched scream - an unnatural sound for a horse to make - and then charged toward the gatehouse, trampling everyone in its path, townsfolk and moblins alike.

Seeing he wouldn't be able to pull the bridge up in time, the soldier released the crank with a gasp and then grabbed a spear and ran to the center of the gateway. He stood with the spear pointed out in front of him and set his expression determinedly. Ganondorf's horse skidded to a stop in front of him, reared, and screamed angrily. The thief's eyes flashed.

"Out of the way, fool!" he growled.

"I will not stand aside. You will not lay your hands on the princess! I defy you!" the soldier responded bravely.

Ganondorf's eyes flashed again and his mouth twisted unpleasantly. "You will pay miserably for your insolence. You think you can stop me?" He raised his hand and curled his fingers as though grasping an invisible ball. Light flared to life in his palm and grew, growing brighter until it was like the sun. Fear flashed in the guard's eyes but he stood bravely before it.

Then, with a blast of light, the soldier was thrown against the wall. He was thrown so hard his armor was mangled, making it impossible to remove from his body. He lay face down, sprawled against the cobblestones in front of the armory. He didn't move.

"Hmph!" Ganondorf grunted with satisfaction. Then with a cry he kicked his horse, which reared, screamed, and then charged through the gateway with a deadly clatter of hooves.

…

Link emerged from the river, dripping wet and shivering from the chill. He wrung out his cap and shook his head of the water. He glanced up at the sky where dark clouds were beginning to gather.

"It appears you were right," his fairy said, looking over at the castle. "The bridge hasn't been drawn up yet. You may make it to Princess Zelda tonight after all."

"See, didn't I tell you?" Link gloated as his teeth chattered. "I told you the river would get us here fast. Now come on, let's get these Spiritual Stones back to the princess!"

They started jogging toward the castle. They had only gone a few paces though when they saw a soldier stepping out with a long pole that was lit on the end. He was lighting the torches.

Navi gasped, "Oh no, we better hurry!"

Link picked up the pace. He called out feebly, "Wait for me! Don't shut it yet!"

The guard didn't seem to hear him. He first lit the torch on one side of the archway and then lit the one on the other side. Then he lowered his pole, blew the tip out, and walked back inside.

"Hey, wait!" Link cried in alarm. "Don't pull the bridge up yet! Wait, sir!"

But they heard the chains clanking as the drawbridge slowly began to pull up.

"Run, Link! They're going to shut the gate on us!"

He put on a burst of speed but then tripped. His pack burst open and the many items he had collected - Deku sticks, slingshot, pellets, and the three Spiritual Stones to name a few - scattered on the ground.

"Oh no!" Link jumped to his feet and began scooping up the spilled items. His fairy glanced back and noted with alarm that her Kokiri had fallen behind. She zipped back and gestured in agitation. "What's going on?"

"I tripped," Link explained as he hurriedly snatched up the Spiritual Stones. He proceeded to collect the sticks.

"Leave them!" Navi snapped, darting forward. "Let's just get inside before it's too late!"

Link felt a drop of rain hit his nose, making him flinch. After a grunt of a moment's indecision, he finally scrambled after his fairy, following her light, which flickered in the increasing rain.

But when they reached it, the drawbridge drew shut with a final thud. Even when Link yelled, the bridge wouldn't come down. The rain drowned out his voice. Navi beat futilely against the bridge with her tiny fists and then sank down in despair.

"We were too late," she groaned, shaking her head. She turned to Link and then froze at the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Her charge backed away from the castle with a look of dawning recognition on his face. He gaped up at its façade. "I've seen this before."

Lightning flashed across the dark sky. Large drops of rain pelted down hard, making the torches on either side of the drawbridge sputter. The water in the moat began lapping at the bridge. A few moments later, there was a thunderous boom that shook the ground at his feet.

"I've seen this before!" Link yelled above the downpour. "In a dream!"

"I think we should find shelter and wait this storm out!" Navi replied. "It is fortunate though. With this much rain, the beasts won't be coming out tonight."

But Link didn't move. His blood ran cold when he heard clanking. The drawbridge was coming down!

Navi turned in surprise. "It seems they realized we're out here."

Still Link didn't move. He stared into the dark depths of the opening as it grew wider and wider until it was like the mouth of a great monster intent on swallowing him whole. He was waiting. Waiting for what had come out before in his dream. Waiting for…

He heard the furious clatter of horseshoes. Something white emerged from the dark entryway. He was rooted to the spot as a horse came into sight, bearing two familiar figures… just as he had dreamed!

Navi tried to bring him back to his senses. She struck his head and yelled, "Move, Link!"

Just in time, Link dove to the side. The horse's hooves missed him by mere inches, sending up sparks on the gravel. The boy turned and spotted Princess Zelda, who gasped when she spotted him and thrust her arm out to him.

"Link!"

Impa grabbed her arm and thrust it back down. She hunched over her charge, using her body as a shield for the young princess. But Zelda wasn't finished. She forced her other arm out. Link noticed something clutched in it. With all her might, the princess tossed it. Link and Navi watched as the object spun through the air with a strange wavering whistle. Link caught a glint of pearl white light from it as it arced through the air and then came down with a splash into the moat.

Impa thrust the other arm down as well. Zelda yelled something to Link, which was muffled by the growing distance between them. They were soon lost from sight over the hills of Hyrule Field.

Navi watched them flee, with a perplexed look on her face. "Where are they going? Why are they in such a hurry?"

Link knew. Even before the cold feeling crept up behind him.

A clatter of hooves behind them caused them both to wheel around and gasp in fright. A black horse leaped out of the shadows, its red eyes blazing angrily. The dark man sitting astride it yanked sharply on the reins, bringing it to a halt. The horse reared with an unnatural scream.

Ganondorf's eyes were pure fire. He breathed heavily through gritted teeth. He jerked his head left and right and then let out an angry roar.

"Curse that fool for getting in the way! Now they've vanished!"

Sensing his frustration, his mount screamed again. Ganondorf's eyes darted again until they fell on Link. The Kokiri felt his legs trembling as though the dark man's eyes were shooting poison through him, but he dared himself to look him in the eyes and did so with a determined frown.

Ganondorf barked, jabbing his finger at Link. "You, boy! The princess and her caretaker rode through here on a white horse just now! Tell me which way they went! Now!"

Link's trembling grew worse but he bravely managed to shake his head. Navi drew herself up and said in a brave voice, "No! We will not answer you! We will not betray the princess to you! The Great Deku Tree sent us to help her stop from obtaining the Triforce and we will do so at any cost. If you must kill us, so be it! But you will not find Princess Zelda!"

"Hmph!" Ganondorf pursed his lips. His eyes darted to Link. "Your little fairy has a sharp tongue there. If I were you, I'd teach her to know her place. Now I ask again: which way did the brat go? You will answer me or face my wrath!"

"Your wrath then," Link replied, drawing himself up to full height. "But you won't get a word out of me!"

Ganondorf seemed a little surprised. His horse shifted impatiently beneath him.

"So," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "you would gamble your life for theirs…" His mouth turned up in an amused smile. "I'll admit, I'm impressed… such pluck from a mere child…" He laughed softly.

"If you want to get to them," Link said as he pulled out his sword and slipped his wooden shield onto his right hand, "you're going to have to get through me!"

This time, Ganondorf threw back his head and laughed. He turned back to Link and said, still laughing, "You dare to challenge me? Very well then! Let us see what this little swordsman can do!" He brought up his hand and a light sparked to life in his palm. Link's eyes widened when he saw the light beginning to gather inside.

 _It's happening again like it did in my dream!_ He thought with alarm. He stood immobile as the light grew brighter in the evil man's palm. It was as though the spell was holding him still while it built power.

"Move, Link! He's going to kill you! Do something!"

He blinked in surprise. The words were familiar but it sounded like it was coming from _outside_ his head. He reacted in surprise when his fairy smacked into his head hard.

"Don't just stand there!" Navi yelled at him, now tugging on his ear. "Move! Protect yourself! Do something!"

The light grew into a miniature sun in Ganondorf's palm. His mouth turned up into a smile just before he released it. It shot straight for Link, filling up his vision with heat and brightness…

"LINK!"

The boy reacted just in time. He whipped his shield in front of him. The deadly ball of light struck it with an incredible crack. Light flared from the point of impact and the wooden shield split straight up the center. The impact was so great the young Kokiri was picked off his feet and flung backwards. He lost his shield and sword when he hit the ground. He also lost his breath - it had been knocked straight out of his gut. He rolled to his stomach, gasping and coughing. Navi darted to his side, her face twisted with worry.

"Pathetic!" Ganondorf growled at him. "This is the great hero who slayed my beasts? And yet a mere trickle of my power knocks him down! You've only wasted my time."

Link couldn't reply. He shakily tried to get to his feet but collapsed. Navi grabbed his finger and tried to help him up but he hadn't quite recovered.

The man in his black armor continued with fury, "You will not stop me. I am destined to wield the Triforce and become the king of this world. All will be subject to me!" And with this dire prediction, he kicked his stallion's flanks. It reared with a scream and then pounded off toward Hyrule Field, barely missing Link with its sharp hooves. He watched Ganondorf's dark figure retreating until he was swallowed up by the night. The heavy thuds of hooves quickly faded until it was just Link and his fairy, Navi, left alone in the rain.


	30. Keys of Time

**Chapter 30: Keys of Time**

"I hope the Princess and Impa will be okay," Navi said quietly next to Link.

"Me too." The boy slowly got to his feet, grunting in pain. The blast had battered him thoroughly. It was only thanks to his shield, which now lay at his feet, a sizable crack through its center, that he was still alive. Despite the damage, it was evident that the man at the bazaar had done his work well. The shield was still intact thanks to the iron frame that he had fixed on it. Moving slowly to reduce the pain, he picked up the shield and the sword.

The rain poured over them yet they remained staring into the distance where Ganondorf's shadow had disappeared. Then the fairy piped up, "I wonder what purpose that evil man had for the princess?"

Link looked up as it struck him. "He's not going to find it. Zelda threw it into the moat when they were escaping, remember?"

His fairy gasped. "You're right! That's what Ganondorf must have been after! And she must mean for you to take it."

They turned to the moat. They strained to see into the dark water but they couldn't see past the rippling red light that came from the torches on either side of the gateway.

"How deep is it?" Navi asked.

"I doubt it's any deeper than where we swam in Zora's Domain," her Kokiri assured her. "I've still got my Zora scales." He held them up for Navi to see and then, ignoring the pain, shouldered off his equipment, which clanked and rattled as it hit the ground. After taking a deep breath, he jumped in.

His feet struck bottom sooner than he expected. The impact sent a jarring pain up his legs that cause him to curl into a ball. When the shock subsided, he stroked downward until he lay flat against the bottom. There he probed the silt, stretching his arms in circles until his left hand bumped into something… something small and smooth. He paused for a moment to let it sink back down before he slowly walked his fingers toward it and then curled them over it until it was in his grasp.

Success hammering in his chest, he pushed off toward the surface. He broke it with a gasp and then swam to shore. His fairy bobbed at the bank in excitement. "You got it!"

Link clambered onto the bank, ignoring the cold, slimy mud coating his tunic. He plopped onto the grass and held up the object so that it caught the torchlight. Navi drifted closer for a closer inspection.

It was an ocarina, similar to the one Saria had given him except this one was made of pearl. It shone with a luster that could only be magic. Link blew into the mouthpiece, forcing the water out the holes that lined the instrument's body.

Navi ran her hand across it. "This must be the treasure of the Royal Family she told you about. The one that's supposed to open the Door of Time… that was so important to keep out of Ganondorf's hands."

"The Ocarina of Time," Link agreed. He wiped its surface clean of the water. As he did, he heard a small voice calling inside his head.

" _Link, can you hear me?"_

He looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Navi reacted in alarm. "What's wrong, Link?"

He shook his head. "I thought I heard a voice."

" _Link! It's me, Zelda!"_

"Zelda?" Link looked down at the ocarina.

Navi said, "What's going on, Link?"

He shook his head and put his finger to his lips. Zelda's voice was speaking, " _Link, I'm so glad you found this ocarina. I hoped that I would give this to you in person, but Ganondorf left us no choice. At least it was you who found it, and with it you can reach the Triforce before he does! But if you're going to open the Door of Time, you will need this melody. Please listen carefully."_

A song played in his mind. Somber music that spoke of timelessness, of stoic calm amidst chaos, of promise within the grips of despair. It spoke of hope. When it ended, he pulled the ocarina to his lips and closed his eyes.

The song played again in his head and this time he could see a vision of Princess Zelda as she played the notes on an ocarina. He watched her fingers as the song played. He imitated her movements silently. When she finished, he played it himself, and he felt the strength of its magic spreading slowly through him. Soon he finished, and Zelda lowered her ocarina and fixed her solemn gaze on him.

" _Remember, Link, this is the melody that will open the way to the Triforce. And when you find it, use it to stop Ganondorf! This is my decree as the Princess of Hyrule!_ "

"I will," he promised.

The vision faded. When he opened his eyes, he found Navi gazing at him with the same solemn expression that the princess had.

"We need to get to the Temple of Time," he told her. "We need to protect the Triforce."

His companion nodded. "For Zelda, for Hyrule… and for the Great Deku Tree… we must keep Ganondorf from the Triforce."

They crossed the bridge into the gatehouse. They were frozen in surprise when they discovered the broken body of a guard slumped against the wall. Link moved closer and then his gut twisted when he recognized the guard's face.

"Aben!" he cried, dropping to his knees and turning him onto his back. The man's face had been scorched but the look of terror was still visible.

"He was the one who rescued me from those stalchilds," Link said, his voice rising with emotion. Tears burned his eyes and he ducked his head when his throat squeezed.

Navi bowed her head in respect. She said softly, "He was a courageous man and a kind friend. We will not let his death be in vain."

Link's fists tightened on themselves. He looked out the gate and said with gritted teeth, "He will pay." He stood up and turned toward the market square. He could see some sort of commotion there, fires burning, shadows leaping threateningly, and the sound of screaming that chilled him to the bone.

"What's happening?" Navi cried.

They hurried to the square. They gasped when they saw the people running and screaming while huge, lumbering monsters with thrusting tusks and carrying spears chased them, grabbed them, and tossed them carelessly aside like it was a sport. A moblin took a little girl by the arm, who was screaming and crying, and tossed her to another moblin, who inspected her briefly with a grunt and then tossed her screaming back. Another moblin threatened an old man with a spear, backing him slowly to a burning building.

"That monster!" Navi hissed, clenching her fists. "How could he do this to innocent people? It's not enough to him to seize the Triforce to take over the world, but he kills people to do it!"

Rage flared up inside Link. The warm feeling in his chest where the Great Fairies' magic resided turned into a burning sensation that seared through his veins. His temples began to pound and his vision flashed red. He wanted to kill. He wanted to take his sword and slash through every monster that ever existed. Make them pay. Make them regret ever showing themselves in this world just to satisfy their own sadistic pleasures.

His sword came out with a merciless song of vengeance. He charged forward with a yell and plunged his blade into the back of the nearest moblin, severing his spine and causing him to howl in pain. He yanked the blade out and spun for the next moblin, slashing through his stomach. He targeted another moblin, who was holding a torch under a man's head that he held in his hand, and charged forward when a spear swung in front of him. He slammed into it, crashing onto his back, which sent a flare of pain through his body and knocked the breath out of him.

"LINK!"

He drew in a ragged gasp as he stared up at the night sky lit by raging fires and dark smoke. The world slowed and the sounds faded. In his vision, a moblin leaned in over him. He drew up a spear over the boy, a cold look of mercilessness in his eyes. He drew back the spear.

"LINK!"

Suddenly, Link was yanked away. The spear struck flagstone. With a grunt of alarm, the beast twisted his head to find where the boy had gone. He didn't see him being dragged across the square to the east toward the alleys. No one did. He had vanished.

At last, with the screams of the people, the roars of the moblins, and the bellowing of the flames in the square all faded, Link felt himself dropped to the ground. He looked up dazedly to see who it was that had rescued him.

"Can't allow you to die yet, boy," said a cheery voice and the Happy Mask Salesman materialized over him with a pull of a mask.

"You…" Link said weakly.

The grinning man pulled out a bottle full of purple liquid, which Link recognized as Fairy's Tears, and pulled out the stopper. "Here, drink this. Fates depend on you." He trickled it into the boy's mouth. After a few swallows, Link felt energy flow back into him and he sat up.

"Better? Peppier? Good. Too much at stake to let you sulk now," said the salesman as he placed the bottle back in his pack full of masks.

Link got to his feet and then looked up at the strange man. He asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Still a bit groggy, are you?" the Happy Mask Salesman giggled as he whipped on a mask of an insect with multifaceted, multicolored eyes. Then he whipped it off again and said, "Then I'll tell you again: too much is at stake. More than you realize. And you do owe me for that Snorkeling Mask." He held out his hand in the familiar gesture.

Link didn't comply. "Wait, what do you mean there's more at stake? More than the Triforce? More than keeping Ganondorf from conquering the world?"

The strange salesman giggled, "Oh, the tale is exciting and I'd love to indulge you, but the time is not right. Not here, not now. First you have a Triforce to protect and a world conquest to stop. More importantly, we must conclude our business… until further notice, of course." He held out his hand again.

Still Link didn't comply. He glared suspiciously at the man. "There's definitely more to you than you let on. Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

The Happy Mask Salesman brought his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Must we do this again?" He reached backwards into his pack and then pulled out a bottle with something in it. A moment later, the Kokiri realized his fairy was inside!

"You took her again?!"

"It didn't have to be this way, you know. I simply want my money for the mask you sold."

For a long while, Link shot daggers at the Happy Mask Salesman, but he didn't seem to notice. His cheery grin remained on his face and his hand remained outstretched. Shaking with anger, Link unlaced the wallet from his belt and then threw it into the grinning man's face. The man reacted with lightning reflexes, catching the pouch before it hit him, which only made the boy angrier.

"Take it all," said Link, his tone bitter. "Just give me my fairy and leave us alone."

The Happy Mask Salesman studied the wallet for a moment and then turned to Link with a curious expression. "You're angry," he said as though he had never encountered this emotion before. He draped his finger over his chin thoughtfully. "A useful emotion… if handled carefully." On that note, he passed the bottle to Link, who immediately ripped out the cork and gently tipped Navi out. He felt her trembling in his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"That moblin…" her voice shook. "He had that spear right over your head… the next thing I knew, it was dark…"

"You haven't much time to waste, boy," cut in the salesman, who was counting the Rupees in the wallet Link had given him. "Time's a ticking and the crucial moment of destiny draws quickly."

"Yes, he's right." Navi pushed herself to her feet and then lifted into the air. "We must reach the Triforce. We need to make certain that it is protected."

"Before you do," said the Happy Mask Salesman, "I have one last mask to give to you." Seeing the expression on the boy's face, he explained, "Not one to sell. I give it to you as a gift - a bonus for all the hard work you put in for me, shall we say?" He giggled.

He reached into his vest and pulled out the final mask. Link had received some unusual masks before so it was a surprise to him to find this one looked quite plain… at least at first. The mask was white with holes for eyes and a mouth. Then he discovered the two eyeholes were set within a single large eye outlined in red. The mouth was also outlined in red and was connected to the eye by an outline of what Link thought at first was a nose. Then he realized it looked more like a tear. And even as he noticed this, he realized he had seen this somewhere before.

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled, "The Mask of Truth. An heirloom of the Shadow Folk, which they used to glean information from their enemies. Knowledge is power, after all."

The Shadow Folk? As in, the Sheikah? It was their mask? "What are you doing with it?" Link demanded.

The salesman continued as though he hadn't heard him, "Should you find yourself curious about the thoughts of the people around you, merely place this over your face and look to the subject. I should caution you though," he canted his head and then a startlingly devilish grin appeared on his face, "take care not to lose this mask. Were it to fall into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous."

Considering that, Link took the mask and quickly tucked it into his pack. He intended to return it to Impa. If it really was passed down by the Sheikah then it most likely belonged to her.

The Happy Mask Salesman grinned at him. "Excellent! I feel confident the mask is in good hands. Now then…" He walked past Link toward the town. Then he stopped and turned to him, "You'll find the temple where the Triforce resides in that direction." He pointed behind Link. "You'd best hurry. Destinies are at hand. But which of them will triumph?"

Leaving the boy and his fairy with this odd question, he turned and walked back into town where the pulsing red lights of the raging fires and the echoing howls of pain and fear still rent the air. The boy started to go after him.

Navi called him back. "What are you doing, Link?"

"The people out there are getting hurt," he told her. "I've got to do something about it. I can't just…"

"Link, stop. You can't just start attacking. You were almost killed that way. Calm down. _Think_. The Triforce is this way. With it, we can stop what Ganondorf has done. We… we can _reverse_ it, Link." Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized what she had said.

"We can undo everything he's done, Link," she began again, her voice breathless with excitement. "We can stop him from destroying Hyrule Castle Town; we can prevent him from ever reaching Hyrule Castle Town! We can prevent him from killing Aben! Link! We can bring back the Great Deku Tree!"

Link's head lifted in inspiration. He turned to her, his mouth open in wonder. Of course! That's what he had to do! He had to reach the Triforce and use it to stop Ganondorf! No, he would use it to destroy Ganondorf entirely! Make it as though he had never been born! That's what his destiny was - to use the Triforce to save Hyrule.

He broke into a run. Navi zipped along behind him and together they raced through the alleyway to where the Happy Mask Salesman claimed the Temple of the Triforce was.

The houses fell away. The street turned into a stone path intermitted by a series of steps. And waiting at the end of the path, sitting high atop a hill, was a building of white stone. It rose high into the night sky, shining like the moon, and it seemed to be calling to Link, beckoning him gently.

Link's pace slowed, his heart hammering in his chest and his breaths coming out hard. The urgency that had gripped him was gradually easing from him. The shrieks of terrified people and the roar of the fire were fading behind him. The closer he got to the temple, the more serene he felt - all his worries, all his fears and doubts just seemed to fall away from him like the leaves of a tree.

He stood in front of the entrance, a pavilion of tall flute columns leading to a tall narrow door. Above it was the relief cut of the Triforce.

He stood before the Temple of Time.

"Come on, Link," his fairy urged him though her voice had become calm. "The Triforce is inside… I can feel it."

When they stepped inside, the horrific sounds from the market square ceased entirely. It was as though they had entered a haven where no evil influence was able to penetrate. A sense of calm descended on him like a physical presence. It was impossible to feel angry or scared now. There was only peace here.

The inside was as enormous as the outside had appeared. White moonlight descended through the long, narrow windows set high in the temple walls, illuminating the white stone and making it all appear to glow. A long, red carpet formed a path, interrupted by a large dais almost directly in front of the temple entrance, on which was the Triforce symbol. Link paused only briefly to glance at it before continuing up the path laid out by the red carpet.

It led him to an altar where stairs curved behind it on either side and up to a pair of enormous stone doors. A symbol of the sun with expanding rays radiating from it was carved in the center, half of it on each door.

While Link stood with an open mouth at the doors, Navi was studying the altar. She noticed three indentations on its surface, all of them different but familiar shapes.

"This must be where we set the Stones," she murmured to herself. She glanced up and noticed something else.

"Link!"

He looked down and saw his fairy pointing at the altar.

"Look. Here's an inscription; it reads, _Ye who bears the three Stones of Spirit, stand with the Ocarina and play the Song of Time._ "

Link reached down and traced the shapes in the altar with his finger. Then he unclipped the pack from his belt and dug in it until he pulled out the three Spiritual Stones. He set the pack down. Then he took the Stones and carefully set each of them in their individual imprints. Each fit inside with a sung "chink" and then began to glow. The Kokiri Emerald seemed to be twinkling with millions of tiny stars inside its gem; the Goron Ruby seemed to flicker with a dazzling fire dancing inside; and the Zora Sapphire seemed to ripple with the waves of light-scattering water.

The boy stood back. He pulled out the ocarina the princess had given to him before escaping and put it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he recollected the notes that Zelda had put in his head. Slowly and reverently he played the notes - low and somber that nevertheless seemed to be reassuring him that all would be well in the end.

He played the final notes. They echoed in the cavernous hall of the temple. But even as he lowered the Ocarina of Time, the notes continued to play. The somber music had begun again, resounding from the walls. Link waited for the notes to fade away but they didn't seem to be doing that. In fact, the notes were getting louder. And they were changing. The high flute-like notes dropped in tone, changing into deep, powerful voices as though great invisible deities were chanting. With each repeat of the song, their voices grew louder until the chamber echoed with a thousand more voices. Link could feel the song lifting his spirit and he listened with his head upraised.

Then Navi flitted to his ear and tugged it vigorously. She pointed down. "Look!"

The Stones were glowing brighter. The Kokiri Emerald gradually vanished beneath its deep green light as the Goron Ruby vanished beneath its fiery red light and the Zora Sapphire beneath its deep blue. Then he gasped as each Stone lifted from their rests and rose into the air.

The chanting increased in volume and in tone. It was now as though they were making a summons. As Link watched, the Stones paused in the air and hovered in place. Then they all flashed in a mixture of colors that blended to a white that almost blinded the two of them. The boy's fairy ducked behind his cap while he shielded his eyes as the Stones flashed again.

"Look!" Navi yelled above the chanting voices. "Look at the sun!"

For a moment, Link was confused. Then he realized she was talking about the carving on the great stone doors, which was beginning to glow. It increased in brightness until it was like the sun outside and Link had to close his eyes against it. The chanting continued, approaching the climax of the song.

Then Link and Navi, who still had their eyes closed, heard a scraping sound of heavy stone against stone. A light that was whiter than snow hit Link, even with his eyes shut. He could feel its warmth like the sun on a chilly morning. The chanting had now reached its peak and was thundering the final note. The stone doors continued to pull apart, widening the shaft of light that spilled from the opening onto the awed pair who stood before the altar.

At last the voices faded away as did the piercingly bright light. The Stones sank back down into their hollows with little musical tinks. At this sound, Link and Navi dared to open their eyes. Seeing the door open before them, they climbed the steps behind the altar and then peered through.

Inside was a large and round chamber. A shaft of golden light - too lustrous to be natural - descended in its very center. And beneath the light was a set of steps leading up to a podium. On the podium was a small stone block set with a tiny insignia of the Triforce. And in the block…

"Link!" Navi cried in astonishment. She darted ahead of Link, looking mesmerized. "This is…" She slowed as though hesitant to move forward anymore but unable to resist. Link approached with the same hesitation. She reached the block first and began drifting around the object set in it.

"This is the blade of legend that the Great Deku Tree spoke of…" she finally breathed. Link stopped in front of it and looked down at it in awe. His fairy looked up at him with shining eyes.

"The Master Sword."

Link remembered when he had first needed a sword and Navi had suggested they look for the legendary blade. He had thought she meant the Kokiri Sword that he and the others had always told stories about. But then she had told him there was a greater sword than the one he had heard of. And now he stood in front of it.

"Wow," he breathed. It was a beautiful sword. Though it was set into the block, it was almost as tall as he was! The blade was like a mirror, showing him how dirty his face was. The hilt was fashioned from a strange purple metal, its guard in the shape of outspread wings.

He stepped forward cautiously, reaching out tentatively to touch it. He glanced at Navi, silently asking her permission. She seemed as unsure as he did though, biting her lip and making no gesture to forbid him or otherwise. So he turned his gaze back to the sword. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt. A familiar warmth coursed through him the instant that he did. He hesitated, thinking of drawing away, but when he received no pain, he wrapped the other hand around. The power coursed faster through him.

Link took deep breaths to steady his nerves. He reassured himself, saying, "I am taking this sword to use against Ganondorf so that he will never get the Triforce and rule the world."

"You are the hero chosen by destiny," Navi agreed. "So the Great Deku Tree had said, and also Princess Zelda. The Master Sword is yours."

The boy nodded. He took a deep breath and tensed his body. Then with a grunt and a cry, he pulled the sword free from its pedestal.

Instantly, as though a curtain had been ripped away, the golden light that surrounded the podium rippled and turned icy blue. Link whirled around in alarm, finding himself surrounded by the light, which rippled like fire!

"I wasn't supposed to take it!" he cried. He attempted to swing the sword back into its pedestal, but it was too long for his short body to handle and too heavy for him to lift, though he still tried to fit it back on top of the pedestal.

"Don't panic, Link!" Navi assured him though she noted with alarm the light closing in around them. "It's all right! The sword is yours! You are the hero chosen by destiny!"

"But then what's going on?! Navi!"

The light completely enveloped Link, rippling fiercely like blue fire. He felt himself being raised from the ground by the light. It was taking him away!

"Navi!" He twisted frantically, trying to spot his companion in the dancing blue light. "Navi, where are you? Help me! Navi!"

…

The blue light eventually faded. It had spread throughout the entire chamber, but as it retreated back to the pedestal where Link had pulled out the Master Sword, it revealed what appeared to be another world.

Beyond the Door of Time lay an expanse of grass with a color so rich it appeared to be made of emeralds. The sky above shared the richness in color as a sapphire blue. A few snowy clouds drifted lazily overhead by a gentle breeze. And the sun was a bright white ball in the sky.

But upon a hilltop shone a golden light with such luster that the colors of its surroundings paled in comparison - a light radiating from the item of power that Link had suffered so much to protect. That item which Ganondorf sought so tirelessly for in his grand scheme to rule the world… the Triforce.

Three golden triangles arranged together to create a larger triangle, the Triforce hovered above the hill, spreading its golden light across the land, suffusing it with its immense power. It rotated slowly like a beacon as though to ensure everything received its power equally. It emitted a musical hum - a constant crystalline note - the sound of the power it contained.

From the doorway, a shadow moved, drawn by the power, the light, the musical hum. A foot emerged to step onto the verdant land, pressing heavily onto the blades of grass so long untouched by humans. His boot twisted the grass, snapping them remorselessly, as the other foot stepped forward. The golden light traveled up his body as he emerged, lighting upon his dark face and striking his yellow eyes, which flared triumphantly in response. A cruel smile spread.

"Flawless execution!" said Ganondorf. "There is a breathtaking beauty in witnessing your plan coming to fruition. He didn't just bring me the keys, he opened the door for me!"

He laughed. "Foolish princess! To think that Ocarina could have been lost forever, but instead she entrusts it to the boy, bringing together all the keys of time." He glanced back at the Stones glowing softly in their cradles.

"And now here I stand at the threshold of the Sacred Realm," he continued. "It is almost as if Destiny bid it to happen." He snorted in derision, casting his yellow eyes across the field and to the skies. He paused on the rotating Triforce and his smile grew wider.

"Yes," his voice came out in a hiss, "that boy turned out to be a great boon to me - even more so than that fool, Balthagar!" He let out a harsh burst of laughter. It was like a discordant note in a soothing melody. It did not belong in the Sacred Realm. The air grew heavy and the sun's warm beams became glaring rays.

But Ganondorf paid it no mind. Focusing on the Triforce, he started forward. As he passed, the grass shriveled and the soil on which it grew dried and cracked. The sky behind him changed from deep blue to blood red and the snowy clouds darkened, twisted, and smeared itself across the sky like old paint. These changes followed behind Ganondorf. It was like a poisonous cloak he wore that draped over everything as it trailed behind him, transforming it from good and pure to something corrupted and evil.

He stopped in front of the Triforce. The spread of corruption, however, did not. As he gazed on the sacred relic, the invisible cloak spread around him, withering the grass, cracking the soil, bleeding the sky, and darkening the clouds. The breeze became angry gusts that howled like tormented souls. But Ganondorf was not concerned. No, he was elated by victory. At last, he had reached that sacred relic that marked the spot where the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru departed. After years of research and planning, he finally had power within reach. He finally had the Triforce.

"And it's all thanks to you, kid," he growled, a smile of malice spread across his face. He stretched his arm forward slowly.

Then he hesitated. Even _he_ was awestruck by the beauty and power that radiated from it. He could feel the warmth from it - it almost felt… alive. Like a… like a person… of great strength but also gentleness. A… a mother, perhaps…

He shook his head. What foolish thoughts! He couldn't stop now! What was he waiting for? He thrust his arm forward again and touched the golden triangle just as it rotated in full view.

It flared to life, a wave of gold washing over the blighted land. The Gerudo King's dark face became a mask in the light that swept over him. He felt a rush of tremendous power through his body like a tidal wave that took his breath away. He roared with ecstasy as he absorbed the full power of the Triforce. He glanced over and he laughed as the back of his hand, the one he had touched the Triforce with, began glowing. A shape was appearing - three golden triangles - the Triforce. He reached with his other hand to finger the glowing image.

Suddenly, his wicked smile that bared all his teeth shrank and became an expression of horror. His eyes widened, exposing the yellow irises in a show of surprise.

"What is this? What is happening?! No! This can't happen! It should have worked! It should have worked! NO!"

He snatched at the air but it was too late. He watched as two golden beams of light shot through the bloody sky.

Ganondorf fell to his knees, crushing the brittle, brown grass. He clenched his fists, the right of which bore the Triforce symbol though it was no longer glowing. He raised his head and let out a furious yell that shook the realm he had corrupted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

...

 _So ends Book One of the Ocarina of Time trilogy. I had a lot of fun working on it, but what really made it worth it was the great support I've had from my readers, so I'd like to take the time to thank each one of you._

 _To you, ultimateCCC, for having something to say for each and every (or almost every) chapter I put out._

 _To you, whosahassa, for having such passion for the characters of the story._

 _To you, Eagle1989, for taking the time to go over the chapters and offer excellent suggestions for improvement (though I may not have always taken them)._

 _To you, exiled -druid, for keeping both our spirits up when we were down._

 _To you, Litwick723, for making me think about the small and somewhat bawdy details of the story._

 _And to the rest of you who favorited and followed me and my story. There's little that puts a smile on my face like seeing so many people eager to read my work. A very hearty thank you to all of you! And I look forward to hearing from you in the next book, The Ocarina of Time: Awakening the Sages._

 _P.S. I'm planning another writing project. One that's a little more whimsical. A tale of a thousand years…_


End file.
